Das weiße Feuer des Hundes
by sternenregen
Summary: Wegen Ryuk, landet Light in der Sengoku-Ära, die Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten. Ohne die Macht Kiras, in einer Welt, in der Menschen auf dem Speiseplan von Dämonen stehen, fühlt sich Light dazu gezwungen, sich dem gefürchtetsten unter ihnen, Sesshoumaru, anzuschließen.
1. Wenn der Wind sich dreht

**Disclaimer:** Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Death Note und Inuyasha Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.

 **Summary:** Wegen Ryuk, landet Light in der Sengoku-Ära, die Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten. Ohne die Macht Kiras, in einer Welt, in der Menschen auf dem Speiseplan von Dämonen stehen, fühlt sich Light dazu gezwungen, sich dem gefürchtetsten unter ihnen, Sesshoumaru, anzuschließen. [Sesshoumaru x Light Yagami]

 **Begriffe**

 **Yokai:** eine andere Bezeichnung für Dämon.

 **Bakusaiga:** Sesshoumarus Schwert.

 **Youki:** Dämonenenergie.

 **Daiyokai:** ein Großdämon oder auch Fürst/Lord unter den Dämonen.

 **Shinigami** : in der japanischen Kultur ein Todesgott.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Light Yagami hielt die Zügel von Ah-Uhn in der Hand und folgte Sesshomaru in das Dorf. Die Bewohner, die sich auf der Straße befanden, gingen ihnen rasch aus dem Weg und verkrochen sich in ihren Hütten. Light warf ihnen einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. Es handelte sich um einfache Bauern. Niemand, der sein Interesse verdient hätte.

Ryuk, Lights Shinigami, lag auf dem Rücken und schwebte neben ihm. Er beobachtet die Bauern mit einem breiten Grinsen, welches seine spitzen Zähne zeigte. »Hyuk, Hyuk«, kam es glucksend von Ryuk. »Sesshomaru scheint sie immer noch mächtig zu beeindrucken. Dabei ist es wohl egal wie häufig er dieses Mädchen besucht.«

Light warf Ryuk einen kurzen Blick zu, kommentierte seine Worte aber nicht. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, als dass er sich um das belanglose Geschwätz des Shinigamis kümmerte. Ryuk bemerkte, wie Light ihn ignorierte und ließ ihn kurzerhand zurück. Er überholte den Daiyokai und ließ sich Kopfüber vor ihm herabhängen.

»Was wollt Ihr, Shinigami?«, fragte Sesshomaru mit gleichgültiger Stimme, die nicht gerade von Interesse sprühte.

Ryuks Mundwinkel verzogen sich erneut zu einem breiten Lächeln. Er kam Sesshomarus Gesicht näher. »Light hat mir erzählt, dass Eure Nase sehr gut sein soll. Kann sie auch Äpfel aufspüren?« Er strich sich über den Bauch. »Mein Magen könnte einige vertragen.«

»Nein«, antwortete Sesshomaru schlicht.

Ryuks Grinsen verflog, stattdessen starrte er den Daiyokai finster an.

»Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, Eure unersättliche Gier nach Äpfeln zu befriedigen. Wenn Ihr Äpfel wollt, fragt Euren Menschen.«

Damit lief Sesshomaru durch den Shinigami hindurch und beendete das Gespräch. Ryuk sah ihm schmollend hinterher und flog zu Light zurück.

»Dass du es mit ihm aushältst«, beklagte er sich über das Verhalten des Daiyokais bei Light. »Da hat mir der Detektiv besser gefallen. Der war wenigstens interessant zu beobachten.«

Lights linke Augenbraue zuckte verärgert. »Und wessen Schuld ist es, dass du jetzt nicht mehr die Möglichkeit dazu hast?«

Ryuk gluckste. »Verzeihung Light. Ich weiß, wie viel dir daran gelegen ist, die Welt von Verbrechern zu bereinigen. Hätte ich gewusst, was sich in der Schatulle befindet, dann ...«

» ...hättest du sie mir trotzdem gegeben«, beendete Light den Satz und winkte ab. »Erspar mir deine Worte, Ryuk. Wir wissen beide, dass es dir einzig und allein darum geht, dich zu amüsieren. Und nach deinen Worten zu urteilen, gefällt dir diese Zeit um einiges besser.«

Ryuk schwebte über Ah-Uhn. »Hast du denn mal die Äpfel in dieser Zeit probiert, Light? Sie schmecken köstlich. Außerdem kann ich mich mit den meisten Dämonen unterhalten. Letztens hatte ich ein äußerst erleuchtendes Gespräch mit einem Bärenyokai. Willst du wissen, was er mir erzählt hat?«

»Nein.«

Light band Ah-Uhn vor einer Hütte fest, in die Sesshomau hineingegangen war und aus der nun die Stimme eines aufgeregten Mädchens drang. Er schob die Strohmatte beiseite, die über dem Eingang hing, und betrat ebenfalls das Innere der Hütte.

Rin, Sesshomarus zwölfjährige Adoptivtochter, erblickte ihn. Sie unterbrach die Geschichte, die sie gerade Sesshomaru erzählte und strahlte ihn freudig an. Außer ihr befand sich noch eine ältere Frau im Raum. Soweit Light wusste, hieß sie Kaede und lehrte Rin das Heilen mit Kräutern.

»Light-sama!«, rief Rin, »Sesshomaru-sama hat Euch mitgebracht.« Sie rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

Light erwiderte die Umarmung, wenn auch etwas steif, doch Rin schien sein Unbehagen nicht aufzufallen. Sie lächelte zu ihm auf. »Ich habe so viele Fragen an Euch. Ihr müsst sie mir alle beantworten, Ja?«

»Oh?«, sagte Ryuk neben ihm. »Das Mädchen scheint dich in ihr Herz geschlossen zu haben.« Ryuk umkreiste Rin neugierig.

»Ist Ryuk auch mitgekommen?«, fragte Rin kurz darauf und blickte sich suchend im Raum nach ihm um, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie den Shinigami nicht sehen konnte.

»Sag ihr, dass ich genau neben ihr bin.«

Light kam Ryuks Bitte nach, auch wenn es ihn nervte, für den Shinigami den Dolmetscher zu spielen. »Ryuk befindet sich zu deiner rechten. Er freut sich, dich zu sehen.«

Rin klatschte strahlend in die Hände und drehte sich sofort nach rechts, um den Shinigami mit einer höflichen Verbeugung zu begrüßen. Ryuk schien das zu gefallen, denn seine nächsten Worte waren: »Light! Light! Jetzt frag sie, ob sie mir Äpfel bringen kann.«

Light seufzte und rieb sich über die Schläfen. »Ryuk möchte wissen, ob du Äpfel für ihn hast.«

»Aber natürlich! Warte Ryuk-san, ich werde welche für Euch holen gehen.« Damit rannte Rin aus der Hütte. Man hörte sie noch Ah-Uhn grüßen, dann verklangen ihre Schritte auf der trockenen Erde. Light war sich sicher, dass sie frisch welche vom Baum holen ging.

Sesshomaru warf ihm einen missbilligend Blick zu. Der Daiyokai hatte sich, kurz nach ihrer ersten Begegnung, sehr deutlich ausgedrückt, dass Light die alleinige Verantwortung für den Shinigami trug. Es war Lights Aufgabe, ihn mit Äpfeln zu versorgen und auch seine Aufgabe, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch Light wusste, dass Rin Ryuk gerne Äpfel brachte, denn es faszinierte sie, den Apfel dabei zuzusehen, wie er in der Luft schwebte und vom Shinigami aufgegessen wurde. Doch das war nicht der eigentliche Grund gewesen, weshalb er Ryuks Worte an sie weitergeleitet hatte.

Vor einem Jahr war er mit Ryuk zusammen in der Sengoku-Ära gelandet. Es war die Zeit, in der der Daimyo Oda Nobunaga und sein Freund Toyotomi Hideyoshi versuchten, das zersplitterte Japan zu vereinigen. Eine Zeit in der große Unruhen das Land beherrschten und die Daimyos gegeneinander kämpften. Light hätte sich selbst in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten schnell und einfach zurecht gefunden. Immerhin wusste er über jedes noch geschehene Ereignis schon vorab Bescheid, was ihn einen großen Vorteil verschaffte.

Er hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es Dämonen in der Vergangenheit Japans gab. Dämonen, die um einiges stärker als Menschen waren und die nicht davor halt machten, Menschen zu jagen und zu fressen. Bis jetzt war sich Light nicht ganz sicher, ob es sich hier um eine Parallelwelt handelte, in der er gelandet war. Wenn es sich um die tatsächliche Vergangenheit handelte, dann stellte sich ihm die Frage, wie die Dämonen in Vergessenheit geraten sein konnten. Es musste genügend unabhängige Quellen geben, die über Dämonen berichteten. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass es keine Überlieferungen gab.

Light war ohne sein Death Note in diese Welt geraten. Er hatte Kendo-Unterricht in der Schule gehabt und konnte mit einem Schwert umgehen, dennoch half ihm das nur gegen die dümmeren Dämonen. Er bemerkte schnell, dass wenn er hier überleben wollte, er einen Schutzpatron bräuchte. Zuerst dachte er an Oda Nobunaga. Er war momentan der gefürchtetste Mensch in Japan und bis zu Nobunagas Tod im Jahre 1582 blieben Light noch fünf Jahre. Doch dann traf er auf den Daiyokai Sesshomaru. Er war der Lord des Westens und Light wusste augenblicklich, dass er die Person war, die er suchte.

Light schaffte es, Sesshomaru von seiner Nützlichkeit zu überzeugen und nun stand er hier, 12 Monate und 14 Tage später, an dessen Seite als Light Yagami, Sesshomarus persönlicher Berater und Stratege. Light fühlte sich von dem Daiyokai abhängig, was ihm gar nicht gefiel. Es war zwar seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen, sich ihm anzuschießen, dennoch konnte er es nur schwer akzeptieren, dass man ihm den Titel Kira und alles was er beinhaltete geraubt hatte. Er war ein Gott gewesen und jetzt? Jetzt war er der Untertan eines Dämons. Sesshomaru beschützte zwar was zu ihm gehörte, er forderte aber auch Gehorsamkeit und Unterwürfigkeit. Wie oft hatte Light schon seinen Stolz in Gegenwart des Dämons herunterschlucken müssen. Kira hätte das alles nicht erdulden müssen, doch Light war nicht mehr Kira.

Er war kein Gott mehr. Er war ein Mensch, der einem Dämon gehörte. Light war sehr tief gefallen.

Rin kam mit einem Tuch voller Äpfel zurück. Nun, es war sehr simpel warum er Ryuks Wunsch nach Äpfeln Rin mitteilte. Es zeigte Sesshomaru, dass Light nicht jedem seiner Befehle befolgte und noch wichtiger, es sorgte dafür das Ryuk still war. Der Shinigami konnte einen ganz schön nerven mit seiner Sucht nach Äpfeln.

»Wann wird Inuyasha wieder zurück sein?«, fragte Sesshoumaru die alte Frau, während Ryuk gierig die Äpfel verschlang, die Rin in die Luft hielt.

»Vermutlich heute Abend.«

Sesshomaru nickte. »Wir gehen«, sagte er und verließ die Hütte. Rin gab Ryuk die letzten Äpfel und folgte ihm nach draußen, wo sie auf Ah-Uhns Rücken stieg. Light setzte sich hinter ihr in den Sattel. Sesshomaru war schon in der Luft und flog Richtung Norden. Light umfasste Rins zierlichen Körper und nahm Ah-Uhns Zügel in die Hände. Kurz ließ er sie schnallen. Ah-Uhn hob vom Boden ab und flog seinem Herrn hinterher.

Beiden waren sie für eine Zeitlang still. Light genoss die Stille, denn sie war untypisch für das Mädchen, dass ihn ansonsten mit Fragen überhäufte. Und obwohl sich Light bisher immer damit krönen konnte auf jede Frage eine Antwort zu wissen, schaffte es Rin ihm Fragen zu stellen, die er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht beantworten konnte. Fragen über Dämonen.

Kurz nach seinem ersten und etwas unglücklichen Treffen mit einem Dämon, begann Light die Kreaturen zu studieren. Zu anfangs versuchte er so viel Wissen wie möglich über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen, um seine Überlebensquote zu steigern. Nun, da er jedoch den Lord des Westen als seinen Schutzpatron hatte, musste Light sich darum keine Sorgen mehr machen. Trotzdem hatte er, mit dem Einzug in Sesshoumarus Schloss, sein Studium über Dämonen nur noch verstärkt. Sesshoumarus private Bibliothek erwies sich dafür als äußerst nützlich.

Light bemerkte, wie Rin vor ihm unruhig hin und her rutschte. Er wusste, was als nächstes passieren würde und so war er nicht überrascht, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. »Inuyasha-sama hat mir erzählt, dass er merkwürdige Menschen gesehen hat.«

»Hat er das?« Light war nicht wirklich beeindruckt. Für Inuyasha waren viele Menschen merkwürdig. Laut ihm, war Light selbst einer davon, womöglich der Merkwürdigste von allen.

Rin nickte. »Große Männer mit seltsamen aufgeplusterten Hosen und Ärmeln. Anscheinend sollen manche so beharrt sein, dass sie Tiere ähneln. Ihre Nasen sind so lang.« Rin zeigte Light wie lang genau und übertrieb dabei reichlich. »Und ihre Augen so groß.« Auch hier war ihre Darstellung weit entfernt vom Realistischen. »Inuyasha-sama hat sie gesehen, wie sie Waren im Hafen verladen haben. Sie sind mit einem Schiff gekommen, aber woher konnte er mir nicht sagen. Nee, Light-sama, wisst Ihr wer diese Menschen sind?«

»Portugiesen«, antwortete Light, ohne groß darüber nachdenken zu müssen.

»Portugiesen«, wiederholte Rin das Wort und mimte dabei Lights Aussprache nach. »Aus welchem Land kommen sie? Die Leute im Dorf sagen, dass sie von weit her kommen.«

»Ihr Land heißt Portugal. Mit dem Schiff liegt es mehrere Monate von Japan entfernt.«

»Monate?« Rin blickte nachdenklich auf ihre Finger hinab, dann sah sie auf und lachte ihn an. »30 oder 31 Tage und ein Jahr hat 12 Monate, aber das ist ja so lange!«

Lights Gesicht blieb unverändert, doch innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine Augen blickten über ihren schwarzen Schopf hinweg und bohrten sich in den Rücken des Daiyokais vor ihnen. Sesshoumaru war genau wie L schwer zu durchschauen. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wieso Sesshoumaru Rin bei der alten Frau wohnen ließ, die ihr nichts anderes beibrachte, als mit Kräutern zu heilen. Wie alt war sie nochmal? 12, und ihr viel nicht auf Anhieb ein wie viele Tage ein Monat hatte. Das Kind brauchte eine richtige schulische Ausbildung. Konnte sie überhaupt Lesen und Schreiben?

»Und kann Light-sama mit den Portugiesen sprechen? Sesshomaru-sama hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn wir sie im Hafen besuchen gehen würden.«

Light runzelte die Stirn. Er fand es merkwürdig, dass Rin den Ausländern so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. »Ich spreche kein portugiesisch, falls jemand jedoch Englisch sprechen sollte, dann werde ich mich unterhalten können.«

»Englisch?«

»Englisch ist eine Sprache, die in dem Land namens England gesprochen wird. Es kann sein, dass jemand von ihnen diese Sprache beherrscht. Im Grunde ist es aber bedeutungslos, denn Sesshoumaru-sama wird es nicht erlauben.«

Rin schien verwirrt. »Wieso sollte er es nicht erlauben? Wenn er dabei ist, dann kann uns nichts passieren.« Ihre Augen wurden plötzlich groß, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. Sie drückte beruhigend Lights Hand. »Ihr braucht vor den Ausländern keine Angst zu haben. Sesshoumaru-sama hat mich bis jetzt immer beschützt. Er wird auch Euch beschützen.«

Lights Miene zeigte keine Regung. Jedoch wunderte er sich, wie Rin auf die absurde Idee gekommen war, dass er Angst vor den Portugiesen haben könnte. Er selbst hatte mehr daran gedacht, dass Sesshoumaru keinen Handel mit den Portugiesen betrieb und er es somit als eine Zeitverschwendung ansehen würde, sie dennoch aufzusuchen. Wobei ihm Light übrigens beipflichte. Er selbst hielt es für vergeudete Zeit.

Er hatte sich geirrt. Anscheinend besaß das Mädchen doch mehr Einfluss auf Sesshoumaru als er angenommen hatte. Nachdem sie auf einer Wiese gelandet waren, war Rin sofort zu Sesshoumaru gerannt und hatte den Daiyokai gefragt. Light hatte nur mit einem Ohr hingehört, denn er wusste Sesshoumaru würde nein sagen, umso mehr war er überrascht, als dieser Rins Vorschlag zustimmte. Light würde sich merken, dass Sesshomarus Schwäche für Rin größer war als vermutet. Vielleicht könnte ihm das in Zukunft noch nützlich werden.

Sie liefen zum Hafen hinunter. Er konnte schon von hier aus das Schiff mit den drei hohen Masten und den vielen verschieden großen Segeln sehen. Sie waren eingerollt und vertäut. Portugals Flagge wehte im Wind.

Rin rannte neugierig voraus, doch Sesshomaru rief sie zurück. Gehorsam kehrte sie um und wich von da an nicht mehr von Sesshoumarus Seite. Sie durchquerten eine breite Straße. Light viel auf, dass es sich hier nicht um schäbige Hütten handelte, sondern dass man diese Gebäude als Häuser bezeichnen konnte, von denen manche zweistöckig waren. Der Hafen brachte dieser Stadt anscheinend einen gewissen Wohlstand. Zu seiner Verwunderung wurde zwar Sesshomaru misstrauisch von den Einwohnern beobachtet, aber ansonsten störten sie sich nicht an ihm. Diese Stadt hatte also Kontakt zu Dämonen.

»Wie heißt die Stadt?«, fragte Light Sesshoumaru.

»Itouwa.«

Itouwa? Light kannte keine Stadt in Japan mit diesem Namen. Entweder befand er sich wirklich in einer Parallelwelt, die der realen sehr ähnelte, oder der Name hatte sich über die nächsten hundert Jahre geändert. Am Hafen sah er einige Samurai Wache stehen. Sie trugen Oda Nobunagas Wappen auf ihren Rüstungen. Eine fünfblättrige Blume. Als sie sich den Samurais näherten, zogen diese ihre Schwerter. Die Ausländer, die hinter den Samurais Ware verluden, hielten in ihrer Arbeit inne und beobachteten Neuankömmlinge neugierig.

»Yokai?«, hörte Light das Wort für Dämon. Einer der Portugiesen trat zu den Samurais und sah abwechselnd zu ihnen, dann zu dem Samurai neben ihm. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

»Was geht hier vor?«, fragte er den Samurai mit einem ziemlich starken Akzent und ungeduldiger Stimme.

»Yokai«, wiederholte der Samurai von neuen und spie auf den Boden. »Was wollt Ihr hier?«, richtete er das Wort an den Lord des Westen. Light sah wie Sesshoumaru seine rechte Hand anspannte. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Sesshoumaru kurz davor war seine Lichtpeitsche erscheinen zu lassen.

»Die Waren der Ausländer begutachten«, antwortete ihm Sesshoumaru und entspannte seine Hand langsam wieder. »Oder hat der Menschendaimyo sie alle für sich beansprucht?«, fügte er in einem herablassenden Ton hinzu.

Der Samurai bemerkte nichts von seinem Glück. Sesshoumaru hatte beschlossen, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Bevor der Samurai etwas erwidern konnte, drängte sich der Portugiese an ihm vorbei. Sein Gesicht war von einem dichten schwarzen Bart verdeckt. Große intelligente Augen musterten Sesshoumaru von oben bis unten. Er schien zufrieden zu sein mit dem was er sah, denn er deutete ihnen plötzlich an ihm zu folgen. Er führte sie am Hafen entlang, an mehreren Häusern vorbei, deren Hälfte auf Pfeilern gebaut hinaus ins Wasser ragte, zu einem der größten Häuser in der Stadt. Es hatte vier Stockwerke und ragte hoch auf. Als sie eintraten, erstreckte sich dahinter ein großer Raum, der vollgestellt mit Holzkisten war.

Er fing eine nach der anderen zu öffnen und ihnen die Waren vorzuführen. Für Rin holte er einen mit Steinen verzierten Kamm hervor und überreichte ihr den dazu passenden Spiegel. Rin nahm beide Stücke entgegen und bestaunte die Halbedelsteine darauf. Sesshoumaru wollte er eine Muskete in die Hand geben, die er aber mit einem verlegenen Räuspern zurücklegte, nachdem der Dämon sie nur unbeeindruckt angestarrt hatte.

Light interessierte sich für die Waren der Portugiesen nicht. Er war nach draußen getreten und schlenderte an der Hafenpromenade entlang. Die See war ruhig, ein leichter Wind wehte und verteilte den Meeresgeruch in der ganzen Stadt. Seemöwen kreischten und staksten über die Holzplanken des Piers. Hinter ihm hielt ein Mann in seiner Arbeit inne. Er stellte die Kiste, die er gerade aus dem Lagerraum des Schiffes getragen hatte, auf den Boden ab und folgte Light.

»Hey du? Warte mal!« Light drehte sich um. Ein Mann in abgetragener Kleidung mit blonden Haaren, die mit einem Band im Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren, kam auf ihn zu gelaufen. Er machte vor ihm halt und ließ seinen Blick an Light auf und ab wandern. Dabei war seinem Gesicht deutlich die Überraschung anzumerken. »Bist du einer der Bastarde?« Er zeigte auf Lights braune Haare. »Du siehst nicht wirklich japanisch aus, auch wenn du dich so kleidest.«

Light hatte keine Ahnung, was der Mann von ihm wollte. Neben Englisch konnte er noch Chinesisch. Portugiesisch hatte er nie gelernt, da er bis jetzt darin keinen Vorteil gesehen hatte. Doch der Akzent des Mannes erinnerte ihn an ein anderes Land.

»Are you from England?«, fragte er. [Bist du aus England?]

Die Augen des Mannes wurden groß. Seine Mundwinkel wanderten in die Höhe und er fing freudig an zu lachen. Er packte Light brüderlich, mit festem Griff, an der Schulter. Innerlich zuckte Light zusammen, doch äußerlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

»Haha! I can't believe it. You're really one of those notorious bastards. So, where's your father? Is he still in the country or already back in England?« [Haha! Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bist wirklich einer dieser berüchtigten Bastarde. So, wo ist dein Vater? Ist er noch im Land oder schon zurück in England?]

Light hatte Probleme das Englisch des Mannes zu verstehen. Er sprach ein veraltetes Englisch. Manche der Wörter wurden in seiner Zeit nicht mehr oder abgewandelt verwendet, dennoch hatte er den Inhalt verstanden. Er schlug die Hand von seiner Schulter, die immer noch dort lag und betrachtete den Mann verärgert.

»I'm neither a bastard nor am I half-japanese.« [Weder bin ich ein Bastard, noch bin ich zur Hälfte japanisch] Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Mann stehen, der ihn verdutzt hinterherblickte, und lief zu Sesshomaru und Rin zurück. Diese kamen gerade in Begleitung des portugiesischen Händlers aus dem Haus. Rin winkte ihm glücklich zu, unter ihrem Arm trug sie ein kleines Päckchen.

»Hey wait! I don't understand.« [Hey warte! Ich verstehe nicht] Der Mann war Light nachgelaufen und griff nach Lights Arm. Light wurde grob zurückgezogen.

Wütend drehte Light sich um, seine Hand lag auf dem Griff seines Katanas. Doch anstatt den Mann zu erblicken, erfüllte weißes langes Haar sein Sichtfeld. Sesshoumaru stand vor ihm. Die spitze von Bakusaiga bohrte sich von unten in das Kinn des Mannes und drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Ein kleines Rinnsal an Blut hatte sich gebildet und lief über dessen Adamsapfel nach unten. Es verfärbte den Saum seines weißen Hemdes rot.

Der Mann hielt seine Arme beschwichtigend vor sich in die Höhe. »Easy, easy there! Sorry if I touched your precious boy.« [Vorsicht, Vorsicht hier! Entschuldigung wenn ich deinen kostbaren Jungen berührt habe] Der Engländer entgegnete Sesshoumarus eisernen Blick mit einem schiefen Grinsen, dann sah er zu Light hinüber. »Well, I can understand that he fucks you, lad. You got quite the look.« [Nun, ich kann verstehen, dass er dich fickt, Bursche. Am Aussehen mangelt's nicht.]

Sesshoumaru knurrte, unternahm weiter aber nichts. Dass der Lord des Westens keine Skrupel hatte zu töten, wusste Light. Der Engländer konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Rin anwesend war. Die Beleidigung des Mannes würde Light jedoch nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Er schnellte an Sesshoumaru vorbei, holte aus und schlug dem Mann seine Faust ins Gesicht. Ein weiterer Schlag mit seiner Schwertscheide in dessen Bauch und der Engländer krümmte sich auf dem Boden.

Light schnaubte verächtlich, dann drehte er sich um und lief an einer erschrockenen Rin und einem nachdenklich wirkenden Portugiesen vorbei. Sesshoumarus Augen verfolgten ihn, als er sich von der Gruppe entfernte. Sein Gesicht blieb dabei ausdruckslos. Niemand hätte sagen können, was der Lord des Westens, in diesem Augenblick dachte.

Light und Rin saßen um ein Lagerfeuer und brieten Fische an Stecken aufgespießt, die Rin in einem nahe gelegenen Fluss gefangen hatte. Eins musste Light ihr lassen, sie wusste, wie man im Freien überlebte. Rin hatte das Päckchen geöffnet und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Mit dem Kamm begann sie, ihr langes schwarzes Haar zu kämmen. Light beobachtete sie dabei. Ihr faszinierender Gesichtsausdruck gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass es der erste Spiegel war, den sie je in der Hand gehalten hatte. Ganz verträumt starrte sie ihr Spiegelbild an und gab hin und wieder ein leises Seufzen von sich.

»Findet Ihr, das ich schön aussehe?« Sie sah plötzlich auf und blickte über die Flammen zu Light hinüber.

Light betrachtete ihr rundes, unschuldig dreinblickendes Gesicht. Ihr glänzendes, glattes Haar, ihre zierliche Gestalt und den teuren, formellen Kimono, den sie trug. Normalerweise trug man diese Art von Kimono nur bei besonderen Festlichkeiten, ansonsten bevorzugte man den Yukata. Er war gegenüber dem Kimono schlichter in Farbe, Muster und Material. Auch hatte man in einem Yukata mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, da er hingegen zum Kimono keinen Unterkimono besaß.

Light wusste über Kohaku Bescheid, der Junge, der in dem Herzen des Mädchens einen besonderen Platz eingenommen hatte. Womöglich stellte sie sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit dem Dämonenjäger vor und vergaß ganz dabei, was es bedeutete die Adoptivtochter vom Daiyokai des Westens zu sein. Selbst als nicht leibliche Tochter von Sesshoumaru, war ihr Status gleichzusetzen mit einer Prinzessin. Sesshoumaru würde für sie einen passenden Ehemann suchen, und Light war sich sicher, dass die Wahl dabei nicht auf den Jungen fiel.

Light setzte ein charmant wirkendes Lächeln auf. »Ein Mann müsste blind sein, um nicht sehen zu können, was für eine Schönheit du bist.«

Rins Wangen verfärbten sich augenblicklich in ein zartes rot. Verlegen fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand durch das Haar und schob es hinter ihr Ohr. Stumm griff sie nach einem durchgebratenen Fisch und fing an zu essen. Light musste noch etwas warten, bevor auch er einen Fisch vom Feuer nehmen konnte. Nachdem sie alle Fische verspeist hatten, legte sich Rin zum Schlafen nieder. Light hingegen stand auf und lief an Ah-Uhn vorbei, dessen rechter Kopf sich leicht anhob und ihm schläfrig nachsah, als er im Wald verschwand, um neues Feuerholz zu holen.

Das Laub knirschte unter seinen Füßen. Light fing an, Äste zu sammeln, was sich im Dunkeln als nicht gerade einfach herausstellte. Während er den Boden nach brauchbaren, trockenen Ästen absuchte, horchte er derweil nach verräterischen Geräuschen. Zwar war Sesshoumaru in der Nähe, dennoch würde Light wachsam bleiben. Wenn es um seine Sicherheit ging, dann würde er sich nicht allein auf den Lord des Westens verlassen. Light hatte einen Arm voll und war dabei umzukehren, als er das Rascheln von Stoff hinter sich hörte. Sofort fing sein Herz schneller an zu schlagen. Er drehte sich um und atmete erleichtert aus. Sesshoumaru stand vor ihm. Seine weiße Kleidung und sein weißes Haar leuchteten gespenstisch im schwachen Licht des Mondes.

»Ihr seid es.«

»Es sind keine Yokais in der Nähe«, erwiderte Sesshoumaru und näherte sich Light.

Lights menschliche Instinkte drängten ihn dazu, vor dem Dämon zurückzuweichen, er blieb jedoch mit durchgestrecktem Rückgrat und leicht gehobenen Kinn stehen. Dabei hielt er Sesshoumarus goldenen Augen stand, die sich in seine bohrten. Der Daiyokai lief an ihm vorbei. Seine Hand strich durch Lights Haare.

»Kommt, es gibt eine heiße Quelle in der Nähe. Ihr riecht.«

Light, der sehr auf sein äußeres Wert legte, war sich sicher, dass er nicht roch. Doch er wusste auch, wie gut die Nase eines Hundedämons sein konnte. Es war nicht schwer, die heiße Quelle ausfindig zu machen, wenn man dem penetranten Gestank von Schwefel folgte. Sie kamen an einem Fluss an über dem Dampfschwaden hingen. Das Wasser hatte über die Jahrhunderte einzelne Becken geformt, die miteinander verbunden waren. Perfekt um sich in eines dieser Becken hineinzulegen und seine müden Muskeln zu entspannen. Light legte das Feuerholz neben eines dieser Becken ab und fing an, aus seiner Kleidung zu schlüpfen. Fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet fand seine Kleidung ihren Platz auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm. Light watete vorsichtig in das heiße Wasser, ließ sich sinken und setzte sich auf einen Stein gegenüber von Sesshoumaru.

»Habt Ihr die Dokumente fertig, um die Euch Keisuke-san gebeten hat?«

Light nickte. »Ich habe sie ihm gestern überreicht.« Light hatte zwei Wochen lang die Grundrisse des Schlosses studiert. Er hatte Schwachstellen vermerkt sowie Verbesserungsvorschläge ausgearbeitet. Keisuke, Sesshoumarus General, hatte ihn darum gebeten. Es war mittlerweile im Schloss bekannt, dass Light für einen Menschen überdurchschnittlich schlau und begabt war.

»Kommt her.« Sesshomaru winkte ihn zu sich, doch Light blieb wo er war und erwiderte den Befehl stattdessen mit einem Lächeln, bei dem jede Frau weiche Knie bekommen hätte. Auf den Dämon hatte es keine Wirkung.

»Wie wäre es mit einer Herausforderung?«, sagte Light. Sein aufgesetztes Lächeln wurde breiter.

Sesshoumaru hob fragend eine Augenbraue. »Und die wäre?«

»Ein Rennen. Eure dämonische Stärke gegen meinen Verstand. Was haltet Ihr davon Sesshoumaru-sama? Morgen, nachdem Rin-chan wieder zurück im Dorf ist, gebt Ihr mir einen Vorsprung. Ich werde die Richtung zu Eurem Schloss einschlagen und Ihr müsst mich fangen, bevor ich es erreicht habe. «

Für einen Moment hatte Light den Eindruck, dass Sesshoumarus Dämon zum Vorschein kam, doch in dem schwachen Licht und mit seinen menschlichen Augen, könnte es genau so gut seine Einbildung gewesen sein.

»Und Ihr denkt, dass Ihr selbst mit Eurem brillanten Verstand eine Chance gegen mich habt?«

Light zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gegen einen Felsen. »Nun, ich weiß mittlerweile so einiges über Yokais.«

Sesshoumaru schwamm zu ihm hinüber und ragte über ihn auf. Light betrachtete seinen durchtrainierten und makellosen Körper. Sein langes Haar trieb auf dem Wasser und kitzelte Lights Arme und Brust. Sesshoumaru beugte sie zu ihm hinab.

»Und was bekomme ich, wenn ich Euch fange, bevor Ihr mein Schloss erreicht?«

»Ihr ...«, Light hielt inne, als Sesshoumaru sich seinem Gesicht noch weiter näherte. »Ihr bekommt mich«, sagte er schließlich.

Sesshomarus Mundwinkel verzogen sich kaum, doch Light meinte ein kleines Lächeln zu sehen.

»Light Yagami, rebelliert Ihr? Was Ihr mir anbietet, habe ich schon lange bekommen.« Damit überwand Sesshomaru die letzten Zentimeter und umschloss Lights Mund mit seinem. Sesshoumaru drückte Lights Körper gegen den Felsen hinter ihm und lieferte sich einen Kampf mit dessen Zunge.

Light krallten sich für einen besseren Halt an Sesshoumarus Körper fest. Er versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen, was Sesshoumarus Dämon mit einem tiefen Knurren kommentierte und ihn noch fester gegen den Felsen presste. Light stöhnte in den Mund des anderen. Er würde es zwar niemals zugeben, aber die Aura von Macht und Dominanz, die Sesshoumaru umgab, wirkte auf Light äußerst erregend. Sein Glied war hart und aufgerichtet und berührte Sesshoumarus, der genau so erregt war wie Light selbst. Das Verlangen von Sesshoumaru genommen zu werden, steigerte sich mit jeder Sekunde, doch sollte er seinem Verlangen nachgeben, dann wäre sein ganzer Plan zunichte.

Light riss sich los und vergrub seinen Kopf in Sesshoumarus Halsbeuge. Er zog Sesshoumarus Geruch begierig in seine Nase auf. Der Daiyokai roch für Light nach Wald, Tannennadeln und Harz. Er trug einen sehr männlichen Geruch an sich. »Wenn wir heute miteinander schlafen, wo bleibt dann der Spaß für wenn Ihr mich gefangen habt? Natürlich nur, wenn ich Euch nicht vorher überlistet habe und als erster im Schloss ankomme.«

»Hn. Und was will Light-san, sollte er der Sieger sein?«

»Dass Ihr mir helft einen Weg zurück in meine Zeit zu finden.« Light wusste, was seine Worte bewirken würden und er hatte recht. Sesshoumaru versteifte sich. Er schwamm von Light fort und stieg wortlos aus dem Becken. Light konnte Sesshoumarus Erektion sehen. Der Dämon ignorierte sie und zog sich wieder an. Er befestigte Bakusaiga an seiner Hüfte und kam am Rand des Beckens zum Stehen, von dort er aus, auf den immer noch im Wasser befindenden Light hinabblickte.

»Wieso scheint es mir so, als würdet Ihr gewinnen, ganz gleich, ob Ihr verliert oder nicht. Unter diesen Konditionen werde ich nicht einwilligen.«

Light runzelte die Stirn.

Sesshoumaru fuhr ohne Umschweife fort. »Werde ich gewinnen, Light Yagami, dann werdet Ihr Euer altes Leben vergessen und jegliche Gedanken an eine Rückkehr in Eure Zeit aufgeben. Die Person, die Ihr einst wart gibt es nicht mehr. Nur ein Narr lebt in seiner Vergangenheit. Euer Platz ist an meiner Seite. Ihr gehört zu meinem Haus und diesem alleine dient Ihr. Solltet Ihr einwilligen, dann bin ich bereit, Eure Herausforderung anzunehmen.«

Light stieß sich vom Felsen ab und stieg ebenfalls aus dem heißen Wasser. Er trat neben den Dämon und sah zu ihm hinauf. »Mit vergnügen«, antwortete er mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln. Light zog sich unter Sesshoumarus wachsamen Augen an, trug das Holz zurück zum Lager und entfachte das Feuer neu, schließlich legte er sich neben Rin nieder zum Schlafen. Das Mädchen bemerkte ihn und kuschelte sich an seinen warmen Körper. Light ließ es geschehen. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und beobachtete die Sterne über ihnen. Er gab zu, er spielte gefährlich, zu gefährlich. Doch dieser Plan konnte seine Erlösung sein. Ein Weg zurück in seine Welt. Er hatte Kira noch nicht aufgegeben. Niemand außer ihm wäre in der Lage, die neue Welt anzuführen, die er begonnen hatte zu erschaffen. Er wurde gebraucht. Die Menschen brauchten einen Beschützer vor Verbrechern, sie brauchten Kira. Verdammt sollte Ryuk sein! Wegen ihm und dieser Schatulle saß er hier fest.

Light schloss die Augen. Seine Fähigkeiten waren nicht das Problem, warum er bisher noch keinen Weg zurück in seine Zeit und vermutlich auch seine Welt gefunden hatte. Es war sein mangelndes Wissen. Er befand sich seit etwas über einem Jahr hier und obwohl er jede Menge Zeit in Sesshoumarus privaten Bibliothek verbrachte, war sein Wissen immer noch beschränkt. Der Daiyokai lebte seit mehreren Hundert Jahren. Light war sich sicher, mit der Hilfe von Sesshoumaru würde er einen Weg finden.

Am nächsten Tag flogen sie zurück zum Dorf. Inuyasha saß auf einem Baum und sprang hinunter, als er sie kommen sah. »Oi! Sesshoumaru, du bringst Rin-chan zurück.«

»Inuyasha-sama!«, rief Rin und rannte ihm entgegen. »Schau was mir Sesshoumaru-sama geschenkt hat.« Sie hielt ihm den Kamm sowie den Spiegel unter die Nase. »Wir waren bei den Portugiesen und Sesshoumaru-sama hat beides für mich gekauft.«

»Ihr wart bei den Portugiesen?« Inuyasha nahm den Kamm und betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel »Keh! Sind das überhaupt echte Edelsteine?«

»Halbedelsteine«, korrigierte ihn Rin.

Inuyasha gab beides an Rin zurück. »Oi! Yagami! Dein Shinigami hat dich gesucht.«

»Wirklich? Wo ist er?« Light sah sich um, konnte Ryuk aber nirgendwo entdeckten.

»Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, er hat irgendwas von einer besonderen Apfelwiese geredet, dann ist er davongeflogen.« Mit einem Mal zog Inuyasha scharf die Luft um Light ein. »Sesshoumaru!?« Er blickte seinen Halbbruder fragend an, dann verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in ein schadenfrohes Grinsen. »Ha! Wer hätte gedacht, dass der große, mächtige Sesshoumaru an einem Menschen interessiert ist.«

»Inuyasha, rede nicht über Dinge, die dich nichts angehen.«

Sofort verschränkte Inuyasha in einer abweisenden Haltung die Arme vor der Brust. »Du kannst mir meinen Mund nicht verbieten. Außerdem, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich darauf anspreche, dann sollte der Mensch vielleicht nicht nach dir riechen.«

»Moment mal!«, zischte Light und trat vor Inuyasha. »Ich habe gestern ein Bad genommen. Ich sollte nicht mehr nach ihm riechen.«

Inuyasha lachte vergnügt. »Sieht so aus, als dass ich mal mehr wüsste als du, Yagami. Sesshoumaru ist ein Daiyokai. Du kannst seinen Geruch nicht so einfach von dir abwaschen, vor allem nicht wenn du regelmäßig mit ihm schläfst. Tja, Pech gehabt. Jeder Yokai wird sofort wissen, dass du das Eigentum meines Bruders bist.«

Und zum Ersten Mal entglitten Light die Gesichtszüge. Ihm wurde es plötzlich schrecklich heiß am ganzen Körper. Er kam regelrecht ins Schwitzen. Wie hatte er diese Information nur übersehen können? Wieso war sie ihm entgangen? Damit sein Plan funktionierte, war es wichtig, dass er den Geruch des Daiyokais von sich waschen konnte. Ein großer Teil seines Erfolges beruhte darauf. Hatte er überhaupt noch eine Chance zu gewinnen? Er wusste, wie er seinen eigenen Geruch überdecken konnte, aber würde diese Methode auch mit dem Geruch von Sesshoumaru funktionieren? Bedeutete das, dass die Herausforderung schon verloren war, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatte?

Kurzerhand packte er Inuyasha am Kragen und zog ihn hinter sich her. »Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe.«

Inuyasha, der sich gerade loszureißen wollte, spitzte mit einem Mal neugierig die Ohren und ließ sich von Light hinter eine Hütte zerren.

»Meine Hilfe? Der allwissende Yagami braucht meine Hilfe?«, murmelte Inuyasha sichtlich überrascht. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. »He ...und was bekomme ich für meine Hilfe?«

»Meinen Respekt«, antwortete Light schlicht.

Inuyasha schnaubte. »Meinst du, ich brauche deinen Respekt, Yagami? Meinst du, es ist mir wichtig, was du über mich denkst? Ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass Menschen und Yokais mich dafür verachten, dass ich ein Halbdämon bin. Auf einen mehr kommt es nicht an.«

»Dann wird es dich vielleicht überraschen zu hören, dass es mir gleich ist, ob du ein Halbdämon bist oder nicht. Was kümmert es mich.«

Inuyashas abweisende Haltung lockerte sich ein wenig. Er fing verwirrt an zu stammeln »Aber …aber wenn das nicht der Grund ist, warum behandelst du mich dann jedes Mal so, als wäre ich unwürdig mich nur in deiner Gegenwart aufzuhalten?«

Lights Antwort drauf war simple. Inuyasha war in seinen Augen ein Idiot. Er sprach, ohne vorher über seine Worte nachzudenken. Er rannte in jeden Kampf, ohne seinen Verstand zu benutzen, und wedelte mit seinem Schwert unkoordiniert in der Luft herum. Er war aufbrausend, taktlos und hatte seine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle. Er war alles, was Light nicht ausstehen konnte.

»Ich habe kein Problem mit dir, Inuyasha« Die Lüge kam ohne Probleme von seinen Lippen. Light nutzte seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten. »Aber ich gebe zu, dass ich dir oft nicht den Respekt gezollt habe, den du verdient hättest.« Plötzlich streckte Light seine Hand in die Richtung des Halbdämons und strahlte ihn währenddessen warmherzig an. »Wie wäre es, lass es uns noch einmal versuchen.«

Inuyasha brummte unverständliche Worte in sich hinein. Er zögerte auffällig lange. Lights Lächeln kam jedoch nicht ins Straucheln und schließlich packte der Halbdämon Lights Hand in einen kurzen festen Griff.

»Also, was willst du wissen und mach es schnell, ich hab nicht unendlich viel Zeit.«

Na endlich, dachte Light. »Ich möchte wissen, wie ich den Geruch eines Daiyokais von mir bekomme?«

»Darum geht es also.« Inuyasha blickte sich verstohlen um. Light bekam den Eindruck, dass er nach seinem Bruder Ausschau hielt. Als er ihn nicht sehen konnte, wandte er sich wieder Light zu und kam näher.

»Hör zu, Yagami.« Seine Stimme war gesenkt. »Es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Du kannst dich absofort von meinem Bruder fernhalten, dann wird sein Geruch in mehreren Monaten verflogen sein.«

»Mehrere Monate«, raunte Light. »Solange habe ich nicht Zeit.«

»Du kannst mit einem anderen Daiyokai schlafen,« Inuyasha brach an dieser Stelle ab, als er den missbilligenden Blick von Light auf sich spürte. »Ok, hab schon verstanden. Hmm, lass mich überlegen. Eine Miko könnte deinen Körper von dem Youki meines Bruders reinigen. Wenn doch nur Kagome hier wäre.«

»Was noch?« Light ignorierte Inuyashas plötzliche Melancholie. Er wusste, dass die junge Miko, namens Kagome, seit über zwei Jahren verschwunden war. Er wusste auch, was sie für den Halbdämon bedeutete.

»Miroku! Natürlich! Miroku wird dir helfen können, schließlich ist er ein Mönch. Du hast Glück, dass Sesshoumaru dich nicht als Gefährte gekennzeichnet hat.« Inuyasha deutete Light an, ihm zu folgen. Er lief einen Hügel hinauf, der zu Mirokus und Sangos Hütte führte, welches sie mit ihren drei Kindern bewohnten. »Sei vorsichtig, Yagami. Es ist schon äußerst sonderbar, dass Sesshoumaru mit einem Menschen intim wird. Du musst etwas an dir haben, was meinen Bruder beeindruckt. Vielleicht ist es nur dein Verstand, aber sei gewarnt, denn wenn er dich jemals zu seinem Gefährten machen sollte, dann hast du seinen Geruch für die Ewigkeit an dir und das lässt sich nicht mehr beheben. Dann gehörst du wirklich ihm.«

»Keine Sorge. Das wird niemals geschehen.«

Inuyasha schielte zu dem Menschen hinüber, ließ es aber sein, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass Sesshoumaru bisher alles bekommen hatte was er wollte. Naja, fast alles. Tessaiga war ihm immer verwehrt geblieben.

Befreit von Sesshoumarus Youki und somit auch von seinem Geruch, steuerte Light auf den Waldrand zu. Ah-Uhn lag in der Sonne und schlief. Der Lord des Westens lehnte an einem Baum mit geschlossenen Augen, die er aufschlug, als Light sich ihm näherte. Mit einem Mal stand er knurrend vor ihm. Light stolperte erschrocken zurück, bekam seine Fassung aber sogleich wieder unter Kontrolle und fuhr sich verärgert durch die Haare.

»Was habt Ihr gemacht!«, knurrte Sesshoumaru. Er umschloss Lights Kinn mit seiner Hand und zog seinen Kopf schmerzlich nach oben, sodass Light gezwungen wurde, in die erzürnten Augen des Daiyokais zu blicken. Kleine rote Äderchen hatten sich darin gebildet und die sonst goldenen Pupillen schimmerten rötlich.

Light erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig. »Wie kann ich eine Chance haben gegen Euch zu gewinnen, wenn Ihr einfach Eurem eigenem Geruch folgen könnt.«

Sesshoumaru musterte Light für einen Moment, dann ließ er ihn abrupt los. »Mein Geruch an Eurem Körper, Yagami, ist ein Warnsignal an alle Yokais, sich von Euch fernzuhalten. Nun, da Ihr die Dreistigkeit besessen habt ihn zu entfernen, werdet Ihr nicht alleine zum Schloss zurückkehren. Ihr reist mit mir.«

»Nein.« Light riss sich los und brachte Abstand zwischen sie beide »Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ihr habt meine Herausforderung angenommen. Ihr könnt Eurer Wort nicht zurücknehmen, Yokai!«

Zu schnell, als dass Lights Augen den Bewegungen folgen konnten, schnellte Sesshoumaru nach vorne. Er spürte wie eine Hand sich um seinen Hals legte und er im nächsten Moment auf der Erde lag. Sesshoumaru kauerte über ihm. »Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will. Und ich kann Euch Befehle erteilen, Ningen, und Ihr werdet sie befolgen.«

Light wurde wütend. Dieses Rennen musste stattfinden. Er hatte keine Zeit sich mit Sesshoumarus Sorgen um ihn oder seiner Arroganz herumzuschlagen. »Lasst mich aufstehen«, krächzte er. Light wollte aus dieser erniedrigenden Position entkommen. Er hasste es, wenn ihn Sesshoumaru zwang, sich ihm zu unterwerfen. Seine Dominanz konnte zwar anziehend für Light sein, doch im Moment war sie eher erstickend.

Sesshoumaru genoss seine Position, dann jedoch beugte er sich zu Lights Ohr hinab und flüsterte: »Lauft Yagami, lauft so schnell Euch Eure Menschenfüße tragen könnt, denn ich werde Euch einfangen kommen und dann werde ich Euren Körper und Eure Seele schänden. Ihr werdet mir gehören. Mir alleine«

Sesshoumaru ließ von ihm ab und Light fackelte nicht lange. Er rappelte sich auf und rannte davon. Es war ihm egal, aus welchem Grund der Daiyokai seine Meinung plötzlich geändert hatte. Das Rennen hatte begonnen und das allein zählte.

Kaum war er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden, schälte sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten und kniete hinter Sesshoumaru nieder. Es war ein Dämon mit kurzen roten Haaren, einem jung wirkenden Gesicht sowie spitzen Ohren. Seine Kleidung war in schwarz und rot Tönen gehalten. An der Hüfte trug er ein langes, dünnes Schwert. Sesshoumaru drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.

»Ihr wisst was zu tun ist?«

»Hai«, antwortete der Dämon hinter ihm.

»Gut, dann folgt ihm jetzt.«

Der Dämon nickte und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden. Sesshoumaru setzte sich auf einen Stein und wartete. Er wollte seinem Menschen einen Vorsprung von einem halben Tag geben. Seine dämonische Seite regte sich ungeduldig in ihm. Sie wollte nicht abwarten, sondern gleich auf Jagd gehen. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Die Beute, die sie erwartete, würde äußerst köstlich schmecken.


	2. Durch deine Ländereien

**Disclaimer:** Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Death Note und Inuyasha Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.

 **Summary:** Wegen Ryuk, landet Light in der Sengoku-Ära, die Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten. Ohne die Macht Kiras, in einer Welt, in der Menschen auf dem Speiseplan von Dämonen stehen, fühlt sich Light dazu gezwungen, sich dem gefürchtetsten unter ihnen, Sesshoumaru, anzuschließen. [Sesshoumaru x Light Yagami]

 **Vorsicht:** Enthält Sexszene.

* * *

Light hatte sich schon vorweg einen genauen Plan überlegt, wie er Sesshoumaru in die Irre führen konnte. Er hatte seit Wochen daran getüftelt. Mit Hilfe von Karten studierte er genausten die Gegend, in der er sich aufhalten würde. Er setzte sich mit den Fähigkeiten von Dämonen auseinander, vor allem die Fähigkeiten von Inu-Yokais hatte er gründlich unter die Lupe genommen. Aus diesem Grund war es für Light als eine böse Überraschung gekommen, als er hörte, dass der Geruch eines Daiyoukais nicht mit Wasser vom Körper gewaschen werden konnte. Er war froh, dass der Mönch ihm geholfen hatte. Nun hatte er wieder eine Chance, das Rennen zu gewinnen.

Light eilte durch das Unterholz. Er schlug den direkten Weg zum Schloss ein. Momentan konnte Sesshoumaru noch seinen Geruch folgen. Solange er diesen nicht mit einem anderen überdeckte, wäre es besser Sesshoumaru im Glauben zu lassen, er nähme den kürzesten Weg. Light brach durch das Gestrüpp und sah ein Dorf vor sich - umgeben von Hügeln und Wiesen - in einer Senke liegen. Er eilte die Böschung hinab und hielt Ausschau nach den Dorfbewohnern. Unter seinen Haori hielt er einen Beutel mit Geld versteckt. Was er nun machen musste, war seinen Körpergeruch mit einem anderen zu überlagern. Er kaufte einem Bauern, der ungefähr seine Größe hatte, die Kleidung ab. Es krauste ihm diese anzuziehen, aber der Geruch war stark genug, dass er seinen eigenen überdecken würde. Der Mann war überrascht, als jemand wie Light, dessen Kleidung um einiges edler war als seine, ihm Geld für seine Lumpen anbot. Er beäugte Light misstrauisch, als er jedoch die Summe an Geld sah, die Light ihm unter die Nase hielt, zögerte er nicht lange und riss sich die Kleidung schon fast vom Leib. Light klemmte sie sich unter den Arm und eilte weiter zum Fluss, der neben dem Dorf lag. Er wusch sich im seichten Wasser und zog den einfach gehaltenen Haori und den von Erde befleckten Hakama des Bauern an. Dabei schaffte er es nicht, eine gleichgültige Miene beizubehalten. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich angewidert nach unten.

Light lief zurück in das Dorf. Er verschenkte seine alten Kleider und marschierte Richtung Süden. Dabei entfernte er sich von dem Schloss, anstatt dass er sich ihm weiter näherte. Trotz dass Sesshoumaru seinem Geruch nun nicht mehr folgen konnte, war die Gefahr immer noch zu groß, als dass er weiterhin den direkten Weg zum Ziel einschlagen konnte. Er wollte es nicht riskieren, dass der Daiyokai zufällig auf ihn traf, nur weil er zu geradlinig lief. Er würde einen langen Umweg machen müssen. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte die Route auf. Light hatte vor, einen Tag lang entgegengesetzt zum Schloss zu laufen. Am zweiten wollte er den Weg Richtung Meer einschlagen. Es gab an der Küste ein Fischerdorf. Dort würde er einen der Fischer bezahlen, ihn auf den Seeweg zum Schloss des Daiyokais des Westens zu bringen. Wenn er wieder an Land war, dann bräuchte er noch einen halben Tag, um es zu Fuß zu erreichen.

Light hatte für das ganze Vorhaben 4 1/2 Tage eingeplant. Ein Tag Richtung Süden. Zwei Richtung Meer. Einen auf den Seeweg Richtung Norden und einen halben zum Schloss. Während der gesamten benötigten Zeit, musste er fünfmal seine Kleidung gegen gebrauchte tauschen. Sein Geruch würde sich irgendwann mit dem fremden mischen und diesen verdrängen. Wenn das passierte, würde Light einen leuchtenden Pfad hinterlassen, den Sesshoumaru ohne Mühe folgen konnte. Immerhin wusste er, dass die Nase eines Inu-Youkais zu den besten unter den Dämonen zählte. Sollten seine getroffenen Vorkehrungen Sesshoumarus Nase nicht fehlleiten, dann wäre es nur eine Frage von wenigen Minuten, bis der Daiyoukai ihn aufgespürt haben würde.

Light hielt die Sonne im Blick. Bevor es dunkel wurde, musste er das Dorf erreichen, das er sich für seinen ersten Tag als Ziel vorgenommen hatte. Er hatte schnell die Überlegung verworfen, im Freien zu schlafen oder in die Nacht hinein zu laufen. Mit den vielen Dämonen, und davon waren nicht gerade wenige Nachtaktiv, war es zu gefährlich, ohne Schutz die Nacht außerhalb eines Dorfes zu verbringen.

Als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinter den Bergen verschwanden, befand sich Light in einem kleinen Wohnraum und aß zu Abend. Er hatte in dem Dorf nach einem Schlafplatz und Essen gefragt und bei einer Handwerkerfamilie einen gefunden. Schon bald zog er sich zurück und legte sich auf einen ausgerollten Futon nieder. Sein Schwert, das er einem toten Samurai entwendet hatte über den er kurz nach seiner Ankunft in dieser Welt gestolpert war, hielt er Griffbereit in den Armen. Die Nacht verlief ruhig. Light stand vor Sonnenaufgang auf und schlug den Weg Richtung Meer ein. Er machte gute Fortschritte und Sesshoumaru schien ihn bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden zu haben. Light folgte einem unebenen Weg, der ihn an Terrassen von Reisfeldern entlang führte. Wie den Tag zuvor wechselte er die Kleidung. Die alte verschenkte er dieses Mal nicht, sondern schmiss sie in den nächsten Fluss. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn Sesshoumaru es doch bis hier her schaffte und seinen Geruch an einem anderen Menschen wahrnahm. Es würde ihm nur die Bestätigung geben, dass er der richtigen Fährte folgte.

Light traf auf nicht viele Reisenden, als er auf der Straße Richtung Meer unterwegs war. Gegen Mittag kam ihm eine kleine Gruppe von Mönchen entgegen. Er verbeugte sich vor ihnen, wartete bis sie an ihm vorbeigezogen waren und ging dann ebenfalls seines Weges.

Der erste Überfall ereignete sich bei Dämmerung. Er kam nicht als Überraschung, denn Light war sich bewusst, dass er als allein Reisender leichte Beute war. Dennoch ärgerte er sich, denn hätte er nicht so lange gebraucht den Fluss zu überqueren, dessen Brücke eingestürzt war, dann wäre er vor Sonnenuntergang im nächsten Dorf angekommen.

Fünf Rounin umzingelten ihn. Sie hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen. Zurzeit streiften viele von den herrenlosen Samurais durch das Land. Ihr Herr musste bei einen der Kämpfe ums Leben gekommen sein. Nun waren sie ehrenlos. Die Tradition verlangte, dass sie Seppuku begingen. Dafür trugen sie ein kurzes Messer bei sich, mit dem sie ihren Bauch aufschlitzten, um ihre Ehre zurückzuerlangen. Doch manche von ihnen, versuchten dem Selbstmord zu entgehen. Sie Schlossen sich zu Gruppen zusammen und wurden Gesetzlose.

»Wartet«, sagte Light »Wollt Ihr einen Bruder ausrauben und töten?«

»Was soll das heißen?«, fauchte einer der Rounin. Seine Rüstung war mit Dreck verschmiert. Er hatte eine Delle im Helm, wo ihn vermutlich in der Hitze des Gefechts ein feindliches Schwert getroffen hatte. Oberhalb der Delle war das Wappen von Uesugi Kenshin eingraviert und genau dieses Wappen verhalf Light zu einer Idee.

»Mein Herr war der Daimyou, Uesugi Kenshin«, sagte er mit fester Stimme. »Ich habe an seiner Seite gegen die Truppen von Oda Nobunaga gekämpft. Ich habe mit meinen Augen gesehen, wie sich ein Pfeil in Uesugi-samas Hals bohrte und er vom Pferd fiel. Dieser unglückliche Tag, war nicht nur der Tag, an dem mein Herr starb, sondern auch der Tag, an dem ich zum Rounin wurde.«

»Pah!«, brüllte einer der Männer. »Wieso sollten wir Euch glauben? Ihr könnt genauso zu Odas Truppen gehören.«

Light ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Mit ruhiger Stimme fuhr er fort. »Überlegt, wenn mein Herr wirklich Oda Nobunaga wäre, würde ich dann als Rounin umherziehen? Alles, was mir noch geblieben ist, ist mein Schwert. Von meiner Ehre als Samurai ist nichts mehr übrig.«

»Wenn Ihr die Wahrheit sagt, dann möchte ich wissen wie lange Ihr Uesugi-sama gedient habt?«, kam es von rechts.

Light drehte sich dem Rounin zu. Er war der kleinste unter ihnen. Er trug keine Rüstung, sondern einen verschlissene, verdreckten Haori sowie Hakama. Er musterte Light aufmerksam. Sein Mund war zu einer schmalen Linie gepresst.

»Ich diente ihm seit der ersten Schlacht gegen Oda Nobunaga, die im Frühling, in der Nähe von Kyoto, gefochten worden war.«

Einige der Männer nickten. Anscheinend hatten sie in derselben Schlacht gekämpft. Idioten, dachte Light. Mit seinem Geschichtswissen hatte er sie tatsächlich davon überzeugen können, dass sie für denselben Daimyo gekämpft hatten.

»Kommt«, sagte plötzlich der Rounin, der ihm vor kurzem noch nicht geglaubt hatte. Er steckte sein Schwert zurück. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. »Wir haben unser Lager nicht weit von hier. Verbringt die Nacht mit uns.«

Light ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie der Vorschlag ihm gar nicht gefiel. Aber, wenn er sich weigern sollte, dann könnte die freundschaftliche Stimmung schnell wieder ins Gegenteil umschlagen. Er nickte und lachte. »Ich hoffe, ihr habt dort auch was zu Essen.«

Sie hatten reichlich zu Essen. Es sah so aus, als hätten sie in den letzten Tagen einige Bauern überfallen. Während sie aßen, tranken sie reichlich Sake dazu. Um nicht aufzufallen trank Light ebenfalls vom Reiswein. Er hingegen nahm nur kleine Schlucke. Light wartete, bis sich die fünf betrunkenen Rounin zum Schlafen hinlegten. Er selbst machte es sich etwas abseits vom Feuer bequem, denn sobald sie eingeschlafen wären, könnte er von dort aus in den Wald flüchten.

Die Augen geschlossen, lauschte er so lange, bis er das Schnarchen und gleichmäßige Atmen von allen fünf Personen hörte. Dann erst richtete er sich auf. Gut, dachte er, der Alkohol hatte sie in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt. Würde jetzt ein Dämon kommen, könnte dieser sie ohne weiteres fressen. Er bezweifelte, dass sie sich in ihrem jetzigen Zustand wehren könnten. Light stand auf und zog sich in den Wald zurück. Als er eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich und den Rounin gebracht hatte, musste er leise Lachen. Das war wirklich einfacher als gedacht.

Doch Lights gute Laune verflog schnell. Alsbald stellte er fest, dass er sich verirrt hatte. Light hatte vorgehabt von dem Schlafplatz aus die Straße wiederzufinden. Von da an musste das nächste Dorf nicht mehr weit entfernt sein. Er hätte die Straße jedoch schon längst finden müssen, was bedeutete, dass er in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war. Freudlos stieß er ein Fluchen aus, denn mit seinen menschlichen Augen konnte er kaum etwas erkennen. Light stolperte weiter durch das Gebüsch und hörte das Rauschen von Wasser lauter werden. Schon bald kam er an einem Fluss an. Hier konnte er wenigstens durch den Mond schemenhaft die Dinge erkennen. Er folgte der Strömung, immerhin würde der Fluss ihn in Richtung Meer führen und vermutlich auch zu einem Dorf.

Light hatte sein Schwert vorsichtshalber gezogen. Es behagte ihm nicht, dass er so gut wie blind war. Er lauschte angestrengt nach verräterischen Geräuschen. Was er hörte, waren harmlose Tiere, nichts was auf einen Dämon hinweisen würde. Das Rauschen des Wassers wurde leiser und der Fluss mündete in einen stillen Waldsee. Um weiterzukommen, musste er ihn umlaufen. Light war gerade dabei, als er Gekicher hinter sich vernahm.

Ruckartig wirbelte er herum und nahm eine für Kendo typische Verteidigungsposition ein.

»Er ist schön«, sagte eine Mädchenstimme verträumt.

»Was interessiert das«, jammerte eine zweite Stimme, die sich nach einem Jungen anhörte. »Ich habe Hunger. Lass uns ihn töten und dann zum Bau mitnehmen. Vater wird stolz auf uns sein.«

Die zwei Dämonenkinder, die nicht älter aussahen als neun, kamen mit einem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck auf Light zu.

»Du greifst ihn von rechts an und ich von links«, sagte das Dämonenmädchen.

Der Junge nickte dem ihr zu und trat nach rechts.

»Wartet!«, rief Light ihnen zu. Ihm war bewusst, dass sich Dämonenkinder nicht sehr von ihrem Gegenpart den menschlichen Kindern unterschieden und eine überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz war ihnen anscheinend auch nicht geschenkt worden, denn, ohne groß über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, hatten sie Light ihren Angriffsplan mitgeteilt.

»Was haltet ihr von einem Spiel?«, schlug Light hastig vor, während er in Gedanken sich einen Plan zurechtlegte.

Die beiden Dämonenkinder stoppten und sahen ihn unschlüssig und etwas verwirrt an. Anscheinend war es das erste Mal, dass ein Mensch, der normalerweise auf ihrem Speiseplan stand, vor ihnen keine Angst zeigte, ja sogar mit ihnen spielen wollte. Der Kopf des Mädchens wippte zur Seite. Schwach traf das Mondlicht auf ihre Haut und wurde dort von weißen Schuppen reflektiert. Light bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die beiden Dämonenkindern Fischen ähnelten.

Light setzte ein trauriges Gesicht auf und ließ einen lauten gedehnten Seufzer von sich. »Und ich dachte, Kinder mögen Spiele. Ihr seid doch keine Spielverderber, oder?« Er musste hier weg, dachte er. Mit jeder Sekunde, die er länger verweilte, verringerten sich seine Überlebenschancen. Wenn die beiden Dämonenkinder ihr zu Hause in dem See hatten, dann bedeutete dies nur, dass sich dort noch mehr von ihnen aufhielten. Mit den zwei Kindern würde er fertig werden, sollten aber noch mehr von ihnen aus dem See auftauchen, dann hatte er ein großes Problem.

»Ich bin kein Spielverderber!«, jammerte der Junge entrüstet und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte.

Sehr gut! Hab dich, dachte Light. Lights Miene zeigte jedoch nichts von seinen eigentlichen Gedanken.

»Und du?«, Light wandte sich an das Mädchen. »Bist du ein Spielverderber? Weil, wenn das so ist, dann bist du von uns allen dreien die einzige. Möchtest du das sein?«

Statt zu antworten, schüttelte sie den Kopf, doch das genügte Light. Er hatte sie beide genau dort, wo er sie haben wollte. »Gut, dann kann ich jetzt die Spielregeln erklären. Wir werden verstecken spielen.«

Ihre Augen wurden vor Begeisterung groß. Sehr gut, dachte Light zufrieden.

»Ihr beide werdet euch im Wald verstecken und ich werde euch anschließend suchen gehen. Dabei werde ich auf hundert zählen. Solange habt ihr also Zeit ein gutes Versteck zu finden. Eins ...«, begann Light und der Junge wollte schon losrennen, aber das Mädchen hielt ihn zurück.

»Wie willst du uns finden? Du bist ein Mensch. Du wirst uns niemals finden können.«

Light hob eine Augenbraue und setzte ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf. »Bist du dir da so sicher? Immerhin habe ich ohne Problem zu diesem See gefunden. Vielleicht sind meine Augen besser als die eines gewöhnlichen Menschen. Urteile nicht voreilig über mich«, rügte er sie.

»Komm schon. Lass uns endlich gehen. Er wird uns schon finden.« Der Junge zerrte ungeduldig an ihrer Kleidung.

»Ok«, sagte sie schließlich. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie nicht die Spielverderberin sein wollte. Mit einem Satz verschwanden sie im Wald.

Viel Zu einfach, dachte Light. Er wartete, bis er sie nicht mehr hören konnte, sobald ihre Schritte verklungen waren, wirbelte er herum und rannte so schnell er konnte am Ufer entlang. Keuchend erreichte er das andere Ende des Sees, doch auch hier machte er nicht langsamer, sondern sprintete weiter den Fluss folgen. Wann sich wohl bemerken würden, dass er nie die Absicht gehabt hatte sie suchen zu gehen, geschweige denn, dass er sie überhaupt gefunden hätte. Light hastete weiter. Obwohl die Gefahr der beiden Dämonenkindern gebannt war, wollte er so viele Kilometer wie möglich zwischen sich und dem See bringen. Er konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als er schließlich aus dem gottlosen Wald herausfand und schemenhaft die Dächer jenes Dorfes vorfand, dass er von Anfang an erreichen wollte.

Der Mann, an dessen Holzhaus er geklopft hatte, betrachtete ihn äußerst argwöhnisch. Light konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Ein Fremder stand an der Türschwelle und bat um Unterkunft. Der Mann brummte ihn schlecht Gelaunt an und wollte ihn schon fortjagen, doch Light klimperte mit seinem Geldbeutel und überreichte ihm eine beträchtliche Summe. Daraufhin bat der Mann ihn ein, gab ihm zu Essen und zu Trinken und scheuchte seine Kinder aus einem zum Hauptraum angrenzenden Schlafraum, sodass ihr Gast sich dort niederlassen konnte. Light tat genau dies und war schon bald von den Strapazen der Nacht eingenickt.

Ein kehliger Schrei ließ ihn aufschrecken. Light fuhr nach oben und sah sich nach der Ursache um. Es war immer noch dunkel draußen. Was ging hier vor sich? Eine große Gestalt kauerte über einer anderen, die gurgelnde Geräusche von sich gab. Light schmiss die Decke beiseite und trat mit gezogenem Schwert auf die beiden Personen zu. »Wer seid Ihr? Was macht Ihr hier in diesem Raum?«

Die Tür zu linken wurde aufgeschoben und eine Frau, umringt von ihren Kindern, stand erstarrt auf der Stelle. Die Öllampe, die sie in der Hand hielt, ließ sie mit einem Schrei fallen. Doch das kurze Licht, hatte Light genügt, um zu sehen was vor sich ging. Der Mann, dem das Haus gehörte, lehnte in sich zusammengesunken an der Wand. In seinem Bauch steckte die spitze eines Schwertes. Sein Angreifer zog das Schwert zurück und verpasste dem Toten einen Tritt gegen den Kopf. Der leblose Körper kippte zur Seite.

»Elender Schweinehund«, hörte Light den Angreifer fluchen. Sehen konnte er ihn jedoch nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick zerbarst die Öllampe und tauchte für einen Moment alles wieder in Dunkelheit. Dann entzündete der immer noch schwach brennende Docht das Öl und ein Feuer brach aus. Der Angreifer drehte sich zu Light um.

»Yousuke-san«, brach es überrascht aus Light hervor, der mit vielen gerechnet hatte, aber nicht mit dem Kommandanten der Schlosswache. Dann runzelte Light die Stirn und harte Augen fixierten Yousuke »Wie ich sehe, hat Euch Sesshoumaru-sama geschickt, um über mich zu wachen.«

»Habt Ihr ein Problem damit, Yagami-san? Ihr solltet mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen. Immerhin habe ich gerade verhindert, dass der Hausherr Euch das Messer in die Brust rammt.«

Das Feuer griff um sich. Die Frau und ihre Kinder waren verschwunden, vielleicht holten sie Hilfe. »Wir müssen hier weg«, sagte Light nüchtern und bearbeitete mit seinem Schwert die Holzwand. Es gab zwar ein Fenster, doch es war zu klein für ihn und der einzige Ausweg brannte mittlerweile lichterloh.

Eine Hand legte sich auf Lights Schwertarm. »Steckt Euer Schwert zurück.«

Hätte sich die Luft nicht bedrohlich mit Rauch gefüllt und die Hitze wäre nicht immer unerträglicher geworden, dann hätte Light den Befehl womöglich ignoriert. So aber steckte er das Schwert in die Scheide zurück.

»Yousuke-san. Was soll das?«, zischte er sogleich, als sich ein Arm um seinen Bauch schlängelte und er eng gegen den Kommandanten der Schlosswache gedrückt wurde. Zum Glück war Sesshoumaru nicht anwesend. Der Daiyoukai wäre von der intimen Nähe zwischen ihnen keinesfalls begeistert gewesen. Light keuchte, als der Dämon sich vom Boden abdrückte und mit ihm durch das Dach brach. Doch damit nicht genug. Kaum waren sich außerhalb des brennenden Hauses in Sicherheit, wurde Light von Yousuke hochgenommen, der ihm für diese Dreistigkeit mit der Faust eine verpasste.

Yousuke fixierte Light wütend, der seinen Blick mit gleicher Schärfe erwiderte.

»Setzt mich sofort ab!« Light wollte sich befreien.

»Das kann ich noch nicht«, und damit rannte Yousuke mit Light in den Armen aus dem Dorf. Als sie ein gutes Stück hinter sich gebracht hatten, hielt er an und setzte Light ab. Sofort schwang ein Fuß in seine Richtung. Yousuke wich dem Angriff mit einem Überschlag aus.

»Beruhigt Euch, Yagami-san.«

Doch Light war wütend, denn Yousukes Auftauchen ruinierte seinen ganzen Plan. »Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn all meine Bemühungen, mich vor Sesshoumaru-sama bedeckt zu halten, mit Eurem Auftauchen zu Nichte gemacht wurden. Er muss keine Fährte von mir haben. Wieso auch, wenn er Euch verdammt nochmal folgen kann!« Erneut schlug Light nach Yousuke. Er war geladen vor Wut. Dieser Idiot zerstörte alles und was Sesshomaru anging, bedeutete es, dass der ehrenhafte Daiyokai des Westens unfair spielte?

Yousuke fing die Faust ab. Er umschloss sie mit seiner Hand und lehnte sich nach vorne. »Ich sagte, Ihr sollt Euch beruhigen«, knurrte er. »Ich habe, seit ich Euch folge, meine Aura unterdrückt. Sesshoumaru-sama besitzt Ehre. Er würde sie niemals beschmutzen, auch nicht bei der Vorstellung Euch vielleicht zu verlieren.« Yousuke drückte Lights Faust zurück, der daraufhin nach hinten stolperte. »Kommt, Yagami-san, ich begleite Euch noch bis es hell wird, dann müsst Ihr wieder alleine zurecht finden. Obwohl ich ja zugeben muss, dass Ihr dies bis jetzt sehr gut gemeistert habt.«

Die beiden liefen stumm nebeneinander her. Vom stand des Mondes, würde es noch ungefähr eine Stunde brauchen bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Land erhellten. Light versuchte mit Yousukes Tempo mitzuhalten, doch schon bald wollte sein erschöpfter Körper nicht mehr. Wie lange hatte er wohl in dem Haus geschlafen, bevor der Mann ihn wegen seines Geldes und höchstwahrscheinlich des Schwertes halber umbringen wollte. Ein Katana war sehr teuer. Einmal verkauft, würde es eine stattliche Summe einbringen.

Das nächste Dorf war einen halben Tag entfernt, deswegen war es Lights eigentliches Vorhaben gewesen, ausgeruht dort hinzureisen. Doch in seinem jetzigen Zustand konnte er das vergessen. Er musste schlafen. »Yousuke-san.« Der Dämon wandte Light fragend den Kopf zu. »Ich brauche einen Schlafplatz zum Ausruhen.«

Yousuke zuckte mit den Schultern und lief weiter. »Ich bin nicht Euer Diener. Hier.« Er zeigte auf die Umgebung. »Sucht Euch einen Platz aus. Hier gibt es genügend Möglichkeiten zum Ausruhen.

Light lief zum Wegrand und sah die Reisfeldterrassen hinab. Wo in alles in der Welt sollte er einen Schlafplatz finden?

»Dort unten ist eine schäbige Hütte. Vermutlich für Werkzeug. Ich denke, Ihr könnt in ihr schlafen.«

Light war überrascht, dass Yousuke ihm doch half. Er schielte in die Richtung, in der der Dämon zeigte, konnte aber besagte Hütte nicht erkennen. »Arigatou«, sagte Light und folgte Yousuke, der sein Dilemma bemerkt hatte. Erst als sie weniger als dreißig Meter von der Hütte entfernt waren, konnte Light die Umrisse schwach in der Morgendämmerung erkennen. Yousuke riss das Schloss von der Tür und betrat das Innere zu erst. Er hatte recht gehabt. Die Hütte war voll mit Werkzeug, das für die Bewirtschaftung der Reisfelder genutzt wurde. Doch obwohl es überall herum stand oder an den Wänden hing, gab es immer noch genügend Raum für zwei Personen. Light legte sich auf den Boden. Yousuke lehnte mit den Rücken zur Wand.

»Da ist etwas, was mich beschäftigt«, sagte Yousuke nach einer Weile der Stille. Was es auch immer war, es war ihm unangenehm darüber zu reden. Light konnte es aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

»Was ist es?«, fragte er. Er wollte sich nicht mit Yousuke unterhalten, sondern schlafen, doch der Dämon hatte ihm einen einigermaßen bequemen Schlafplatz gefunden. Light seufzte innerlich und wartete, was der Dämon zu sagen hatte.

»Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb Ihr unbedingt in Eure Zeit zurückkehren wollt. Ist Euer Leben dort so viel besser?«

»Meine Familie ist dort, Youske-san. Ich habe sie seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Sollte ich hier bleiben, dann werde ich sie nie mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.« Die Lüge ging einfach von den Lippen. Light war die Familie zwar in einem gewissen Grad wichtig, aber das war keinesfalls der Grund, wieso er in seine Zeit wollte. Kira hielt ihn immer noch in seinen Fängen. Der Gedanke an ein Utopia war immer noch da. Er hatte zwar begriffen, dass er kein Gott war, aber deswegen hatten sich seine Prinzipien nicht verändert. Das Böse musste ausradiert werden. Auf was er bis jetzt noch keine Antwort gefunden hatte, waren die Dämonen. Sollte es sich doch nicht um eine Parallelwelt handeln, sondern um die normale Vergangenheit, in der er sich momentan befand, dann musste es auch in seiner Zeit Dämonen geben. Doch falls das wirklich der Fall war, wie konnte es dann geschehen sein, dass Dämonen in Vergessenheit geraten waren und was für eine Einstellung sollte Kira ihnen gegenüber haben? Sollte er sie als Gefährdung der Menschheit betrachten? Viele der niederen Dämonen fraßen von Natur aus Menschen. Waren sie deshalb böse, weil sie so geschaffen wurden? Er hatte sich eins mit Sesshoumaru über dieses Thema unterhalten. Von ihm wusste er, dass es Dämonen gab, die in der Tat sich von Tieren ernähren konnten, aber Menschen bevorzugten und dann gab es diejenigen, dessen Verdauungsorgane nichts anderes als Menschenfleisch verdauen konnten. Wenn man das ganze Bild ins Tierreich übertrug, dann war es nichts anderes als das ein Räuber naturgemäß eine bestimmte Beute fing und aß.

»Ist Euch nicht bewusst, welchen Status Ihr habt? Ihr habt Euch den Respekt des ganzen Schlosses verdient gemacht. Ihr gehört in den Westen, nicht in Eure Zeit. Ihr könnt eine große, erfolgreiche Zukunft an der Seite von Sesshoumaru-sama haben. Kann Euch Eure Familie dasselbe bieten?«

Light drehte sich Yousuke zu, ein sarkastisches Lächeln huschte auf seine Lippen. »In der Tat, das kann sie.«

»Kann sie Euch Sesshoumaru-sama bieten?« Sofort war Light in einer sitzenden Position. Die Müdigkeit war verflogen und er starrte finster zu dem Dämon hinüber.

»Vorsicht Yousuke-san. Welche Beziehung ich zu Sesshoumaru-sama und umgekehrt habe, geht Euch nichts an.«

Yousuke lachte tief. Light legte sich wieder hin und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

»Ihr seid der intelligenteste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe, ja selbst unter den Youkais gibt es kaum jemanden, der an Euch herankommt, doch trotz, dass Ihr seit fast einem Jahr im Schloss lebt, versteht Ihr anscheinend unsere Sitten immer noch nicht. Es geht uns sehr wohl was an. Versteht Ihr nicht, was es für uns Youkais bedeutet, wenn Ihr die Nacht in den Gemächern unseres Lords verbringt.«

Light hörte zu, regte sich aber nicht, so fuhr Yousuke fort. »Es bedeutet, dass Ihr Familie seid. Ihr gehört zum Rudel, Yagami-san.«

Light brummte. Er schob seine Arme unter den Kopf, um es sich bequemer zu machen. »Seid endlich still!« Damit zwang sich Light in einen Schlaf. Yousuke war verschwunden, als er aufwachte, hingegen schwebte Ryuk über ihn.

»Hyuk, hyuk! Light, endlich wach wie ich sehe. Yousuke hat mir von dem Katz und Mausspiel erzählt. Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? So eine Unterhaltung kann man sich ja nicht entgehen lassen.«

Ryuk redete weiter. Light ignorierte das langweilige Gerede seine Shinigamis. Im Grunde ging es entweder um Äpfel und wo die schmackhaftesten zu finden waren oder um irgendwelche Gespräche, die er mit irgendwelchen Dämonen über irgendwelche Themen geführt hatte. Light interessierte sich weder für das Erste, noch das Letztere. Er hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

»Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?«, fragte Light, nachdem sie schon mehrere Stunden unterwegs waren.

Ryuk machte sein typisches Hyuk, Hyuk, was sich für Light äußerst nervös anhörte.

»Zufall, Light«, sagte er schließlich. »Ich bin so lange umhergeflogen, bis dieser Yousuke mich fand. Er hat mir gesagt, wo du dich befindest.«

Skeptisch beäugte er Ryuk von der Seite: »Und wieso kommst du mir dann nervös vor, Ryuk?«

Ryuk machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. »Äh? komme ich dir so vor. Ich glaube, dass hast du dir nur-«

Light wirbelte in seine Richtung. »Spuck es aus, Ryuk! Wie hast du mich wirklich gefunden und komm mir nicht damit, dass ich es mir einbilden würde.«

Ryuk lachte mit einem Mal. Der Shinigami schien sich erst gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen, doch dann breitete sich ein fettes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Seine spitzen Zähne funkelten Light diabolisch an »Light, Light«, sang er vergnügt. »Hast du gewusst, dass du verloren hattest schon bevor du mit dem Daiyokai die Wette abgeschlossen hast. Es war Sesshoumaru, der mir sagte, wo ich dich finden kann.«

Lights Augen wurden groß. Sesshoumaru wusste also wo er sich befand. »Wo ist er gerade? Sag es mir!« Seine Stimme wurde hysterisch.

Ryuk lachte wieder. »Ich weiß es nicht Light. Aber er weiß ganz genau wo du dich befindest. Er spielt mit dir. Hyuk, hyuk.«

Panisch sah sich Light verstohlen um, aber natürlich konnte er weder Sesshoumaru noch Yousuke sehen. »Was ist mit Yousuke, woher weißt du, dass er mir ebenfalls folgt?«

»Das habe ich doch schon gesagt. Ich glaube, der ganze Stress tut dir nicht gut.«

»Sei still!«, unterbrach ihn Light. Den Kopf zwischen beide Händen gestützt, begann er nachzudenken. Hatten seine Vorkehrungen nichts genützt oder war es doch Yousukes Schuld? Könnte es sein, dass Ryuk lügte? Nein, würde er Lügen, wäre es für den Shinigami nur halber Spaß. Ryuk musste die Wahrheit sagen. Wieso hatte sich Sesshoumaru dann noch nicht gezeigt? Spielte der Dämon wirklich mit ihm?

»Lass uns weiter gehen«, sagte Light zu Ryuk, denn solange Sesshoumaru sich nicht zeigte, hatte er vielleicht noch eine Chance. Und Sesshoumaru zeigte sich den ganzen Tag über nicht, auch nicht, als er mit dem Fischerboot wie geplant nach Norden segelte. Light wechselte wie bisher einmal am Tag die Kleidung. Er hielt immer wieder nach Sesshoumaru Ausschau, doch hielt sich der Daiyokai bedeckt. Hingegen saß Yousuke mit ihm im Fischerboot.

Light betrachtete die See für einen Moment, dann wandte er sich Yousuke zu und löcherte den Dämon mit einem stählernen Blick. »Sesshoumaru-sama weiß, wo ich mich befinde. Er war es, der Ryuk sagte, wo er mich finden kann. Wisst Ihr etwas darüber Yousuke-san? Wisst Ihr, ob uns Sesshoumaru-sama folgt?

Yousuke verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnt sich zurück gegen eine Kiste, aus dessen Inneren ein penetranter Fischgeruch zu Light herüberwehte. »Ich habe ihn bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen. Möglich wäre es jedoch. Immerhin ist er der Lord des Westens.«

Light runzelte die Stirn. Er war sich sicher, dass Yousuke ihm Informationen vorenthielt und der Dämon mehr wusste, als dass er preisgab.

Der Mann, der das Boot steuerte, ließ sie in dem Fischerdorf heraus, indem Light schon des öfteren mit Sesshoumaru oder einen seiner Männer gewesen war. Es war schon dunkel, als der Mann sein Boot am Pier befestigte. Light überreichte ihm den abgemachten Geldbetrag, dann lief er über den kleinen Holzsteg an Land. Er übernachtete nicht in dem Dorf, wie er es zuerst geplant hatte, sondern durchquerte es und folgte einem schmalen Waldpfad, der ihn zum Schloss des Westens bringen würde. Ryuk hatte er damit beauftragt nach Sesshoumaru zu suchen. Er wusste nicht, ob der Shinigami eine Chance hatte, den Daiyokai ausfindig zu machen. Selbst wenn er ihn nicht fand - davon ging Light sogar sehr stark aus - war es immer noch besser, als Ryuk bei sich zu haben und das unaufhörliche Geschwätz des Shinigamis ertragen zu müssen.

Yousuke, dem es klüger erschien die Nacht im Dorf zu verbringen, behielt seine Gedanken diesbezüglich für sich und folgte Light stumm. Sie mussten schon mehrere Stunden unterwegs gewesen sein, als Yousuke Light mit einem Mal zum Stehen zwang, indem er ihn an der Schulter packte und dicht neben sich zog. »Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht«, sagte er und zog sein Schwert. Er roch die Luft, während seine Augen versuchten, etwas in dem dichten Gestrüpp um sie herum zu erkennen.

Light zog sein eigenes Schwert und lauschte nach Geräuschen. »Wir sind nicht mehr weit vom Schloss entfernt. Welcher Youkai würde einen Überfall so nahe an der Festung wagen?«

»Stellt Euch hinter mich, Yagami-san und ja Ihr habt recht, kein Youkai, aber eine Miko.«

Besagte Miko trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Sie hielt einen großen Fächer in der Hand. Über ihren Rücken hing ein Bogen sowie ein mit Pfeilen befüllter Köcher. Sie trug die traditionelle Miko Kleidung, in den Farben rot und weiß. Ihr schwarzes langes Haar hatte sie mit einem weißen Band zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden.

»Tretet beiseite Mensch. Ihr steht gefährlich nahe bei dem Youkai.«

»Das mag daran liegen, dass wir zusammen reisen«, antwortete Light herablassend. Er warf der Miko einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

»Wenn Ihr mit einem Youkai befreundet seid, dann seid Ihr für mich verloren.« Damit öffnete sie den Fächer und machte eine schnelle Zickzack-Bewegung. Eine rosarote Klinge bewegte sich rasant auf sie zu. Yousuke packte Light und sprang in Sicherheit. Die Klinge sauste den Pfad entlang und durchschnitt den Baum vor dem sie bis eben noch gestanden hatten. Unter großen Lärm rutschte die ober Hälfte vom Baumstamm und krachte auf den Weg.

»Verschwindet, Yagami-san! Ich werde Euch suchen kommen, sobald ich mich um sie gekümmert habe.«

Light nickte, drehte der Miko sowie dem Kommandanten der Schlosswache den Rücken zu und rannte in den Wald. Ein mit Mikoenergie geladener Pfeil schnellte ihm hinterher. Yousuke preschte nach vorne und fing den Pfeil mit seinem Schwert ab. Es knisterte bedrohlich, als Youki und Mikoenergie aufeinanderprallten. Doch Light bekam davon nichts mehr mit. Mit klopfenden Herzen und rasselnden Atem schlug er Äste und Sträucher beiseite, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den Kampf zu bringen. Laut seinen Berechnungen konnte das Schloss nicht mehr weit entfernt sein. Vielleicht noch eine Stunde. Light rannte weiter. Sesshoumaru hatte sich immer noch nicht gezeigt. War es möglich, dass Ryuk doch gelogen hatte? Mit jedem Meter, den er nun hinter sich brachte, erhöhte sich seine Chance auf einen Sieg.

Und genau in dem Moment, als Light sich schon als Sieger sah, als sein Körper von neuer Energie erfüllt wurde und seine Beine schneller rannten denn je, brach der Boden plötzlich unter seinen Füßen weg und er stürzte mit einem Schrei einen Hügel hinunter. Light überschlug sich mehrmals bis er gegen einen Baum prallte, der seinen Fall stoppte. Sein Kopf schlug hart gegen die Rinde. Benommen blieb er liegen, während kleinere Steine und Erde gegen ihn rollten. Stöhnend wollte er sich aufrichten, ließ es aber gleich wieder sein, als großer Schwindel ihn überkam, der seinen Kopf zu sprengen drohte. Light tastete mit seinen Fingern nach der Wunde und zog sie blutverschmiert zurück.

»Yousuke«, flüsterte er. Light hoffte, dass der Dämon ihn bald finden würde.

Ein Rascheln und Knurren schreckte Light auf. Der Geruch seines Blutes musste Raubtiere angelockt haben. Ein großer Bär trat in sein Sichtfeld. Light zog hastig sein Schwert und hielt es schützend über sich. Vorsichtig stemmte er sich in eine sitzende Position. In seinem Kopf pochte und stach es. Jede Bewegung, die er zu schnell machte, ließ schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen erscheinen. Ein zweiter kleinerer Bär kam aus dem Unterholz hervor und stellte sich neben den größeren. Mutter und Junges stellte er fest. Sie streckten ihre Schnauze in die Höhe und zogen die Luft um Light ein. Die Bärin machte einen zaghaften Schritt auf Light zu. Light hob einen Stein auf und schmiss ihn gegen ihren Kopf. Kaum prallte der Stein von ihrem Schädel ab, verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht auf die Hinterbeine und erhob sich mit einem lauten Brüllen, das tief in den Wald vordrang.

»So werdet Ihr sie nie vertreiben. Ihr reizt sie nur unnötig«

»Sesshoumaru!«, rief Light überrascht und vergaß ganz dabei den Daiyokai mit der üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskel -sama anzusprechen.

Der Daiyokai war zwischen Light und die Bärenmutter gesprungen. Er ließ seine Lichtpeitsche warnend durch die Luft schnalzen. Brüllend und Knurrend zeigte die Bärenmutter Sesshoumaru ihre Zähne. Es sah so aus, als ob sie ihn angreifen wollte, doch dann schien sie es sich anders zu überlegen. Ihre dunklen Augen musterten den Lord des Westens für einen weiteren Moment, dann senkte sie ihren massigen Körper und trottete davon. Ihr Junges folgte ihr eiligst ins Gebüsch. Die Erleichterung, die Light bei Sesshoumarus Auftauchen gespürt hatte, währte nicht lange. Sesshoumaru hatte ihn gefunden, was bedeutete, dass Light die Wette verloren hatte. Er erstarrte.

»Könnt Ihr stehen?«

Light reagierte nicht. Er hatte verloren. Er hatte verdammt nochmal verloren!

»Yagami! Könnt Ihr aufstehen?«, wiederholte sich Sesshoumaru von neuem, diesmal um einiges ungeduldiger.

»Nein«, kräzte Light schließlich mit rauer Stimme. Kira. Sein Utopia. Er hatte verloren! Er hatte alles verloren! Eine Welle von neuem Schwindel stieg in Light auf, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie von seiner Kopfverletzung herrührte oder von der Vorstellung kam, dass er nun Sesshoumaru für immer gehörte. Er drehte sich zur Seite und entleerte seinen Mageninhalt auf den Waldboden. Während er keuchte und wartete bis der Schwindel nachließ, legte sich eine Hand behutsam auf seinen Kopf und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

»Ein Heiler wird sich Euren Kopf ansehen, sobald wir im Schloss sind.«

Irritierte Lights Erbrochenes Sesshoumarus feine Nase, so ließ sich der Daiyokai davon nichts anmerken. Er zog Light neben sich in die Höhe und hielt ihn - mit dem Arm um die Hüfte geschlungen - fest an sich gedrückt. Lights Kopf lag erschöpft auf Sesshoumarus Schulter. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte seinen Schwindel unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sesshoumaru stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog mit Light zum Schloss.

Light war den Flug über still. Er hatte Fragen, doch die würde er Sesshoumaru stellen, wenn er wieder einen klaren Verstand hatte. Momentan war er zu aufgewühlt. Er musste erst einmal seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle bringen. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollte. Er hatte verloren. Light Yagami hatte verloren. Light stöhnte erneut. Er hatte noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben verloren.

Im Schloss angekommen, brachte Sesshoumaru Light in seine Gemächer. Er ließ einen Heiler holen, der die Verletzung untersuchte. Die Wunde wurde gereinigt und verbunden und schon bald waren sie alleine. »Schlaft«, war alles was Sesshoumaru sagte, bevor er den Raum verließ. Light Schloss seine Augen und schlief tatsächlich sofort ein. Die nächsten Tage über verbrachte er im Bett. Dabei schlief er die meiste Zeit und wachte lediglich auf, wenn man ihm etwas zum Essen brachte oder sein Verband gewechselt wurde. Lights Niederlage machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Sein brillanter Verstand schien durch die Kopfverletzung Schaden genommen zu haben, denn egal wie er es drehte, egal was er sich überlegte, er fand keinen Ausweg, wie er es abwenden konnte, Sesshoumaru bis zu seinem Tod dienen zu müssen.

Am vierten Tag war der Schwindel verflogen und Light fühlte sich besser. Light schlug die Augen auf, als er das Geräusch von kleinen Füßen hörte, die tapsend näher kamen. Etwas sprang auf den Futon und Light drehte sich um, um nachzusehen was es war.

»Yashimaru.«

Sesshoumarus dreijähriger Sohn lief wackelig über die Kissen und Decken zu ihm. Light schlug seufzend die Bettdecke zurück. Sofort spürte er das Gewicht des Jungen auf seiner Brust, der es sich dort bequem machte. Light deckte sie beide wieder zu und schlang einen Arm um ihn. Yashimaru hatte einen Narren an ihn gefressen. Wenn er Light sah, wollte er von ihm hochgenommen werden. Er wollte, dass Light mit ihm spielte sowie benutzte er Light des öfteren als sein Kissen. Light schlief wieder ein, nur um erneut aufzuwachen. Eine Hand fuhr ihm durch die Haare und spielte mit einzelnen Strähnen. Yashimaru regte seinen Kopf und entdeckte seinen Tou-san neben sich. Sofort fing er an sich unter der Bettdecke und aus Lights Griff zu befreien und krabbelte lachend auf seinen Vater zu, den er bald schon als Berg missbrauchte und auf seinen Rücken kletterte.

»Otou-sama«, quietschte Yashimaru vergnügt, während er auf Sesshoumarus Schultern saß und sich nach vorne beugte, um Light, der sich aufgerichtet hatte, besser sehen zu können.

»Yashimaru«, sagte Sesshoumaru in einem warnenden Ton und drückte ihn wieder zurück, denn der kleine Prinz war dabei nach vorne zu fallen.

»Yagami«

»Sesshoumaru-sama«, erwiderte Light herausfordernd.

Sesshoumarus Lippen brachen in ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln. »Ihr habt verloren.«

Light schnaubte. »Und Ihr wusstet, dass ich von Anfang an nicht gewinnen würde.«

»Ich wusste es, aber Eures Stolzes willen, habe ich Euch die Möglichkeit gegeben Euch zu beweisen.«

»Wie habt Ihr mich gefunden?«

»Euer Geruch hat mich zu Euch geführt. Die Nase eines Inu-Youkais lässt sich nicht so einfach in die Irre leiten, dennoch muss ich zugeben war Eure Charade unterhaltsam.«

Lights Gesicht verfinsterte sich. »Und was ist mit Yousuke-san? Habt Ihr ihn geschickt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass ich es bis zum Schloss schaffen würde? Ihr hättet es sofort beenden können, stattdessen habt Ihr mit mir gespielt.«

Sesshoumaru betrachtete Light nachdenklich. »Wieso seid Ihr wütend, Yagami? Ihr habt erneut bewiesen, dass Ihr eine außerordentliche Intelligenz für einen Menschen besitzt. Ich habe Euch gefunden, doch das heißt nicht, dass Ihr es mir leicht gemacht hättet. Ich bin zufrieden mit Eurer Leistung, Ihr solltet das auch sein.«

Light stieß verärgert die Luft durch die Nase aus. »Was ist mit Yousuke-san?« Wechselte er das Thema. »Auf dem Weg zum Schloss wurden wir von einer Miko angegriffen.«

»Der Kommandant der Schlosswache geht seinen normalen Pflichten nach. Ihr könnt ihn später aufsuchen gehen. Er befindet sich an seinem üblichen Platz.«

Yashimaru richtete sich auf Sesshoumarus Schultern auf, dieser griff nach ihm und setzte ihn vor sich auf das Bett ab. Sofort stakste dieser mit offenen Armen zu Light. »Light, spiel mit mir.« Er setzte sich in Lights Schoß und fing an, an seinem Haori zu ziehen. Lights Kimono, den er unter dem Haori trug, hatte sich durch die sitzende Position leicht gewölbt und eine Öffnung hatte sich dadurch aufgetan. Yashimaru zog glucksend an dieser und krabbelte hinein.

Light keuchte überrascht, als die kühlen kleinen Hände auf seine nackte Haut trafen. Er packte Yashimarus Beine und wollte ihn aus seinem Kimono herausziehen, doch der Prinz strampelte wie verrückt. Er fauchte und biss Light in den Bauch. Es war kein tiefer Biss und Yashimaru hatte auch nicht mit voller Kraft zugebissen. Light erschreckte sich mehr, als dass es wehtat. Yashimaru drehte sich schließlich und sein Kopf lugte aus Lights Kimono hervor. Er lachte und lachte in seiner kindlichen heiteren Stimme. Light rieb sich die Schläfen.

Bald schon hatte Light den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Yashimaru es liebte ihn zu tyrannisieren. Das letzte Mal war Yashimaru auf einen Baum geklettert und hatte sich zwischen den Zweigen versteckt. Was mit keinem Dämon funktioniert hätte, funktionierte einwandfrei mit Light, denn dieser konnte Yashimarus Dämonenaura nicht spüren. So war es dem Prinzen ein leichtes gewesen, Light zu Tode zu erschrecken, indem er ihm auf den Rücken gesprungen war, als dieser an dem Baum vorbei lief. Light hatte einen Schrei von sich gegeben, der die Wachen alarmierte. Sie kamen herbeigeeilt und brachen in Gelächter aus, als sie sahen, wie er nach vorne gebeugt da stand und versuchte Yashimaru von seinem Rücken zu entfernen.

»Yashimaru«, kam es streng von Sesshoumaru. Er winkte ihn zu sich. »Komm.«

»Ok.« Yashimaru krabbelte aus Lights Kimono heraus über dessen Schoß die Füße hinunter. Sesshoumaru nahm ihn hoch. Er ging mit ihm hinaus und kam ohne ihn wieder zurück.

»Dein Sohn hat nur Unfug im Kopf.«

»Er ist drei Jahre alt, Yagami. Es gibt viel für ihn zu entdecken. Außerdem«, Sesshoumaru umgriff Lights Kinn und hob es an. »riecht Ihr nach mir. Es ist also kein Wunder, dass er einen Narren an Euch gefressen hat.« Lights Augen weiteten sich. Im nächsten Moment verhärtete sich sein Blick jedoch.

»Was ist mit seiner Mutter? Er verbringt mehr Zeit mit mir als mit ihr. Sollte sie nicht auch nach Euch riechen?«

Sesshoumaru strich mit seiner Wange an Lights entlang und zog währenddessen Lights Geruch durch die Nase ein. »Wie kann sie nach mir riechen, wenn ich nur einmal das Bett mit ihr geteilt habe.«

Sesshoumaru presste Lights Oberkörper in die Kissen und eroberte kurz darauf seinen Mund. Light seufzte zufrieden und erwiderte den Kuss. Er sollte Widerstand leisten. Er war immer noch wütend, doch gleichzeitig war er erschöpft von all den Gedanken, die ihm in den letzten Tagen durch den Kopf schwirrten. Er wollte eine Pause. Es gab später noch genügend Zeit, sich mit seinem Dilemma zu befassen.

Sesshoumaru nippte sanft an Lights Lippe, dann fuhr er mit der Zunge hinab zu Lights Halskuhle. Flink löste Sesshoumaru das Band, das den Kimono zusammenhielt und zog ihn mitsamt des Haoris von Lights Schultern. Lights Finger gruben sich in die Bettdecke, als Sesshoumaru seine Brust zum Bauchnabel hinabküsste. Light schlang seine Arme um Sesshoumarus vorn über gebeugten Körper und presste seinen Körper eng an den des Daiyokais. Ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut. Ein wohliges Keuchen entwich Light.

»Hmm«, kam es von Light, bevor er sich von Sesshoumarus Lippen fortriss. Sesshoumaru grollte und zog Light vollends die Kleidung aus. Nackt lag Light unter Sesshoumaru, der beginnend mit seinem Gesicht, langsam seinen Blick an ihm hinabgleiten ließ. Light streckte seine Arme aus und fing an Sesshoumaru von seiner Kleidung zu befreien. Dafür kam er in eine sitzende Position. Zuerst öffnete er Sesshoumarus Rüstung, dann zog er - wie es zuvor Sesshoumaru bei ihm getan hatte - dessen Haori und Kimono hinunter bis zu dessen Hüfte. Light legte beide Hände auf Sesshoumarus Brust. Er konnte das Herz des Dämons unter seinen Fingerkuppen spüren. Sesshoumarus Haut war glatt und kühl, fast wie Porzellan. Arme umschlangen Light und zogen ihn in einer festen Umarmung an die Brust des Dämons. Lights Haut begann zu prickeln. Auch wenn er nur ein Mensch war, konnte er doch schwach das Youki spüren, das über seine nackte Haut hinwegleckte. Er zog Sesshoumaru mit sich zurück in die Kissen. Immer noch fest umschlungen, küsste er den Daiyokai auf den Mund. Light drang mit seiner Zunge zwischen dessen Lippen ein, doch schon bald war es Sesshoumaru, der das Innere seines Mundes eroberte und ihn atemlos zurückließ.

Sesshoumarus restliche Kleidung, seine Schuhe und sein Hakama, landeten achtlos neben dem Bett. Ein tiefes Grollen wanderte seinen Hals hinauf, als er Light packte und ihn auf den Bauch drehte. Sein Arm griff unter Lights Bauch und zog ihn nach oben. Light, der plötzlich auf allen Vieren war, konnte Sesshoumarus heißen Atem zwischen seinen Schulterblättern spüren. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm hinunter zu seinem erregten Glied. Er atmete schwer aus, als es in Erwartung zuckte. Sesshoumaru cremte sein eigenes Glied ein, dann beugte er sich nach vorne und drang langsam in Light ein. Langsam, behutsam arbeitete er sich weiter, bis er vollends in ihm war. Er ließ seinen Oberkörper nach vorne fallen und stützte sich rechts und links von Light ab.

Lights Puls raste, er hörte sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Sesshoumaru fing sich an in ihm zu bewegen. Light entkam ein lustvolles Seufzen. Er presste seine Stirn gegen den Futon und genoss die tiefen Stöße, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachten. Sesshoumaru steigerte das Tempo, seine Stöße wurden forscher und gieriger. Lights Körper wurde durchgeschüttelt. Sein braunes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und nahm ihm die Sicht. Doch auch mit kürzeren Haaren hätte er seine Umgebung nur noch verschwommen wahrgenommen. Er verlor sich im heißen Feuer der Lust, das sich stetig steigerte und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis es ihn vollends verschlingen würde. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Sesshoumarus Grollen, welches sich seinem eigenen Stöhnen, und dem gegeneinander klatschen ihrer nackten Körper, beimischte. Immer ekstatischer wurde ihr Lustspiel.

Sesshoumarus harte Männlichkeit füllte ihn vollends aus. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich eine Hand um seine eigene Erregung legte. Light schrie, denn die Anspannung in seinem Körper, war kurz davor sich zu entladen. Sesshoumarus Hand strich über Lights Eichel, Schaft und Hoden.

»Sesshoumaru-sama«, flüsterte Light schwer atmend. Sein Körper war schweißgebadet. Er brauchte Erlösung.

Sesshoumarus Kopf tauchte neben Lights auf. »Light«, war alles was Sesshoumaru sagte. Ohne den wimmernden Menschen unter sich zu warnen, biss er ihm in die Halsbeuge - zwischen Schulter und Ohr. Light bäumte sich mit einem Schrei auf. Seine Augen traten aus den Augenhöhlen hervor. Der Biss hatte ihn vollends über die Schwelle befördert. Er entlud sich schwer keuchend - fast gleichzeitig entrann Sesshoumaru ein tiefes Grollen der Erlösung.

Sesshoumaru zog sich langsam aus Light zurück. Er konnte das rasende Herz des Menschen hören.

»Wieso habt Ihr mich gebissen?«, fragte Light, während er versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und seinen Körper zu beruhigen.

»Weil Ihr, Yagami Light, mit der Annahme meiner Bedingungen, auch angenommen habt, mein Gefährte zu werden.«

»WAS!«

Lights Körper schnellte nach oben wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Sein Mund klappte wortlos auf und zu. Er war sprachlos.


	3. Offenbarungen

**Disclaimer:** Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Death Note und Inuyasha Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.

 **Summary:** Wegen Ryuk, landet Light in der Sengoku-Ära, die Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten. Ohne die Macht Kiras, in einer Welt, in der Menschen auf dem Speiseplan von Dämonen stehen, fühlt sich Light dazu gezwungen, sich dem gefürchtetsten unter ihnen, Sesshoumaru, anzuschließen. [Sesshoumaru x Light Yagami]

* * *

3 Monate später

Light wachte von einer kalten Prise auf, die unter die Bettdecke kroch und ihn frösteln ließ. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schlang die Bettdecken enger um sich, während er mit seiner Hand neben sich tastete, wo er normalerweise auf einen warmen Körper stieß, der heute fehlte. Sofort saß Light kerzengerade im Bett, verflogen war die Müdigkeit. Er schlug die Bettdecke beiseite und stand auf, um sich schnell anzuziehen. Sesshoumaru war vor ihm aufgestanden, was oft vorkam. Wie lange der Daiyokai schon wach war, wusste Light nicht, doch draußen war es noch dunkel.

Schwärze legte sich auf Schloss und Landschaft, dick und dunkel, fast wie Tinte, bedeckte sie alles unter einem Tuch der Nacht. Da hatten auch die Sonnenstrahlen keine Chance, die weit in der Ferne, die Bergspitzen in ein zartes orange tauchten. Light schlüpfte in einen dunkelblauen Hakama und warf sich den, in einen noch dunkleren Blauton gehaltenen Haori über, den er flink festband. Schnell zog er sich die weißen Baumwollsocken an und lief in den flachen Holzsandalen zur Tür, auf die der Künstler mehrere Reiher gemalt hatte. Sie standen im Wasser, liefen am Ufer entlang oder saßen im Kirschbaum, der in voller Blüte stand. Sakura, die Kirschblüte, gab dem Bild einem lieblichen Hauch. Fast schon konnte man die Wärme und Ruhe dieses Ortes spüren.

Draußen, neben der Türe, schlief laut schnarchend der Kappa Dämon, Jaken. Jaken ging Light meistens aus dem Weg. Es gefiel dem Kappa nicht, dass Sesshoumaru sich für einen Menschen entschieden hatte. Light hingegen übersah Jaken gerne. Für ihn war er ein nervendes Bündel, das unter manischer Vergötterung litt. Jaken erinnerte ihn an seine Schwester Sayu. Sie war ein großer Fan von Hideki Ryuga. Als er das letzte Mal ihr Zimmer betreten hatte, sprang ihn der Schauspieler regelrecht an. Überall sah er sein Abbild, ja sogar die Bettdecke lächelte ihn mit strahlend weißen Zähnen an. Light war sich sicher, gäbe es solche Fanartikel in dieser Zeit, so wäre Jaken ein begeisterter Sammler von Sesshoumaru.

Light umrundete den schlafenden Jaken, der leicht nach vorne gebeugt dasaß und den Stab mit den zwei Köpfen – ein Frauenkopf und ein Männerkopf – fest zwischen seinen drei Fingern hielt. Light wusste, dass der Kappa einen tiefen Schlaf hatte, der nicht einmal von einer Horde vorbeirennender Elefanten gestört werden konnte. Es war gut so, denn so musste er sich nicht einmal anstrengen leise zu sein.

Er lief an ihm vorbei zur Bibliothek, in der er nicht vorhatte zu so früher Stunde zu lesen, die aber trotzdem etwas Wichtiges besaß. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten ihm vereinzelte Diener, die, als sie ihn erblickten, sofort zur Seite traten und sich tief verbeugten. Etwas Gutes hatte sein neuer Status; er besaß nun einen unangefochtenen Respekt im ganzen Schloss. Bis auf wenige Ausnahme und diese Ausnahmen bezogen sich auf ein paar der mächtigeren Dämonen, wurde gemacht, was er sagte.

Jedoch gab es natürlich auch Nachteile, der Gefährte von Sesshoumaru zu sein. Man fasste ihn nun mit Samthandschuhen an, vor allem die Diener waren übervorsichtig mit ihm geworden. Viele von ihnen behandelten ihn, als wäre er eine filigrane, zerbrechliche Vase, die besondere Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte, fast schon wie man Yashimaru behandelte. Doch Light war kein Kleinkind mehr, auch war er kein einfacher Erwachsener ... Kira war er aber auch nicht.

So ist es, Light, wer bist du denn eigentlich noch? Der Gefährte eines Daiyokais? Sein Gefangener?

Plötzliche Wut wallte in Light auf. Unwirsch riss er die Schiebetüre zur Bibliothek auf und trat in den Raum dahinter. Bücher, Papierrollen, lose Blätter und Karten türmten sich in den Regalen. Seine Nase kräuselte sich, denn der Geruch, der dadurch entstand, kitzelte seine Schleimhäute. Nicht selten musste er erst einmal niesen, wenn er diesen Raum betrat, doch heute beruhigte sich seine Nase wieder, bevor es soweit kommen konnte. Light lief durch den Raum und öffnete ein Fenster, um frische Luft hineinzulassen. Der Geruch der Tatamimatten hing schwer im Raum, vermischt mit Tinte, alten Reispapier und Leder, war er kaum auszuhalten. Er atmete einmal tief die Morgenluft ein, dann trat er vor ein Regal, in dem verschieden große Kalligraphie-Pinsel in Holzboxen lagerten. Er nahm einen mitteldicken Pinsel aus einer der unteren Boxen heraus und drehte ihn zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Sein Stil war so lang wie sein Unterarm und aus dunklem Holz. Die Borsten waren aus Ziegenhaar, wie es bei den meisten Pinsel der Fall war, dick waren sie und zu einer perfekten Spitze geformt. Light interessierte sich jedoch nicht für die Beschaffenheit des Pinsels. Sein Augenmerk fiel auf das sechseckige Ende, in das eine Vertiefung eingekerbt war, die ein weiteres Sechseck darstellte.

Er ging zu den Tatamimatten, die im Boden eingelassen waren und hob die kleinste – ein Viereck von einem Meter auf einem Meter – an und steckte das sechseckige Ende des Pinsels in das dafür vorgesehene Loch im Holzboden. Er drehte den Pinsel und hörte auf das klickende Geräusch des Mechanismus, dann stemmte er die Holztüre auf und stieg die knarrende Treppen nach unten in den Geheimgang, der ihn durch den Bauch des Schlosses führte und anschließend im angrenzenden Wald herausließ. Als Light sich unter dem Fluss befand, wurde die Luft klamm und feucht – von überall tropfte es. Der Boden war nass und schlammig. Bald schon waren seine Socken und Sandalen derart verdreckt, dass sie mit den Boden verschmolzen.

Light machte sich keine Sorgen, ob der Tunnel einsturzgefährdet war. Laut einer alten vergilbten und schlecht entzifferbaren Schriftrolle, wobei die Schwierigkeit des Lesens nicht vom Alter herrührte, sondern von der Sauklaue des Schreibers, gab es den Geheimgang seit Anbeginn des Schlosses und das, so wusste Light, war mehr als 500 Jahre alt. Wenn der Geheimgang mehr als 500 Jahre unbeschadet überdauert hatte, so würde er auch noch weitere hundert Jahre bestehen können.

Am Ende des Ganges angelangt, fand Light eine weitere Holztüre, die er über eine Steintreppe erreichte und die er mit demselben Pinsel aufschloss. Sie knarrte, als er sie nach oben drückte. Erde rieselte auf ihn und einzelne trockene Blätter verfingen sich in seinem Haar. Light stieg aus dem Geheimgang, dann ließ er die Türe zurückfallen, klopfte sich die Erde von der Kleidung und pickte die Blätter von seinem Kopf. Spärlich trafen die Sonnenstrahlen auf den von Raureif überzogenen Waldboden und färbten ihn silbrig. Light ließ den Pinsel in seinem Haori verschwinden, dann bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch das Unterholz zur verabredeten Stelle, wo er sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm niederließ. Light war zu früh und so nutzte er de Zeit, um über seine momentane Lage nachzudenken.

Sesshoumaru; alles drehte sich um diesen einen Namen. Sesshoumaru, der Daiyokai des Westens. Sesshoumaru, der von den Dämonen gefürchtet wurde. Sesshoumaru, der mächtiger als sein Vater schien. Sesshoumaru, der eine Menschentochter hatte. Sesshoumaru, der sich für einen Menschen als Gefährte entschieden hatte. Sesshoumaru wies so viele Facetten auf, dass es Light ein unmögliches war seine Gedanken und sein Handeln zu verstehen.

Warum hatte er sich für Light entschieden, einen Menschen, mit einem Bruchteil der Lebensspanne eines Dämons? Warum wollte er ihn nicht in seine Zeit zurücklassen? War es wirklich nur sein brillanter Verstand oder war es etwa...  
Lights Lippen brachen in ein spöttisches Lächeln. War es Liebe? Sesshoumaru und Liebe? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er lachte leise in sich hinein. Dieser Gedanke hätte gut von Sayu stammen können. Sie war schon immer einfach gestrickt gewesen. Nein, Sesshoumaru benutzte ihn. Eine andere Erklärung konnte es nicht geben. Sesshoumaru benutzte seinen Verstand wie Light Sesshoumarus Stärke benutzte. Sie benutzten sich gegenseitig.

Doch im nächsten Moment verwarf Light den Gedanken, schließlich stand sein Verstand Sesshoumaru seit über einem Jahr zu Verfügung. Das war nicht der Grund, weswegen ihn der Daiyokai gebrandmarkt hatte. Verärgert riss er die abstehende Rinde völlig vom Baumstamm ab. Es musste einen anderen Grund dafür geben. Da musste mehr dahinter stecken. Und genau "Was" dahinter steckte, musste er herausfinden.

Der Junge ließ auf sich warten, als er dann kam, schlich er sich leise von hinten an, zog Light kurz aber kräftig an den Haaren und lachte lauthals los. Light sprang auf, als säße er auf heißen Kohlen. »Idiot!«, zischte er mit finsteren Augen. »Hör gefälligst auf zu lachen! Die Wachen, sie haben dich wahrscheinlich schon gehört.« Light lauschte, ob er Rufe vom Schloss hören konnte, doch außer Vogelgezwitscher vernahm er nichts außergewöhnliches.

»Reg dich nicht auf, Light. Wir sind in einem meiner Bannkreise. Niemand kann uns hier hören.«

In dem Moment fragte sich Light, wie er nur so dumm hatte sein können, seine Hoffnung in diesen Dämon zu setzten. »Und was ist mit dem Youki des Bannkreises? Dann kann man uns zwar nicht hören, aber jedem wird das fremde Youki auffallen.«

Der Kitsune, namens Kuro, machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihn eben schwerst beleidigt. »Undankbarer, dummer Mensch«, brummte er in sich hinein.

»Was hast du gerade gesagt?«, fragte Light, der das Gemurmel nicht verstand, dem aber klar war, dass es sich nicht um Schmeicheleien handelte.

»Ich habe gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst meine Kompetenz anzuzweifeln. Der Bannkreise strahlt kein Youki aus und außerdem könntest du dich etwas dankbarer zeigen, schließlich leiste ich hier schwerst Arbeit und das auch noch für einen mickrigen Lohn. Es ist nicht einfach sich so nahe dem Schloss des Westens zu nähern, ohne dass mich irgendjemand bemerkt. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dazu überhaupt in der Lage bin, viele wären es nicht ...«

Light entspannte sich wieder, als er hörte, dass der Bannkreis keine Gefahr darstellte. »Und genau deswegen«, sagte Light mit ernster Stimme, »habe ich dich ausgesucht. Nur ein Schattenkitsune hat die Fähigkeit, sich so geschickt bedeckt zu halten.«

Der Schattenkitsune setzte sich auf den umgefallenen Baumstamm, auf dem Light zuvor gesessen hatte, machte es sich bequem und spielte mit einem Holzkreisel. »So allwissend scheinst du ja doch nicht zu sein, wenn du wegen dem Bannkreis in Panik gerätst.«

Wollte er Light damit beleidigen, so verfehlten seine Worte bei weiten das Ziel. Sie prallten unbeeindruckt an ihm ab. »Was hast du herausgefunden?«, fragte Light, der nicht länger seine kostbare Zeit verschwenden wollte.

Der Schattenkitsune fing den Kreisel auf und ließ ihn auf seiner kaffeefarbenen Haut drehen. »Wie befohlen war ich im Süden und habe die Miko für dich ausfindig gemacht. Anscheinend war sie wirklich die mächtigste, aber mittlerweile ist sie uralt. Kann kaum noch sehen und ihre Mikokräfte sind auch nutzlos geworden.« Er schmiss den Kreisel in die Höhe und fing ihn mit seinem anderen Arm auf, auf dem er sich unbeirrt weiterdrehte. »Ich habe versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber die meiste Zeit hat sie mich nicht verstanden. Ist nicht mehr klar im Kopf.«

»Was ist mit der im Norden?« Lights Kiefer verkrampfte sich. Es gab nicht mehr viele Mikos, zu denen er den Schattenkitsune schicken konnte, die mächtig genug wären, ihn von dem Mal an seinem Hals zu befreien. Light glaubte Inuyasha nicht. Es musste einen Weg geben dieses Mal wieder loszuwerden. Es gab für alle Probleme eine Lösung, manchmal brauchte es einfach nur Durchhaltevermögen.

»Ja, ähm … im Norden, also da gab es ein Problem mit der Miko.« Wieder schmiss er den Kreisel in die Luft. Dieses Mal landete er auf seiner Nasenspitze und immer noch drehte er sich, als hätte er unbegrenzte Energie. »Es war nicht schwierig ihren Namen zu erfahren und wo sie wohnt hat sich dadurch auch ergeben, aber nun, darin liegt genau das Problem, denn die Miko im Norden ist auch gleichzeitig die Gefährtin des Drachenyokais Kazuya.«

Light bohrte frustriert seine stumpfen Nägel in die Rinde des Baumstammes und stützte sich an ihm ab. »Das ist in der Tat ein großes Problem.«

»Nun, vielleicht hilft sie dir ja trotzdem. Ich habe gehört, dass sie äußerst gütig und zuvorkommend sein soll.«

»Selbst wenn sie wöllte, könnte sie mir nicht helfen. Sie würde niemals einen Krieg mit dem Westen provozieren.«

Der Westen. Er besaß momentan keine mächtige Miko. Die Miko, namens Kagome, blieb seit dem Sieg über Naraku verschollen. Sie wäre die einzige gewesen, die ihm hätte helfen können, die einzige, die mutig genug gewesen wäre Sesshoumaru zu trotzen. Den Osten musste Light erst gar nicht erwähnen. Nachdem er den Kitsune dort hingeschickte hatte, war er wochenlang verschwunden, versäumte zwei ihrer Treffen und tauchten zum dritten mit immer noch sichtbaren Blessuren auf. Die Miko, im Osten, hatte keinen Hehl aus ihrem Hass gegen Dämonen gemacht. Light erinnerte sich an die Miko vor drei Monaten, als er und Keisuke zusammenreisten. Sie hatte ihn angegriffen, weil er mit einem Dämon befreundet war. Auch in den Augen der Miko, im Osten, würde er eine Schande sein, die man lieber von der Erdoberfläche ausradierte.

»Ich werde dir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, sobald ich neue Informationen habe. Vielleicht muss es nicht unbedingt eine Miko sein.« Light stieß sich vom Baumstamm ab und holte einen Beutel hervor, indem die Münzen freudig klimperten. Er warf ihn dem Schattenkitsune zu, der ihn in der Luft auffing und in seinem weitausgeschnittenen Ärmel gleiten ließ.

»Du könntest mir ruhig mehr zahlen. Immerhin bist du der Gefährte eines Daiyokais. Du schwimmst womöglich im Geld.«

»Was für einen Unsinn redest du da. Ich bin nicht der Schatzmeister. Nun geh schon und lass dich nicht erwischen.«

Der Kitsune richtete sich auf und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte. »Ich sagte doch schon, mich können sie nicht aufspüren.« Sein schwarzes Haar veränderte seine Farbe und schimmerte plötzlich wie flüssiges Gold, dann folgte ein lautes 'Pop' und eine Rauchwolke stieg gen Himmel, die sich nach wenigen Metern auflöste. Ein Blatt, aus dem zwei runde große Augen hervorquollen, segelte nach oben durch die Baumkronen und flog mit dem Wind davon. Light, der diese Art von Verwandlung zum ersten Mal sah, konnte ein schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Seine Augenbrauen, die weit hinter seinen braunen Haaren verschwunden waren, senkten sie erst, als der Schattenkitsune schon lange außer Sicht war. Von nun an, schwor er sich, würde er noch besser auf seine Umgebung acht geben.

Light begab sich durch den Geheimtunnel zurück ins Schloss. Er schloss die Holztüre wieder ab, rückte die Tatamimatte zurecht und legte den Kalligraphie-Pinsel an seinen Platz zurück, dann räumte er mehrere alte Bücher aus einem der unteren Regalen und zog einen Beutel ans Licht, in dem sich frische weiße Socken und Sandalen befanden, die er vor einigen Tagen dort versteckt hatte. Seine dreckigen Socken und Sandalen hatte er bei seiner Rückkehr gleich ausgezogen, es wäre äußerst dumm gewesen, hätte er die schlammige Erde im ganzen Raum verteilt. Light zog sich die frischen Socken und sauberen Sandalen an und packte die alten Sachen in den Beutel, den er wieder hinter den Büchern versteckte. Er würde ihn in ein paar Tagen entsorgen, wenn es weniger auffällig wäre.

Anstatt die Bibliothek gleich zu verlassen, verbrachte Light noch etwas Zeit in ihr. Er wusste, dass seine Kleidung nach Wald roch und solange dieser Geruch nicht verflogen war, wäre es für Sesshoumaru oder einem anderen Dämon ein leichtes Light zu durchschauen. Die Morgensonne stand mittlerweile hoch am Himmel und erfüllte Mensch sowie Dämon mit neuem Tatendrang. Light hörte wie das Schloss völlig erwachte, wie Mägde und Diener in den Gängen auf und ab eilten. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Light legte die Karte, die die nördlichen Ländereien zeigte, zurück in die Nische, zwischen zwei weiteren Karten und verließ den Raum.

Er entschloss sich für eine Abkürzung, die ihn durch einen der vielen Gärten des Schlosses führten. Der Garten, der direkt an der hohen Schlossmauer entlang lief, war zwar nicht der größte, aber zählte mit seinen Zypressenbäume, die stolz ihre ausladenden Äste entfalteten, dem Koifisch-Teich, unter denen sich auch Goldfische tummelten, dem Bambus, der selbst die Schlossmauer überragte und den Bonsaibäumen, die durch ihre kleine Größe eine besondere Ausstrahlung besaßen, zu den schönsten. In der Mitte des Teiches stand auf hölzernen Stützpfeilern ein rotes Pavillon, das über flach geschliffene Steine zu erreichen war. Und genau auf einen dieser Steine beugte sich Yashimaru weit über die Wasseroberfläche hinaus. Light blieb neugierig stehen und beobachtete das Treiben des Prinzen. Normalerweise bemerkte Yashimaru sofort, wenn Light in seiner Nähe war, doch im Moment schien seine Aufmerksamkeit etwas anderem zu gelten. So hochkonzentriert war er, dass er seine Umgebung völlig vergaß und auch nicht wahrnahm wie sich Light ihm näherte. Yashimaru hing in einer weit nach vorne gebeugten Position über dem spiegelglatten Wasser und gab kein Laut von sich. Mucksmäuschenstill war er.

Light verdrehte innerlich die Augen, denn er wusste was kommen würde. Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen einen Holzpfeiler und wartete.

Langsam, bedacht seine Beute nicht zu erschrecken, bewegte Yashiamru seinen rechten Arm nach vorne, seine Hand war dabei gekrümmt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Yashimaru auf Jagd ging. Light erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die halbe Ratte, in die er getreten war, als er das Bett eines Morgens verlassen hatte. Es war eine widerliche Sauerei gewesen. Er wäre fast auf den Gedärmen und dem Blut ausgerutscht. Und dann erinnert er sich noch an den zerfledderten toten Vogel, den Yashimaru Sesshoumaru voller stolz präsentierte, als sie zu Abend aßen. Danach war Light der Appetit vergangen und er zog sich frühzeitig zurück.

Ein Platschen – Wasser spritzte in alle Richtungen. Yashimarus Arm war unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwunden, dann tauchte er wieder auf und hielt einen dicken Fisch mit weiß rot schimmernden Schuppen in der Hand. Seine kleinen Krallen bohrten sich in den Fisch, der voller Panik wild zappelte, während er den Mund hilflos öffnete und schloss. Light sah den Fehler sofort. Yashimaru hielt den Fisch zu nahe an sein Gesicht und so kam es wie es kommen musste. Der Fisch schlug kräftig mit seiner Hinterflosse aus und erwischte Yashimarus Wange. Der Prinz jaulte auf und ließ erschreckt den Fisch los, versuchte ihn aber im nächsten Moment wieder einzufangen. Erneut platschte es und erneut spritzte Wasser in alle Richtungen. Fisch und Prinz waren in den Teich gefallen.

Light lief wortlos zu dem Teich, in dem Yashimaru wilde Ruderbewegungen vollzog. Wie man schwamm, wusste der Prinz noch nicht und so ging er immer wieder unter, schluckte immer wieder Wasser und spuckte es panisch aus. Hohe fiepende Töne, die Light bisher nur von Hunden kannte, durchschnitten verzweifelt die Luft in der Hoffnung, dass sein Vater kam und ihn rettete. Light wusste nicht, wo Sesshoumaru war. Vielleicht war er in seinem Arbeitszimmer, genauso gut konnte er auch woanders sein. Der Prinz jedoch, würde nicht mehr lange die Kraft haben, sich über Wasser zu halten. Light wollte nicht auf Sesshoumaru warten und so watete er mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen durch das kalte Wasser, zu der Stelle, wo Yashimaru wild um sich schlug. Als er Yashimaru erreichte, ging ihm das Wasser bis zum Bauch. Er packte das schreiende Bündel im Kragen und zog es aus dem Wasser an Land. Kaum spürte Yashimaru wieder festen Boden unter sich, verstummte er und sah sich verwirrt um, dann bemerkte er Light und klammerte sich an seine Beine fest.

Er presste sein Gesicht in den nassen Stoff des Hakamas und brach in Tränen aus. »Light! Otou-san! Ich will zu Otou-san! Bring mich zu Otou-san!«

Unbemerkt von der dritten Gestalt, die sie vom Schlossdach aus beobachtetet, nahm Light Yashimaru hoch und wischte mit dem Stoff seines Ärmels über den blutenden Kratzer auf Yashimarus Wange, da wo ihn der Fisch erwischt hatte. »Dann lass uns deinen Otou-san suchen.« Er verlagerte das Gewicht von Yashimaru und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Diener, einer Magd oder einem höher gestellten Dämon, jemand der ihm sagen konnte, wo sich Sesshoumaru gerade aufhielt.

Es war Jaken, der sie als erstes entdeckte. Bei dem Anblick des Prinzen gab er einen schrillen Schrei von sich. »AAhhh! Was ist mit ihm passiert? Ihr nutzloser Mensch, was habt Ihr gemacht? Sesshoumaru-sama wird Euch dafür den Kopf abschlagen.« Jaken stellte den Kopfstab vor sich auf den Boden und zielte damit auf Light. »Lasst sofort den Prinzen los und tretet beiseite! Armer Sesshoumaru-sama. Ich wusste es ja schon immer, dieser Mensch bringt nur Unheil. Beschmutzt seinen Namen und macht ihn bei seinen Feinden lächerlich.«

»Jaken«, sagte Yashimaru und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

»Prinz Yashimaru, wenn Ihr die Güte hättet Euch aus dem Griff dieses Menschen zu befreien, damit ich ihn rösten kann, wäre ich Euch sehr dankbar.«

Yashimaru zog die Stirn kraus, dann schmiegte er sich enger an Light.

»Geh mir aus dem Weg, Jaken.« Light kam auf den Kappa zugelaufen, der einen weiteren schrillen Schrei von sich ließ und wild mit dem Kopfstab fuchtelte.

»Bleibt stehen, abscheuliche Kreatur. Was habt ihr mit dem Prinzen vor?« Als er sah, dass seine Worte an Light abprallten und der Mensch sich ihm weiter näherte, wandte er sich erneut an den Prinzen. »Yashimaru-sama, ich als jahrelanger treuer Begleiter Eures Vaters, befehle Euch hiermit, Euch zu befreien.«

Yashimaru schüttelte den Kopf »Light bringt mich zu Otou-san.«

Light kickte Jaken kurzerhand mit dem Fuß beiseite. Jaken flog in einem hohen Bogen durch die Luft und prallte Kopf voraus gegen einen Stein. »Das werde ich Euch heimzahlen«, lallte er, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

»Wieso habt Ihr Jaken wehgetan?«, fragte Yashimaru, der über Lights Schulter Jaken betrachtete, der mit heraushängender Zunge unterhalb des Steines lag.

»Es sparte Zeit.« Light umrundete das Haus, lief an einfachen Holzhütten vorbei, in denen hauptsächlich Werkzeuge lagerten und bog zum großen Schlossplatz ein. Kaum betrat er den Platz, fiel sein Blick auf den jungen Mann, der neben einer großen Katze stand, die ihn an einen Säbelzahntiger erinnerte. Ihre zwei spitzen Reißzähne ragten weit über den Unterkiefer hinaus. Rote große Augen starrten ihn wachsam an, während ihre zwei Schwänze sich unruhig hin und her wandten.

Was machte Kohaku hier, dachte Light, während er den Blick des Dämonenjägers scharf erwiderte. Kohaku trug wie immer seine schwarze Dämonenjägeruniform. Gelbe Rüstungsplatten schützten seine Schultern, Ellenbogen Knien und Unterleib. Mit grünen Bändern waren sie festgezurrt, damit er sie im Kampf nicht verlor. Die große Doppelsichel, bei der eine Seite größer war als die andere und um dessen Griff sich eine Eisenkette schlang, war auf seinen Rücken geschnallt. Sesshoumaru hatte Light einmal erzählt, dass die Dämonenjäger ihre Waffen aus den Überresten von Dämonenknochen schnitzten. Kohakus Waffe aber von dem berühmten Waffenschmied Totosai stammte, der auch Tessaiga und Tensaiga angefertigt hatte.

Kohaku nickte Light zu, dann schwang er sich auf den Rücken von Kirara. Er wirkte dabei unbeholfen, als hätte er Schmerzen und erst jetzt, als Light genauer hinsah, entdeckte er die tiefen Kratzer in der Uniform, die auch nicht vor Kohakus Gesicht haltmachten. Kohaku hatte einen schweren Kampf hinter sich, soviel stand fest. Über die Gegebenheiten, konnte Light nur Vermutungen anstellen, auch wenn er ahnte was vorgefallen war.

Kirara stieß sich mit einem Fauchen vom Boden ab. Sie wirkte froh, dass Schloss des Westens verlassen zu können. Kohaku schlug den Weg nach Süden ein und verschwand hinter den Baumspitzen.

»Wer war das?« Yashimaru hatte mittlerweile völlig aufgehört zu weinen. Ab und zu schniefte er noch, wenn ihm auffiel, dass es ihm aus der Nase lief.

Bevor Light antworten konnte, unterbrach ihn eine neue Stimme. »Yagami-san!« Yousuke, der sich durch die Menge der Schaulustigen hindurchdrückte, rannte auf ihn zu. »Was ist mit dem Prinzen los? Wieso in aller Welt blutet er?« Yousuke hielt direkt vor Light an und zupfte an Yashimarus nasser Kleidung. »Und wieso ist seine ganze Kleidung nass?« Besorgt untersuchte er Yashimaru auf weitere Verletzungen.

»Ihm geht es gut«, antworte Light und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, um zum Eingang des Schlosses zu laufen.

»Hey, wartet! Ihr habt mir noch keine Antwort gegeben.«

Light verdrehte die Augen »Er ist in den Teich gefallen, während er versuchte einen Fisch zu fangen. Die Wunde stammt von der Flosse des Fisches. Es ist nichts.«

Yousuke lief neben ihn her. »Weiß Sesshoumaru-sama davon?«

»Genau zu ihm bin ich auf den Weg.«

»Er sollte vielleicht erst ein Bad nehmen und neue Kleider bekommen. Er sieht schrecklich aus.« Wie um es zu beweisen, zupfte Yousuke Yashimaru ein Stück Alge aus dem Haar. »Außerdem riecht ihr beide nicht besonders.«

Light nickte. Er hätte es sowieso vorgehabt. »Wisst Ihr, wo sich Sesshoumaru-sama befindet?«

»Er ist im Politikzimmer habe ich gehört«

Light ließ Yousuke zurück und suchte eine Dienerin, die Yashimaru wusch und ihm neue trockene Kleidung anzog. Während man sich um den Prinzen kümmerte, nahm er selbst ein Bad und entledigte sich seiner nassen Hakamahose, die er gegen eine frische tauschte. Mit Yashimaru an der Hand liefen sie zusammen zum Politikzimmer. Es lag im obersten Stockwerk des Schlosses, schmale Gänge und steile Holztreppen führten hinauf. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, als sie endlich die letzte und fast senkrecht gebaute Holztreppe erklommen.

Light kündigte sich und Yashimaru mit Namen an, obwohl er wusste, dass Sesshoumaru ihn schon von weitem bemerkt haben musste, dann schob er die Papiertüre auf und schallt sich sofort für sein unüberlegtes Handeln.

Sesshoumaru war nicht alleine. Neben ihm stand der Krähenyokai, der Light schon lange ein Dorn im Auge war. Hoch gewachsen, wie Sesshoumaru selbst, mit schwarzen mittellangen Haaren, aus denen lange kohlschwarze Federn wuchsen, die je nach Lichteinfall silbern schimmerten, war er die einzige Person, an der bisher alle Beeinflussungsversuche abgeprallt waren. Passend zu seiner Haarfarbe, trug er einen schwarzen Kimono, der mit weißen Sakurablüten bedruckt war.

Der General namens Keisuke verbeugte sich, als Light eintrat. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht schief in die Höhe, als amüsierte es ihn Light zu sehen. Light ignorierte den Blick des Generals. In Sesshoumarus Gegenwart war es besser, so wenig wie möglich mit Keisuke zu reden.

Yashimaru entdeckte Sesshoumaru sofort und rannte auf seinen Vater zu. »Otou-san! Light hat dich endlich gefunden.«

Sesshoumaru strich Yashimaru über den Kopf, dann nahm er ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf einen Tisch, der von einer gigantischen Karte verdeckt wurde.

Fragend wanderte Keisukes linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Was ist mit seiner Wange passiert, Yagami-sama?«

»Die Flosse eines Kois hat ihn verletzt, als er ihm entkommen ist.«

»Hn«, kam es von Sesshoumaru. Er beugte sich zu seinem Sohn hinab, der ihm seine kleinen Arme erwartend entgegenstreckte. Anstatt ihn hochzunehmen presste er seine Stirn gegen die von Yashimaru, dann leckte er, zu Lights Überraschung, über den Kratzer auf Yashimarus Wange. Der Prinz kniff die Augen zusammen und fiepte mehrmals. Sesshoumaru ließ schließlich von ihm ab.

Light trat neben den Daiyokai und begutachtete Yashimarus Haut, die wieder der einer Porzellanpuppe glich, so weiß und makellos war sie. Nirgendwo gab es das leiseste Anzeichen, dass vor kurzen noch eine hässlich gerötete Schnittwunde die Wange des Prinzen geziert hatte.

»Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr das könnt« Dabei hatte Light gedacht, dass er mittlerweile über alle Fähigkeiten des Daiyokais Bescheid wusste. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Light spürte die langen scharfen Nägel, wie sie leicht durch seine Kleidung gegen seine Haut drückten.

»Yashimaru ist mein Blut. Der Speichel eines Inuyokais besitzt eine heilende Wirkung. Er wird ihn solange heilen können, bis er erwachsen ist.«

»Wann wird das sein?«

»Wenn es Euch schon lange nicht mehr gibt«, antwortete Keisuke.

Anstatt sich von Keisukes Worten ködern zu lassen, blieb Light gelassen. »Der Tod lässt sich nunmal nicht austricksen, da müsste man schon ein Shinigami sein.«

Plötzlich verhärtete sich Keisukes Miene und sein Youki schwappte in stürmischen Wellen über seine Haut. »Euer Shinigami«, begann er langsam, »wurde heute Morgen wieder in der Vorratskammer bei den Äpfeln gefunden. Findet ihn noch einmal jemand dort, dann lass ich ihn bannen.«

Light zuckte mit den Schultern. »Tut was Ihr nicht lassen könnt. Ryuk ist für mich nutzlos.«

Diese Antwort überraschte Keisuke. Kurz weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Mund öffnete sich, als ob er etwas hinzufügen wöllte, es sich dann aber anders überlegte und es lieber hinunterschluckte. »Erlaubt Ihr mir, den Shinigami zu bannen, Sesshoumaru-sama?«

»Sollte sich der Shinigami trotz Warnung der Vorratskammer ein weiteres Mal nähern, dann habt Ihr meine Erlaubnis, mit ihm zu verfahren wie Ihr gedenkt. Mein Gefährte scheint, ihn nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben.«

Light warf Sesshoumaru einen verachtungsvollen Blick zu, während er die Hand von seiner Schulter schüttelte, was dazu führte, dass der Daiyokai seinen Griff verstärkte. Light, der einen Schritt nach vorne machte, wurde zurück gegen die Brust des Dämons gedrückt. Ein lautes 'Uff' entkam seinen Lippen, als sein Rücken gegen Sesshoumaru prallte.

»Keisuke-san, benachrichtigt Jaken. Er wird der neue Aufpasser für Yashimaru sein.«

Yashimarus Kopf ruckte in die Richtung seines Vaters. »Jaken ist langweilig. Ich will ihn nicht!«

»Jaken wird dein neuer Aufpasser sein«, sagte Sesshoumaru in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede duldete.

Yashimaru wusste aus Erfahrung, dass wenn sein Vater diesen strengen Ton anschlug, er gehorchen musste. »Otou-san ist gemein«, brummte er, sprang vom Tisch und lief zur Papiertüre, die er einen Spalt aufschob, um sich hindurchzuquetschen.

Sesshoumaru nickte Keisuke zu, der den Prinzen im Kragen packte, bevor er sich aus dem Staub machen konnte. Er setzte ihn sich auf die Schultern und trat hinaus in den Flur, dann schloss er die Schiebetüre hinter sich und Light und Sesshoumaru waren alleine.

Sofort drückte sich Light mit aller Gewalt von Sesshoumaru weg, der ihn nicht aufhielt. Er funkelte den Daiyokai mit wütenden Augen an. »Ihr habt mich zum Gespött gemacht. Ich habe den Shinigami unter Kontrolle.«

»Er ist für dich nutzlos«, sprach Sesshoumaru Lights Worte von vorhin aus.

»Das ist er, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn nicht kontrollieren kann.«

»Du hast keine völlige Kontrolle über ihn. Es gibt genügend Beweise dafür.«

»Ich–«

»Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste«, unterbrach ihn Sesshoumaru, »könnte man in letzter Zeit meinen, du wärst eine Dämonin während ihrer fruchtbaren Tage.«

Light verschluckte sich fast. »Wie bitte?«

Sesshoumaru kam auf Light zu und drängte ihn in eine Ecke. »Schnell reizbar, ausweichend, ablehnend. Ich könnte noch weitere auflisten, aber ich denke, du verstehst was ich meine.«

Sesshoumaru stemmte seine Arme links und rechts neben Lights Kopf ab und beugte sich nach vorne, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten. »Ist es vielleicht, weil ich dich zu meinen Gefährten genommen habe, wohlwissend, dass du diese Rolle perfekt ausfüllen wirst.«

Light starrte in bernsteinfarbenes Gold, dass mehr über ihn zu wissen schien, als er angenommen hatte.

»Wieso kämpfst du gegen mich, Light?«

Light nahm eine abweisende Haltung; er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Ich kämpfe nicht gegen Euch. Ihr seid mein Gefährte.« Innerlich schüttelte es ihn regelrecht, als er dieses verabscheute Wort in Gegenwart von Sesshoumaru über die Lippen presste. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sesshoumaru ihn auf sein Verhalten ansprach. Der Daiyokai hatte sich die letzten drei Monate nicht dafür interessiert, wieso also jetzt?

Sesshoumaru nahm eine braune Haarsträhne zwischen die Finger. »Und dennoch spüre ich deine Wut, die gegen mich gerichtet ist … und sie wird stärker.«

»Ich bin nicht auf Euch wütend.«

Sesshoumaru lachte leise. »Gefährte, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich deine Wut riechen kann.«

»Gefährte!«, stieß Light hervor, als wäre es ein Gift, das man so schnell wie möglich ausspucken wollte. »Dann sag mir, auf was genau bin ich denn so wütend.«

Ihre Nasen berührten sich. Ihre Augen im Bann der jeweiligen anderen. Die Zeit blieb stehen und die Worte, die in den letzten Wochen, Monaten zwischen ihnen in der Luft hingen, bisher aber nie ausgesprochen wurden, fanden endlich einen Besitzer; es war Sesshoumaru.

»Du verabscheust es, mein Gefährte zu sein«, sagten er nüchtern.

Light sah zur Seite und nickte stumm.

»Aber da ist noch etwas.« Finger strichen über den Halbmond an Lights Hals. Ein Kopf beugte sich nach vorne, bis seine Lippen genau neben Lights Ohr anhielten. »Dein Verstand mag mich verabscheuen, aber dein Körper, dein Herz, singt zu mir.«

»Was für ein Schwachsinn!« Light duckte sich unter Sesshoumarus Arme hindurch und floh aus dem Raum.

Light zog die Beine noch dichter an seinen Oberkörper und sah hinauf in den Himmel, wo die Wolken die Sterne bedeckten – tief hängend, zogen sie langsam weiter. Ein einzelner Tropfen fiel auf ein Blatt, rann über den Mittelsteg nach unten und tropfte auf die Erde. Ein zweiter und dritter Tropfen erreichte die Erde, gefolgt von einem vierten und fünften, dann kamen schon bald so viele, dass sie sich vermischten zu einem lauten Rauschen. Light beobachtete den Regen für eine Weile, dann verließ er die Terrasse und zog sich in das Gästezimmer zurück, dass man für ihn hergerichtet hatte.

Ryuk schwebte über seinem Bett und grinste in an, als er Light hereinkommen sah. »Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du willst die ganze Nacht draußen verbringen.«

Light warf dem Shinigami einen abweisenden Blick zu, der offen ausdrückte, dass Ryuk nicht erwünscht war.

»Weswegen bist du hier?«

Light lief zu einem Krug, der auf einem Tisch, in der Ecke des Raumes stand und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein. In wenigen Schlucken leerte er den Becher und füllte ihn ein zweites Mal. Sein Hals war unangenehm trocken, als würde Schmirgelpapier darin stecken.

»Man lässt mich nicht mehr in die Vorratskammer. Sie wollen mich bannen, wenn sie mich noch einmal dort finden.«

Light lief an Ryuk vorbei und öffnete eine Truhe, aus der er einen schlichten Kimono für die Nacht herausholte.

»Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?«, jammerte es plötzlich neben ihm.

Light hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne und sah zu dem Shinigami auf. »Es wird wohl genügend andere Orte geben, an denen du Äpfel finden kannst, also lass mich damit in Ruhe.«

Die großen gelben Augen des Shinigamis betrachtete Light stumm. Seine roten Pupillen folgten dem Menschen, als er hinter einen Paravent aus Bambus verschwand und sich umzog.

»Ähh… diese Äpfel sind die letzten, die es noch gibt«, sagte Ryuk, »Die Wiesen und Dörfer habe ich schon vor Wochen geplündert.«

Light kam hinter dem Paravent hervor. »Du bist selber Schuld, Ryuk. Könntest du dich besser zügeln, gebe es noch genügend.«

»Ich dachte Light, da du der Gefährte von Sesshoumaru bist, könntest du ja mit ihm reden.«

»Wenn, dann müsste ich mit dem General sprechen, da mir aber dein Problem egal ist, werde ich jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht!« Light legte sich auf den Futon und zog die Winterdecke über seinen Körper. Er wollte seine Ruhe, er wollte, dass der Shinigami aus seinem Zimmer verschwand.

»Komm schon, Light. Ich habe dir oft genug geholfen. Du könntest dich ruhig etwas dankbarer zeigen.«

Light blieb stumm.

»Ich habe dich heute mit dem Jungen gesehen. Du planst etwas hinter dem Rücken von Sesshoumaru. «

»Was?« Light richtete seinen Oberkörper auf.

Ryuk war direkt neben ihm und zeigte ihm seine Zähne. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich weit nach oben zu einer hässlichen Fratze. »Hehe... ich konnte zwar nicht hören, über was ihr euch beide unterhalten habt, aber das brauchte ich auch nicht. Egal was du planst, Light, wenn ich es Sesshoumaru erzähle, wird daraus nichts.« Mit seinem typischen 'Hyuk' legte er sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte seine langen Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Light krallte seine Finger in den weichen Futon. »Schön... ich werde mit dem General reden. Lass mich jetzt schlafen, Ryuk. Ich bin müde.«

»Gerne, Light.«

Der Shinigami flog durch die Holzwand.


	4. Interlude - Winterlicht

**Disclaimer:** Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Death Note und Inuyasha Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.

 **Summary:** Wegen Ryuk, landet Light in der Sengoku-Ära, die Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten. Ohne die Macht Kiras, in einer Welt, in der Menschen auf dem Speiseplan von Dämonen stehen, fühlt sich Light dazu gezwungen, sich dem gefürchtetsten unter ihnen, Sesshoumaru, anzuschließen.[Sesshoumaru x Light Yagami]

 **Vorsicht:** Sexszene

 **Begriffe**

 **Kokatsu:** Ein Tisch, an dessen Unterseite ein Heizgerät befestigt ist. Die Tischplatte liegt auf einer Decke. Wird im Winter benutzt. Füße und Unterkörper sind schön warm, während man oben herum einen dicken Pullover oder Jacke braucht. Manche schlafen auch unter dem Tisch.

 **Kariginu** : Inuyashas rotes Oberteil.

 **Mokomoko:** Sesshōmarus weißes Fell

* * *

Die Musik verströmte wohlklingende, sanfte Klänge, die den Raum erfüllten und die Stimmung der Gäste anhob. Bedacht darauf, nicht überschwänglich zu wirken, spielte die Geisha das Shamisen mit großer Sorgfalt. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie ein Meister des Instrumentes war. Über einen langen Holzsteg spannten sich 3 Seiten, denen sie die schönsten Töne entlockte. Ihre Geisha-Schwester saß auf den Knien neben ihr und beugte sich über das Koto. Liebevoll glitten ihre Hände über die Seiten und zupften daran. Die Geisha, die das Shamisen spielte, öffnete ihren Mund und fing an zu singen. Im Takt der Musik bewegte sich eine weitere Geisha in der Mitte des Raumes. Langsam, mit gesenkten Augen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, drehte sie ihren Körper und hob den Fächer in ihrer Hand an. Ein Kamm, mit mehreren herabhängenden Blüten, glitzerte in ihrem kunstvoll hochgesteckten Haar. Ihr Gesicht war weiß gepudert und ihre Lippen schimmerten in einem leuchtenden Erdbeerrot.

Der seidene Kimono, in Blau und Weiß, mit einem Muster, das den Winter repräsentierte, schmiegte sich perfekt an ihren zierlichen Körper an. Viele Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, verfolgten ihren Tanz, der nur während der kalten Jahreszeit getanzt wurde. Ein Augenpaar blieb jedoch unbeeindruckt von der Aufführung. Statt den verführerischen Bewegungen der Geisha zu folgen, galt seine Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Person im Raum. Sie befand sich rechts neben Sesshōmaru und war niemand geringeres als Light Yagami, der Gefährte seines Halbbruders.

Light griff nach dem Becher Sake, der vor wenigen Sekunden von einer Geisha aufgefüllt worden war und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck davon. Kurz brannte der Schnaps in seiner Kehle, dann bemerkte er die Wärme, die sich von seinem Bauch aus, im ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er stellte den Becher an seinen Platz zurück und erwiderte Inuyashas Blick, der ihn schon den ganzen Abend über beobachtete.

Light beugte sich leicht nach vorne und schenkte Inuyasha ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Kaum bogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben und sein Gesicht strahlte Offenheit und Warmherzigkeit aus, runzelte Inuyasha die Stirn. Sein unschuldiger Gesichtsausdruck schien den Hanyō zu irritieren, denn er wandte sich plötzlich ab.

Zufrieden nahm Light seine Essstäbchen in die Hand und legte ein Stück Fisch in seine Reisschale. Während er aß, unterhielt sich Yōsuke lebhaft mit dem General. Light war froh, dass es Yōsuke war, der neben ihm saß und nicht Keisuke, obwohl der General, als direkter Vertreter von Sesshōmaru, das Recht darauf besaß. Light nahm einen weiteren Schluck vom Sake und ließ seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen. Er kannte nicht alle Dämonen, die zu der Feier des Prinzen gekommen waren. Manche Gesichter waren ihm unbekannt. Doch er wusste, dass sie alle zum Inuclan gehörten, mit Ausnahme von Inuyasha, der es bevorzugte ein Einzelgänger zu sein.

»Yagami-san!« Yōsuke drehte sich ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen zu. »Was sagt Ihr zu Yashimaru-samas Schwert? Sobald er es gemeistert hat, wird er nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein.«

»Es scheint, in der Tat, ein sehr mächtiges Schwert zu sein.«

»Natürlich ist es das! Immerhin wurde es aus einem Fangzahn von Sesshōmaru-sama geschmiedet.« Yōsuke stieß mit Light an, dabei leerte der Dämon seinen Becher in einem Zug. Eine Geisha kam mit einem Krug vorbei und füllte ihre Becher wieder auf. »Jeder Yōkai wäre stolz ein Schwert von dem berühmten Schmied Tōtōsai zu besitzen.« Yōsuke seufzte. »Leider ist er sehr wählerisch mit seiner Kundschaft. Er schmiedet nicht für jeden.« Der Dämon beugte sich zu Light und flüsterte. »Ich habe gehört, dass er nur einwilligte für Yashimaru-sama ein Schwert zu schmieden, weil er der Erstgeborene und Erbe der westlichen Ländereien ist und weil er mit Inu no Taishō befreundet war.«

Inu no Taishō, der Vater von Sesshōmaru und Inuyasha. Light wusste, dass unter seiner Herrschaft der Westen mehr Macht erlangte als je zuvor. Nicht unbedingt verwunderlich, denn Inu no Taishō galt als ein Dämon, der das Spiel aus Macht und Politik bis ins kleinste Detail perfekt beherrschte. Um noch mehr über ihn herauszufinden, hatte Light sich mit alten Aufzeichnungen beschäftigt. Er wollte wissen, was für eine Persönlichkeit Sesshōmarus Vater besessen hatte? Was für ein Herrscher er gewesen war? Seine Stärken und Schwächen? Und was für eine Beziehung er zu seinem Sohn, Sesshōmaru, gehabt hatte?

Die meisten Dokumente erzählten von Schlachten, die Inu no Taishō gegen den Drachenclan im Norden und dem Katzenclan im Süden gefochten hatte. Er las sich durch Handelsverträge, Friedensverträge, politische Abkommen, Übereinkünfte mit verschiedenen Menschengruppen, die den Schutz des Schlosses erbaten und diesen auch im Austausch von Waren erhielten. Es gab Unmengen an Aufzeichnungen, sodass Light jeden Tag bis spät in die Nacht hineinlas.

Doch am Schluss, war es der Flohdämon, Myōga, gewesen, der ihm die restlichen Puzzleteile überreichte. Durch seine Worte und Andeutungen sah Light endlich das ganze Bild. Er verstand das Familiendrama, das ins Rollen gekommen war, als sich Inu no Taishō für eine Menschenhime entschieden hatte. All diese Informationen halfen ihm nicht nur dabei Sesshōmarus Vater kennenzulernen, sondern auch Sesshōmaru selbst besser zu verstehen. Und genau darum war es ihm von Anfang an gegangen. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Light wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie viel Wahres an diesem Spruch dran sein konnte.

Sesshōmarus kalter Blick bohrte sich in den Kommandant der Schlosswache. »Eure Aufgabe ist es das Schloss zu bewachen und nicht dem Tratsch der Angestellten zu lauschen.«

Yōsukes Adamsapfel erzitterte und der Dämon schluckte hart. Er rutschte mit dem Kissen nach hinten und verbeugte sich so tief, dass er mit der Stirn den Boden berührte. »Gomen nasai! [Verzeihung] Sesshōmaru-sama! Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen.«

Sesshōmaru bedachte Yōsuke mit einem weiteren Blick, in dem jegliche Emotionen fehlten.

Als Yōsuke das sah, verbeugte er sich hastig noch drei weitere Male. Während Yōsuke sich entschuldigte, nahm Light den Becher zwischen die Finger und ließ den Sake darin kreisen. »Hat Yōsuke-san recht? Stimmt das Gerücht dennoch.« Light sprach mit gesenkter Stimme, er wollte nicht, dass jeder Dämon mithörte.

»Es ist ein Gerücht«, kam es knapp von Sesshōmaru. Es war ihm anzumerken, dass der Daiyōkai nicht gewillt war, über dieses Thema zu sprechen.

Ein Gerücht – manche Gerüchte besaßen ein Fünkchen Wahrheit. Der Großteil, so wusste Light, war jedoch totaler Humbug. Über ihn selbst kursierten haarsträubende Geschichten im Schloss – die eine ausgefallener als die andere; Er wäre ein Dämon, der sich in der Haut eines Menschen versteckte. Eine andere besagte; Er wäre in seinem Vorleben ein Dämon gewesen, der Sesshōmaru besonders nahe gestanden hätte, der aber bei einem Überfall ums Leben gekommen war. Wiedergeboren, im Körper eines Menschen, fand ihn Sesshōmaru in einem kleinen Dorf in den Bergen, wo er ihn sofort erkannte und zurück zum Schloss brachte. Ganz einig waren sich die Angestellten bei diesem Gerücht nicht. In einer Version war er ein Krieger, in der anderen die heimliche Geliebte von Sesshōmaru. Light konnte bei alldem nur den Kopf schütteln. Es schien, als unterschieden sich Dämonen, bei Klatsch und Tratsch, nicht von den Menschen.

Trotzdem blieb das Gefühl zurück, dass an Yōsukes Worten nicht alles falsch war, dass dieses Gerücht zu jenen gehörten, die einen Kern Wahrheit besaßen.

Light lauschte der Musik. Die Geisha tanzte immer noch. Sie hatte den Fächer durch einen blauen Schirm aus Bambus ausgetauscht. Diesen schwang sie seitlich an ihrem Körper vorbei, machte kleine, schnelle Schritte nach vorne und sank plötzlich in die Knie. Dort verweilte sie mehrere Sekunden – ihr Gesicht und Körper hinter dem Schirm versteckt. Dann, langsam, entfaltete sie ihren zusammengekrümmten Körper und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. Light kannte diese Choreografie. Sie wurde unverändert auch in seiner Zeit getanzt. Die gekrümmte Haltung verkörperte eine Blumenknospe, die in einem Winterschlaf verfallen war. Mit dem Beginn des Frühlings erwachte sie wieder und wuchs empor, um leuchtender und schöner denn je zu erblühen.

Der kühle Ton presste gegen weiche Lippen und wieder bahnte sich Sake seinen Rachen hinunter. Mittlerweile schwitze Light in seiner Kleidung. Der Sake erwärmte ihn so sehr, dass er schon das Gefühl hatte, ihm würden Schweißperlen den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Kaum leerte er seinen Becher, wurde er auch schon wieder gefüllt.

Je weiter der Abend voranschritt, desto ausgelassener wurde die Stimmung im Raum. Der tanzenden Geisha schenkte man kaum noch Beachtung, stattdessen wurden die Gespräche immer lauter, bis sie die Musik der Geishas völlig in den Hintergrund drängten und sie kaum noch zu hören war.

Light fühlte sich, als säße er direkt neben einem großen Feuer, dessen Hitze über seine Haut leckte, durch seine Poren in sein Inneres drang und sich in seinem Bauch zu einer heißen glühenden Kugel ballte.

'DABUM!', machte sein Herz. Leise stieß er die Luft aus.

'DABUM!'

Die Musik hörte sich mit einem Mal zäh und blechern an, als käme sie von einer Schallplatte, die einen Sprung hatte. Die Stimmen mischten sich zu einem Brei, der bei Light einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf hinterließ. Am Schlimmsten waren seine Gedanken, die ihm so gar nicht mehr folgten, die es lieber bevorzugten ihn mit lächerlichen Fantasien zu tyrannisieren.

Er bemerkte ein Augenpaar auf sich, das ihn regelrecht durchlöcherte. Es war Inuyasha. Natürlich, dachte Light, wer sonst würde ihn so unhöflich anstarren? Der Hanyō erhob sich von seinem Platz und kam auf ihn zu.

»Inuyasha«, grüßte Light mit herablassender Stimme. »Habe ich etwas im Gesicht oder warum starrst du mich die ganze Zeit an?«

»Keh!« Inuyasha verschränkte die Arme. »Ich muss mit dir reden, Yagami ... alleine«, fügte er hinzu, als er Sesshōmarus fragenden Blick spürte. »Das darf ich wohl doch noch, oder?«

»Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, Inuyasha«, antwortete Sesshōmaru.

Neugierig erhob sich Light und folgte Inuyasha aus dem Raum. Was hatte Inuyasha ihm so dringendes zu sagen?

»Mate[Warte], Inuyasha-san«, Yōsuke rief ihnen hinterher. »Ich hoffe, du bringst Yagama-san bald wieder zurück, schließlich sind wir Trinkpartner.«

»Baka![Idiot!]«, antwortete Inuyasha.

Light folgte Inuyasha in einen spärlich erleuchteten Flur. Kleine Flammen flackerten in Papierlampions und tauchten die Umgebung in ein warmes Orange. Inuyasha hielt an einem roten Pfeiler an, auf dem Schriftzeichen eingraviert waren, die von der Weisheit eines Dämons erzählten, der sein ganzes Leben auf Wanderschaft verbracht hatte. Der Hanyō lehnte sich mit grimmigem Gesicht dagegen und steckte seine Hände in die Ärmel.

»Also, was willst du von mir?« Light hielt sich am Geländer fest und ließ sich von der kühlen Luft streicheln. Es tat ihm gut, den warmen Raum verlassen zu haben und hier draußen frische Luft zu schnappen. Er konnte fast schon sehen, wie seine Haut dampfte, wie die weißen Schwaden ihn einhüllten … doch plötzlich änderte sich das Bild und seine Fantasie nahm neue Züge an. Ein muskulöser Körper drückte ihn gegen das Geländer, Hände hielten ihn fest, ein tiefes Knurren brachte sein Herz zum Beben. Heißer Atem – überall! An seinem Hals, auf seiner Brust, tiefer immer tiefer bis ...«

»Yagami! Hast du mir gerade zugehört?« Inuyasha fuchtelte mit der Hand vor Lights Gesicht.

Light blinzelte. Wieso hatte er solche Fantasien? Kamen sie vom Alkohol? Er fuhr sich über die Schläfe, Inuyasha biss sich derweil verärgert auf die Unterlippe.

»Tz! Baka! Du hast mir überhaupt nicht zugehört.«

»Inuyasha«, sagte Light, als er wieder klar denken konnte – so klar, wie es ihm in seinem momentanen Zustand möglich war. »Du siehst ich bin nicht in Bestform. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du es noch einmal wiederholen könntest.«

»Keh! Meinetwegen. Ich habe gesagt, dass du ein Idiot bist, Yagami.«

»Das war nicht zu überhören. Was hast du davor gesagt?«

Inuyasha neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. »Im Grunde genau dasselbe.«

Lights Gesicht verdüsterte sich, während ein lautes Seufzen über seine Lippen trat. Ungeduldig klopfte er mit den Fingern gegen das Holz. »Wenn du mir sonst nichts mitzuteilen hast, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen.«

»Weißt du, Yagami, irgendwie ist es immer dasselbe.« Inuyasha sah Light direkt in die Augen.

Sie erinnerten Light stark an Sesshōmarus, beide besaßen sie dasselbe Bernstein, nur das Sesshōmarus Augen einen Hauch dunkler schimmerten.

»Je schlauer eine Person, desto weniger weiß sie über ihre eigenen Gefühle Bescheid. Bei dir spielt sich immer alles hier ab.« Inuyasha tippte sich gegen den Kopf. »Seit unserem Gespräch heute Morgen habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht. Ich habe mir überlegt, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass Gefährtenmal meines Bruders wieder loszuwerden … Und siehe da, mir ist sogar eine Idee gekommen.«

»Eine Idee?« Light stieß sich vom Holzgeländer ab und trat vor Inuyasha. »Was weißt du?«

»Was ich weiß?« Inuyasha schob seine Hände tiefer in die Ärmel seines roten Kariginu. »Ich weiß, dass du nichts dagegen hättest, wenn Sesshōmaru mit dir schlafen würde. Den ganzen Abend winselst du ihn schon an.« Er zog seinen rechten Mundwinkel spöttisch nach oben. »Glaub mir, du willst das Gefährtenmal nicht loshaben.«

»Was sagst du da?« Light hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Inuyasha unterstellte Light, er würde Sesshōmaru anwinseln, wie ein Hund? Ohne, dass er es aufhalten konnte, formte sich erneut ein Bild vor seinen Augen. Er sah sich selbst, in einem Hundekostüm, mit aufgerichteten Ohren aus Plüsch. Schwanzwedelnd, kniete er vor Sesshōmaru und rieb sein Gesicht an dessen ausgestreckter Hand. Fiepende Töne brachen über seine Lippen. Er wollte ―.

Light riss sich aus der Fantasie und rieb sich die Augen. Hitze stieg in ihm auf. Sie wanderte von seinem Bauch nach unten, zwischen die Lenden, wo sich sein Glied anfing zu regen. Verlegen wandte sich Light ab und blickte über die Dächer in die Nacht hinein. »Dir ist wohl der Alkohol zu Kopf gestiegen?«

Inuyasha brummte. »Du bist doch derjenige, der den ganzen Abend trinkt.« Eine kurze Pause der Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen beiden aus, dann meinte Inuyasha: »Da du es nicht selber riechen kannst, sage ich es dir jetzt. Laut deinem Geruch, Yagami, willst du meinen Bruder. Der Geruch, den du seit Stunden ausströmst, spricht eindeutig für sich. Jeder Yōkai im Raum weiß es, der einzige, der es nicht begreift, bist du.« Kurz hielt er inne, dann fuhr er fort. »Ich werde dir mit dem Gefährtenmal nicht helfen. Mein Rat an dich – akzeptier es und zwar hier.« Er tippte gegen Lights Stirn und grinste den Menschen an, der ihn anstarrte, als hätte er einen Wahnsinnigen vor sich.

»So ein Unsinn!«, sagte Light genervt.

Inuyasha konnte bei so viel Sturheit nur verächtlich Schnauben. »Keh! Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung wie es um deine Gefühle steht, Yagami. Ich gebe zu, ich wusste es bis heute Abend auch nicht, aber dein Geruch erklärt so einiges.« Inuyasha zuckte mit den Schultern. »Du bist ein Submissive. Ich hätte dich eigentlich für dominant gehalten, immerhin hast du einige Alphaeigenschaften. Du hast sogar einiges mit Sesshōmaru gemeinsam. Tja, aber es scheint so, dass du es dann doch lieber magst, von jemanden stärkeren geführt zu werden.«

Was zur Hölle redete Inuyasha da? In seinem Kopf schwirrte es. Submissive, dominant, Alpha? Ich ein Submissive, dachte Light. Was für ein totaler Schwachsinn war das? Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas, was vor langer Zeit passiert war. Sayu hatte ihm damals begeistert von einem Yaoimanga erzählt. Durch sie wusste er, dass es in diesen Geschichten immer einen Seme und einen Uke gab. Wie erbärmlich die Vorstellung doch war. Er war kein Submissive und bestimmt kein Uke. Am liebsten hätte Light auf den Boden gespuckt, um seine Verachtung zum Ausdruck zu bringen, doch es entsprach nicht seinem Charakter und so stieß er ein kurzes verärgertes Zischen aus.

»Lass uns zurückgehen. Ich habe genug von deinen lächerlichen Märchen.«

»Es war ja klar, dass dir das nicht bekommt.« Inuyasha fiel in Gleichschritt neben Light. »Mir ist jetzt klar, warum Sesshōmaru dich zum Gefährten genommen hat. Submissive, aber dennoch das Verhalten eines Anführers. Der perfekte Gefährte für einen Daiyōkai.«

»Sei still!« Light beschleunigte sein Tempo und hängte Inuyasha ab. Er folgte den Lärm und stand schon bald vor der Schiebetüre, hinter der die Feier stattfand. Bevor er sie öffnen konnte, glitt sie von Innen auf und eine Geisha bat ihn herein. Kaum betrat er den Raum, entdeckte ihn Yōsuke, der mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, den Sakekrug in seine Richtung schwenkte.

Inuyasha trat nicht hinter ihm ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich zurückgezogen. Light wusste, dass der Hanyō sich wohler unter Menschen fühlte als Dämonen. Light steuerte auf seinen Platz zu, bisher hatte er es vermieden in Sesshōmarus Richtung zu blicken. Aus gutem Grund, wie er bald feststellen musste, denn kaum trafen seine Augen auf flüssiges Bernstein, kaum verfingen sie sich darin, brach ein Gefühlsfeuerwerk in seinem Körper aus, das seine Knie weich werden ließ, so dass er auf das Kissen fiel, als wäre er ein Klotz Holz.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Wieso reagierte er so? War das vielleicht doch der Alkohol? Light runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass er selbst unter starken Alkoholeinfluss sich beherrschen konnte. Es musste etwas anderes sein. Hatte Inuyasha vielleicht doch recht? Light musste es herausfinden.

Ihm fiel die Reisschale auf, die immer noch halbvoll vor ihm stand. Er nahm die Essstäbchen zwischen die Finger und wollte mit ihnen nach dem Wasserspinat greifen, als sich eine warme Hand auf seinen Rücken legte. Als hätte er ein Hochspannungskabel berührt, raste Strom durch seinen ganzen Körper, in alle Richtungen und Ecken; Zehenspitzen, Fingerkuppen, seine Wirbelsäule auf und ab – nichts blieb verschont. Mit einem überraschten Stöhnen fielen ihm die Essstäbchen aus der Hand. Das Holz rollte über den Tisch und kam klirrend auf dem Boden auf.

Es wurde still im Raum. Man beugte sich nach vorne, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Light entschuldigte sich für sein Missgeschick, dann bückte er sich, um die Essstäbchen wieder aufzuheben. Eine Hand umschlängelte sein Handgelenk und stoppte ihn in seiner Bewegung. Verwundert drehte sich Light der Person zu. Sesshōmaru, dachte er, bevor seine Gedanken ein jähes Ende fanden.

Heiß, glühend, feurig, verlangend und vieles mehr. Lippen pressten sich gegen seine und zogen ihn hinab an einen Ort, wo Light Yagami und seine Vergangenheit, keine Rolle mehr spielten. Selbst der Raum, in dem er sich befand, all die Gäste, nichts schien mehr real zu sein. Auf der Welle der Leidenschaft, glitten seine Hände durch langes weißes Haar und zogen den Kopf noch dichter an sich. Ein Knurren, tief, wild und ungebändigt drang an sein Ohr. Seine Härchen stellten sich auf, als ihm ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief. Light wollte mehr.

Sesshōmaru zog sich schließlich von ihm zurück und Light sah ihm sprachlos nach. Sein Verstand fing wieder an zu arbeiten. Sofort erhitzten sich seine Wangen. Er blickte in die Runde und sah Jaken mit weit geöffneten Mund und Augen, die ihm drohten aus dem Kopf zu fallen. Seltsamerweise war Jaken der einzige Dämon, dem der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

Wieso hatte ihn Sesshoumaru vor allen Anwesenden geküsst? War das Gefährtenmal nicht Beweis genug, dass er dem Dämon gehörte oder ging es um einen anderen Beweis? Ging es um die Worte, die er im Politikzimmer zu ihm gesagt hatte "Dein Verstand mag mich verabscheuen, aber dein Körper, dein Herz, singt zu mir ."

»Auf Sesshōmaru-sama und Yagami-sama!« Ein Dämon, von mittelgroßer Statur, schlank mit spitz zulaufendem Gesicht, war aufgestanden und hob seinen Becher Sake in die Höhe.

»Auf Sesshōmaru-sama und Yagami-sama«, stimmten die anderen mit ein. Selbst Keisukes Stimme mischte sich dem Chor bei.

Light war froh, als sich das Fest dem Ende zu neigte und er sich entfernen konnte, ohne unhöflich zu wirken. Er lief zu seinem Zimmer, holte neue Kleidung und folgte dem Flur, der ihn zum Badehaus brachte. Eine Eule schwang sich vom Ast und flog in die Dunkelheit hinein. Zwischen ihren Krallen hing eine tote Maus. Er betrat den Vorraum, wo er sich auszog, schnell abwusch und schließlich ins heiße Wasser stieg. Weitere Türen trennten mehrere Räume ab, in denen die Becken unterschiedlicher Temperatur waren. Light hatte sich für das Außenbecken entschieden, da er hoffte, die kalte Luft würde seinen Kopf abkühlen. Er schwamm durch das Wasser und setzte sich auf eine Erhöhung.

Mittlerweile war es besonders kalt. Sein Atem kondensierte und hinterließ kleine Dampfwolken. Tief hängend, schoben sich graue Riesen am Himmel entlang und sperrten das Licht aus. Ein Wind folgte, der nach Schnee roch. Schnee von den Bergen, die seit mehreren Tagen unter einer weißen Decke schliefen. Light fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen. Der Gedanke an den Kuss war so frisch, als wäre er erst wenige Sekunden alt. Sesshōmaru hatte sich nach dem Kuss normal verhalten. Light seufzte und ließ sich ins Wasser sinken, bis sein Kinn von Wärme umspült wurde. Der Kuss hatte ein brennendes Verlangen auf mehr zurückgelassen. Eine kleine Flamme loderte in ihm, still wartend, von neuem entfacht zu werden. Er konnte es nicht länger leugnen. Sein Körper reagierte auf den Daiyōkai.

Reiß dich zusammen, raunte er sich selbst an. Er war Light Yagami. Seit wann ließ er sich von seinen Emotionen beherrschen. Ob der Alkohol schuld daran war oder nicht, das hätte alles nicht passieren dürfen. Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Wasser und dann gegen einen Stein, der mit vielen anderen eine Insel bildete.

»Ah!«

Schmerz durchzuckte seine Hand. Eine rote Flüssigkeit sammelte sich in seiner Handfläche und tropfte in dicken Perlen nach unten. Wie die Jahresringe eines Baumes, rollten kleine Wellen kreisförmig übers Wasser. Er hatte sich geschnitten. Light untersuchte den Stein und stellte dabei fest, dass er aus dem Meer stammte. Überreste von scharfkantigen Muscheln bedeckten ihn, die vor vielen Jahren, vielleicht auch vor hunderten Jahren, an ihm Schutz gesucht hatten, um nicht von den starken Meeresströmungen fortgerissen zu werden.

Light schwamm zum Ausgang, trat in den Vorraum und wusch seine blutende Hand mit kaltem Wasser ab. Der Schnitt war nicht länger als 1cm, doch schien er tief zu sein. Ein Stück der Muschel steckte immer noch darin. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht und unter dem Licht eines Lampions, zog er ihn heraus. Erneut reinigte er die Wunde, dann band er ein Stück Stoff mehrmals darum, zurrte es mit einem Knoten fest und schlüpfte in seine frische Kleidung. Er verließ das Badehaus und lief den Gang zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er über die Holzdielen, während seine nassen Haare eisig auf seiner Kopfhaut lagen und ihn frösteln ließen. Er spürte, wie die Temperatur um ein weiteres Grad gefallen war. Es würde bald schneien. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern. Light lief um eine Ecke, der Flur spaltete sich in zwei weitere Gänge, von denen der linke zu seinem Zimmer und zu einem warmen Bett führte.

Die Winter in Japan, ohne Heizung oder einem Kokatsu, waren äußerst ungemütlich. Den Dämonen machten die kalten Temperaturen und der viele Schnee nichts aus. Light hingegen musste aufpassen, dass er sich in dem Schloss nicht erkältete. Keiner der Räume wurde beheizt. Auf Nachfragen, hatte er Felle bekommen, die ihn wenigstens nachts warm hielten.

Light bog ab und knallte gegen etwas Hartes. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und war dabei zu stürzen, als ein Arm sich um seine Taille legte und ihn in eine aufrechte Position zog. Weißes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Silbrig, glänzend streifte es über seine Wangen und kitzelte ihn. Light rieb sich die Backen und sah in das Gesicht von Sesshōmaru, der ihn stumm, aber mit großem Interesse musterte.

»Oyasumi-nasai[Gute Nacht]«, sagte Light und löste sich aus dem Griff des Daiyōkais. Er machte mehrere Schritte, bevor Sesshōmarus Stimme ihn aufhielt.

»Ich habe dich nicht entlassen.«

Light verzog den Mund. »Es war eine lange Nacht. Ich bin müde.«

»Du wirst den fehlenden Schlaf verschmerzen können.«

Light, der mit dem Rücken zu Sesshōmaru stand, drehte sich um und hätte am liebsten eine beißende Bemerkung von sich gegeben. Er hielt sich jedoch zurück, denn er wusste, es wäre sinnlos und würde Sesshōmaru nur unnötig verärgern.

»Komm zu mir, Gefährte.« Außer seinen Lippen, bewegte sich Sesshōmaru nicht, fast als wäre er zu einer Steinsäule erstarrt. Seine Augen klebten auf Light, während er geduldig wartete.

Light kämpfte gegen seine Gefühle an, die schon den ganzen Abend verrückt spielten. Bei der tiefen, vor Macht sprühenden Stimme, wuchs die kleine lodernde Flamme in seinem Inneren zu neuer Stärke und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

»Komm zu mir, Light«, sagte Sesshōmaru abermals und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Light schluckte. Etwas züngelte über seine Haut, wanderte seinen Nacken hinauf, seine Arme hinunter und strich ihm über die Brust. Sesshōmarus Yōki wirbelte um ihn, hüllte ihn ein, in einer nach oben geöffneten Spirale. Überrascht machte Light einen Schritt zurück.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Sesshōmarus Yōki spürte. Light besaß zwar keine spirituellen Fähigkeiten, wie bei einer Miko oder einem Mönch, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Wenn Sesshōmaru es wollte, dann konnte selbst Light sein Yōki wahrnehmen.

Light stützte sich hilfesuchend an einem Holzpfeiler ab. Das Yōki setzte ihm zu. »Hört auf!« krächzte er. Sein Mund war unangenehm trocken, ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich darin aus.

Sesshōmaru Hand zeigte immer noch einladend in seine Richtung.

Durch seine Ponysträhnen starrte Light auf die offene Handfläche. »Ich werde Eure Hand nicht nehmen.« Light ließ den Pfeiler los und taumelte schwer atmend den Gang entlang. Das Yōki verlangsamte sein Tempo und betäubte seine Sinne. Noch nie war er Sesshōmarus Yōki so lange ausgesetzt gewesen. Wieso wollte er ihn schwächen?

Light sackte zu Boden. Er hätte noch weiterlaufen können, doch er würde dieses Spiel nicht länger mitspielen. Schritte kamen auf ihn zu und hielten hinter ihm an. Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Kopf, fuhr durch seine braunen Haare, packte ein Haarbüschel und zog kräftig daran. Lights Kopf kippte schmerzlich in den Nacken. Mit feurigen Augen und Wut verzerrten Gesicht erwiderte er Sesshōmarus gelassene Miene. »Was soll das? Denkt Ihr, Ihr kommt mit Gewalt weiter?«

Plötzlich verschwamm Sesshōmaru. Alles ging so schnell. Light hörte eine Türe öffnen, dann stand er schwankend in einem Zimmer, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, wie er hier her gekommen war. Die Welt drehte sich wieder in einem normalen Tempo und Light atmete erleichtert auf, was leider nicht lange anhielt. Ein Stoß in den Rücken und er landete auf einem Futonbett. Dort wirbelte er herum und sah verachtungsvoll zu Sesshōmaru auf. »Wollt Ihr mich jetzt auch noch vergewaltigen, Euren Gefährten!«

Sesshōmarus warf Light einen scharfen Blick zu. »Verwechsle mich nicht mit diesen niederen Kreaturen. Ich, Sesshōmaru, würde niemals so tief sinken, dass ich mich gegen den Willen meines Gefährten mit ihm vereine.«

Sesshōmaru befahl sein Yōki zurück und Light fühlte sich gleich besser, trotzdem runzelte er die Stirn, als er die Worte des Daiyōkais hörte. »Wieso sind wir dann hier?« Light stand auf. »Ich habe nicht vor mit Euch zu schla ―« Seine Stimme brach ab, als ein erneuter Stoß ihn auf das Bett beförderte.

»Du bist hier, Gefährte, weil es Zeit wird, dass du deine Lektion lernst.« Sesshōmaru stand neben dem Futon und sah auf Light hinab, der sich aufrappelte, nur um kurz darauf mit dem Gesicht in den Bettlacken zu landen.

»Bleib liegen. Das ist ein Befehl.«

»Vergisst es!«, knurrte Light und drückte seine Hände links und rechts in den Futon. Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich auf, gegen Sesshōmarus Hand, die zwischen den Schulterblättern auf seinem Rücken lag. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Light, er könnte es schaffen, er schaffte es sogar auf alle Viere, doch dann, er wusste nicht einmal wie es passierte, lag er plötzlich auf dem Rücken und Sesshōmaru kauerte über ihm.

Sesshōmarus Augen nahmen einen sonderbaren Schimmer an, fast so, als ob er etwas erwartend entgegenblickte. Was es war, wusste Light nicht. Vielleicht war es seine Faust, denn als Sesshōmaru ihm seine nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht wischte, schlug er sie ihm ins Gesicht. Blitzschnell schloss sich eine Hand um seine Knöchel und stoppte seinen Angriff.

»Ist dir eine Verletzung nicht genug? Du wirst dir nur unnötig selbst schaden.« Sesshōmaru betrachtete Lights Hand mit dem provisorischen Verband. Er löste den Knoten, der Stoff fiel zu Boden und entblößte die Wunde darunter, die immer noch blutete, wenn auch schwächer. Seine Zunge leckte über die Handfläche und säuberte den Schnitt.

»Ugh!« Light stöhnte in das Kissen. »Ich dachte, das würde nur bei Yashimaru funktionieren«, sagte er leise.

Sesshōmaru wickelte den Stoff wieder um die Wunde. »Die Wunde muss auf natürlichen Weg heilen, aber ich kann sie mit meinem Speichel desinfizieren. Ihr Menschen seid so fragil. Selbst ein kleiner Schnitt wie dieser, kann euch dahinraffen.«

»Ich hätte mich darum gekümmert.«

»Als dein Gefährte, ist es meine Aufgabe, mich um dein Wohl zu kümmern.«

Trotz dass es kalt war im Raum, erwärmte sich Lights Körper. Er ignorierte das sonderbare Gefühl und schob es beiseite. »Ihr müsstet Euch selbst zuhören. Wie könnt Ihr so etwas sagen, während Ihr mich festhaltet. Lasst mich los, Sesshōmaru.« Light vergaß mit Absicht das sama. Der Daiyōkai konnte nicht mit ihm umgehen wie er wollte und erwarten, dass Light ihm immer noch den gleichen Respekt entgegenbrachte. »Lasst mich los!«, zischte Light und fing an sich zu winden. Er schlug Sesshōmaru sein Knie in den Bauch und versuchte sich unter dem kräftigen Körper hervorzuziehen.

Sesshōmaru packte Lights Hände und drückte sie gegen die Tatamimatte, auf der der Futon ausgebreitet lag. Sein Mokomoko hob Lights Kopf an, der durch seine wilden Bewegungen über den Tatamirand hinausgerutscht war und auf dem harten Holzboden lag. Weich bettete man ihn, weich wie Schafswolle und genauso wärmend.

»Geb dich mir hin«, flüsterte Sesshōmaru mit leicht nach oben zeigendem Mundwinkel.

Light hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Sesshōmaru war amüsiert. Er fand es doch tatsächlich lustig. Light schnaubte frustriert durch die Nase. »Niemals! Als würde ich mich Euch so einfach hingeben.«

»Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du es schon mehrmals getan hast.«

»Da war ich noch nicht Euer Gefährte!«, spie Light.

Lippen pressten gegen Lights, der seine Augen aufriss und versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen. Es gelang ihm schließlich, jedoch zu spät, der Kuss hatte seine Wirkung erreicht. Nicht nur schlug sein Herz wie verrückt, sondern auch weiter unten regte sich etwas. Sein Glied war mit einem Zucken erwacht. Halb aufgerichtet wartete es darauf, dass der Daiyōkai mit seinen Verführungskünsten fortfuhr.

»Ergeb dich«, flüsterte Sesshōmaru erneut. Ein heißer Atem hauchte von Lights Ohr zu seinem Schlüsselbein hinab. »Lass los.«

Light drückte seinen Rücken durch, während sich seine Zehen krümmten. »Nein!«

Sesshōmaru löste Lights Obi und entblößte seine Brust. Mit seiner Zunge umkreiste er Lights Brustwarzen und saugte an ihnen.

»Hn! Verdammt!«, stöhnte Light. »Ich ergebe mich niemanden. Merkt Euch das, Sesshou― ahhh!«

Sesshōmaru hatte leicht in Lights Brustwarze gebissen und ihm einen Schrei entlockt. »Du wirst dich mir ergeben, denn das entspricht deiner wahren Natur.« Mit einem Knurren zog er Lights Kimono über die Schultern nach unten. »Seit Wochen sagt mir dein Geruch, nach was es dir verlangt, nach was du dich sehnst.«

»Uff!« machte Light, als ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde und er sich auf dem Bauch wiederfand. Das Gewicht des Daiyōkais legte sich auf seinen Körper und verhinderte, dass er sich befreien konnte. Hustend, tauchte er aus Mokomoko auf, in das ihn Sesshōmaru drückte. Die Haare des Daiyōkais versperrten ihm seine Sicht. Wie ein Wasserfall fielen sie neben seinem Kopf zu Boden, sammelten sich dort und erinnerten an einen zugefrorenen See im Winter.

»Was wollt Ihr erreichen Sesshōmaru? Ihr erreicht nur, dass ich Euch verachte.« Light neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schielte nach oben in Sesshōmarus Gesicht. Statt zu antworten fuhr die Zunge des Daiyōkais zwischen seinen Schulterblättern die Wirbelsäule hinab. Light biss sich auf die Lippen, dennoch entkam ihm ein leises Stöhnen, als ein wohliger Schauer sich auf seinem Rücken ausbreitete. »Hört auf!«, sagte er mit Panik in der Stimme. Wie lange konnte er sich noch wehren? Seine anfängliche Wut verpuffte wie Tropfen auf heißem Sand.

»Sesshōmaru!«, versuchte Light zu dem Daiyōkai durchzudringen. Wieder bekam er keine Antwort, jedenfalls nicht die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hatte.

Finger legten sich um sein Kinn und drehten es. Ein Daumen strich sanft über seine Lippen, dann löste ihn ein Mund ab, der ihn in einen hitzigen Kuss verwickelte. Forsch, besitzergreifend und dominierend schlüpfte die Zunge zwischen seine Lippen hindurch und eroberte jeden Winkel in seinem Mund.

Light keuchte atemlos, während ihre Zungen miteinander tanzten, während sie sich liebkosten, als hätten sie sich vermisst. Er bemerkte, wie sein rationaler Verstand die weiße Flagge schwenkte und sich verabschiedete. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, u sehr war er schon gefangen in den atemberaubenden Gefühlen, die als Vulkan an die Oberfläche brachen und seine Haut in Flammen setzten.

Er wollte den Daiyōkai. Light wollte Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru verstärkte den Kuss, dann löste er sich von dem jungen Mann, der schwer keuchend, mit laut klopfendem Herzen, unter ihm lag. Er zog den süßlich, vor Erregung schmeckenden Geruch genüsslich in die Nase und schloss halb die Augen.

Light dreht sich um, als Sesshōmaru seine Arme freigab und betrachtete mit glasigen Augen das makellose Gesicht des Daiyōkais. Schwach erkannte er die zwei magentafarbenen Streifen, die über jede seiner Wangen liefen. Er hob seine Hand und malte sie mit seinen Fingerspitzen nach, dann verhakte er seine Finger im Nacken des Daiyōkais und zog sich an ihm hoch in eine sitzende Position. Light drückte seine Lippen gegen Sesshōmarus und küsste ihn. Er nippte an der Unterlippe, dann küsste er den Hals hinab. Als er die gleiche Stelle erreichte, an der sich sein eigenes Gefährtenmal befand, biss er kurzerhand zu und hörte ein überraschtes Stöhnen von Sesshōmaru.

Mit einem triumphierend Lächeln ließ er von ihm ab und starrte plötzlich ins Leere. Ein unerwarteter Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht. Wo war Sesshōmaru? Kalte Luft strömte durch die offen stehende Tür und richtete seine Brustwarzen schmerzlich auf. Schnell kleidete er sich an. Sein Glied, das hart angeschwollen war, erschlaffte. Light stand auf und nahm die Umrisse von Sesshōmaru in einer Ecke war. In dem schwachen Licht wirkten seine weißen Haare und Kleidung gespenstisch, als wäre er nicht aus Fleisch und Blut, sondern ein Wesen aus der Anderswelt. »Ihr habt also mit mir gespielt«, sagte Light in nüchternen Tonfall.

»Ich gebe dir eine Wahl«, erwiderte Sesshōmaru. »Du weißt, wo meine Gemächer sind. Es liegt an dir, ob ich dich dort heute Nacht wiedertreffe.« Sesshōmaru trat ins Licht und verließ das Zimmer.

»Mate, Sesshōmaru!« Dieser Mistkerl. Er ließ ihn hier einfach zurück. Kurzerhand rannte Light ihm hinterher und holte ihn in einen der Gänge ein. So spät in der Nacht, war es ruhig im Schloss. In der Ferne hörte er schwach Geräusche. Jemand unterhielt sich – vermutlich einer der Wachen. Light war nicht zimperlich. Er packte Sesshōmaru vorne am Kimono und drückte den Daiyōkai gegen die nächste Wand.

»Ihr werdet nicht so einfach davonlaufen. Ihr werdet beenden was ihr angefangen habt und zwar Hier und Jetzt!« Schon fast knurrte er ihn an.

»Immer für eine Überraschung bereit«, sagte Sesshōmaru, der unbeeindruckt von Lights aggressiven Verhalten war. Sein Mund tauchte neben dem Ohr des Menschen auf. »Mit Vergnügen, Light.«

»Was?« Light konnte nicht einmal mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen, da landetete er auf Mokomoko, das seinen Sturz abfing. Sesshōmaru stand über ihm und fing an sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen.

»Hier?« Light sah sich im Gang um. Jemand könnte sie sehen.

»Hier und Jetzt«, wiederholte Sesshōmaru Lights eigene Worte.

»So war das nicht gemeint.«

»Es spielt keine Rolle.«

Es war anders. Dieses Mal war es anders. Noch nie hatte Light so viel gespürt, noch nie hatte er so empfindlich auf die Berührungen des Daiyōkais reagiert. Sesshōmaru hatte die völlige Kontrolle über ihn und Light genoss es. Er genoss es sich fallen lassen zu können, wissend, dass der Daiyōkai stark genug war ihn aufzufangen. Nackt rieben ihre Körper gegeneinander. Während Sesshōmaru sich in tiefen Stößen in ihm bewegte, krümmte Light seinen Rücken zu einem Hohlkreuz durch.«

»Hn! Ah!« Lights Atem wurde flacher, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schnellen Zügen. Wärme staute sich in seinem Bauch an und schwoll zu einem reißenden Fluss, der ihn jeden Moment mitreißen würde. »Sesshōmaru«, flüsterte Light. »Sesshōmaru, ich ...« Light bäumte sich auf und krallte sich unter Stöhnen an Mokomoko fest, dann kam er. Die Anspannung entlud sich so plötzlich, dass sein Blick sich trübte und er für einen kurzen Augenblick alles verschwommen wahrnahm.

Sesshōmaru kam kurz nach ihm. Der Daiyōkai hielt an und verweilte in der Position für mehrere Sekunden, dann legte er sich auf Light ab und umarmte ihn.

Light seufzte, als er die kräftigen Arme um sich spürte. Er war so entspannt, dass er einschlief.

Sesshōmaru zog sich aus Light zurück und griff nach seinem Kimono und Haori. Er befestigte seine Rüstung, während Mokomoko sich um Light wickelte und ihn vor der Kälte schützte. Sesshōmaru nahm beide in die Arme und lief mit ihnen zu seinen Gemächern. Er betrat sie über die Terrasse, auf der er kurz stehen blieb und die weißen Flocken betrachtete, die vereinzelt vom Himmel fielen.

Es schneite.


	5. Sei vorsichtig - Hör zu!

**Disclaimer:** Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Death Note und Inuyasha Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.

 **Summary:** Wegen Ryuk, landet Light in der Sengoku-Ära, die Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten. Ohne die Macht Kiras, in einer Welt, in der Menschen auf dem Speiseplan von Dämonen stehen, fühlt sich Light dazu gezwungen, sich dem gefürchtetsten unter ihnen, Sesshoumaru, anzuschließen. [Sesshoumaru x Light Yagami]

* * *

Lights Nägel stachen ihm schmerzlich in die Handflächen und seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Er saß seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten vor der Tür zu General Keisukes Gemächern und wartete darauf, dass der Krähendämon ihn hereinbat. Keisuke ließ sich Zeit, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Light hinter der Tür wartete. Light hasste es, ignoriert zu werden. Es kribbelte ihn in den Armen, die Tür aufzureißen und in den Raum dahinter zu stürmen. Aber natürlich würde er dadurch das bevorstehende Gespräch nur unnötig von vornherein belasten; unprofessionell würde es auch wirken und Light war alles andere als unprofessionell. So presste er die Lippen zusammen und drückte seine Handflächen gegen den kühlen Holzboden. Dieser Keisuke – Light war Sesshōmarus Gefährte, wie konnte er sich erdreisten, ihn hier draußen in dem kalten Gang so lange warten zu lassen. Light starrte verärgert die Tür an, in dessen Holz man viele Verzierungen geschnitzt hatte. Er erkannten den Fujiyama, Japans höchster Berg, und bei genaueren betrachten vielen ihm die Reiher auf, die am Himmel vorbeizogen.

Light konnte ein Zucken nicht unterdrücken, als die Tür plötzlich zur Seite geschoben wurde und Keisuke dahinter auftauchte. Der Krähendämon musterte ihn mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht, dann verbeugte er sich knapp und trat beiseite. Light erhob sich vom Boden, verbeugte sich ebenfalls und betrat an dem General vorbei dessen Gemächer. Kaum hatte Light das Zimmer betreten, fiel sein Blick auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, der mit Dokumenten übersät war und auf dem sich Papierrollen zu kleinen Bergen aufstapelten. Ein Tuschestein und Pinsel – die Borsten des Pinsel waren mit schwarzer Tusche benetzt – lagen bereit, verwendet zu werden.

»Wie kann ich Euch helfen, Yagami-sama? Ich bin gelinde ausgedrückt, ein wenig überrascht Euch vor meinen privaten Gemächern aufzufinden. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Euch jemals irgendetwas zu diesen Räumen treibt. Es muss ja sehr wichtig sein.«

»Glaubt mir General, das wird keine Gewohnheit werden.«

Keisukes ausdruckslose Miene brach und er schmunzelte, als er die Worte von Light hörte.

Light blieb gefasst, auch wenn ihn das süffisante Lächeln von Keisuke missfiel. Er entschied sich, es zu ignorieren – seine Aufmerksamkeit fiel hingegen auf den hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo an einer Wand Waffen verschiedener Größe und Art hingen. »Ihr besitzt eine stattliche Sammlung.« Light lief zu der Wand und Keisuke folgte ihm. Schwerter mit langen und kurzen Klingen, gekrümmt oder gerade, mit Kanjis verziert oder ohne – Light zählte vierzehn Stück. Ein Speer hing über einem Schwert, um dessen Speerspitze das Fell eines Tieres gewickelt war – rot war es mit vereinzelt braunem Haar, vermutlich ein Fuchs. Weiter rechts erkannte er einen schwarzen Fächer. Lange glänzende Federn schmückten ihn, die Keisukes Krähenfedern ähnelten, die zwischen seinem kohlschwarzen Haar herauslugten. Die Federn wurden von einer Halterung aus schwarzer Jade gehalten, in der ein Künstler eine Kampfszene hinein geschnitzt hatte.

Light streckte seine Finger aus, um eines der Schwerter vor ihm zu berühren. Er hatte nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis danach, doch irgendetwas zog ihn an, irgendetwas wollte, dass er näher trat und das Schwert von der Wand nahm. Ohne dass es ihm wirklich bewusst war, bewegte sich sein Arm. Light blinzelte. Stille legte sich auf ihn. Er benetzte seine Lippen. Finger schnappten sich sein Handgelenk, bevor er den kalten Stahl fühlen konnte. Eisern und kalt war der Griff, so kalt wie der Yōkai, der ihn über die Holzdielen zerrte, fort von der Wand auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Erst dann gelang es Light, den Schleier fort zublinzeln, der sich über ihn gelegt hatte und sein Bewusstsein benebelte.

»Was war das?«, flüsterte er verwirrt, während er das das Schwert von der Ferne musterte. Jemand hatte zu ihm gesprochen, eine raue, tiefe Stimme hatte ihm befohlen das Schwert in die Hand zu nehmen.

»Der Yōkai, der in dem Schwert eingeschlossen ist, wollte von Euch Besitz ergreifen. Die Aura eines Ningen ist leicht zu manipulieren. Hättet Ihr das Schwert angefasst, dann wärt Ihr zu seinem Diener geworden.«

Light nickte verstehend. Was für ein törichtes Missgeschick schallt er sich sofort und dann noch in Gegenwart des Generals. Er musste besser aufpassen, er dürfte dem General keine Angriffsfläche bieten, sonst würde er über ihn herfallen wie der Aasfresser, der er war. »Ein Glück, dass Keisuke-sama anwesend war.« Light schenkte Keisuke ein aufgesetztes Lächeln. Keisuke starrte ihn bloß an.

Erneut betrachtete Light die Wand mit den sorgfältig drapierten Waffen, eine Entdeckung, die er in den Gemächern des Generals nicht erwartet hatte. »Wem gehörten all die Waffen? Ich kann mir schwer vorstellen, dass sie von Beginn an Euch gehörten.«

»Nicht eine einzige gehörte mir«, sagte Keisuke mit einer Stimme, die plötzlich einen Ton annahm, als fieberte er einen neuen Kampf entgegen, »aber da es ihre Besitzer nicht mehr gibt, bin ich es jetzt dem sie dienen.«

Light musterte Keisuke eindringlich. »Ihr sammelt also die Waffen Eurer Feinde als Trophäe.«

»Ob ich die Waffe meines gefallenen Gegners nehme, liegt daran, ob mich ihre Fähigkeit interessiert. Manche von ihnen sind Erbstücke von Yōkaiclans mit äußerst faszinierenden Fähigkeiten andere stammen von exzellenten Waffenschmieden.« Keisuke verschwand neben Light und tauchte neben dem Speer auf. Er nahm es von der Halterung und durchschnitt die Luft damit.

Ein bedrohliches Knistern durchdrang den Raum, Light sah wie unzählige kleine blaue Blitze den Speer entlang Keisukes Arm hinauf zischten. Der Yōkai blieb davon unberührt. Keisuke packte das Speer mit beiden Händen und streckte es waagrecht vor sich aus.

»Das ist Aoiro ton'neru. Blauer Tunnel wurde von Tōtōsai geschmiedet für den Thronerben des Pantherclan des Südens. Ich habe Tatsemuna-sama in der zweiten Schlacht um den Westen besiegt. Aber anscheinend haben die Pantheryōkais selbst nach dem Verlust ihres Prinzen immer noch nicht begriffen, dass sie den Westen noch so oft angreifen können, sie werden dem Inuclan immer unterlegen sein.« Keisuke stellte den Speer senkrecht neben sich ab. »Es wäre mir ein äußerstes Vergnügen gewesen, dem wiedererweckten Panther-Daiyōkai, Ryukotsusei, mit Aoiro ton'neru gegenüber gestanden zu haben? Sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich seinen Sohn ins Jenseits geschickt habe.«

Keisuke ließ den Speer noch einmal durch die Luft wirbeln, dann legte er ihn zurück in seine Halterung. Ohne mit seinem Yōki verbunden zu sein, verflüchtigten sich die Blitze und zurück blieb eine unscheinbare Waffe, die sich nicht von einem normalen Menschenspeer unterschied.

Offensichtlich war es keinesfalls gewesen, nur ein flüchtiger Moment, der nicht einmal einen Wimpernschlag anhielt, dennoch hatte es gereicht; Light hatte Keisukes Wut gesehen, als er über den Pantherclan gesprochen hatte. »Wieso wart Ihr nicht dort, als Ryukotsusei abermals besiegt wurde?« Light kannte von Inuyasha die Geschehnisse, in die er und seine Ningenfreunde vor ein paar Jahren verwickelt worden waren; der Pantherclan hatte ein Ritual durchgeführt, mit dem sie ihren Daiyōkai, Ryukotsusei, von den Toten zurückholten. Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha und dessen Ningenfreunde hatten gegen ihn und die restlichen Yōkais des Pantheryōkaiclans gekämpft. Ryukotsusei wurde gemeinsam von Sesshōmaru und Inuyasha besiegt und zu den Toten zurückgeschickt – die restlichen Yōkais des Pantherclans flohen in den Süden. Nun, wo war in all dem der General gewesen? Light kalkulierte das Jahr, in dem das Ereignis stattgefunden hatte... und kam schnell zu dem Ergebnis, es konnte nur wegen...

»Yashimaru-samas Sicherheit war und ist von höchster Wichtigkeit«, erwiderte Keisuke mit einem Seitenblick zu Light. »Es bestand immer die Möglichkeit, dass Naraku Yashimaru-samas Existenz in Erfahrung bringen könnte und das Schloss angreifen würde, um damit Sesshōmaru-sama zu schwächen. Da Sesshōmaru-sama auf der Suche nach Naraku war, verpflichtete ich mich an der Seite des Prinzen zu bleiben. Als Erbe des Westens, gilt es ihn zu beschützen so lange er sich nicht selbst schützen kann.«

Keisukes Worte machten Light stutzig und warfen eine Frage auf, die er sich nicht zum ersten Mal stellte. Wie alt war General Keisuke? Das Alter eines Yōkais zu bestimmen war äußerst schwierig, da sie sehr langsam alterten. Unmöglich erschien es Light, irgendwelche Schlüsse rein vom Aussehen her zufällen. Sesshōmaru wirkte jung, nicht älter als Mitte zwanzig, besaß aber Erfahrung von mehreren hundert Jahren.

Light verlagerte seine Gewicht. Er war froh, dass ein Bediensteter ihn mit Fell gefütterte Sandalen gebracht hatte. Während seines Studiums über Yōkais in Sesshōmarus Bibliothek, hatte Light sich auch mit Kriegen befasst, die der Inuclan mit anderen Yōkaiclans in den letzten hundert Jahren gefochten hatte. In einer der alten Schriftrollen war er über Aufzeichnungen über den Verlauf der ersten zwei Kriege gegen den Pantherclan gestoßen. In der ersten Schlacht konnte der Pantherclan noch eine stattliche Armee zusammenstellen. Sie besaß starke Kämpfer mit denen sie vom Süden aus rasant eine Region nach der anderen eroberten. Erst der Zusammenschluss von mehreren Yōkaiclans konnte die Armee der Pantheryōkais beim Vormarsch Richtung Norden zum Stoppen bringen. Inu no Taisho besiegte damals Ryukotsusei in einer gigantischen Schlacht am Fuße des Berges Fujiyama. Die Überlebenden des Pantherclans wurden gefangen genommen, tauchten unter oder flüchteten in den Süden. Dieser Kampf wurde in den Schriftrollen mit dem Jahr 1045 datiert und bekannt als die Schlacht der vier Daiyōkais.

Aus einer anderen Schriftrolle las Light von der zweiten Schlacht, diesmal gegen Ryukotsuseis Sohn, Tatsemuna. Diese fand im Jahr 1338 statt, fast dreihundert Jahre später. Um Tatsemuna zu besiegen, musste Keisuke selbst mehrere hundert Jahre alt gewesen sein. Wenn der Speer, Aoiro ton'neru, wirklich solch eine starke Waffe sein soll, dann konnte Keisuke gegen ihren Besitzer nur gewinnen, wenn er selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer gewesen war. Keisuke musste kurz vor der ersten Schlacht oder danach geboren worden sein, was ihn um die fünfhundert Jahre alt machte.

Light faltete seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und machte einen Schritt auf Keisuke zu, der ihn aufmerksam musterte. Light lächelte schmal. »Ich bin überrascht, dass in all den Jahrhunderten nicht mehr Waffen einen Platz auf Eurer Siegerwand gefunden haben. Ihr seid, schwer zu befriedigen.«

Keisuke überwand die Distanz zwischen sich und Light. Kühl sah der hochgewachsene Krähenyōkai auf Light hinab. »Wieso interessiert sich plötzlich der Gefährte meines Lord dafür, was mich zu Frieden stellt und was nicht?« Keisuke trat näher, zu nah – er überwand die unsichtbare Grenze und stellte sich direkt vor Light. Es schien, als kümmerte es Keisuke nicht, einen respektvollen Abstand zu bewahren.

Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. Lights menschliche Urinstinkte regten sich und sendeten Stresssignale aus, die Light sofort versuchte zu unterdrücken, nicht gewillt seine Emotionen durch seinen Geruch preiszugeben. Dennoch, er befand sich in der Gegenwart eines Jägers, eines Aasfressers, der ihm die Augen aushaken konnte, wünschte er es. Light zwang sich einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, auch wenn es viel von ihm abverlangte. Er schallt sich für seine Schwäche, wusste aber, dass er gegen seine Urinstinkte nichts unternehmen konnte, außer zu versuchen, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Keisuke würde ihn nicht verletzen, das würde der General des Westens niemals wagen. Light erwiderte entschlossen Keisukes Blick, der nur darauf wartete, dass er sein Unbehagen zur Schau trug.

»Wieso seid Ihr hier, Yagami-sama?« Keisukes heißer Atem blies gegen Lights Wange.

»Wieso seid Ihr mir so nah?«, konterte Light provokant.

Keisuke schmunzelte. »Weil ich es kann und es mir erlaubt ist, aber ich denke, die eigentliche Frage ist, mache ich Euch nervös?«

Lights Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. »Lässt Euch Eure Nase im Stich? Ihr solltet Euch diese Frage selbst beantworten können.« Keisuke war es erlaubt ihm so nah zu sein? Wie weit ging diese Erlaubnis und wie weit wagte der Dämon sie auszunutzen?

»Ihr seid nervös, auch wenn Ihr es versucht hinter Eurer Maske zu verstecken.« Keisuke näherte sich Lights Gesicht, bis ihre Nasen kurz davor waren sich zu berühren. »Was vielleicht bei Ningen funktioniert, kann von Yōkais leicht durchschaut werden. Ihr ähnelt einem Kabuki-Schauspieler, Yagami-sama.«

Light kommentierte Keisukes Worte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, dabei zog er seinen Mund schief in die Höhe. Light belächelte Keisuke. »Lasst Euch Mal nicht von meinen Emotionen in die Irre führen, General. Ein verwundetes Tier voller Angst, kann immer noch seinem Angreifer eine tödliche Wunde zufügen. Ein Kabuki-Schauspieler beherrscht es, in verschiedene Rollen zu schlüpfen. Er beherrscht es, Emotionen aus dem Stand zu erzeugen, um eins mit seiner Rolle zu werden. Keine dieser Emotionen ist eine Täuschung, jede ist echt.«

Keisuke erwiderte Lights Lächeln – ein gefährliches Lächeln. »Ihr sagt also, dass Ihr die Fähigkeit besitzt, Emotionen kontrolliert zu erzeugen.«

Light bemerkte, wie Keisukes Yōki ihn hie und da berührte, sachte, kaum merklich, aber es machte die Tatsache nicht besser, dass Keisuke ihn versuchte einzuschüchtern.

Light hatte genug von den Spielen des Generals. Es wurde Zeit, dass er die Oberhand gewann. »Genug mit Euren spielen!« Light drückte den Dämon mit einem kräftigen Stoß von sich weg. »Ich bin hier, weil mein Shinigami mich geschickt hat.«

Keisuke Augen weiteten sich und er lachte leise. »Yagami-sama wird von seinem Shinigami zu mir geschickt, als sei er ein unbedeutender Bote. Ihr scheint, ihn wirklich nicht zu beherrschen.«

»Glaubt, was Ihr wollt General. Ich bin nicht hier, um über die Beziehung zwischen mir und meinem Shinigami zu sprechen. Ich bin gekommen, weil er mich um etwas gebetet hat.« Lights Antlitz verfinsterte sich. »Es geht um die Äpfel. Ryuk möchte sich ihnen wieder nähern können, ohne von Euch gebannt zu werden.«

»Ihr scheint schnell Eure Meinung zu ändern, Yagami-sama. Ich dachte, Euch wäre das verbleiben des Shinigamis egal?«

»Seine Meinung zu ändern … Ihr haltet mir das vor? Ihr seid also ein Yōkai, der lieber an alten Gewohnheiten und starren Mustern festhält, als dass er sich erlaubt, sich an neue Umstände anzupassen«

Keisuke lief an Light vorbei und öffnete ein Fenster.

Kalte Luft strömte herein, die Light frösteln ließ, trotz das er eingehüllt war in mehreren Lacken Stoff.

»Und welche Umstände haben dazu geführt, dass Ihr plötzlich anderer Meinung seid und doch noch eine Wert in Eurem Shinigami erkennt?«

Light lachte vergnügt und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger. »Das, General, wüsstet Ihr zwar gerne...«, sagte Light, während seine Stimme dunkel und rau wurde, »...Tatsache ist, es geht Euch nichts an.«

»Nun, Ihr wollt, dass ich Eurem Shinigami erlaube, die restlichen Äpfel zu essen.«

»Nicht erlauben, ich befehle es.«

Ein roter Schimmer huschte über Keisukes nachtschwarze Augen. Ein tiefes Knurren durchschnitt den Raum und erschreckte die Vögel draußen. Drang vor kurzem noch dumpfes, aber lebhaftes Gezwitscher zu ihnen herein, war es mit einem Mal still, eine Stille, die lediglich von entfernten leisen Geräuschen der Bediensteten unterbrochen wurde.

Lights Herz machte einen Satz und er zuckte zusammen, als er den Körper des Dämons direkt hinter sich wahrnahm. Er berührte ihn nicht, dennoch konnte er die Hitze auf seiner Haut spüren. Ein Hand mit scharfen Krallen legte sich auf seiner Schulter ab, während ein Mund neben seinem linken Ohr auftauchte.

»Sesshōmaru-sama hat Euch nie aufgeklärt.«

»Was meint Ihr?«, flüsterte Light. Seine Lippen bebten vor unterdrückten Zorn. Der General hatte es gewagt, ihn anzufassen! Light ballte seine Hände. Oh, wie gerne würde er jetzt sein Schwert ziehen oder ihm eine verpassen, stattdessen blieb ruhig stehen, wenn auch etwas steif.

»Der Gefährte meines Lords kann mir keine Befehle erteilen. Ihr seid nicht Beta, Yagami-sama. Ihr steht direkt unter mir.«

»Wenn ich Euch also sage, Ihr sollt mich sofort loslassen, dann ist es Eure Entscheidung, ob ihr meinen Worten folgt?«

»Gewiss, was immer Ihr verlangt, ich muss dem nicht folgen.« Wie, als ob der General damit demonstrieren wollte, wie viel Macht er als Beta besaß, drückte er seine Nägel durch den Stoff gegen Lights Haut – fest war der Griff, äußerst provozierend, aber Keisuke schien, genügend Kontrolle zu haben, dass kein einziger seiner scharfen Nägel den Stoff oder Lights Haut durchstieß.

Lights Kiefer verhärtete sich, seine Zähne waren fest zusammen gebissen. Light hatte genug, verdammt sollte dieser Yōkai sein! Er schnaubte innerlich. Sollte Keisuke doch sehen, was für ein Kabuki-Schauspieler er war! Obwohl in Lights Gedanken seine Wut nur all zu offensichtlich war, besann er sich, nichts von dem preiszugeben, stattdessen ließ er den Damm brechen, der seine Nervosität bisher fast völlig zurückgehalten hatte. Lights Selbstvertrauen ermöglichte ihm trotz all dem, seinen Plan, ohne Einschränkung durchzuführen.

Mit schnellen Handgriff, zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide, wirbelte seinen Körper herum und schlug mit voller Kraft nach Keisuke. Klang! Ihre Schwerter krachten gegeneinander. Keisuke parierte seinen Angriff, unternahm aber weiter nichts. Weder drückte er Light nach hinten, noch unternahm er einen Gegenangriff.

Light lachte. »Ihr mögt vielleicht Beta sein, aber ich bin immer noch der Gefährte Eures Lords!« Damit machte Light einen Schritt zur Seite und schlug erneut auf Keisuke ein, immer wieder wie ein wildes ungebändigtes Tier, das keinen Halt mehr kannte. Wie erwartet wehrte der Krähenyōkai jeden seiner Angriffe ab, ohne selbst die Offensive zu ergreifen. Doch er knurrte, als Light ihn zurücktrieb. Es schien, als machte ihn Lights Verhalten immer wütender, denn seine Augen verdunkelten sich und Light spürte Keisukes Yōki auflammen, dass sich aber überraschenderweise von ihm fern hielt.

»Was wollt Ihr jetzt machen, Keisuke-sama? Wollt Ihr den Gefährten von Sesshōmaru-sama verletzen? Die Wunden einen Ningen brauchen lange zum Heilen. Ihr habt keine Wahl, außer mich gewähren zu lassen.«

Keisuke Schwert hielt einen weiteren Angriff von seinem Körper fern. »So selbstsicher. Ihr betretet gefährliches Terrain und versteht es nicht einmal!«

Keisuke hatte unrecht, Light verstand nur all zu gut, wie gefährlich er spielte, wie verrückt es war, den General anzugreifen, einen Yōkai, der ihm noch vor kurzem erzählte, dass er den Erben des Pantherclans in einem Kampf besiegt hatte. Aber hier ging es nicht darum, dass der eine den anderen niederstreckte, hier ging es um Dominanz; es war ein Kampf um Respekt und um Macht in der Hierarchie des Inuclans.

»Steckt Euer Schwert zurück«, fauchte ihn Keisuke an. »Sofort!«

»Ich verweigere mich Euren Befehlen, General.«

Keisuke, der nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, öffnete die Schiebetür hinter sich und zusammen tänzelten sie in den nächsten Raum. Ein Schlag nach dem anderen prasselte auf Keisuke nieder. Light hatte in den letzten Wochen viel trainiert, was sich nun bemerkbar machte. Seine Armmuskeln waren kräftig genug das Tempo und die Ausdauer beizubehalten. »Ihr werdet meinen Shinigami Zugang zu den Äpfeln gewähren.«

»Abgelehnt«, raunte Keisuke und brüllte kurz darauf mit wütender Stimme. »Genug! Yagami-sama, haltet sofort ein!« Keisuke sprang über den Futon, der in der Mitte des Raumes lag.

Doch Light hielt nicht ein. Er hechtete ihm nach und führte mehrere Kendo Bewegungen aus, jede davon tödlich, hätte sie einen Menschen getroffen. Ein Treffer würde für Keisuke zwar nicht tödlich sein, aber immerhin schmerzlich.

Keisuke wehrte zwei weitere Schläge ab. Der darauffolgende war anders. Light machte den Anschein, dass er ihn mit seinem Schwert abermals treffen wollte. Er machte einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne, da ließ er sein Schwert klirrend zu Boden fallen, bevor es sich in Keisukes Damönenschwert verzahnen konnte. Light benutzte den Schwung und rammte seinen Körper gegen Keisuke direkt in sein Schwert hinein. Keisuke drehte sich blitzschnell zur Seite und steckte sein Schwert zurück. Die Überraschung, dass er fast den Gefährten seines Lords verletzt hätte, zeichnete sich nur zu offensichtlich auf Keisukes Gesicht ab. Der kurze Moment des Zögerns reichte Light. Die Faust erwischte Keisukes Gesicht und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Es war immer noch etwas Ungewohntes für Light, die Kraft seines Körper zu benutzen, um seinen Standpunkt deutlich zu vermitteln. Für Kira war Kendo ein Hobby gewesen, um sich fit zu halten. Fern lag ihm damals die Vorstellung, dass er es jemals benutzen würde, um Hierarchiekämpfe mit Yōkais auszufechten. Light musste zugeben, er hatte unfair gekämpft, hatte seinen Status als Sesshōmarus Gefährte äußerst provokant gegen Keisuke ausgenutzt.

Keisuke rieb sich stumm über die getroffene Gesichtshälfte. Er bewegte sich nicht.

»Ihr wart unaufmerksam, Keisuke-sama. Ihr habt den Kampf verloren«, meinte Light, während er sein Schwert vom Boden aufhob und in die Schwertscheide an seiner Hüfte schob.

Keisuke erwiderte nichts. Für eine Weile stand er nur da. Schließlich veränderte sich seine Haltung, sie entspannte sich. »Und nun wollt Ihr, dass ich Euren Shinigami erlaube, die restlichen Äpfel zu essen.« Seine Stimme war ruhig, als hätte der Kampf zwischen ihnen nie stattgefunden und Light hätte soeben erst den Raum betreten.

»Es wäre nur angebracht, denkt Ihr nicht auch? Ihr habt Eure Deckung vernachlässigt und wurdet von mir getroffen. Ihr habt verloren.«

Keisuke stimmte dem weder zu noch verneinte er es, stattdessen sagte er: »Ich werde Euch etwas zeigen, Yagami-sama«

»Das wäre? Wa–«

Klirr! Die Porzellanvase fiel von der Kommode und zerbrach auf dem Boden. Um Keisuke abzuwehren, wollte sich Light an der niedrigen Kommode festhalten, denn Keisuke umschlang abrupt seinen Körper und machte einen Sprung in die Mitte des Raumes. Light bekam die Kommode nicht mehr zum Fassen, sein ausgestreckter Arm flog durch die Luft und schleuderte die Vase gen Boden.

Keisuke schmiss ihn auf den Futon. »Das war ein Erbstück, Yagami-sama« Der General packte Lights Arme und hielt sie über Lights Kopf zusammen.

»Wenn Ihr wollt, dass ich mich dafür entschuldige, dann seid Ihr desillusioniert. Geht sofort runter von mir!«, fauchte Light mit vor Zorn glühenden Augen. »Ich werde ihn rufen.«

»Ich verstehe. Nun, Ihr liegt richtig, Sesshōmaru-sama würde mich zu einem Kampf auf den Tod herausfordern, sollte ich Euch etwas antun. Und falls Ihr denkt, dass es mir Genugtuung bringt, Euch in Schmerzen zu sehen, dann versteht Ihr weit weniger als gedacht. Aber, ich wollte Euch etwas zeigen, etwas, dass mir erlaubt ist zu tun, etwas, dass Ihr durch Euer Handeln selbst heraufbeschworen habt. Ihr könnt mich so oft besiegen, wie ihr wollt, selbst ein ehrlicher Kampf würde nichts daran ändern – ihr könnt nicht Beta sein, nicht einmal annähernd..., denn Ihr seid das...«

Light Nase kräuselte sich. Ein sonderbarer Geruch erfüllte plötzlich die Luft um ihn, er war schwach und kaum wahrnehmbar, undefinierbar für ihn – für sein Unterbewusstsein jedoch nicht. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann verstand er, es war der Geruch von wilder, freier ungezügelter Kraft. Macht. Und während er ihn einatmete passierte etwas mit ihm – zu seinem Entsetzen entspannten sich seine Muskeln und sein Atem wurde gleichmäßig. Und Keisuke, der zu Lights Missfallen jede seiner Regungen aufmerksam beobachtete, ging noch weiter. Anscheinend wollte er Light bloßstellen. Er knurrte. Das Knurren war anders als die bisherigen. Light verstand nicht ganz wieso, denn es hörte sich für seine Ohren absolut gleich an, doch erschreckender Weise besaß es eine unerwartete Wirkung auf ihn. Er drehte seinen Kopf instinktiv beiseite und gab Keisuke somit Zugang zu seiner Halsschlagader. Ein Gefühl des Entsetzen überkam ihn und der Rhythmus seines Atmens geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht, kam stoßweise. Diese Mal entglitt ihm die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen völlig. Light musste kein Yōkai sein, um zu wissen, dass seine Emotionen einem in die Enge getriebenen, äußerst verwirrten Tier glichen.

Der Aasfresser hielt seine Beute fest im Griff.

Aus den Augenwinkeln spähte Light in Keisukes Gesicht. Der General bewegte sich nicht. Er starrte ihn bloß an. »Was?«, keuchte Light.

»Noch nicht.« Keisuke legte seinen Handrücken auf die Stelle zwischen Lights Hals und Schulter.

Ein Zucken ging durch Lights Körper, begleitet von einer Wärme, die ihn so schnell überrannte, nur, um einen Lidschlag darauf sich in Luft aufzulösen. Doch das Gefühl blieb. Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, der Zufriedenheit und Geborgenheit. Light zog hastig Luft in seine Lungen – vor lauter Schock hatte er vergessen weiter zu atmen. Die Veränderung, die Keisuke verursacht hatte, war zu abrupt, Light wusste nicht wohin mit all diesen neuen ungewohnten Gefühlen. Eine Leichtigkeit durchflutete ihn, die ihn sorglos machte, plötzlich schien alles in seinem Leben in Ordnung zu sein. Light sah sich das Gesicht von Keisuke genau an. Beta schoss es ihn in den Kopf. Keisuke war Beta. Wieso war er damit unzufrieden gewesen? Beta beschützte ihn wie Alpha ihn beschützte. Er musste nicht mehr Aufpassen, Beta würde über seinen Schlaf wachen. Schlaf, dachte Light. Schlaf, das hörte sich gut an. Nur ein paar Sekunden wollte er Ruhen...

Ein Schrei weckte Light auf. Er fuhr in die Höhe. Verwirrt blickte er sich in dem unbekannten Zimmer um. Licht der späten Nachmittagsonne fiel durch eine offenstehende Tür herein. Draußen auf der Terrasse sitzend mit einer langen dünnen Pfeife in der Hand, erkannte er den General.

»Sesshōmaru-sama weiß, wo Ihr seid«, sagte Keisuke zwischen zwei Zügen, wobei er den Rauch langsam ausatmete und zusah, wie er in der kalten Luft gemächlich gen Himmel stieg. »Ein Bediensteter war hier und hat Euch Felle gebracht«, fügte Keisuke hinzu, als er bemerkte, wie Light mit runzelnder Stirn über eines strich.  
Light versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Sesshōmaru wusste, dass er sich in den Gemächern des Generals aufhielt und hatte keine Einwände? Beta, kam die Antwort sofort. Keisuke war Beta und Sesshōmaru vertraute seinem Beta. Light seufzte innerlich.

»Wisst Ihr, was mit Euch passiert ist?«, wollte Keisuke wissen.

Light brauchte nicht lange, um es sich zuzammenzureimen. Inuyasha hatte ihn während Yashimarus Feier darauf hingewiesen, nur leider war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es solch gravierende Auswirkungen auf ihn haben würde. Er hätte Inuyashas Worten mehr Beachtung schenken sollen. Zum Teufel, er hätte ihm glauben sollen! Diese Schwäche war äußerst Besorgnis erregend. Sie machte ihn dumm und hilflos. »Wird jeder dahergelaufene dominante Yōkai dieses Einfluss auf mich haben.«

Keisuke nahm einen langen genüsslichen Zug, dann blies er den Rauch geschwind aus. »Eine schreckliche Vorstellung, nicht?« Ein schmales Lächeln zierte Keisukes Mund.

Lights Stirnfalten vertieften sich.

»Seid unbesorgt, Yagami-sama, nur Sesshōmaru-sama und ich können Euch auf diese Weise unterwerfen.« Keisuke lachte kurz auf »Wie ich sehe, scheint Ihr selbst davon nicht begeistert zu sein, also konnte nicht einmal Euer ausgeruhter Zustand Euch von den Vorzü-« Keisuke verstummte. Sein amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck verflog und hinterließ einen verärgerten. »Jaken«, sagte er mit einem Mal, »weswegen versteckt Ihr Euch auf dem Dach?«

»Ahhh... Keisuke-sama, also ich... ich bin hier nur zufällig«, ertönte Jakens Stimme hastig.

»Und wie kommt man zufällig auf das Dach über meine Gemächern?« Keisuke wartete auf die Antwort, gleichzeitig rauchte er seine Pfeife weiter.

Light erblickte Jakens grünen Körper, der vom Dach langsam an einen Holzpfeiler hinunterrutschte. Jaken sprang den letzten Meter, sein Kopfstab hielt er dabei fest umklammert. Vor Keisuke verbeugte er sich schnell.

»Ano...«, sagte Jaken mit belegter Stimme und nach vorne gesackten Schultern. »Ich bin Yashimaru-sama aufs Dach gefolgt. Er wollte nicht hören und ist vor mir fortgerannt. Einer der Ziegel hat sich gelöst und ich bin nach unten gefallen.«

Dann gehörte der Schrei von vorhin wohl zu Jaken, dachte Light.

»Du hast also abermals deine Pflichten gegenüber Yashimaru-sama vernachlässigt«, meinte Keisuke.

Jaken stieß ein lautes Keuchen aus. Seine Augen wurden groß und eine Schweißperle lief ihm an der Schläfe nach unten. »I-ich nehme meine Pflichten sehr ernst!«, schrie er aufgebracht, dann nahm seine Stimme einen wehleidigen Ton an. »Wäre der Prinz doch nur ein wenig verständlicher mit Jaken.« Jaken sah an Keisuke vorbei durch die offen stehende Tür und entdeckte Light in Keisukes Bett. Sein Mund klappte auf. Schnell wechselte sein Blick zwischen Light und Keisuke hin und her.

»A-ah! W-was sehen meine armen Augen da! A-aber...« Jakens Antlitz verfinsterte sich. Er stapfte auf Light zu, doch bevor er das Zimmer betreten konnte, versperrte Keisukes lange Pfeife ihm den Weg.

»Solltet Ihr nicht nach Yashimaru-sama suchen? Man wird Euch zu Verantwortung ziehen, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen.«

Jaken wirkte unschlüssig.

Einst musste Light Jaken lassen, wenn es um Sesshōmarus Ehre ging, dann nahm er kein Blatt vor den Mund, selbst Keisuke schien vor Jakens Mundwerk nicht sicher zu sein.

»Ihr verdammter Krähenyōkai, wie könnt Ihr Sesshōmaru-sama nur so hintergehen!« Jaken baute sich vor dem immer noch sitzenden Keisuke auf und zielte mit dem Kopfstab auf ihn. »Von dem Ningen habe ich ja nichts anderes erwartet, es war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sich an den nächsten Yōkai wirft. Aber Ihr!«

Light beobachtete die Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem General und Jaken neugierig. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Jaken sah, wie er Keisuke angriff, wenn auch nur verbal.

»Seid nicht albern, Jaken. Ich habe Sesshōmaru-sama nicht hintergangen.«

»Lügner! Weswegen befindet sich der Ningen dann in Eurem Bett, wenn er sich nicht Euch hingegeben hat? Ihr habt Euch verführen lassen! Ihr seid auf seine Tricks hereingefallen.« Jaken rieb sich frustriert den Kopf und fuhr jammernd fort. »Wieso bin ich der einzige, der sieht, was für eine falsche Schlange er ist. Morgen schmeißt er sich wahrscheinlich noch an den Kommandanten der Schlosswache. Er ist nicht besser als eine schäbige Dirne.«

»Urusai!«

Der Ausbruch des Generals kam so unerwartet, dass Jaken die nächsten Worte im Hals stecken blieben. Mit großen aufgerissenen Augen und offen stehendem Mund sah er zum General auf. Dieser erhob sich.

»Noch ein weiteres faules Wort und ich werde Eure Zunge den Fischen füttern.« Keisuke wartete nicht auf Jakens Reaktion. Er betrat seine Gemächer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Auf einem kleinen Tisch stand ein Gefäß aus Messing. Keisuke hob den Deckel an und schüttete seinen verbrannten Tabak hinein, die Pfeife selbst legte er auf eine Halterung aus Holz.

Light hörte, wie Jaken draußen Sesshōmaru Wohlergehen bedauerte und dann davon marschierte. Für ihn war es ebenfalls Zeit zu gehen, dachte Light. Er schob die Felle zur Seite, musste einen Schauer unterdrücken, als die wohlige Wärme ihn verließ, und stand auf. »Keisuke-sama« Light verbeugte sich knapp. Keisuke tat es ihm gleich. Sie wechselten kein weiteres Wort, es war nicht nötig. Light trat hinaus in den Flur und nahm den direkten Weg zu seinen eigenen Gemächern.

»Sesshōmaru-sama!« Jakens Stimme hallte zu ihm aus einem benachbarten Gang. »Wartet auf Euren treuen Diener!«

Light lauschte. War Sesshōmaru auf dem Weg zu ihm? Er wartete einen Moment. Nichts. Der Daiyōkai schien ein anderes Ziel zu haben. Light folgte dem hell erleuchteten Gang, bog am Ende ab und folgte diesen wiederum bis zum Ende, bevor er abermals abbog. Light schob die Tür zu seinen Gemächern auf und schloss sie leise hinter sich. Obwohl er die Nächte wieder gemeinsam mit Sesshōmaru in dessen Gemächern verbrachte, behielt er seine eigenen.

»Und wie ist es gelaufen?«, fragte Ryuk, der über dem Boden schwebte und genüsslich an einem Apfel knabberte.

»Ich sehe, du hast gelernt deine Gier zu zügeln.«

»Wenn man nur einen am Tag bekommt, dann muss man ihn genießen, nicht? Das ist der Pluspunkt deiner Welt, Light. Es gibt immer genügend Äpfel, egal welche Jahreszeit.« Ryuk schwebte direkt vor Light und musterte sein Gesicht. »Du siehst wütend aus. Es ist also nicht so gelaufen, wie du es dir gewünscht hast.«

Light strich sich durchs Haar. »Im Gegenteil, ich habe wertvolle Information gewonnen.«

»Denkst du, Sesshōmaru's General wird mich bannen?«

»Du hast dich doch an meine Anweisungen gehalten und bist mit dem Apfel nicht aus dem Zimmer geflogen?«

»Natürlich, Light. Ich weiß doch um dein schlaues Köpflein Bescheid.«

»Gut, dann kann nichts passieren. Er kann es schließlich nicht beweisen.«

»Hyuk, hyuk, mich würde es trotzdem interessieren, wie er darauf reagiert, wenn er mitbekommt, dass du eine der Bediensteten angetragen hast, dir jeden Tag einen Apfel zu bringen.«

»Er wird nichts dagegen sagen können. Ein Apfel am Tag ist plausibel und solange er dich nicht mit einem Apfel in der Hand sieht, wird es ihm keine Rechtfertigung geben, dich zu bannen. Also verlass meine Gemächer nicht«, sagte Light abermals, diesmal warnend.

»Ich bin nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.«

»Gut«, antwortete Light, »denn ich werde nicht einschreiten, sollte Keisuke dich bannen.«

»Habe verstanden, Light. Du brauchst nicht immer so schwarz sehen.« Ryuk aß den restlichen Apfel samt Apfelkern und Stiel, dann schwebte er mit einem zufriedenen Hyuk aus dem Zimmer nach draußen in den Garten.

Light verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer, diesmal war sein Ziel die Bibliothek. Die neu gewonnenen Informationen waren besorgniserregend. Wie konnte es sein, dass er so auf den General reagierte? Hatte ihn das Gefährtenmal von Sesshōmaru mental und körperlich verändert? Seit der Daiyōkai in gebissen hatte, schien es, als ob er immer empfindlicher für das Sozialgefüge im Inuclan wurde. Light war sich sicher, ohne Gefährtenmal hätte Keisuke jetzt ein zerkratztes Gesicht. Und ohne Gefährtenmal hätte Light jetzt vermutlich einen gebrochenen Arm. Was für eine Herausforderung, dachte Light mit einem schmalen Lächeln.


	6. Winterkälte

**Disclaimer:** Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Death Note und Inuyasha Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.

 **Summary:** Wegen Ryuk, landet Light in der Sengoku-Ära, die Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten. Ohne die Macht Kiras, in einer Welt, in der Menschen auf dem Speiseplan von Dämonen stehen, fühlt sich Light dazu gezwungen, sich dem gefürchtetsten unter ihnen, Sesshoumaru, anzuschließen. [Sesshoumaru x Light Yagami]

Viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses Monsterkapitels:)

* * *

Light schob das warme Fell des Fuchses etwas höher, sodass es seine Ohren bedeckte und diese geschützt waren vor der klirrenden Kälte und dem beißenden, ungemütlichen Wind, der ihm unaufhörlich ins Gesicht blies. In der Nacht hatte es noch einmal kräftig geschneit. Straßen und Waldwege waren unter der dicken Schneeschicht verschwunden und hatten die Landschaft in ein ein Meer aus Weiß verwandelt. Light stampfte durch den wadenhohen Schnee und kam dabei nur langsam voran. Seine Füße steckten in Fellstiefel, deren weiches Innenfutter die Wärme darin behielt. Für seine Hände, damit diese nicht taub wurden und ihm die Fingerspitzen abfroren, hatte er Handschuhe aus Schaffell bekommen. Gekleidet war er in einen dunkelblauen, einfarbigen Kimono, der mehr als drei Lagen besaß. Er machte ihn unbeweglich und fühlte sich schwer an, aber das nahm er gerne hin, wenn ihm die Kälte dadurch fort blieb.

Light war kein Freund der Kälte, das wusste auch der Kommandant der Schlosswache. Yōsuke hatte Lights leichtes Zittern vor einigen Tagen bemerkt, als sie im Freien standen und ein plötzlicher kalter Wind forsch an Lights Kleidung zerrte. Yōsuke konnte sich die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, Light solle mehr essen, denn es wäre kein Wunder, dass er fror, wenn er nichts auf den Rippen hatte. Etwas besser gepolstert und die leichte Windbrise hätte ihm nichts ausgemacht, meinte der Kommandant der Schlosswache. Light hatte dies nur mit einem 'Baka!' kommentiert. Aber Yōsuke hat nicht ganz unrecht. Verglich sich Light mit den anderen männlichen Yōkais, dann stach er in der Tat durch seine dünne Gestalt und seine schwach ausgeprägten Muskeln heraus. Und obwohl er sich in Japans Mittelalter befand, das Leben um einiges härter als in seiner Zeit war – es keine Maschinen noch elektronische Geräte gab, um den Tagesablauf zu vereinfachen, die Bauern nicht mehr als Flug, Pferd, Sense und Harke besaßen, um ihre Reis- und Getreidefelder zu bewirtschaften, und die Bediensteten im Schloss die Wäsche von Hand wuschen, – hatte sich sein Körper kaum verändert. Light musste keine harte Arbeit leisten und so zeichneten sich auf seinen Körper auch keine kräftigen Muskeln ab. Die einzigen Muskelpartien, die sich in den letzten Wochen leicht verändert hatten, waren seine Armmuskeln – das tägliche Schwerttraining zeigte sich langsam.

Light trat dicht neben Sesshōmaru, der ihn durch seine hochgewachsene Gestalt ein wenig vor dem Wind schützte. Yashimaru schob sich vor ihnen durch den Schnee, dabei warf er das weiße Pulver immer wieder in die Luft und ließ es auf sich hinab regnen.

Sessōhmaru lief an seinem Sohn vorbei unter eine Buche in den Wald hinein. Yashimaru hüpfte ihm sofort in der Schneespur hinterher, die Mokomoko hinterlassen hatte. Im Wald, so fand Light, schmeckte die Luft nach einer Mischung aus Harz, Rinde und Winter. Die Äste waren so voll beladen mit Schnee, dass sie tief nach unten hingen und drohten unter der Schneelast nachzugeben. Immer wieder vernahm er, wie es knackte und raschelte. In der Ferne sah er, dass ein Ast abbrach und eine Lawine an Schnee mit ihm nach unten stürzte. Light beäugte Sesshōmaru, der sie immer tiefer in den Wald hinein führte. Er wusste nicht, weshalb sie hier waren. Bis jetzt hatte sich der Daiyōkai noch nicht dazu geäußert.

Yashimaru hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten, durch den Schnee vorwärts zu kommen. Er reichte ihm bis fast zur Hüfte. Um mit dem Tempo seines Vaters mithalten zu können, vergrößerte Yashimaru seine Sprünge und glich dabei einem Känguru oder einem Hasen. Für Light endete der Schnee etwas unter den Kniekehlen. Mit jedem Schritt musste er sein ganzes Gewicht verlagern – seinen Fuß weit hochziehen. Sein Kimono war schwer und unbeweglich und verhinderte eine gute Beweglichkeit. Bald schon fiel er zurück. Die Anstrengung erhitzte seinen Körper. Wenigstens musste er so nicht frieren, dachte Light humorlos. Stumm bewegte er sich vorwärts, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Atem richtete, der immer flacher wurde. Mit einem Mal senkte sich der Boden und es ging zwei Meter schräg nach unten, wo ein Bach unter einer dünnen Eisschicht gluckerte. An manchen Stellen war das Eis aufgebrochen und das Wasser hatte kleine Blätter und Geäst dort angespült. Der Bach war nicht breiter als einen halben Meter. Light macht einen langen Schritt darüber hinweg, krallte sich an einer aus der Erde herausstehenden mit schneebedeckten Baumwurzel fest und zog sich auf der anderen Seite nach oben.

Oben angekommen, sah er sich nach den beiden Dämonen um. Light konnte Sesshōmaru und Yashimaru nur noch vage in der Ferne erkennen. Mit ihrem weißen Haar und dem weißen Kimono, verschmolzen sie fast mit ihrer Umgebung. Sessōhmaru schien es anscheinend nicht zu stören, dass er nicht hinterher kam, dachte Light mürrisch oder wartete der Daiyōkai darauf, dass er nach ihm rief? Light kämpfte sich durch den Schnee mit müden Beinen, die sich nach einer Pause sehnten. An einer Fichte stützte er sich ab, lehnte seinen vor Erschöpfung gequälten Körper dagegen und zog rasselnd die kalte Luft in seine Lungen. Während er sich mehrere Sekunden der Pause gönnte, fiel sein Blick auf die Spuren, die er hinterlassen hatte – deutlich sichtbar waren sie. Sollte er sich entscheiden, umzukehren, dann würde er ohne Probleme aus dem Wald wieder herausfinden. Light warf einen letzten Blick in Richtung der beiden Dämonen, die nun vollends aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren, lediglich ihre Spuren im Schnee deuteten an, in welche Richtung sie unterwegs waren.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte Light, wie Schneeflocken durch die Luft schwebten. Für einen Augenblick dachte er, es hätte wieder angefangen zu schneien, doch dann entdeckte er den Vogel, der über ihm von Ast zu Ast sprang und nach Würmern unter der Rinde suchte. Light drückte sich vom Stamm ab und schlug die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein, aus dem Wald heraus zurück zum Schloss. Er hatte nicht einmal drei Schritte gemacht, da tauchte Sessōhmarus imposante Gestalt vor ihm auf und versperrte ihm den Weg.

»Wo willst du hin?«

»Ist das nicht eindeutig? Zum Schloss natürlich. Ich scheine hier, nicht von Nutzen zu sein und Ihr habt mir bisher immer noch nicht verraten, weshalb meine Anwesenheit erfordert wird.« Damit ließ Light den Daiyōkai stehen und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Er wusste, sein Verhalten würde Sessōhmaru zu einer Reaktion zwingen, eine Reaktion, die sehr Vielfältig ausfallen könnte. Light kalkulierte die Möglichkeiten: Gewalt war eine davon, die er jedoch lediglich eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von weniger als 5% gab. Sessōhmaru hatte noch nie die Hand gegenüber ihm erhoben, Bakusaiga, ja, aber nur, wenn er ihm beim Schwerttraining half. Hingegen konnte der Daiyōkai grob sein, Light konnte viele Situationen aufzählen, in der Sessōhmaru sein Kinn, sein Handgelenk oder seine Hüfte gepackt hatte, ihn hinter sich herzog oder ihn auf einen Futon schmiss. Mit solch einer Reaktion von Sessōhmaru musste Light immer rechnen, wenn er sich den Befehlen des Daiyōkais verweigerte, wenn er seinen eingeschlagenen Kurs stur weiter fuhr.

Light stand mit dem Rücken zu Sessōhmaru. »Ihr habt mir heute Morgen einen Stapel von Bittschriften zukommen lassen. Anstatt grundlos hinter Euch her zu laufen, könnte ich im Schloss sein und diese bearbeiten. Wie soll ich effizient arbeiten, wenn man mich von meiner Arbeit fernhält?« Light fing den Blick des Dämons auf. »Lasst mich umkehren, Sessōhmaru-sama. Ich werde im Schloss mehr bewerkstelligen als in einem Wald.«

»Nein.«

Light stieß langsam die Luft aus. Am liebsten hätte er gefragt, was es in diesem Wald zu dieser ungemütlichen Jahreszeit so besonderes gab, dass er unbedingt hier sein musste. Doch Light würde sachlich bleiben. Seit der Nacht, nach der Zeremonie, in der Yashimaru sein Schwert überreicht bekommen hatte, hatte sich ihr Verhältnis verbessert, trotzdem gab es immer wieder Situationen, in denen ein Sturm sich über ihnen zusammenbraute – so wie gerade jetzt. Und auch wenn er schon die ersten grauen Wolken am Himmel entdeckte, war es nicht das, was Light unbedingt wollte. Sessōhmaru würde nicht mit ihm streiten, er würde ihn in die Schranken weisen. Light wollte aus dieser gottlosen Kälte heraus, die sich dann doch langsam, aber kontinuierlich durch seine Kleidung fraß. Light wollte etwas produktives tun, in einem Wald in der Kälte zu stehen, lag für ihn weit abseits davon.

»Du wirst hier gebraucht.« Sessōhmarus Worte waren vage, offenbarten kaum etwas.

»Gebraucht? Der Stapel Bittschriften braucht mich. Ihr habt mir 20 Schriftrollen gegeben, Sessōhmaru-sama. Ich bin zwar schnell, aber trotzdem werde ich mehrere Stunden brauchen. Vermutlich bis spät in die Nacht hinein und bis zum Morgengrauen, wenn Ihr mir nicht erlaubt zum Schloss zurückzukehren«, konterte Light. »Ich habe mir die Absender angeschaut. Ihr habt mir zu den Bittschriften zwei Schreiben von Ningen Daimyos dazu gelegt. Ich weiß, Ihr interessiert Euch nicht für ihre Belange, aber ich werde wohl kaum für einen Daimyo ein Antwortschreiben verfassen können wie für eine Bauernfamilie.«

Sesshōmaru warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. »Die Dokumente, die ich dir gegeben habe, können warten. Du bist hier, weil ich das möchte. Nun komm…« Sesshōmaru machte kehrt und ging in die gleiche Richtung, in die er schon zuvor gegangen war

Light blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, seine Füße fest mit dem Schnee verschmolzen. Sessōhmaru, dachte Light und bis die Zähne aufeinander, bevor er noch einen abfälligen Laut von sich geben konnte. Er starrte auf Sessōhmarus langes weißes Haar. Hier und da glitzerte ein wenig Schnee darin, vermutlich war er auf Sessōhmarus Haar gefallen, als dieser unter den Ästen der Bäume hindurchgelaufen war. Meine nächsten Worte werden euch nicht gefallen, sagte sich Light und rief hinter dem Dämon her: »Ihr seid mein Gefährte, aber dass heißt nicht, dass ich jeden Befehl von Euch willenlos, ohne Erklärung und ohne Grund entgegennehmen muss.« Lights Stimme blieb selbstsicher, ein einfaches für ihn, selbst dann, als Sesshōmaru sich umdrehte und ihm einen warnenden Blick zu warf.

Kälte überzog Sessōhmarus Gesicht, eine Kälte die ebenfalls in den Augen des Daiyōkais wohnte. Eine Weile lang regte sich keiner von ihnen. Außer dem Knacken des Waldes und ein paar zwitschernde Laute von vereinzelten Vögel, schien alles um sie herum still zu stehen. Ja, sogar Yashimaru bemerkte die Anspannung zwischen ihnen beiden – reglos, mit unsicherer und leicht verwirrter Miene stand er ein Stück hinter Sesshōmaru.

»Wisse deinen Platz«, raunte Sesshōmaru schließlich.

Einen Lidschlag lang erfüllte glühender Zorn Light. Auch wenn es in ihm kurz brodelte, ließ er auf seiner eingefrorenen, starren Miene nichts von seinen Gefühlen durchsickern. Dann schoss ihn ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der ihn zum Seufzen brachte – ein stilles Seufzen; sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich und seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht – sein Atem kondensiert es sofort. Lights behandschuhte linke Hand hielt sich abweisend an seinem rechten Arm fest, gleichzeitig neigte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, zeigte seinen Hals oder besser gesagt, den toten Fuchs, der um seinen Hals geschlungen war und in die Kälte abhielt. Seine Gestik bewirkte sofort eine Veränderung in Sessōhmarus Verhalten, die Kälte wich aus den Augen des Dämons und machte Platz für warmes, flüssiges Bernstein.

Sessōhmaru kam noch einmal zurück und trat dicht vor ihn. Lange, dünne Finger rutschten unter den Fuchs und legten sich in Lights Nacken, überraschenderweise waren sie angenehm warm. »Stell mich nicht in Frage, Light. Was du machst ist gefährlich.« Damit wollte Sessōhmaru erneut weitergehen. Er nahm seine Hand zurück, doch Light schnappte blitzschnell nach ihr, in einer Schnelligkeit, die dem Angriff einer Cobra glich.

»Ihr wisst, dass ich viel Zeit in Eurer privaten Bibliothek verbringe. Ich weiß, was es bedeutet der Gefährte eines Daiyōkais zu sein, ich weiß, wo mein Platz ist. Ich kenne die Regeln... Und dennoch erlaubt es Euch nicht, Eure Macht zu missbrauchen.«

Sesshōmaru betrachtete stumm sein Handgelenk, das Light fest umschloss. Natürlich konnte Sessōhmaru, sollte er es wünschen, sich ohne Weiteres aus Lights Griff befreien. Es war ihnen beiden bewusst, doch Sessōhmaru tat es nicht. Hingegen verschmälerten sich seine Augen und das noch vor kurzem warme Bernstein nahm einen dunkleren Ton an. »Kein Yōkai würde annehmen, dass ich meine Macht über meinen Gefährten ausspiele«, raunte er, begleitet von einem Knurren, das tief aus seiner Magengegend kam. Eine Weile lang starten sie sich bloß an, dann fügte Sessōhmaru hinzu: »Ich werde einen Yōkai beauftragen, dir ein Dokument anzufertigen, in dem all deine Befugnisse, Pflichten und dein Status als mein Gefährte erläutert sind.«

Sessōhmarus Worte trieben ein Runzeln auf Lights Stirn. Warum glaubte der Dämon, dass solch ein Dokument nötig war? Nachdem unangenehmen Vorfall mit Keisuke, einen Vorfall, den Light nicht wiederholen möchte, war Light sofort in Sessōhmarus private Bibliothek gestürmt und verblieb dort bis spät in die Nacht, las sich durch viele Schriftstücke, nur mit einer Kerze neben sich, die ihm mit ihrem mickrigen Licht schon bald ein Brennen in die Augen trieb. Nun, er hatte gefunden, was er suchte und was er gefunden hatte, hatte ihm den Appetit geraubt. Aber nicht nur seinen Appetit hatte er seither verloren, sondern jedes Mal, wenn er sich zwang, etwas zu sich zu nehmen, bemerkte er in letzter Zeit, wie er Magenschmerzen darauf bekam. Er musste das Gefährtenmal so schnell wie möglich loswerden! Die Zeit drängte!

»Eure Bibliothek ist ausreichend«, meinte Light geradeheraus. »Sie wird mir alle meine Fragen beantworten können und sollte es etwas geben, dass ich dort nicht finden kann, dann wisst Ihr, dass ich keinesfalls auf den Mund gefallen bin. Ihr braucht also keinen Yōkai mit solch einer Aufgabe beauftragen, es sei denn, dass Ihr der Meinung seid, dass in Euer Bibliothek nicht alles an Wissen vorhanden ist.«

»Ich weiß nicht, welche Schriftrollen mein Gefährte zu rate gezogen hat.« Sessōhmarus Stimme verdunkelte sich, sie wurde beißender. »Aber ich kann sehen, dass er nicht versteht, was es bedeutet der Gefährte von Sesshōmaru zu sein.«

Light schluckte eine scharfe Bemerkung hinunter und schnaubte. »Tz! Ich verstehe meine Pflichten nur all zu gut, aber Ihr scheint mich... nicht zu verstehen. Was Ihr wollt von mir, Sesshōmaru-sama, ist Unterwürfigkeit und die kann ich Euch nicht geben.«

Das Rascheln und Knacken aus nächster Nähe lenkte sie mit einem Mal ab. Yashimaru hatte einen langen Ast gefunden – vermutlich einer der unter der Schneelast abgebrochen war – und klopfte damit Schnee von dem Gestrüpp. Von einem Busch hingen kleine Eiszacken herunter. Yashimaru brach sie ab und sammelte sie in seiner Handfläche. Er nahm sie zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und schielte mit dem Auge durch das gefrorene Wasser.

Sesshōmaru beobachtete seinen Sohn für einen Moment, dann wandte er sich Light zu. »Unterwürfigkeit ist nur erforderlich, wenn mein Gefährte es herausfordert.« Sesshōmarus Gesichtszüge verwandelten sich zu einer ernsten Miene. »Ich wünsche es nicht, dich unnötig unterwerfen zu müssen; du solltest es besser wissen.« Die freie Hand des Dämons legte sich unter Lights Kinn und hob es leicht an, fast schon sanft. »Enttäusche mich und den Clan nicht, Light. Was ich von dir sehen will, ist dein Stolz, deine Stärke und deinen scharfen Verstand, wenn du endlich deinen Platz neben mir einnimmst und den InuYōkaiclan Innen- und Außenpolitisch würdevoll vertrittst.«

Vielleicht hätten Sessōhmarus Worte jemand anderen geschmeichelt, ihn oder sie mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch erfüllt. Immerhin hörte es sich an, als ob der Dämon Light die Hand ausstreckte und ihm Gleichheit versprach; Gleichheit war es nicht, was Sessōhmaru Light versprach. So wie sie unterschiedlicher Größe waren – Sessōhmaru über ihn aufragte –, so würde der Dämon immer auf ihn hinabblicken. Was Sessōhmaru wollte, war, dass Light funktionierte. Bis jetzt war Light für Sessōhmaru ein Bauteil, dass die Maschine verlangsamte, dass ihm immer wieder Probleme bereitete. Er wollte ihn schleifen, ihn formen, ihn zurechtbiegen, bis er perfekt passte und die Maschine kräftiger als je zuvor machte. Den InuYōkaiclan erstarkte. Light kannte seinen Wert und er konnte es sich nicht anders erklären, weshalb er das Gefährtenmal des Daiyōkais ansonsten trug. Er fand Sessōhmarus Handeln äußerst töricht und auch extrem. Er selbst hätte niemals diesen Weg gewählt. Wären ihre Rollen vertauscht und Light wöllte Sessōhmaru an sich binden, ihn zu einem Mitglied des in InuYōkaiclans machen auf Lebzeiten, dann hätte er das Gefährtenmal ebenfalls als Mittel benutzt, nur dass er Sessōhmaru nicht an sich, sondern an einen anderen Dämon gebunden hätte. Niemals hätte sich Light in solch einer Position wie Sessōhmarus mit einem Gefährten eingeschränkt. Sessōhmaru hatte Yashimarus Mutter nicht als Gefährtin genommen, aber ihn. Light schnappte innerlich. Dieser Dämon wollte ihn wirklich besitzen...

Und obwohl es Light bewusst war, dass es selbst im in Japans Gesellschaft keine völlige Gleichberechtigung zwischen Mann und Frau gab, trotz der seit Jahren voranschreitenden Emanzipationsbewegung, trotz der Bemühungen von Japans Regierung die Kluft zu schließen, mussten Frauen gegenüber Männern weiterhin zurückstecken. Von der sogenannten Chancenungleichheit zwischen Mann und Frau hatte Light das erste Mal während seiner Junior Highschooljahre erfahren. Damals fand sein Vater noch die Zeit, mit ihnen gemeinsam Abend zu essen. Während ihrer Tischgespräche, hatte sein Vater öfters erwähnt, dass das Polizeipräsidium erneut eine motivierte Polizeibeamtin nach ihrer Hochzeit verlor. Die Familie und ihr Ehemann wollten, dass sie ihren Job aufgab und fortan zu Hause blieb. Hausfrau wurde. Was für eine Verschwendung von Potenzial hatte Light damals gedacht und hielt auch heute noch an dieser Meinung fest. Und jetzt befand er sich in einer ähnlichen Situation. Auch wenn er keine Frau war, erlebte er das erste Mal, wie es war in einem Sozialgefüge zu Leben, in dem er sich anderen unterordnen musste, indem er zurückstecken musste, indem es eine Hierarchie gab, in der streng von oben nach unten geherrscht wurde und er sich nicht an der Spitze bewegen konnte. In einem solchen Sozialgefüge war Light nicht mehr frei und genau das kratzte gewaltig an seinem Ego. Und noch mehr sorgte ihm die Anziehung, die Sesshōmaru auf ihn hatte. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, Sessōhmaru beim Kämpfen zu zusehen, sein Schwert Bakusaiga in Aktion zu erleben, die gebündelte Macht von Bakusaiga und Sessōhmaru zu erfahren. Sessōhmaru konnte in Light einiges an Gefühlen auslösen, Gefühle, die ihm selbst schwer fielen zu deuten, hatte er sie noch nirgendwo anders gefühlt. Light bemerkte es; erst schleichend, dann schneller, bis er es nicht mehr abstreiten konnte: Er veränderte sich und das Gefährtenmal war der Katalysator. Er musste es loswerden, so schnell wie möglich, bevor er nicht mehr wusste, was er eigentlich wollte, bevor er vergaß, dass er einmal Kira gewesen war. Kira. Light war nicht mehr Kira, aber er konnte es wieder sein. Er war sich sicher. Dafür musste er erst das Gefährtenmal loswerden und dann einen Weg in seine Zeit zurückfinden. Light war schlau, er wusste, er konnte es schaffen.

Light warf Sessōhmaru einen herablassenden Blick zu. »Ich werde den InuYōkaiclan als Euer Gefährte Außenpolitisch vor Euren Freunden und Feinden würdevoll repräsentieren. Habe ich das nicht schon immer gemacht, selbst dann, als ich noch nicht Euer Gefährte war? Ich werde meine Aufgabe auch weiterhin gewissenhaft erfüllen.« Er ließ Sessōhmarus Handgelenk los und rieb seine Handschuhe gegeneinander – die Kälte kroch langsam hindurch. »Dennoch könnt Ihr dasselbe nicht Innenpolitisch von mir verlangen.«

Sofort bemerkte Light, wie sich eine harte Linie um Sessōhmarus Mund abzeichnete.

»Und wieso kann ich mich plötzlich nicht mehr auf meinen Gefährten verlassen? Beschäm dich nicht selbst, indem du die Konsequenzen deiner eigenen Herausforderung nicht tragen willst.« Ein leichter fauchender Unterton schwang in Sessōhmarus Stimme mit.

»Weil Ihr mich nicht gefragt habt! Verdammt Sessōhmaru!« Sofort schluckte Light jedes weitere Wort hinunter, presste seine Lippen zusammen und drehte den Kopf verärgert zu Seite. Dieser Gefühlsausbruch war nicht geplant gewesen. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt dieses Thema so bald wieder anzusprechen. Light atmete tief durch. Das war nicht gut gewesen. Äußerst dumm von ihm. Sessōhmaru sollte nicht wissen, dass ihn das Gefährtenmal immer noch so sehr beschäftigt. Light erhoffte sich, bald neue Nachrichten für den Schattenkitsune zu haben. Es war schwierig mit so wenig Figuren Züge auf den Schachbrett zu fahren, die dann noch von Erfolg gekrönt swaren. Kuro war die einzige Spielfigur, die Light frei bewegen konnte. Ryuk blieb nutzlos solange man keine Äpfel besaß. Yōsuke konnte man nur ab und an benutzen. Der Kommandant der Schlosswache bekam seine Befehle von Sessōhmaru und Keisuke – Befehle, die über Lights standen und seine aushebelten. Meistens benutzte Light den Kommandanten der Schlosswache, um an Informationen zu gelangen, die er nicht in der Bibliothek finden konnte. Yōsuke liebte es, wenn er mit Light zusammen in seiner freien Zeit Sake trinken konnte, nannte ihn schon seinen Trinkpartner.

»Du langweilst mich.«

Lights Kopf schnellte herum. »Wie bitte?«

Sessōhmaru ließ mit seiner Erklärung nicht warten. »Deine Worte stimmen mit deinen Taten nicht überein. Deine Glaubwürdigkeit bezüglich des Gefährtenmals ist mittlerweile lächerlich. Seit Wochen sagt Light-kun das eine und zeigt mir das genau Gegenteil.« Sessōhmaru beugte sich nach vorne, griff nach dem Fuchs um Lights Hals und zog Light näher.

»Du machst dich vor Sessōhmaru zu einer Lachnummer. Wenn du damit nicht bald aufhörst, dann werde ich dem ein Stopp einlegen.«

Eine Schande, dass sie sich nicht gerade beim Schwertraining befanden, ansonsten hätte Light jetzt die Möglichkeit gehabt, mit voller Kraft und Wut auf Bakusaiga einzuschlagen oder es wenigstens zu versuchen. Seine Zorn rauszulassen und sich bis zur Erschöpfung auszupowern. Nicht nur machte es ihm wütend, dass Sessōhmaru ihn eine Lachnummer genannt hatte, schlimmer empfand er es, die Wahrheit darin zu sehen. Und dann war da noch die Drohung. Wenn Sessōhmaru seine völlige Kooperation wollte, musste er unbedingt seine Wortwahl ändern. Jedes drohende Wort aus Sessōhmarus Mund entfachte erneute Wut in ihm. Es war äußerst irritierend, schließlich standen sie auf derselben Seite. Auch L hatte Kira gedroht, gedroht ihn zu fangen und vor Gericht zu bringen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Sessōhmaru, hatten ihn Ls Drohungen jedes Mal berauscht. Diese Energie, die ihn durchflutete, wenn der Detektiv versuchte in einzukreisen, ihn Dingfest zumachen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, dieses Spiel zu spielen, ein Strategiespiel, dass L und er perfekt beherrschten. Light hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass er unerwartet und abrupt aus diesem Spiel herausgerissen werden würde, dass er die neue Welt, Kiras Welt, durch eine alte verdreckte nichtssagende Schatulle verlor. Was hatte Ryuk damals zu ihm gesagt? Er hätte sie in einem alten Brunnenhaus gefunden. Sie hätte mit ihm geredet und Light solle sie öffnen, damit er herausfinden könnte, was sich darin befand. Er hatte Ryuks Worten nicht geglaubt, er war so dumm gewesen und hatte sie geöffnet... und jetzt waren sie hier. Light unterdrückte ein trockenes Lachen.

»Zollt mir den Respekt, den ich verdient habe und wir sollten keine Problem haben«, fauchte Light Sessōhmaru an.

Sessōhmarus Augen verengten sich. Kurz betrachtete der Dämon Yashimaru, der immer noch dabei war – eifriger denn je – jeden Ast, den erreichen konnte, von seiner Schneelast zu befreien. »Light«, wandte sich Sessōhmaru an den Menschen, »Sessōhmaru behandelt dich mit Respekt.«

Lights Hände ballten sich. Der Daiyōkai hatte erneut die dritte Person benutzt, eine Ausdrucksweise, die der Dämon manchmal wählte, wenn seine Worte absolut waren – er keine andere Meinung zuließ. »Es scheint mir, dass Eure Definition von Respekt und meine weit auseinander liegen.« Light verschränkte die Arme, auch weil er anfing zu frieren und er die Wärme bei sich behalten wollte. »Daiyōkai oder nicht, droht Ihr mir weiterhin, könnt Ihr gewiss sein, dass Ihr nie meine völlige Unterstützung bekommen werdet.« Light zog seine Lippen zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. »Da hilft auch nicht, dass ich Euer Gefährtenmal trage. Wenn Ihr wirklich wollt, dass ich mich anders gegenüber Euch verhalte, dann zeigt mir den Respekt, den Ihr selbst von mir verlangt.«

Einen Lidschlag lang flammte Sessoumarus Yōki auf. Und obwohl es Light nicht angriff, so sah er dennoch, wie seine Worte den Dämon erzürnten.

»Es gab Zeiten in denen ich dir gedroht habe, Vieles hat sich seitdem geändert.«

Light gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich. »Ihr streitet also ab, dass Eure Worte von gerade eben keine Drohung waren.«

Sessōhmaru ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit, er schien nachzudenken, dann sagte er plötzlich: »Ningen«, in einer Stimme, die abfällig klang, aber sonderbarerweise auch eine Offenbarung zu beinhalten schien, wenn auch nur für Sessōhmaru selbst.

Auf einmal wuchs Sessōhmarus Mokomoko. Überrascht davon machte Light instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Der wadenhohe Schnee und sein mehrlagiger Kimono stellten sich als Falle heraus. Light verlor das Gleichgewicht. Seine Ruderbewegungen missglückten. Er taumelte rückwärts unter eine Fichte, wo er schließlich mit einem 'Ah!' in einen Schneehaufen fiel... oder gefallen wäre. Sessōhmaru schnellte ihm hinterher, packte einen seiner rudernden Arme und zog ihn eng an seine linke Seite, so dass die Zacken von Sessōhmarus Rüstung ihn nicht verletzten.

Light krallte sich in Sessōhmarus weißen Kimono, der bedruckt mit roten Blumen an Schulter und Ärmel war, und beruhigte das schnelle Klopfen seines Herzen.

»Yashimaru«, sagte Sessōhmaru und streckte seinem Sohn die Hand entgegen. Yashimaru zwang sich durch den Schnee und ergriff sie. Dann stieg der Daiyōkai in die Luft und durchbrach alsbald die Baumkronen. Höher und höher ging es immer gen Himmel, der grau und ungemütlich wirkte. Erst als Sessōhmaru einen stattlichen Abstand zwischen sich und dem Wald gebracht hatte, lenkte er in Richtung Osten ein, fort vom Schloss.

Light warf einen Blick zum Schloss zurück. Er hatte das Schloss des Westens schon oft aus der Luft gesehen, meistens saß er dabei auf dem Rücken von Ah-Uhn. Trotz, dass sie sich davon entfernten, erkannte er, wie man das Schlossdach vom Schnee befreit hatte. Die dünne zurückgebliebene Schicht Pulverschnee glitzerte auf den braunen Ziegeln.

Light fragte nicht, wohin es ging. Er bezweifelte, dass Sessōhmaru ihm diesmal Antwort geben würde. Yashimaru blieb ebenfalls stumm. Er klammerte sich an das Bein seines Otōsan und starrte neugierig nach unten, wo sich der schneebedeckte Wald bis weit zu den Bergen im Norden erstreckte.

Light spürte Sessōhmarus Arm von seiner Hüfte nach oben wandern. Kurz darauf fühlte er Sessōhmarus warme Hand auf seiner eisigen Wange. Manchmal wünschte sich Light, er wäre von der Schatulle nicht nur in die Vergangenheit, sondern auch in den Körper eines vollwertigen Dämons befördert worden. Dann wäre es ihm ein einfaches seine Körpertemperatur zu regulieren; dann wäre seine Haut warm und der Wind würde ihm nichts ausmachen.

»Light«, sagte Sessōhmaru.

Lights Körperhaltung war steif. Er sagte nichts, denn in ihm tobte ein Kampf. Er belächelte sich selbst spöttisch, denn hatte er nicht zu Keisuke gesagt, er besäße eine derartige Kontrolle über seine Emotionen, die ihm erlaubte sie aus dem Nichts herauf zu beschwören, um mit ihrer Unterstützung eine Aktion auszuführen, die ihm von Nutzen sein wird. Manche würden sagen, er manipulierte sich selbst. Für ihn jedoch hatte es mehr einem psychologischen Hintergrund, den er äußerst praktisch fand. Er wusste, wie seine Emotionen sein Handeln und seine Gedanken beeinflussten, also warum sollte er dann nicht seine Emotion für ihn arbeiten lassen, anstatt gegen ihn. Und bisher hatte das auch immer einwandfrei geklappt, doch seit Sessōhmaru ihn zu seinem Gefährte genommen hatte, ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er sich in der Tat durch seine Worte und sein Handeln widersprach. Selbst jetzt, als Sessōhmarus Hand auf seiner Wange lag, musste er sich stark zusammenreißen, um sich nicht an sie zu schmiegen. Etwas in ihm wollte mehr von Sessōhmarus Wärme, wollte die Arme des Daiyōkais um sich spüren. Er war so Zwiegespalten. Das letzte Mal, als er sich innerlich zerrissen gefühlt hatte, wenn auch nur für wenige Stunden, war, als er den ersten Namen in das Death Note geschrieben hatte und die faszinierende Macht des Buches miterlebte.

»Du wirst deine Antworten in dem Schriftstück finden, welches ich für dich anfertigen lassen werde. Dann wirst du auch verstehen, dass ich dir nicht gedroht habe«, meinte Sessōhmaru.

Vielleicht, dachte Light, wusste er doch, wie ihre Meinungen zu bestimmten Themen weit auseinanderlagen. Ja, es konnte gut sein, dass es für Sessōhmaru keine Drohung war. Für ihn hingegen war es eine. Nun, er würde auf das Schriftstück warten.

»Otōsan! Light! Da! Da unten!«

Yashimaru unterbrach Lights Gedankengang. Der Prinz zeigte begeistert nach unten. Light reckte seinen Kopf.

Eine Herde von Rehen stand dicht zusammen auf einer Waldlichtung. Als sie sich der Waldlichtung näherten, zählte Light fünfzehn, darunter vier Böcke. Die Tiere suchten nach Nahrung, dafür gruben sie ihre Nasen tief in den Schnee oder scharrten ihn mit ihren Vorderläufern beiseite, um an das grüne stets saftige Gras darunter zu gelangen. Zu ihren Schnauzen und ihren Vorderläufern benutzten die Böcke zusätzlich ihr Geweih und schoben damit große Massen an Schnee zur Seite. Sie schienen sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen, denn gemächlich staksten sie von einer Stelle zu nächsten oder putzten ihr Fell. Sessōhmaru flog tiefer, erst jetzt zuckten ihre Ohren nervös und sie sahen zu ihnen auf.

Yashimaru knurrte, ein bedrohliches Knurren, wie das eines Hundes, der kurz davor war anzugreifen.

Erschreckt von dem Geräusch, von dem sie wussten, dass es einem Räuber gehörte, nahmen die Rehe Reißaus, preschten durch den Schnee über die Waldlichtung und verschwanden alsbald im Wald und in den Schutz des Unterholzes.

»Otōsan!«, rief Yashimaru sichtlich entrüstet über ihr Verschwinden. Man konnte an seiner Stimme hören und es auch seinem Gesicht ansehen, dass er es am liebsten hätte, wenn sie alle wieder da wären. Mit großen kuller Augen sah er zu Sessōhmaru auf, als erhoffte er sich, sein Vater könnte sie wieder zurückbringen.

Sessōhmaru landete auf der Lichtung. Sein Mokomoko nahm wieder seine übliche Form an. »Dein Knurren hat sie erschreckt, nächstes Mal sei vorsichtiger, Yashimaru. Gib kein Laut von dir oder es wird wieder passieren.« Dann schritt der ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Waldrand zu und verschwand alsbald zwischen den Bäumen

Light überblickte die Lichtung kurz, dann folgte er Sessōhmaru. Die Bäume schienen in diesem Teil des Waldes dichter zu wachsen als zuvor, weniger Schnee lag auf dem Waldboden und hier und da lag so wenig Schnee, dass sogar die Blätter auf dem Waldboden sichtbar waren, die mit kleinen Eiskristallen überzogen waren. Das war gut, dachte Light, denn dadurch hatte er keine Problem zu Sessōhmaru aufzuschließen. Eigentlich hätte auch Yashimaru hier normal laufen können, doch er verblieb dabei, sich mit Sprüngen fortzubewegen.

»Irgendwelche Yōkais in der Nähe?« Light drückte den Ast eines Baumes beiseite, der direkt auf Augenhöhe hing.

»Sei unbesorgt. Sollte einer so töricht sein, Sessōhmaru herauszufordern, wird er den Tod finden.«

Light wusste nur all zu gut, wie effizient der Daiyōkai töten konnte. Er machte sich keine Sorgen deswegen, und trotzdem stellte er dem Dämon diese Frage nicht zum ersten Mal. Insbesondere wenn sie in Wäldern, Bergen oder Höhlen unterwegs waren, wusste Light, er musste aufmerksam sein, denn gerade dort hielten sich vermehrt Dämonen auf und ein Angriff war schon mehrmals vorgekommen. In dieser Zeitepoche starb man schnell, sehr schnell. Light hatte nicht vor hier zu sterben.

Yashimaru überholte sie mit einem kräftigen Sprung, der ihn mehrere Meter nach vorne katapultierte. Kaum landete er, ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und sein Kopf schnellte zur Seite. Yashimaru verschwand hinter einem Busch.

Sessōhmaru blieb stehen und wartete, gab seinem Sohn die Zeit, was auch immer er gefunden hatte, genauer zu untersuchen.

»Otōsan, Light, ich habe noch mehr Tierspuren gefunden.« Yashimarus weißer Schopf tauchte kurz darauf aus dem Gebüsch auf. Mit seinen kleinen Fingern zeigte er hinter sich. »Sind sie auch von einem Reh?«

Statt ihm zu antworten, fiel Sesshōmarus Blick auf Light. »Du bist hier, um Yashimaru beizubringen, wie man Jagd.«

Lights Augenbrauen hoben sich. »Ano, er ist ein Yōkai, er sollte von einem Yōkai lernen, nicht von einem Ningen.«

»Sei nicht bescheiden Gefährte, du weißt wie man Jagd.«

»Ich bin nicht bescheiden … es ist... Ihr wisst, dass in meiner Zeit nicht mehr gejagt wird.«

»Ich habe dir gezeigt, wie man jagt, nun zeige es Yashimaru«

Warum wollt Ihr, dass ich es bin, der es ihm zeigt? Wollt Ihr ein besseres Verhältnis zwischen mir und Yashimaru sehen? Light war der Meinung ein gutes Verhältnis zu dem Prinzen zu besitzen, wenngleich er nicht immer gewillt war Yashimaru alles durchgehen zu lassen und er den Prinzen auch ab und zu einem Bediensteten in die Hand drückte oder Jaken beauftragte ihn mitzunehmen, wenn Yashimaru ihn von seiner Arbeit abhielt. Und was das Jagen anging, nun tatsächlich hatte der Daiyōkai ihm in den ersten Monaten nach ihrer Begegnung zweimal gezeigt, wie er kleinere Tiere jagen konnte. Danach hatte es sich Light selbst beigebracht, denn Sesshōmaru wollte sich nicht um die Beschaffung von Lights Nahrung kümmern, wenn sie zusammen reisten, und in dem ersten Jahr waren sie viel unterwegs gewesen.

»Light, zeigt es mir?« Yashimaru zog an Lights Kimonoärmel »Komm, sie sind da drüben.«

Innerlich seufzte Light, ein sehr langes Seufzen. Er folgte Yashimaru um den Busch herum und begutachtete die Spuren, auf die der Prinz begeistert zeigte.

»Sind die Spuren auch von einem Reh?«

»Iee, sieht mir aus, wie die eines Hasen«

Yashimarus Augen weiteten sich. »Weißt du, wo der Hase ist?«

Light schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn du deine Nase benutzt, kannst du dieser Spur folgen und herausfinden, wo sich der Hase aufhält. Vielleicht sogar seinen Bau finden.«

»Light soll es mir zeigen.« Yashimaru strahlte, seine Begeisterung war nur zu offensichtlich. Er vergrub seine Hände in Lights Kimono. »Light hat auch eine Nase, er wird den Hasen riechen können. Zusammen können wir ihn finden.« Yashimaru schien kurz zu überlegen. »Vielleicht hat er Hasenbabys. Ich möchte sie sehen!«

Light schmunzelte. »Meine Nase ist nicht so gut wie deine. Du musst versuchen die Fährte aufzunehmen.«

Nun drückte Yashimaru seinen Kopf in Lights Kimono »Ich weiß aber nicht wie!«, jaulte er, dann sah er sich hilfesuchend nach seinem Vater um, der etwas abseits von ihnen stand. »Otōsan!« Yashimaru ließ Light los und lief auf Sessōhmaru zu. »Otōsan weiß wie es geht. Otōsan wird Yashimaru helfen.«

»Light wird es dir zeigen.«

Auf halber Strecke zu Sessōhmaru blieb Yashimaru stehen, er schien verwirrt, kehrte dann aber zu Light um.

Light fing Sessōhmarus Blick auf, der ihn Still beobachtete. Sessōhmaru stand neben einer dicken Wurzel eines umgefallenen Baumes, womöglich war der Baum vor Jahren während eines starken Taifuns umgefallen oder sogar durch den Taifun letzten Jahres. Was es bedeutete einen Taifun unter Yōkais zu erleben, hatte Light etwas sehr interessantes gezeigt. Es war mehr Zufall gewesen, dass er sich gerade im Schloss befunden hatte, als ein stärkerer Taifun zwei Tage den Himmel verdunkelte und in den umliegenden Dörfern ordentlich schaden anrichtete. Nachdem die ersten Dachziegel des Schlosses wie Wurfgeschosse durch die Luft sausten, Papierwände und Lampions zerschlugen, einen Bediensteten am Kopf trafen, hatte Sessōhmaru den Befehl erteilt das Schloss zu schützen. Ein Dämon namens Isamu, dessen schwarzes mittellanges Haar hochgebunden und seine Rüstung blau, schwarz mit weißen Bändern verziert war, war auf den Schlosshof gesprungen, hatte sein Schwert gezogen und es in den Boden gerammt – eine halbe Schwertlänge. Sofort wurde es still, nichts pfiff mehr, nichts zerrte an der Kleidung und zerzauste das Haar – kein Dachziegel flog durch die Luft. Es war still, fast schon eine unwirkliche Stille. Und als Light in den Himmel blickte, sah er eine Kuppel, manchmal schimmerte sie in einem hellen blau, manchmal in einem dunklen. Blätter und Äste, groß und kleine, schlugen gegen sie von Außen ein. Und nichts gelang hindurch, nicht einmal ein sanfter Wind. Es war ein einzigartiges Erlebnis dem beizuwohnen.

»Hör gut zu, Yashimaru, wenn du dich ganz nah über die Hasenspur beugst, dann solltest du etwas riechen können.«

»Ganz nah?«

»Ganz nah«, wiederholte Light.

Yashimaru befolgte Lights Worte und schnupperte die Gegend ab. Wenige Zentimeter über der Tierspur bewegte er seinen Kopf hin und her, immer wieder, doch dann steckte er sein Gesicht abrupt in den Schnee und tauchte erst nach einer Weile wieder prusten daraus auf. Seine Zunge schleckte die Schneereste von den Lippen, den Rest wischte er mit dem Ärmel fort.

Light machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, über dieses Verhalten eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

Erneut ging ein Ruck durch Yashimarus Körper, gefolgt von einem Knurren, diesmal weniger bedrohlich und das Sayu bestimmt als niedlich empfunden hätte.

»Er ist da lang!«, sagte Yashimaru mit erregter Stimme und schnellte davon dem Geruch des Hasens hinterher.

Sessōhmaru hob Light hoch in seine Arme und folgte ihm. Sofort spürte Light den kalten Wind, der über seine Haut peitschte und durch die Öffnungen seines Kimono hineinschlüpfte. Es fröstelte ihn.

Sesshōmaru ließ zwischen sich und Yashimaru einen gewissen Abstand, als ob er Yashimaru in seinen Jagdfieber nicht stören, sondern ihn lediglich im Auge behalten wollte.

Yashimaru schien, sie ganz vergessen zu haben. Er sauste durchs Unterholz, sprang über diverses Gestrüpp, kroch unter einen umgefallenen Baumstamm hindurch und folgte entschlossen der Spur. Nach einer Weile hielt Yashimaru an. Vor ihm wurde die Spur durch eine andere Tierspur geteilt. Dies schien Yashimaru zu verwirren, denn er zog mehrmals die Luft ein, konnte sich aber nicht entscheiden, wo die Hasenspur weiter verlief. Die andere Spur schien von einem Wolf zu sein oder einem abhandengekommenen Hund. Yashimaru folgte dieser wenige Meter, bevor er zu bemerken schien, dass dies nicht die Hasenspur war, die er ursprünglich verfolgt hatte. Er kehrte um und rannte weiter, diesmal in die richtige Richtung.

Sessōhmaru bemerkte Lights zittern. Sofort drapierte sich Mokomoko um Light und hielt den beißenden Wind ab. So dicht an Sesshōmaru gedrückt, in seinen Armen, eingehüllt in die Wärme des Daiyōkais, fühlte sich Light nun zwar warm, aber auch etwas unwohl. Sein Körper liebte es sich Mal wieder gegen seinen Verstand durchzusetzen, wenn es um Sesshōmaru ging. Er betrachtete Sesshōmarus starke Kieferlinie und die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die Yashimaru fest im Blick behielten. Sesshōmarus Geruch stieg leicht in seine Nase und löste einen wohligen Schauer aus. Sesshōmaru musste die Veränderung in Light bemerkt haben, denn sein Blick fiel plötzlich auf ihn.

»Bildet Euch ja nichts ein!«, fauchte Light.

Sessōhmaru kommentierte Lights Worte mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. »Ich muss mir nichts einbilden, wenn sich mir die Tatsachen offen präsentieren.«

»Ich seh ihn!«, rief Yashimaru ihnen von weiter vorne zu.

Light erkannte den Hasen ebenfalls, der neben einem Baum saß und den Schnee beiseite scharrte, um wie die Rehe zuvor, Nahrung zu suchen. Yashimarus Brüllen hatte ihn aufgeschreckt. Die Jagd war wohl für Yashimaru zu aufregend, als dass er sich noch an die Worte seines Vater von vorhin erinnern konnte.

Der Hase gab ein warnendes Klopfen von sich, doch als Yashimaru sich davon nicht einschüchtern ließ und auf ihn zustürmte, schnellte er davon.

Lights Augen verfolgten den Hase, doch ist war schwierig. Das Fell des Tieres war weiß und der Schnee gab ihm eine gute Tarnung.

Für Yashimaru schien das kein Nachteil zu sein. Er verließ sich auf seine Nase und hetzte dem Tier hinterher. Er holte es ein und schlug mit den Krallen danach. Der Hase sprang in die Luft, sein Körper drehte sich und machte eine scharfe Kehrtwendung. Yashimarus Krallen gingen ins Leere und durchschnitten nur Luft.

Das Verhalten des Hasens kam Light zu schlau vor. Er entwischte Yashimaru immer wieder, in dem er perfekte Haken schlug. Light studierte den Hasen genauer und bemerkte sogleich, wie dieser rot glühende Augen besaß. »Der Hase ist ein Yōkai.«

»Hai, ein schwacher Yōkai, der sich kaum von den Waldtieren unterscheidet. Yashimaru wird sich dennoch anstrengen müssen, wenn er ihn fangen möchte.«

Die Jagd ging weiter. Yashimaru verfolgte den Hasen quer durch den Wald, bis hin zu einem Still gelegenen, verlassenen Waldsee, dessen Wasseroberfläche mehrere Meter hinaus zugefroren war und kein weiteres Tier noch ein Dämon sich in der Nähe befand. Der Hase rannte auf das glatte Eis und Yashimaru, der seinem Jagdtrieb verfallen war, rannte ihm hinterher. Immer wieder knackte es und Risse bildeten sich im Eis. In der Nacht war es zwar sehr kalt gewesen, mehrere Minusgrade, aber es hatte nicht ausgereicht, um dem Eis eine sichere Dicke zu geben.

Sesshōmaru landete mit Light auf einer Anhöhe, von wo aus sie das Spektakel mitverfolgen konnten.

»Er ist zu nahe am Rand des Eises. Es ist zu dünn dort«, meinte Light, der zu sah, wie Yashimaru dem Hasen über die Eiskruste hinterher rannte, die bis jetzt den Hasen und Yashimaru immer noch hielt.

Yashimaru drückte sich ab und sprang direkt vor den Hasen. Dieser konnte nicht mehr bremsen und rutschte direkt in Yashimaru hinein. Es kam zu einem Kampf zwischen den Krallen von Yashimaru und den Vorder- und Hinterkrallen des Dämonenhasens.

Obwohl Sesshōmaru nach außen hin eine gelassene Haltung eingenommen hatte, entging es Light nicht, dass seine Halssenen angespannt nach außen traten. Sesshōmarus setzte Light neben sich ab, dabei verweilte seine Hand auf Lights Schulter und er wurde gegen die Seite des Daiyōkais gedrückt.

Ein Knurren und mehrere hohe Töne von Yashimaru gemischt mit den Schreien des Hasen wurden von dem Wind zu Ihnen getragen. In Lights Zeit, würde man dies als Kindesmisshandlung sowie Tierquälerei betrachten, hier aber unter den Dämonen, galt es als die erste Übung, die man seinen Sprösslingen unterzog – das Jagen.

Irgendwie schaffte es der Hase sich aus Yashimarus Fängen zu befreien. Er stieß seine Hinterläufe in Yashimaru und machte einen Satz durch die Luft, um anschließend das Weite zu suchen. Yashimaru schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, dann raste er ihm hinterher.

Light bemerkte plötzlich, wie das Wasser in der Nähe der beiden Kämpfenden, anfing kleine Wellen zu schlagen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Stelle, von der Blasen nach oben stiegen und an der Oberfläche platzten. Er fuhr merklich zusammen, als eine lange Tentakel aus dem Wasser schnellte, den Hasen packte, bevor dieser wusste, wie es um ihn geschah, und ihn hinunter in das eisige Wasser des Sees zog. Eine zweite Tentakel schoss fast gleichzeitig hervor, diese umschlang Yashimarus Bein und zog ihn ebenfalls ins Wasser. Das ganze fand in weniger als zwei Sekunden statt, Light hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, einen Gedanken zu fassen. Als er jedoch wieder in der Lage dazu war, schnellte sein Kopf in Sesshōmarus Richtung, nur um festzustellen, dass der Daiyōkai nicht mehr da war. Er hörte ein Platschen und sah noch das Ende von Mokomoko, bevor sich die schwarzen Wellen darüber ergossen.

Light zog hastig sein Schwert und lief Richtung Wald, denn was auch immer sich in dem See befand, es wollte anscheinend noch mehr. Zwei weitere dicke und äußerst lange Tentakeln waren erschienen und glitten über das Ufer genau in Lights Richtung. Light bezweifelte nicht, dass Sesshōmaru Yashimaru heil aus den Fängen dieses Dämons befreien konnte. Er zog sich in den Wald zurück und beobachtete von dort aus durch die Bäume das Wasser, das nun unruhig große Wellen schlug und so stark blubberte, dass es ihn an einen Jacuzzi erinnerte.

Plötzlich sah er ein grünes Licht, das von den Tiefen des Sees nach oben aufstieg. Bakusaiga, dachte Light. Das grüne Licht konnte nur von Sessōhmarus Schwert stammen. Eine gigantische Fontäne schoss in den Himmel, und Light duckte sich, als Wasser sich über ihn ergoss, kaltes, eisiges Wasser. Er machte einen Satz zur Seite und brachte sich dadurch in Sicherheit, als ein abgeschnittener Tentakelarm auf mehrere Bäume fiel und diese wie Streichhölzer umknickte. Dick und rötlich war die Tentakel, mit Teller großen Saugknöpfen. Da die Tentakel von Bakusaiga abgeschnitten worden war, löste sie sich auf, zerbarst in einen Schauer aus Grün, bis auch das Grün verschwand und nichts mehr darauf hinwies, von wem oder was mehrere Bäume gleichzeitig gefällt worden waren.

Eine weiße Gestalt schoss aus dem See und landete am Ufer. Sessōhmaru hielt Yashimaru in den Armen, Bakusaiga steckte wieder in seiner Schwertscheide. Yashimaru hustete laut und spukte Wasser aus. In seinen Händen hielt er den Dämonenhasen, der wild zappelte. Yashimaru ließ ihn los und der Hase sauste blitzschnell in den Wald davon, vermutlich auf der Suche nach einem Versteck, wo er sich ausruhen und seine Wunden lecken konnte.

Sesshōmaru kam mit Yashimaru in den Armen auf Lights zu.

»M-musste das sein?« Lights Zähne klapperten und sein Körper zitterte so sehr, dass er kaum noch sprechen konnte. »Bakusaiga hätte den Dämon auch auf eine andere Weise töten können.« Light wischte sich eine nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, seine Kleidung hing schwer an ihm herunter und klebte eng an seiner Haut. Er war so durchgefroren, von dem Schwall eisigen Wasser und von der kalten Luft, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte, seine Glieder am einfrieren waren und er sich schon steif wie ein Eisklotz fühlte.

»Dieser Yōkai dachte, er könnte angreifen, was zu mir gehört. Wieso hätte ich Bakusaiga entehren sollen, indem ich nicht ihr volles Potenzial nutze«, war alles, was Sesshōmaru darauf erwiderte.

Light spürte unerwartet Sessōhmarus Yōki und im nächsten Augenblick waren Sessōhmaru und Yashimaru wieder trocken, von den Haaren über den Kimono bis hin zu den Schuhen, standen sie vor ihm, als wären beide nie in die Nähe von irgendeinem Gewässer gekommen.

Ihn selbst überkam Erleichterung, als der Daiyōkai Mokomoko abermals mit ihm teilte. Diesmal überließ es Light nicht Sessōhmaru, wie Mokomoko sich um ihn legte, sondern zerrte die Fellboa an die richtigen Stellen, wo er kaum noch etwas spürte – seine Haut schon taub war, wie zum Beispiel seine Beine. »Wieso habt ihr den Yōkai nicht bemerkt?« Light drückte sich eng an Sessōhmarus Seite. Er wollte eine Erkältung nicht riskieren; sein Körper war stark unterkühlt. Er hoffte, dass Mokomoko und Sessōhmaru ihm halfen, etwas Wärme in seine Glieder zu bekommen.

»Das Wasser hat ihn vor meiner Nase geschützt und der Yōkai war schlau genug, sein Yōki zu unterdrücken«, gestand Sessōhmaru.

Light nickte.

Derweil drückte Yashimaru sein Gesicht in Sessōhmarus Halskuhle, seine Arme lagen dabei um den Hals seines Vaters. »Warum ist Light traurig?«, fragte er.

»Traurig?« Sessōhmarus Welpe hatte manchmal wirklich sonderbare Einfälle, dachte Light.

»Light ist ein Ningen, Yashimaru. Ihm ist kalt.« Das Mokomoko um Light erzitterte, es wuchs in die Länge und Sessōhmaru flog erhob sich in die Luft und flog mit ihnen zum Schloss zurück..

Light betrachtete Yashimaru, der ihn anlächelte, ein dümmliches aber kindliches Lächeln. Traurig? Yashimaru musste seine Emotionen falsch aufgeschnappt oder falsch interpretiert haben. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Langsam, sehr langsam, kroch die Wärme in Lights Glieder zurück. Er fror immer noch und immer noch fühlte er sich äußerst unwohl in seiner nassen Kleidung. Doch seine Stimmung hob sich ein wenig, als er das Schloss in der Ferne vage erkennen konnte. Etwas warmes zu Essen, am besten eine Suppe, und ein heißes Bad im Badehaus, genau danach war es ihm jetzt. Später würde er sich dann den Bittschriften zuwenden.

Light hustete. Sein Hals kratzte und brannte, seine Mandeln waren vergrößert, schmerzten höllisch und waren eitrig – er hatte Angina... und kein Antibiotika. Wie unpraktisch und gefährlich, dachte er mit einem Gefühl der Verbitterung, und alles nur wegen dem Daiyōkai. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Medizin half, die er seit letzter Nacht alle paar Stunden nahm. Die Krankheit hatte sich nicht sofort gezeigt, erst zwei Tage nach dem Vorfall am See fühlte er sich zunehmend schwächer, bis er schließlich verschwitzt und fiebrig in der Nacht in Sessōhmarus Gemächern aufgewacht war. Sein Fieber war so hoch gewesen, dass er sich nicht einmal an den vielen Dämonen störte, die um ihn standen und sich gedämpft unterhielten. Sessōhmaru war unter ihnen. Er stand direkt neben Light am Ende des Futon mit ausdrucksloser Miene. So, selbst in seinem schlechten Zustand, war es schwer irgendwelche Emotionen auf Sessōhmarus Gesicht ablesen zu können, dachte Light und wurde kurz darauf von einem Husten durchgeschüttelt. Hände legten sich um seinen Hals und tasteten seine Lymphe ab. Light erkannte zwei Heiler. Der eine Heiler nahm seine Hände von seinem Hals, öffnete sein Mund und sah hinein, dann maß er seinen Puls und lauschte seinem Herzschlag sowie den Geräuschen seiner Lunge, die er jedes Mal machte, wenn er tief ein und ausatmete. Der andere Heiler, eine Dämonin, öffnete verschieden Schubladen eines mittelgroßen viereckigen Holzkoffers und wog verschiedene Kräuter ab. Sie schmiss sie in einen Mörser, mixte sie dort, bevor sie sie in eine Schale gab und mit heißem Wasser übergoss. Bald schon half ihn Sessōhmaru in eine sitzende Position – mehrere Kissen wurden hinter ihm aufgestapelt – und der Dämon setzte ihm Schale an die Lippen, da Light zu schwach war sich selbst zu halten. Es schmeckte abscheulich! Aber Light trank alles.

Light hatte nicht viel von der restlichen Nacht mitbekommen. Das Fieber hielt ihn zwar vom Schlaf ab, aber gleichzeitig behinderte seine Erschöpfung seine Wahrnehmung und so konnte er sich am nächsten Morgen nur vage daran erinnern, was noch alles in der Nacht geschehen war. Den Tag über befand er sich in einem dämmrigen Zustand, nicht wach, aber auch nicht schlafend. Er wusste nur, wie sein Oberkörper immer wieder aufgerichtet wurde und man ihm mehr von der schrecklich schmeckenden Tinktur einflößte. Das letzte Mal, als er mit Fieber im Bett lag und auf Hilfe angewiesen war, war schon Jahre her. Er war damals elf gewesen. Danach war es nie zu mehr außer einer leichten Erkältung gekommen. Doch, wann war er jemals bis auf die Haut durchnässt bei klirrender Kälte draußen im Schnee gestanden.

Light hustete abermals. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Er wollte etwas trinken, einen Tee. Sein Arm versuchte das Tablett neben dem Futon zu erreichen, auf dem eine Tonkanne und Becher standen – vergebens, er war zu weit weg und er zu müde, um sich aufzurichten.

Schritte erklangen. Jemand kniete sich neben dem Tablett nieder und nahm die Kanne in die Hand. Ein Becher wurde gefüllt. Lights Augen wanderten nach oben und erblickten rotes Haar. »Yōsuke?«

»Ihr seht furchtbar aus, Yagami.« Yōsuke näherte sich ihm und half ihn in eine sitzende Position. »Aber wenigstens ein bisschen besser als in der Nacht.«

»Ihr wart auch hier?« Light nahm ein paar Schlucke vom Tee.

»Hai! Sessōhmaru-sama wollte, dass ich Euch sehe, damit ich Euren Zustand beschreiben kann, wenn ich mich auf den Weg zu der Ningenheilerin mache. Nun ist aber Keisuke-sama an meiner Stelle gegangen. Er sollte gegen Abend mit ihr zurück sein.«

»Wieso nicht ihr?« Light nahm einen weiteren Schluck, dann deutete er Yōsuke an, ihm den Becher abzunehmen. Light legte sich wieder hin. Jede Faser in seinem Körper schmerzte. Er seufzte vor Erschöpfung.

»Keisuke-sama hat sie das letztes Mal aufgesucht. Sie kennt ihn schon. Damals ging es Rin-chan sehr schlecht. Ihre Kräutermischungen haben dem Mädchen sehr gut geholfen.« Yōsuke stellte den Becher aufs Tablett zurück. »Sie wird Euch helfen können, besser als die Zusammenmischung an Kräutern unserer Heiler.« Yōsuke lachte leise. »Die Frau versteht ihr Handwerk, so gut, dass sie keinesfalls bescheiden damit ist. Du wirst überrascht sein, wenn Ihr sie siehst.«

Light konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Heilerin ihn beeindrucken konnte. Wenn ihre Kräutermischungen wirklich so gut wirkten, wie Yōsuke behauptete, dann wollte er diese einnehmen, aber wer sie ihm gab, war ihm absolut egal.

Yōsuke fuhr sich durch sein rotes Haar. Er setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz neben den großen Futon auf den Holzboden.

Da das Schloss hauptsächlich aus Holz gebaut war, hing immer ein leichter Holzgeruch in der Luft, auch hier in Sessōhmarus Gemächern.

»Ihr wisst Yagami, wärt Ihr nicht immer so eigenwillig, dann könntet Ihr diese Krankheit schnell überstehen.«  
»Wie meint Ihr das?«, fragte Light, während er die Decke anstarrte. Seine Augen brannten so höllisch, dass er sie bald schon schloss.

»Ihr könntet die Vorteile des Gefährtenmals nutzen. Es könnte Euch in dieser Krankheit unterstützen.«

»Kein Interesse.«

»Hmm, dachte ich mir schon.« Yōsuke lachte auf.

Light ignorierte Yōsukes Lachen. »Wo ist Sessōhmaru-sama?«, fragte er und musste kurz darauf wieder husten.

»Dieser Junge, Kohaku, ist hier.«

Light seufzte. »Verstehe.« Er schloss die Augen und driftete ab, diesmal konnte er einschlafen.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn. »Sessōhmaru?«, flüsterte Light. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte direkt in ein Frauengesicht. Light blinzelte. Die Frau über ihn musste Ende vierzig sein, obwohl sie dafür nur vereinzelte Falten auf Stirn und an den Augen aufwies. Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln.

»Ihr habt ein gutes Auge für Schönheit, Sessōhmaru-sama. Euer Gefährte ist zwar etwas blass, aber ich kann sehen, dass wenn ihm keine Krankheit heimsucht, er die Blicke von Vielen auf sich zieht.«

»Teste meine Geduld nicht, Ningen«, vernahm Light Sessōhmarus Stimme.

»Natürlich nicht«, erwiderte sie salopp.

Light betrachtete sie genauer. Sie war gekleidet in einen weißen Kimono, auf dem ein Blumenmuster in mehreren Farben gedruckt war. Ihr schwarzes Haar war hochgesteckt und ein Kamm mit vielen verschieden großen Blumen, die aus rosa gefärbter Seide genäht waren, steckte darin. Sie wollte, dass Light den Mund öffnete.

»Sein Hals und seine Mandeln sind stark entzündet. Es ist nicht gut, dass seine Mandeln eitrig sind. Euer Gefährte wird lange brauchen, bis er sich vollends wieder davon erholt. Um sein Fieber mache ich mir keine Sorgen, es sollte in den nächsten Tagen sinken. Ich kann ihm eine zusätzliche Tinktur nur für sein Fieber zubereiten.«

Die Frau wandte sich von Light ab und mischte die Kräuter zusammen. Sie hatte dafür einen großen Schilfkorb dabei, manche Kräuter lagen darin in ihrem Urzustand, nur getrocknet, andere waren zu Pulver gemahlen und aufbewahrt in kleinen Tongefäßen, und wieder andere hatte sie in kleine Stücke geschnitten und in Tücher gewickelt.

Während sie arbeite, funkelten ihre Ringe, von denen sie jeweils drei an jeder Hand trug. Hatte Yōsuke ihr Aussehen gemeint? Sie schien viel Geld für ihre Hilfe zu verlangen. Er hatte noch keinen Heiler gesehen, ob Mensch oder Dämon, der sich in einen solchen Wohlstand kleidete. Normalerweise besaßen sie eine eher bescheidene Persönlichkeit, doch diese Heilerin schien sich bewusst zu sein, wie wertvoll sie war und genau darin hüllte sie sich ein.

»Ich werde genügend zusammenmischen, dass Euer Gefährte in den nächsten Tage mehrmals davon nehmen kann. Solange die Mandeln eitrig sind, sollte er am Tag jeweils fünfmal von der Tinktur trinken, danach nur noch dreimal. Ihr müsst darauf acht geben, dass er es immer warm hat. Er sollte nicht in dem Zimmer sein, wenn Ihr es lüften wollt. Die kalte Luft kann seinen geschwächten Zustand verschlimmern.

Sessōhmaru half Light, die Tinktur der Frau zu sich zu nehmen, derweil packte die Heilerin ihr Sachen zusammen und verabschiedete sich mit einer Verbeugung. Ein Bediensteter bekleidete sie hinauf.

Nachdem Light alles getrunken hatte, entledigte sich Sessōhmaru seiner Rüstung und Bakusaiga und legte sich zu ihm.

»Es ist eure Schuld«, sagte Light leise.

Sessōhmaru bettete Lights Kopf auf seine Brust.

»Und jetzt nutzt Ihr meine Hilflosigkeit noch schamlos aus.«

Sessōhmaru fuhr langsam durch Lights verschwitztes Haar. »Ich gebe zu, mein Handeln war unüberlegt. Ich hätte mit einbeziehen sollen, dass sich mein Gefährte am Seeufer befindet.« Sessōhmaru legte seine Hand auf Lights Stirn, die heiß glühte. »Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Fehler.«

Light öffnete einen Spalt seine Augen. »Das ist das erste Mal, dass sich eine Entschuldigung von Euch höre, Sessōhmaru-sama.«

»Ich wünsche nicht, dass meine Entscheidungen zum Nachteil meines Gefährten werden.«

Vielleicht lag es an seinen kranken Zustand, vielleicht lag es daran, dass er es hasste, untätig zu sein, vielleicht aber auch, lag es daran, dass Sessōhmaru sich bei ihm entschuldigt hatte. Was auch immer es war, Light schob sich weiter nach oben, bis seine heiße Stirn gegen Sessōhmarus Hals presste. »Erzählt mir, wie das Gefährtenmal mir dabei helfen kann, wieder gesund zu werden.«

Sessōhmaru nahm Lights Hand in seine. »Erlaube mir, dir nah zu sein, mich um dich zu kümmern. Mehr braucht es nicht.«

»Gut. Macht, was Ihr denkt vonnöten ist. Ich möchte nicht länger als nötig in diesem Zustand bleiben. Wa–!«

Sessōhmaru zog Light ganz zu sich, sodass sein Körper auf seinem lag. Er schmiss die Bettdecke und die Felle über Light und hielt ihn darunter in einer festen Umarmung.

Light ließ es geschehen und schlief alsbald darauf ein. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Sessōhmaru bei ihm. Er half ihm beim Essen und Trinken und wenn der Daiyōkai dann doch woanders gebraucht wurde, übernahm ein Bediensteter die Aufgabe. Während der fiebrigen Tage, hatte es Light nicht gekümmert, wer ihm dabei half sich zu entleeren, doch als es ihm besser ging, seine Gedanken wieder Sinn machten, bestand er darauf, dass ihm nur noch ein einziger Yōkai dabei half. Ein junger männlicher Bedienstete, namens Gou, der äußerst Wortkarg war, bis Light bemerkte, dass er nicht sprechen konnte, aber Befehle perfekt ausführte. Danach machte Light Gou zu seinem persönlichen Bediensteten.

Ab und zu besuchte ihn Ryuk. Lights Zustand schien den Shinigami aber schnell zu langweilen, und er blieb nie lange. Einmal am Tag trug ihn Sessōhmaru in einen angrenzenden Raum, damit man das Schlafgemach durchlüften und den Gestank von Krankheit daraus vertreiben konnte. Dafür wurde auch Räucherwerk angezündet. Während er im anderen Zimmer auf einen extra für ihn ausgerollten Futon lag, wusch man ihn mit nassen Tüchern und half ihn in frische Kleidung. Sessōhmaru war die meiste Zeit bei ihm. Der Daiyōkai hatte seine Arbeit mit ins Schlafgemach gebracht und las sich durch Schriftrollen, setzte seine Unterschrift hier und da drunter oder fertigte eigene Schreiben an. Wenn Light nicht schlief, dann beobachtete er ihn stumm bei seiner Arbeit. Nachts hielt ihn Sessōhmaru in den Armen und Light fand einen ruhigen Schlaf, aus dem er jeden Morgen mit mehr Energie aufwachte. Er empfand es bald schon als angenehm über mehrere Stunden Sessōhmaru nahe zu sein, selbst wenn sie für einen langen Zeitraum kein Wort miteinander wechselten.

Am fünften Tag ging es ihm schon so weit besser, dass er alleine Essen und Trinken konnte. Light nahm die bitter schmeckende Medizin der Heilerin zu sich, während er Sessōhmarus Gesichtszüge studierte. Etwas schien den Daiyōkai zu verärgern, er konnte es an den schmalen Augen und dem düsteren Blick erkennen. Sessōhmaru hob ein Schriftstück an, seine Hand glühte grün und in wenigen Sekunden war das Schriftstück von seiner Säure zersetzt.

»Jemand oder Etwas muss Euch sehr verärgert haben«, meinte Light und lächelte dabei, ein Lächeln, dass weder Schadenfroh, noch anders schlecht gemeint war. Light war über Sessōhmarus Reaktion amüsiert. Er war einfach nur amüsiert, schließlich waren die letzten Tage sehr langweilig gewesen.

»Manche Yōkais wertschätzen ihr Leben nicht, wagen es, Sessōhmaru, herauszufordern.«

Eine Herausforderung? Seit Light den Dämon kannte, hatte niemand ihn auf solch eine formelle Weise zu einem Kampf herausgefordert. Schade, dass Sessōhmaru nicht gewillt, war dieser Herausforderung nachzukommen. Light hätte diesen Kampf gerne gesehen.


	7. Ein neuer Horizont

Light Yagami tauchte den Pinsel in die angerührte Tusche und streifte die überschüssige Farbe auf dem Reibstein ab, dann schrieb er das letzte Kanji auf die Schriftrolle, die ausgebreitet vor ihm lag. Der Geruch von Lampenruß und Bindemittel stieg ihm in die Nase; ein ihm mittlerweile vertrauter Geruch. Nachdem er den letzten Strich gezogen hatte, legte er den Pinsel in die Halterung aus Holz und wartete einen Moment, in dem die Tusche trocknete. Als die schwarze Farbe ihren Glanz verlor und matt wurde, reichte er die Schriftrolle an Sesshōmaru. Der Daiyōkai saß in einer entspannten Körperhaltung ihm direkt gegenüber an einem gleich hohen Tisch. Seine Aufmerksamkeit ruhte auf einem Dokument, dessen Schriftzeichen elegant und geschwungen geschrieben waren. Light konnte von seinem Platz aus den Absender nicht erkennen, da er von Sesshōmarus Hand verdeckt wurde. Aber wer auch immer den Pinsel geführt hatte, musste die Kunst der Kalligraphie durch jahrelanges Training verfeinert haben.

Light erinnerte sich noch gut an seine Schulzeit. Seine Junior Highschool im Nagatachō Distrikt in Tokyo hatte jedes Semester mehrere Kurse außerhalb des regulären Stundenplans angeboten, um das Zeugnis der Schüler mit extra Credits aufzuwerten. Für ein Semester hatte Light neben Tennis und Kendo einen Kalligraphiekurs besucht. Selbst als die Credits ihm gut geschrieben worden waren, das neue Semester schon begonnen hatte, übte er sich weiterhin daheim an berühmten Gedichten. Seine Eltern waren erfreut gewesen von seinem Interesse, Kalligraphie mit Literatur zu verbinden. Nun ja, seine Mutter war die Begeisterte, sein Vater hatte nur gegrunzt und ein kurzes Lob ausgesprochen, als Saichiko ihm eines seiner Werke zeigte. Bald schon bemerkte Light, dass seine Mutter mehr Begeisterung für die Kunst der Kalligrafie zeigte als er selbst. Für ihn war es eine Herausforderung. Er beschäftigte sich so lange damit, bis er Musō Sosekis (einer der bedeutendsten Zen-meister, Gartengestalter und Kaligraphen der Kamakura-Zeit), bis er seinen Kalligraphiestil einwandfrei fälschen konnte. Erst dann war er der Meinung die Herausforderung gemeistert zu haben. Danach hatte er nie mehr einen Pinsel in die Hand genommen oder Tusche angerührt. Seine Mutter entwickelte in dieser Zeit eine extreme Vorliebe für die Kalligrafie und bald schon hingen fast in jedem Zimmer Sprüche der Weisheit, geschrieben auf Reispapier und eingerahmt hinter Glas.

Light hätte nie damit gerechnet, selbst noch einmal mit einem Pinsel zu schreiben. Mittlerweile hatte er schon so oft die Tusche angerührt, dass es schon eine automatische Routine war. Zu anfangs, nachdem die Schatulle ihn in die Vergangenheit befördert hatte, besaß er einen Kugelschreiber bei sich. Doch dieser, genauso wie sein schlichter Silberring – ein Geschenk von Misa –, wurde jetzt von einem Kaufmann und einem Samurai als Schmuck getragen oder zum Schreiben verwendet. Nach seiner Ankunft in der Sengoku Ära hatte er dringend Geld, Nahrung und weniger auffallende Kleidung gebraucht. Mit seinem sauberen weißen Hemd, seiner beigen Hose und seinen gepflegten Lederschuhen, zog er jeden einzelnen Blick auf sich, egal wohin er anfangs irrte. Also hatte er den Kugelschreiber als eine Erfindung des Westens für viel Geld an einen Kaufmann verkauft. Das Geld reichte ihm für Kleidung, Unterkunft und Nahrung. Den Silberring hatte er gegen das Wakizashi eines Samurais getauscht. Light besaß das Kurzschwert nicht mehr. Er hatte es verkauft, nachdem er das Katana von einem toten Samurai des Daimyō Uesugi Kenshin an sich genommen hatte.

Light stieß hörbar die Luft durch die Nase aus und fing sich damit prompt einen kurzen Blick von Sesshōmaru ein. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Daiyōkais bedachten ihn kurz, bevor sie sich von ihm abwandten und Light sich selbst überließen. Light erinnerte sich zurück an die ersten zwei Wochen in der Sengoku Ära. Die Erinnerungen waren immer noch frisch und so lebhaft, als wäre all dies erst vor kurzem passiert. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, er würde sie jemals vergessen, zu viele Dinge waren in dieser Zeit passiert. Zu sagen, er hätte einen schwierigen Start gehabt, wäre reichlich untertrieben und würde nur ansatzweiße dem nahe kommen, was ihm in den ersten zwei Wochen widerfahren war. Für ihn war es ein Kampf gewesen, ein Kampf ums Überleben. Stets war er auf Ryuks Hilfe angewiesen gewesen. Der Shinigami hatte ihn vor herannahenden Dämonen, aber auch vor Rōnins, Banditen und Wegelagerer gewarnt. Er hatte ihm die Fallen der Dämonen gezeigt – manche so gut versteckt, dass er ohne Warnung hineingelaufen wäre. Doch Light hatte schnell gelernt, denn es waren immer die gleichen Fallen von derselben primitiven Dämonensorte: den Oni-Dämonen.

Light rollte eine leere Schriftrolle vor sich aus. Obwohl die Kunst der Kalligraphie vermehrt in der Sengoku Ära benutzt wurde, vor allem unter den Samurai-Beamten und den buddhistischen Mönchen, verblieb Light dabei, seine Schreiben in seiner eigenen Handschrift zu verfassen. Er verspürte nicht den Wunsch, sein Können zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Jedes Zeichen, das er schrieb, hatte nur eine Aufgabe; Information zu übermitteln, Schönheit spielte dabei keine Rolle. Vielmehr achtete er auf den Namen des Empfängers und passte seine Wortwahl dementsprechend an. Dabei ließ er Schmeicheleien hier und da miteinfließen, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass Sesshōmaru niemanden schmeichelte. Aber Light tat es, und er war gut darin.

Manchmal kam es jedoch vor, dass Sesshōmaru sein Geschriebenes nicht unterschrieb und Light musste ein neues Schriftstück anfertigen. Etwas, was in den letzen Monaten nur noch selten geschah, doch Light konnte sich an eine Gegebenheit erinnern, in der der Daiyōkai sein Schreiben fünf Mal abgelehnt hatte, ohne Erklärung. Es hatte ihn damals verrückt gemacht und einen Vulkanausbruch des Zorns in ihm ausgelöst, als er sich so weit erniedrigt hatte, Jaken um Hilfe zu bitten und selbst dieses Schreiben ohne ein Wort wieder bei ihm landete. Schließlich hatte Sesshōmaru seine Gedanken selbst zu Papier gebracht.

Light hatte daraufhin den Boten abgepasst, der Sesshōmarus Schreiben bei sich trug, und ihn überredet, sich in einem heißen Bad auszuruhen, bevor er aufbrach. Während dieser im Wasser saß und abgelenkt war, hatte Light seine Tasche geöffnet, das Schreiben vorsichtig aufgerollt und Sesshōmarus Worte durchgelesen. Sesshōmarus gewählte Worte schnitten wie scharfe Klingen, direkt und ohne Vorwarnung stachen sie einen nieder. Beleidigungen tauchten hier und da auf, auch wenn sie keinesfalls geschmacklos wirkten; sie waren derart in die Sätze eingebaut, dass man sie erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte. Sesshōmaru lehnte einen Besuch ab. Damals war der Name Inu no Kami für Light nichtssagend gewesen. Jaken hatte sich geweigert, in Lights Gegenwart eine Antwort zu verfassen und so hatte der Kappa ihm nichts zum Empfänger gesagt. Erst Monate später erfuhr er, wer sich hinter dem Name Inu no Kami verbarg. Manchmal fragte sich Light, weshalb Sesshōmaru überhaupt wollte, dass er das Antwortschreiben verfasste, wenn es sich bei dem Namen Inu no Kami um Sesshōmarus eigene Mutter handelte. Light vermutete, Sesshōmaru wollte ihn testen. Eine Lächerlichkeit seiner Meinung nach. Niemals hätte Light ein Antwortschreiben wie Sesshōmarus verfasst. Der Daiyōkai hatte also wissen müssen, dass keines von seinen Schreiben ihm genug sein würde.

Light nahm den Tonbecher von dem Tablett, das neben ihm auf dem Boden stand. Als nächstes griff er nach dem dünnen Bambusstäbchen und rührte den braunen Inhalt des Bechers um. Das Meiste der Kräutermedizin hatte sich auf dem Boden abgesetzt. Jetzt, da er es aufgewirbelt hatte, trank er die Medizin auf den halben Becher leer. Er verzog keine Miene, selbst wenn das Bittere ihn fast dazu zwang, eine Grimasse zu schneiden. Wäre er alleine gewesen, dann hätte er sich die Nase zugehalten und es schnell hinuntergewürgt. Vor Sesshōmaru würde er sich diese Blöße auf keinen Fall geben. Der Daiyokai hatte schon genug gesehen. Die Krankheit hatte ihm seine Selbsbeherrschung genommen, ihn zu einem Haufen elend gemacht. Nein danke, er hatte genug davon.

Eine Woche war immerhin schon vergangen, seit die Ningenheilerin ihn untersucht und die Kräuter für ihn da gelassen hatte. Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, fühlte er sich kräftiger. Light bemerkte, wie das Gefährtenmal zu seiner schnellen Genesung beitrug. Er schlief die Nächte durch und wachte jeden Morgen erholter als am Vortag auf. Doch damit das Gefährtenmal seinen Körper gegen die Krankheit unterstützen konnte, musste Sesshōmaru bei ihm sein. Light war niemand, der wegschaute und sich die Welt schön malte; wenn es eine Tatsache gab, dann gab es sie. Und eine davon war, dass er mit dem Daiyōkai schon mehrmals geschlafen hatte und auch weiterhin offen dafür war; offen für seine Nähe. Die andere Tatsache widersprach der ersten und war der Grund für seinen anhaltenden Konflikt: Light würde sich niemals damit anfreunden können, im Besitz eines anderen zu sein. Er war sicherlich kein Eigentum!

Lights freie Hand krallte sich in seine Hose. Während seiner fieberfreien Tage, hatte er viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt ... und er war zu einem Entschluss gekommen: Light Yagami würde alles sein und er würde sich alles nehmen!

Sesshōmaru wollte ihn an seiner Seite wissen. Fein! Light würde der Gefährte des Daiyōkais sein und den Inuyōkaiclan innen- und außenpolitisch als Sesshōmarus Gefährte repräsentieren; ein für ihn Einfaches. Etwas problematischer empfand Light, sich Sesshōmaru und Keisuke unterzuordnen, es war erbärmlich, aber er würde es tun, um seinen eigentlichen Plan nicht zu gefährden.

Solange Light das Gefährtenmal noch besaß, würde er die Vorzüge nutzen. Es gefiel ihm absolut nicht, wie es ihn langsam veränderte; und schon wieder spürte er aufwallenden Zorn. Aber hier ging es nicht mehr, um was ihm gefiel oder nicht gefiel, hier ging es, um perfekt gesetzte Züge, die ihm den Weg zu seinem Ziel pflasterten. Er musste das Thema vom Tisch kehren. Zu viel Aufmerksamkeit darauf legte ihm nur unnötige Steine in den Weg. Er durfte Sesshōmaru auf keinen Fall Grund zu einem Verdacht liefern.

Light betrachtet die souveräne und erhabene Gestalt des Daiyōkais. Manchmal erinnerte ihn Sesshōmarus blasse und makellose Haut und seine feinen Gesichtszüge an eine der Puppen, die mit Schwertern bewaffnet und in prächtigen Gewändern gekleidet, in Taiwan aber auch in den letzten Jahren in Japan im Fernsehen gegeneinander kämpften. Light hatte zwar kein Interesse für diese TV-Serie gehabt, aber er hatte die Werbeplakate oft genug auf dem Weg zur To-Oh Universität gesehen. Und je länger seine Augen das Erscheinungsbild des Daiyōkais in sich aufzogen, um so mehr spürte er, wie sein Körper leicht prickelte, wie seine Hände warm wurden, wie er in Gedanken abdriftete, die so manchem die röte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte.

Sein Körper wollte den Daiyōkai. Gut, dann sollte er ihn haben! Er würde sich nicht länger selbst ausbremsen. Er würde den Sprung wagen und sich vollends auf Sesshōmaru einlassen. Er würde herausfinden, was es bedeutete ein Submissive zu sein. Light mochte dieses Wort nicht. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Vielleicht war es auch sein Unbehagen. Seine persönliche Erfahrung mit dem Wort war bisher beschränkt und zwiespältig gewesen. Seinem Verstand widerstrebte, was sein Körper so sehr begehrte. Light hatte genug von dem Gefühl der inneren Zerrissenheit. Selbstverständlich konnte er das Gefühl manipulieren, es für mehrere Stunden von sich stoßen, ein Wiederauftauchen wäre dennoch absehbar. Wenn er vollends in seiner Mitte sein wollte, dann musste er mit dem Fluss schwimmen, also beschloss Light los zulassen. Er vertraute sich selbst, er war schlau, er konnte damit umgehen. Wenn dieses Wort submissive ein Bestandteil seiner Persönlichkeit war, dann läge es ihm besser daran, herauszufinden, wie er es am besten ausspielen konnte.

Light stellte den Becher mit der Kräutermischung auf das Tablett zurück. Als er die Kosten der Ningenheilerin erfuhr, hatte er belustigt gelacht; es war ein absurder, ja schon unverschämter Betrag. Von der Summe hätte sich ein Bauer ein gutes kräftiges Pferd für die Feldarbeit leisten können; ein Samurai ein neues Schwert mit Bogen und Köcher; eine Familie Reis, Gemüse und Fleisch für mehrere Monate. Light musterte erneut Sesshōmaru, der gerade eine Schriftrolle las. Sesshōmaru hatte nach dem Besten verlangt und war bereit gewesen, den Betrag zu bezahlen. Doch was hatte ihn dazu angetrieben? War es sein Pflichtbewusstsein gewesen? Immerhin war er Sesshōmarus Gefährte und Light wusste, dass Sesshōmaru es als seine Pflicht ansah, sich um das Wohl seines Gefährten zu kümmern. Oder war es schon Fürsorge?

Fürsorge. Light behagte dieses Wort nicht. Es war ihm zu nah, zu innig, auf eine Weise, nach der es ihm nicht war. Aber jetzt genug damit! Er wollte keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden.

Light nahm eine Bittschrift von dem Stapel, auf dem sich noch zehn weitere befanden. Alle würde er nicht mehr schaffen, dafür reichte seine Konzentration nicht aus. Er bemerkte jetzt schon, wie seine Augen leicht stachen. Bald schon würde das Stechen in ein Brennen übergehen. Dann bräuchte sein Körper Ruhe. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit saßen sie immerhin schon eine ganze Weile zusammen, und bis jetzt hielt sich das Gefühl der Erschöpfung begrenzt.

Kaum las er den Absender der Bittschrift, zeichnete sich Verwunderung auf seine Gesichtszüge. Das Schreiben stammte von dem Wolfsprinzen Kōga. Kōga war nicht dafür bekannt Kontakte zum Daiyōkai des Westens zu pflegen. Es war das erste Schreiben, das Light von dem Wolfsprinzen in den Händen hielt. Light kannte den Wolfsdämon nur vom Hörensagen, von ein paar wenigen Geschichten, die er überhört hatte, während er mit Sesshōmaru in Kaedes Dorf war.

Neugierig fing Light an zu lesen und als er fertig war, stellte er drei Dinge fest: Kōga war sehr selbst überzeugt und gleichzeitig dumm, wenn er annahm mit Anschuldigungen, in einer Bitte an Sesshōmaru Erfolg zu haben; die Verzweiflung im Wolfsrudel musste groß sein und Kōga wusste nicht, wie man seinen Namen schrieb. Light schrieb seinen Namen mit den Kanjis 夜神月(Yagami Light), Kōga hatte für seinen Namen die Kanjis 夜神光gewählt. Das letzte Kanji 光 war dabei eine wörtliche Übersetzung von seinem Namen Light und bedeutete Licht. Obwohl das Kanji 月 tsuki (Mond) oder getsu/gatsu (Monat) hieß, wurde es in seinem Namen als Light ausgesprochen. Eine Freiheit, die sich seine Eltern bei seiner Geburt erlaubt hatten. Light sah über den Fehler von Kōga hinweg. Für ihn war es mittlerweile schon Gewohnheit, seinen Namen falsch geschrieben zu lesen. Auch unter den Dämonen des Inuclans gab es zu anfangs einige, die seinen Namen wie der Wolfsprinz Kōga mit dem Kanji 光 schrieben. Light korrigierte diesen Fehler nicht. Die einzige Ausnahme hatte er beim General gemacht. Es war eine Genugtuung gewesen, seine Entschuldigung zu hören.

Bevor Light sich mit Sesshōmaru über Kōgas Schreiben unterhielt, wartete er bis der Daiyōkai das Antwortschreiben unterschrieb, das er ihm zuvor hinübergelegt hatte. Sesshōmaru nahm einen Stempel aus grüner Jade in die Hand, in dem das Zeichen des Westens eingeritzt war; ein Halbmond unter dem das Kanji Inu und Haus stand und tunkte ihn in rote Farbe, um ihn auf den freien Platz, am unteren Rand der Schriftrolle zu pressen. Dann nahm er einen dünnen Pinsel, tauchte diesen in schwarze Tusche und schrieb seinen Namen daneben.

»Wie viele Krieger wollt Ihr dem Bärenclan diesmal zur Hilfe schicken?« Light hatte im Schreiben eine Lücke gelassen, damit Sesshōmaru dort eintragen konnte, mit wie vielen Kriegern er die Bärendämonen unterstützen wollte. Der Bärenclan, der am Fuß des Gebirges im Norden hauste, an der Grenze zu den nördlichen Ländereien, wurde immer wieder von Onis überfallen. Der Clan bestand aus nur wenigen Mitgliedern und keiner von ihnen war ein Krieger. Er lebte von Handel mit Menschen und anderen Dämonen. Light hatte schon öfters ein Schreiben angefertigt, indem er dem Bärenclan Krieger von Sesshōmaru versprach.

»Einer.«

Eine Antwort, die zu erwarten war, denn Onis waren in ihrer Statur oft mittelgroße, sperrige Dämonen, mit einem Aussehen, das der Schönheit einer Kröte glich. Sie besaßen einen plumpen Verstand, der ihr Handeln instinktiv machte und ihr Verhalten zu einem leichten, vorhersehbaren Geschehnis. Doch wegen ihrem hohen Gewaltpotenzial, waren sie gefährlich für Menschen und Dämonen, die unerfahren im Kampf waren. Light hatte seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit diesen Dämonen gemacht. Er wusste, dass sie aus den einfachsten Gründen angriffen; ein unerwartetes Aufeinandertreffen mit einem Oni reichte aus, um von ihm durch Wälder und über Wiesen gejagt zu werden.

Oft verschlangen diese Dämonen Menschen, größere Tiere oder schwache Dämonen. Laut Yōsuke war das Knacken von Knochen unter den Sohlen und der Gestank von Verwesung ein Normales in dem Bau eines Onis. Unschöne Geschichten über diese Dämonen gab es zuhauf; selbst der Inuclan besaß seine eigenen. Für einen kampferfahrenen Dämon aus dem Inuclan sollte das Niederstrecken der Onis jedoch eine Leichtigkeit sein. Viel zu dumm waren sie, um eine Gefahr darzustellen, gleich wie viele von ihnen den Bärenclan bedrohten. Wer immer den Befehl bekam, er sollte in wenigen Tagen vom Bärenclan zurück sein. Es war ein einfacher Auftrag.

Light wartete, bis Sesshōmaru die Schriftrolle zusammengerollt und eine Schnur mehrmals darum gewickelt hatte, erst dann sagte er: »Ein Schreiben von Prinz Kōga. Er bittet Euch um Hilfe an der gemeinsamen Grenze im Osten. Sein Rudel wird von Flugyōkais aus den Bergen angegriffen.« Light betrachtete das Schreiben in seiner Hand. Die Anschuldigungen von Kōga gegen Sesshōmaru sprangen ihm dabei abermals ins Auge. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf: Kluges Handeln schien für Kōga fremd zu sein. »Er ist über Eure Grenzpatrouille erzürnt, da sie sich aus dem Kampfgeschehen heraushält und der Wolfsrudel sich selbst überlassen bleibt.« Light fuhr mit sachlicher Stimme fort: »Er besteht auf die Unterstützung des Westens, weil sein Rudel schon vermehrt gefährliche Yōkais vernichtet hat, bevor sie die Grenze zum Westen passieren konnten. Prinz Kōga besteht auf einen Ausgleich.«

»Abgelehnt«, kam es von Sesshōmaru kalt.

Auch diese Antwort hatte Light erwartet. Er rollte vor sich eine leere Schriftrolle auseinander und begann mit einer höflichen, aber bestimmten Antwort, die das Desinteresse des Westens für die Probleme von Prinz Kōga ausdrückten. »Ano ... diese Flugyōkais«, Light tauchte den Pinsel in die Tusche, »wisst Ihr, weswegen sie das Rudel von Prinz Kōga angreifen?«

Kōga hatte diesbezüglich nichts in seinem Schreiben erwähnt. Ein territorialer Kampf hätte Light vermutet, wenn die Wolfsdämonen die Flugdämonen in ihrer Behausung in den Bergen angriffen. Unter den Dämonen wurde oft um die Eroberung neuer Gebiete gekämpft. Das Gebiet des Wolfsprinzen erstreckte sich vom Fuß eines Berges hinaus über Wälder und Wiesen. Seine Grenze teilte er sich mit dem Daiyōkai des Ostens und des Nordens. Nur ein kleines Stück, nicht mehr als drei Kilometer, verlief an der westlichen Grenze entlang. Für die Flugdämonen in den Bergen war es kein Nutzen, das Gebiet von Kōga zu erobern. Light gestand, das Schreiben sagte nicht viel über diese Flugdämonen aus, trotzdem lag die Vermutung nahe, dass es eine Art von Dämon war, der seine Behausung weit oberhalb der Baumgrenze hatte, wo zur Ernährung Kleintiere und Bergziegen gehörten. Kōga war nicht ehrlich. Diese Dämonen verließen normalerweise die Berge nicht und taten sie es dennoch, dann nur unter wichtigen Beweggründen.

»Der Wolf ist von keiner Wichtigkeit für den Westen.«

»Ihr wisst es also nicht.«

Sesshōmaru hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. »Du fragst nach Vermutungen.«

»Hai! Sesshōmaru-sama, ich frage nach Euren Vermutungen.«

»Light.« Sesshōmarus linke Hand ruhte gelassen auf seinem Knie, während die andere auf dem Tisch lag. »Ich mutmaße nicht.«

Wenn das so war, dann machte es keinen Sinn, Sesshōmaru weitere Fragen zu stellen. Light nickte stumm und richtete seinen Fokus wieder auf das Antwortschreiben des Wolfsprinzen. Sollte er dennoch das Interesse haben, mehr über die Geschehnisse an der Grenze zu Kōgas Gebiet in Erfahrung zu bringen, dann brauchte er keine Vermutungen, dann musste er nur die richtigen Personen fragen; der Daiyōkai gehörte offensichtlich nicht dazu. Und Light verstand es. Für Sesshōmaru war es Unwichtig, was mit dem Rudel von Kōga passierte. Und solange die Flugdämonen nicht in den Westen einfielen, würde Sesshōmaru keinen Gedanken an die Vorfälle nahe seiner Grenze verschwenden.

Sie arbeiteten weiter, jeder für sich, in einer Stille, die in den letzten Tagen zu einem vertrauten Freund wurde; es war ein angenehmes beisammen sein. Light gab ein paar Tropfen Wasser in die Tusche und rührte sie um. Dann wusch er die Borsten seines Pinsels aus, nur um erneut mit der Pinselspitze in die Farbe einzutauchen. Light fuhr noch einmal das letzte Kanji nach, bei dem er gemerkt hatte, wie die Farbe viel zu dickflüssig auf dem Papier haftete. Es brauchte nicht lange, da hatte er Kōgas Antwortschreiben fertig. Kurz wartete er, bis alles getrocknet war, dann erhob er sich und legte es auf Sesshōmarus Tisch ab. Sesshōmaru schrieb derweil selbst an eine Antwort. Sein Schreiben richtete sich an jemanden, dessen Namen Light fremd war.

Zurück auf seinem Platz, nahm Light das nächste Schriftstück vom Stapel. Dieses war nicht zum Ausrollen, sondern es war ein zusammengefaltetes Reispapier, das in einem Bambusbehälter steckte. Er faltete es vor sich auf dem Tisch auseinander und massierte sich sogleich die Schläfe; es stammte von Ningen. Er mochte diese Schreiben nicht, zu sehr wünschte er sich bei solchen Schreiben, er besäße auch in dieser Zeitepoche ein Death Note. Light stützte seine Stirn auf seinen Fingerspitzen ab. Wobei er das Death Note nicht einmal einsetzten konnte ohne Namen und ohne das Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

Seit er Sesshōmarus Gefährte war, hatten sich die Bittschriften der Menschen verdreifacht. Sie baten den Daiyōkai um Hilfe oder richteten sich in ihrem Schreiben direkt an Light. Es schien, als erhofften sie sich, der Daiyōkai würde offener für die Belange von Menschen sein, nun da er einen Menschen als Gefährten hatte. Sesshōmaru antwortete auf keines ihrer Schreiben. Eine Ausnahme machte er lediglich bei den Daimyōs, wenn auch nur gering. Sesshōmaru las die Schreiben der Daimyōs nicht, noch wollte er darüber informiert sein. Light fertigte jedes Mal ohne Rücksprache eine Absage an, verwendete dabei immer dieselben Floskeln.

Vielleicht war es Mitgefühl für seinesgleichen, denn er hätte das Schreiben beiseite legen können. Hingegen fing er es an, zu lesen, obwohl er schon vorab wusste, um was es ging: Es waren Hilferufe. Holprig waren die Sätze und nur mit Mühe verstand Light, was das Anliegen der Dorfbewohner war. Manche der Kanjis und Hiraganas waren falsch geschrieben und so entriss sich ihm der Sinn des Satzes, dennoch verstand er genug, um sich dem Problem der Dorfbewohner bewusst zu sein. Das Dorf wurde von einer Gruppe von Tausendfüßlerdämonen angegriffen. Sie entführten die Dorfbewohner, hauptsächlich Kinder und Alte, und verschwanden mit ihnen im Wald. Vermutlich schon tot, dachte Light. Ein plötzlicher Gedanke schob sich zu seinen anderen. Nein, sagte er sich sofort, selbst wenn er ihnen half, würde er in den nächsten Wochen zig weiterer solcher Hilferufe lesen. Waren sie schlau, dann würden sie Hilfe finden. Für solche Fälle gab es immerhin Dämonenjäger, Mikos oder sogar Mönche.

Er faltete das Schreiben zusammen und steckte es zurück in den Bambusbehälter. Dann nahm er das nächste vom Stapel. Eine Weile lang arbeitete er konzentriert weiter, doch dann bemerkte er, wie es ihm immer schwerer fiel seine Augen offen zu halten, zu sehr brannten sie nun. Sein Körper, leicht warm, wollte eine Pause. Light säuberte die Pinsel, die er für die heutige Arbeit benutzt hatte und reinigte den Reibstein. Normalerweise gab es Bedienstete, die diese Aufgabe übernahmen, doch Light hatte die Angewohnheit, sich um Ordnung und Sauberkeit seines Arbeitsplatzes selbst zu kümmern.

Nachdem er alles gesäubert und wieder aufgeräumt hatte, stand er auf und streckte sich. »Ich werde mich zurückziehen.« Light verbeugte sich vor Sesshōmaru. »Ihr entschuldigt mich.«

»Iss etwas, du bist zu dünn«, kam es von dem Daiyōkai.

Light bezweifelte sein Appetit würde heute zurückkommen. Schon vor der Krankheit war ihm nicht nach Essen zumute gewesen. Er ernährte sich zurzeit von Suppen mit ein wenig Bambus oder getrockneten Blüten darin und verschiedenem Gemüse, mehr nicht.

»Ich werde jemand von der Küche zu dir schicken lassen«, fügte Sesshōmaru hinzu und betrachtete Lights dünne Gestalt.

Light wusste, Sesshōmaru war über seinen starken Gewichtsverlust nicht erfreut. »Arigatou gozaimasu, Sesshōmaru-sama!« Light verbeugte sich erneut. »Ich werde sehen, ob ich Hunger habe.« Damit ging er zu Tür. Von draußen hörte er aufgebrachtes Stimmengewirr. Schritte rannten durch den Gang auf die Tür zu, durch die er in den Gang hinaustreten wollte. Light bewegte sich zur Seite und machte derjenigen Person platz, die vorhatte in den Raum zu stürmen. Etwas weiches berührte ihn. Er sah nach unten auf Sesshōmarus Ärmel, der über seine Hand streifte. Der Daiyōkai stand nun dicht neben ihm. Er hatte seinen Körper so platziert, dass er zwischen der Tür und Light stand. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

'Bam!' Die Tür wurde mit einem Knall aufgeschoben. Eine rote Gestalt sprang in den Raum.

»Sesshōmaru!«, brüllte sie. Inuyasha brach über sie herein wie ein Taifun vom Meer kommend. Emotionen schwappten für alle sichtbar über sein Gesicht, schnell wechselnd, von einem düsteren Gemüt.

Light schmeckte die Luft. War das ein Geruch von Salz und Seetang?

»Inuyasha«, sagte Sesshōmaru gefasst, trotzdem schlich sich ein frostiger Unterton in seine Stimme. Inuyashas unerwartetes Auftauchen erfreuten den Daiyōkai keinesfalls.

Eine zweite Person hetzte in den Raum an Inuyasha vorbei und warf sich vor Sesshōmaru auf den Boden; das Haupt tief gesenkt, die Stirn gegen das kühle Holz gepresst. Ihre langen, beharrten Ohren zuckten nervös. »Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, Sesshōmaru-sama«, stammelte sie hastig, die Augen hatte sie dabei fest zusammengekniffen, als fürchtete sie Sesshōmarus glühenden Zorn. »I-ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Ihr beschäftigt seid, doch es hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten, Euch aufzusuchen. Ich–«

»Lass uns alleine«, fiel ihr Sesshōmaru ins Wort und machte dem Gestammel damit ein Ende.

»H-hai! Sesshōmaru-sama!« Der Bedienstete sprang sofort auf und beeilte sich den Raum zu verlassen, dabei stolperte er rückwärts, während er sich immer wieder verbeugte. Vom Gang aus schloss er die Tür leise.

»Inuyasha, weshalb eilst du zu mir?« Mit einem Rascheln trat Sesshōmaru dem Hanyō gegenüber. Sesshōmaru hielt bis jetzt an seiner Gelassenheit fest. Seine Körperhaltung war beherrscht und zeigte keinen Anschein von Unruhe. Seine Stimme malte indes ein anderes Bild; in ihr schwang Verärgerung mit.

»Ich –« Inuyasha geriet in Verlegenheit. Schnell schüttelte er das Gefühl von sich und holte ein Schreiben aus dem Ärmel seines Kariginus. Er hielt es Sesshōmaru direkt unter die Nase. »Hier! Lies das!«

Sesshōmaru nahm ihm das Schreiben ab. Mit seinen Augen überflog er es kurz. »Hn!«, kam es abfällig von ihm. Seine Fingerspitzen färbten sich grün und kurz darauf fraß sich sein Gift durch das Papier.

»Was zur Hölle! Sesshōmaru!« Inuyasha langte nach Sesshōmaru, doch seine Krallen gingen ins Leere, frustriert bellte er: »Verdammt Sesshōmaru! Ich habe es dir gegeben, dass du es liest!«

Sesshōmaru bedachte Inuyasha mit einem abwertenden Blick. »Ich muss nichts lesen, dessen Inhalt ich schon kenne und der von einem nichtswürdigen Yōkai stammt. Wenn du nur deswegen zu mir gekommen bist, dann weißt du, wo es wieder hinausgeht.«

Sesshōmarus herablassende Verhaltensweise trieb Inuyasha die Wut ins Gesicht. Der Hanyō ballte die Hände. Sein ganzer Körper wurde von einem unkontrollierten Zittern erfüllt. »Keh!«, spie er. »So Arrogant wie eh und je. Otō-sans Name wird in den Dreck gezogen und du schaust weg! Dich würde es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal interessieren, wenn man sein Grab schändigt!«

Sofort verschwand Sesshōmarus Gelassenheit. Er warf Inuyasha einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Light spürte Sesshōmarus Yōki noch nicht, aber er sah es; Sesshōmarus weißes Haar bewegte sich leicht, als ob ein unsichtbarer Wind daran zupfte.

Inuyasha wich einen Schritt zurück. Er wirkte unschlüssig, ja sogar etwas unsicher.

Light, der abseits stand und das Geschehen mitverfolgte, schmunzelte über Inuyashas Verhalten.

»Sein Grab wurde schon geschändet und zwar von dir und deiner kleinen Ningen-Gruppe«, fauchte Sesshōmaru.

Für einen winzigen Moment schien Inuyasha befangen zu sein, er zögerte. »Lad die Schuld ja nicht auf uns ab!«, schmetterte er schließlich zurück, aggressiver denn je. »Du weißt selbst, dass wir gegen Naraku gekämpft habe!«

»Genug!«, raunte Sesshōmaru. Er wandte sich von Inuyasha ab. »Es ist mir gleichgültig, was du machst«, sagte er über seine Schulter. »Ich aber werde meine Zeit nicht damit vergeuden, einem erbärmlichen Yōkai die Genugtuung zu geben, sein mickriges Selbstbewusstsein durch meine Anwesenheit, mit Stolz zu erfüllen.«

»Verfluchter Mistkerl!« Inuyasha sprang zwischen Sesshōmaru und den mit Schriften beladenen Tisch. »Elender Hund!«, fluchte er weiter. »Du verschließt also deine Augen. Dir ist Otō-sans Ehre egal!«

»Geh mir aus dem Weg«, knurrte Sesshōmaru.

Light konnte sehen, dass Sesshōmarus Geduld mit Inuyasha am Schwinden war.

Inuyasha blieb standhaft, seine Augen sprühten vor Verbissenheit; in diesem Zustand würde Inuyasha keinen Rückzieher machen.

Weswegen war es ihm nur so wichtig, die Ehre seines Vaters vor einem unbekannten Dämon zu verteidigen? Light wusste, Inu no Taishō starb in der Nacht, in der Inuyasha geboren worden war. Inuyasha kannte seinen Vater nicht ... außer natürlich, das war genau die Ursache für Inuyashas emotionalen Ausbruch. Der Hanyō könnte das Gefühl haben, seinem Vater etwas schuldig zu sein.

Inuyasha zeigte Sesshōmaru seine spitzen Eckzähnen in einer bedrohlichen Gebärde. Er schien mit einem Angriff von Sesshōmaru zu rechnen. Seine Hand lag nahe des Schwertgriffs von Tessaiga. Sesshōmarus Hände befanden sich abseits von Bakusaiga, doch jeder im Raum wusste, dass wenn er Bakusaiga ziehen sollte, er schneller als Inuyasha wäre. Eins schien Inuyasha nicht bewusst zu sein; Sesshōmaru würde Bakusaiga nicht ziehen, nicht hier, nicht in seinem Schloss.

Light beschloss, sich einzumischen und etwas Vernunft, in Inuyashas Schädel zu hämmern. »Du kennst diesen Yōkai nicht. Warum sind dir die Worte eines Fremden so wichtig?«

»Oi, Yagami! Halt dich da raus. Das geht nur Sesshōmaru und mich was an!«

So freundlich wie eh und je, dachte Light. Er ignorierte Inuyashas ruppige Worte und meinte stattdessen: »Du reagierst auf die Herausforderung dieses Yōkais so empfindlich wie eine Mimose.«

Inuyasha blinzelte verdutzt.

Ah, ja, er wusste nicht, was eine Mimose war.

»Hast du die Beleidigungen gelesen«, kläffte er mit einem Mal. »Vermutlich nicht, denn sonst würdest du nicht so einen Schwachsinn reden.«

»Iee«, verneinte Light unbeeindruckt. »Aber das ist unwichtig. Du reagierst genau, wie der Yōkai es sich erhofft.«

Manchmal fragte sich Light, warum der Hanyōu das Offensichtliche nicht sehen konnte. Die Beleidigungen gegen Inu no Taishō und egal wie schlimm sie waren, waren gewählt worden, um eine wütende Reaktion bei den beiden Brüdern auszulösen. Inuyasha , wie immer von seinen Emotionen beherrscht, rannte schnurgerade in die Falle des Dämons hinein.

»Mir ist dein Gequatsche egal, Yagami. Du weißt ja selbst nicht, was du willst!«

»Inuyasha«, sagte Sesshōmaru warnend.

»Was!«, murrte Inuyasha. »Sag bloß, du hast Angst, dass ich über deinen Gefährten etwas sage, was sein rationaler Verstand nicht verträgt?«

Lights Augenbraue zuckte genervt. Ihm lagen genügend Worte auf der Zunge, mit denen er Inuyasha die Luft aus den Lungen jagen könnte. Der Hanyō würde gegen ihn nicht standhalten. Aber wann hatte sich Light jemals mit jemanden wie Inuyasha gemessen. Solchen Gestalten gingen die Argumente schneller aus, als dass sie einatmen konnten; es war langweilig.

»Ich werde nicht mit dir mitgehen, Inuyasha«, meinte Sesshōmaru. »Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass du die Ehre von Chichi-ue [Vater] verteidigen musst, dann nimm die Herausforderung an. Unser Gespräch ist hiermit beendet, du findest selbst hinaus.«

»Baka!«, knurrte Inuyasha vor Wut. Er besah Sesshōmaru und Light mit Augen, in denen es blitzte. »Ich hätte nie kommen sollen!« Damit stürmte er aus dem Zimmer und hätte dabei fast die Tür aus der Schiebeverankerung gerissen.

Light sah ihm hinterher, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Bambusbehälter. Verdammt!, fluchte er. Er schnappte sich den Behälter und rannte hinter Inuyasha her. »Inuyasha, chotto matte!« [Inuyasha, warte einen Moment!]

Inuyasha ignorierte ihn. Er stürmte mit langen Schritten den Gang entlang, an mehreren Räumen vorbei, die hinter geschlossenen Holztüren lagen.

Light gab sich noch einen Versuch. Sollte dieser Scheitern, dann würde er den Bambusbehälter, mitsamt des Schreibens in das nächste Feuer werfen. »Matte kudasai!«[Warte bitte!], brüllte Light durch den Gang.

Inuyasha verlangsamte sein Tempo und drehte sich argwöhnisch zu ihm um. Seine Arme faltete er in einer abweisenden Haltung. »Was willst du, Yagami? Mich noch weiter belehren?«

»Iee, ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn du schon dabei bist gegen einen Yōkai zu kämpfen, dann habe ich hier noch etwas für dich.« Light drückte Inuyasha den Bambusbehälter in die Hand.

Inuyasha öffnete den Deckel und faltete das Papier auseinander. Sein fragender Blick schlug alsbald in offene Verwirrung um. »Was soll das heißen?«, raunte er Light an. »Dieses Schreiben macht überhaupt keinen Sinn.« Er wedelte das Papier durch die Luft. »Dorfbewohner werden von einer ...«, Inuyasha kniff die Augen fest zusammen, »... von einer Horde Strohsäcke mit tausend Füßen angegriffen? Diese Strohsäcke nehmen Kinder und Blechernde mit in ihren Bau ... und ...« Inuyasha machte eine Pause, dann versuchte er erneut den nächsten Satz zu entziffern »... und sie stecken sie in heiße Bäume im Wald?«

Sie stecken sie in heiße Bäume im Wald? Das Schriftstück trotzte vor Schreibfehlern, es war schwierig zu lesen, aber an diesen falsch geschriebenen Satz konnte sich Light nicht erinnern.

»Ich habe keine Zeit für so was.« Inuyasha wollte ihm das Schreiben zurück geben, doch das Auftauchen einer neuen Person ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung inne halten.

Sesshōmarus General bog in den Gang ein.

Lights Blick fiel sofort auf das Erscheinungsbild des Krähendämons. Gekleidet in einer grauen Hakamahose und einem schwarzen Haori, kam er auf sie zu. Es war nicht unüblich ihn so zu sehen, auch wenn Light wusste, der Krähendämon bevorzugte den Kimono. Unüblicher war es, was Keisuke darüber trug. Sein Körper schützte eine schwarz-silberne Rüstung, die aus verschiedenen Platten bestand, die wiederum durch Schnüre zusammengehalten wurden und ihm somit eine gute Beweglichkeit ermöglichten. Keisuke schwarzes schulterlanges Haar, das er normalerweise offen trug, war mit einem lilalen schlichten Band zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden.

Inuyasha warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, dann entschied er sich, ihn zu ignorieren. Keisuke sah über Inuyashas unhöfliches Verhalten hinweg. Keiner der Dämonen im Schloss bestand auf Höflichkeitsfloskeln, wenn es um Inuyasha ging. Das Mundwerk des Hanyōs war viel zu lose und unbelehrbar. Niemand schien ein Verlangen zu haben, Respekt von Inuyasha einzufordern, jeder wusste, dass es ein sinnloses Unterfangen sein würde. Was man bei Inuyasha hinnahm, hätte man bei Light als eine Herausforderung aufgeschnappt.

Light und Keisuke verbeugten sich, knapp und nicht all zu tief. Seit dem Vorfall in Keisukes Gemächern, war es zwischen ihnen zu keinem weiterem Gespräch gekommen. Eine kurze Begrüßung hier und da war alles zu dem sie sich beide herabließen. Jeder behielt seine Gedanken für sich, selbst mit einem Schlagabtausch hielten sie sich zurück.

Nun bedachte Inuyasha Keisuke doch kurz.

Etwas hatte das Interesse des Hanyōs geweckt. Light folgte Inuyashas Blick und entdeckte an einer Rüstungsplatte mehrere Spritzer von Blut.

»Keh, Yagami! Ich werde bestimmt nicht gegen Strohsäcke kämpfen?« Inuyasha wollte das Schreiben an Light zurückgeben.

Keisuke starrte auf das Papier in Inuyashas Händen. »Strohsäcke? Darf ich?«

»Meinetwegen«, brummte Inuyasha und reichte das Schreiben an den General weiter.

Light beobachte Keisukes Gesichtszüge sehr genau.

Auch bei ihm entstand kurze Verwirrung, doch dann meinte er: »Das Dorf wird von mehreren Tausendfüßleryōkais überfallen. Wenn man die Jahreszeit mit in Betracht zieht und dass sie als Gruppe jagen, dann sind sie noch nicht ausgewachsenen. Vermutlich eineinhalb bis zwei Monate alt, aber immerhin schon groß genug, dass sie für Ningen gefährlich sind.« Keisukes Lippen zogen sich in ein schmales Lächeln. Er schmunzelte. »Manche dieser Schriftzeichen ...« Doch ohne weiter auf die Fehler im Schreiben einzugehen, sagte er: »Sie haben Kinder und Alte in ihre Höhlen im Wald verschleppt. Der Eingang befindet sich neben einer Ansammlung von heißen Quellen zwischen zwei Bäumen.«

Und genau das hatte Light auch gelesen.

Keisuke gab das Schreiben an Inuyasha zurück. »Niemand, der von ihnen in ihre Höhlen verschleppt wurde, wird noch am Leben sein. Sie töten ihre Beute und kleben sie mit Speichel an die Höhlenwände. Im Schreiben sind mehrere erwähnt, dass können nur Rottausendflüßleryōkais sein, es sind die einzigen Tausenfüßleryōkais, die die ersten Monate zusammen jagen.« Keisuke bedachte Inuyasha und Tessaiga. »Wenn Ihr gegen sie kämpfen wollt, dann achtet auf die Giftdrüsen an ihrer Mundöffnung. Ihr werdet den Verstand verlieren, wenn Ihr von ihrem Gift getroffen werdet.« Damit ließ sie Keisuke stehen. Es maschierte den Gang entlang auf das Zimmer zu, indem sich Sesshōmaru befand.

Light verdrehte die Augen, als Inuyasha dem General hinterher rannte und sich knurrend vor ihm aufbaute. Der Hanyō wusste wirklich nicht, wann es besser war, sein aufbrausendes Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten.

»Ich brauche Eure Hilfe nicht, Krähenyōkai! Tessaiga und ich haben schon Yōkais wie Euch besiegt. Was sind da schon ein paar läppische Tausendfüßler! Als ob ich jemand bräuchte, der mich vor ihnen warnt.«

»Oh? So, habt Ihr das?« Keisuke mimte ein überraschtes Gesicht, dann erfüllte ihn eine kalte Nüchternheit. In seinen nächsten Worten schwang eine beißende Härte mit. »Wenn Sesshōmaru-sama, Euch wirklich hätte töten wollen, Inuyasha, dann wärt Ihr nicht hier. Und da Ihr vor mir steht, seid Ihr nie jemand begegnet, der sich mit der Stärke von Sesshōmaru-sama messen kann.«

Keisuke verschwand von seinem Platz und tauchte direkt vor Inuyasha auf.

Inuyasha zuckte zusammen, stolperte zurück, fing sich aber mit einem verärgerten 'Keh'.

Light beobachtete das Spiel des Generals. Inuyasha bemerkte vermutlich nicht einmal, dass sein Verhalten Keisuke amüsierte.

»Ihr seid genauso unausstehlich wie Sesshōmaru!«, fauchte Inuyasha und zog Tessaiga, das sich sofort verwandelte.

»Ahh ... Inuyasha will gegen mich kämpfen.«

Inuyasha lächelte spöttisch. »Tessaiga und ich werden's Euch zeigen!« Inuyasha schlug nach Keisuke.

Der General bewegte seinen Körper blitzschnell zur Seite und wich Tessaiga und Inuyasha in dem schmalen Gang aus.

Light drückte sich derweil flach an die Wand. Er hatte absolut nicht das Verlangen zwischen die beiden zu geraten.

Der Schwung trieb Inuyasha nach vorne an Light vorbei, bevor er seine Füße in den Boden rammen konnte.

Der General schnellte ihm hinterher. Er packte Inuyasha grob an seinem Kariginu und trat ihm von hinten in beide Kniekehlen.

Inuyasha verlor das Gleichgewicht und taumelte. Keisuke zögerte nicht. Er riss Inuyasha an seinem Haar und knallte ihn auf den Rücken, dann schwang er sich auf ihn. Eine Hand hielt Inuyashas Handgelenk fest, die andere presste Tessaiga gegen die Holzdielen und nahm Inuyasha die Bewegungsfreiheit.

»Nicht im Schloss«, raunte Keisuke Inuyasha an. Er ließ von Inuyasha ab und stand auf.

Inuyasha sprang sofort auf die Beine und funkelte den General wütend an.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte Light gegen eine Holztür. Inuyashas aufbrausendes Ego schien etwas die Luft ausgegangen zu sein. Man sah ihm an, er wollte Tessaiga nicht wegstecken, wirkte aber gleichzeitig unschlüssig, ob er einen erneuten Angriff wagen sollte. Doch schließlich verwandelte sich Tessaiga in ein schäbiges, stumpfes Schwert.

Gut für dich, Inuyasha, dachte Light, der General hätte dich ansonsten K.O geschlagen.

»Ich werd dich auch so fertig machen, Krähe!« Inuyasha rannte an Light vorbei.

Light konnte bei Inuyashas Vehalten nur den Kopf schütteln ... obwohl, es hatte auch etwas Unterhaltendes an sich.

Inuyashas Krallen schlugen nach dem General. Dieser sprang zurück und landete neben Sesshōmaru. Inuyasha schien Sesshōmaru nicht bemerkt zu haben. Als er ihn erblickte, blieb er mit gekrümmter Hand stehen. Er musterte beide Dämonen grimmig und seine Ohren zuckten wachsam.

»Inuyasha, ich bin deiner Anwesenheit überdrüssig.« Sesshōmarus bernsteinfarbene Augen fielen hinter Inuyasha auf den Holzboden. An der Stelle, an der Keisuke Inuyasha zu Boden geschmissen hatte, zeichnete sich eine Delle ab. Zwei der Bretter waren gebrochen, andere wirkten als würden sie beim kleinsten Gewicht ebenfalls zusammenbrechen.

»Warum bist du noch hier? Geh jetzt!«

»Ich –«

Sesshōmarus Energiepeitsche schlug nach Inuyasha.

»Tz! Schon gut! Ich verschwinde ja schon!« Inuyasha streckte Sesshōmaru und Keisuke die Zunge raus, gleichzeitig zog er die Haut unter seinem rechten Auge nach unten. Erst dann sprintete er den Gang hinab davon.

Weder Sesshōmaru noch Keisuke regten sich. Inuyashas Grimasse prallte an den beiden Dämonen ab, als hätten sie sie nicht einmal bemerkt.

Kaum war Inuyasha verschwunden, trat Sesshōmaru vor Light.

Light gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als Sesshōmaru sein Kinn packte und ihn an sich zog. Sesshōmarus Lippen pressten forsch gegen seine. Er öffnete mit seiner Zunge Lights Mund und eroberte ihn sofort von innen. Lights Augen weiteten sich. Er hätte den Daiyōkai mit einen kräftigen Stoß von sich drücken sollen. Sesshōmaru war wütend und der Daiyōkai benutzte ihn, um sein Gemüt abzukühlen. Ja, er hätte ihn von sich stoßen sollen ... doch er ließ Sesshōmaru gewähren, wenngleich er nicht an dem Kuss teilnahm.

Schließlich löste Sesshōmaru sich von Light. Für einen Moment verschränkten sich ihre Augen ineinander. Das Prickeln von vorhin, begleitet von einem warmen flatternden Gefühl, wie das Schlagen der Schwingen eines Schmetterlings, erfüllte ihn.

Keisuke, der unberührt von dem Geschehen blieb, trat neben Sesshōmaru, als dieser sich von Light abwandte. »Sesshōmaru-sama«, sagte er mit ruhiger, sachlicher Stimme, »die Umgebung um das Dorf ist sicher. Er hat mich nicht bemerkt.«

»Inuyasha.« Sesshōmaru wirkte fast so, als wäre er enttäuscht darüber, dass der Hanyō Keisuke nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Light spürte, wie Keisuke ihm einen Seitenblick zu warf, bevor er erneut zu Sesshōmaru sprach: »Es gibt eine Angelegenheit über die ich mit Euch sprechen möchte.«

Sesshōmaru bedachte Light. »Gefährte.«

»Sesshōmaru-sama«, erwiderte Light mit trockener Stimme.

»Ruh dich aus.« Zu seinem Beta meinte er: »Folgt mir«, und lief auf das Zimmer zu, das er sich vor kurzem noch mit Light geteilt hatte.

Light kehrte den beiden Dämonen den Rücken und lief in die andere Richtung. Er verschwand in einem Wirrwarr aus vielen verwinkelten Gängen, die er ohne Probleme zu navigieren wusste.

***

Light stand in seinem eigenen Gemach. Die Morgendämmerung hatte gerade erst eingesetzt. Das Licht zweier Kerzen, gut platziert im Raum, spendete ihm genügend Licht, bis er sie schon bald auspustete.

Neben Lights Ohr schmatzte es. »Deine Manieren lassen auch immer mehr nach.«

Ryuk schmatzte weiter. Er schwebte neben Light auf seine Seite gelehnt, ein Bein angewinkelt, und bis herzhaft in den Apfel. »Einen köstlichen Apfel kann man nicht anders essen«, sagte er, nachdem er das Apfelstück hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

Light warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Braune Augen trafen auf gelbe. Die roten Pupillen des Shinigamis bohrten sich ihn Light hinein. Ein knackendes Geräusch und Ryuks spitze Zähne bissen erneut in den Apfel. Light nahm eine der Kerzen in die Hand und tropfe das immer noch flüssige Wachs auf ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier. »Bring das zu dem Schattenkitsune Kuro.«

Ryuk begutachtet die Nachricht. »Ein weiteres Geheimnis, dass du vor Sesshōmaru hast? Hyuk, hyuk, manchmal frage ich mich, ob er es nicht bemerkt, was du hinter seinem Rücken so alles treibst.«

Nun musste Light sanft lächeln. »Diese Zeit scheint dir nicht zu bekommen, Ryuk. Seit wann stellst du solche albernen Fragen?« Light befestigte sein Schwert an seiner Hüfte. »Sesshōmaru weiß nichts von Kuro. Und jetzt, da ich ihm den Gefährten gebe, den er unbedingt will, wird er blind sein für meine Pläne.«

Ryuk klemmte sich den Brief unter den Gürtel. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und beäugte den Apfel, den er bis auf den Stil abgenagt hatte. Er drehte den Stil zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hin und her, während er gluckste: »Du hast wirklich nichts an deiner Kälte verloren, so gerissen wie eh und je.«

Der Shinigami schwebte an Light vorbei, so nah, dass seine schwarzen Federn Light im Gesicht streiften.

»Ob du auch bereit wärst, Sesshōmarus Namen in das Death Note zu schreiben, sollte er deinen Plänen in die Quere kommen?«

Light der gerade dabei war, einen frisch gewaschenen Kimono in eine Truhe zu legen, stoppte in seiner Bewegung. »Weswegen fragst du dich das, Ryuk? Mein Death Note ist nicht in der Sengoku Ära.« Light legte schnell den Kimono in die Truhe und ließ den Deckel sachte fallen.

»He, he, kannst du dich noch an deine Armbanduhr erinnern? Du hast sie nach deiner Ankunft verloren. Hier!«

Light fing sie schnell aus der Luft. Flink öffnete er das Geheimversteck in der Uhr und starrte auf ein Stück weißes unbeschriebenes Blatt Papier.

KIRA!

Ein plötzliches Gefühl der Euphorie rauschte durch seine Körperzellen. Light bemerkte erst gar nicht, wie sehr seine Hände zitterten. Erst als Ryuk neben ihm ein amüsiertes 'Hyuk, hyuk' machte, wurde er sich dem bewusst.

Ryuks hässliche Fratze tauchte dicht neben seinem Gesicht auf. »Es ist Platz genug für Sesshōmarus Namen.«

Light starrte bloß das Papier an. Seine Gedanken waren für einen Moment wie leer gefegt. Stille herrschte in ihm. Dann jedoch brach der Damm und ein Schwall von Gedanken brach über ihn herein.

Er besaß ein Stück seines Death Notes!

Sesshōmarus Tod würde ihm von dem Gefährtenmal befreien!

Der General müsste auch sterben!

Er konnte frei sein!

Niemand würde ihn verdächtigen!

Ryuks Glucksen erfüllte die Stille.

Mit einem von Emotionen leergefegtem Gesicht schloss Light das Geheimfach. »Ich vermute, du hast die Armbanduhr zufällig gefunden«, sagte er in einem sarkastischen Ton nach einem langen Moment der Pause.

Ryuk grinste. »Selbstverständlich, sie lag bei den Felsen, an denen du hinaufgeklettert bist, nachdem dich der Oni im Fluss ertränken wollte.«

»Und du gibst sie mir erst jetzt?«

»He, ich wollte sehen, wie du dich machst. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich einem Daiyōkai anschließt.«

»Warum genau jetzt!«, zischte Light. Light hatte sich entschieden, seinen Plan mit dem Schattenkitsune weiterzuverfolgen, einen Plan, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er erfolgreich sein würde. Light betrachtete die silberne Armbanduhr. Kühl lag sie in seiner Hand. Vielleicht gab es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit das Gefährtenmal loszuwerden, außer er schrieb Sesshōmarus Namen auf das Stück Papier seines Death Notes.

Es wäre so einfach ...

Ryuk zuckte mit den Schultern, dann zeigte er seine scharfen Zähne in einem breiten Grinsen. »Du hast hier so etwas wie eine zweite Familie bekommen. Ich möchte sehen, wie viele du opfern wirst, um wieder Kira zu sein.«

»Kira ist TOT!«, knurrte Light.

Ein Gefühl von Überraschung durchflutete ihn. Sein eigener Satz machte ihn ganz schummrig. Noch mehr zweifelte er seinen Verstand an, als er sah, wie er die Armbanduhr Ryuk zu warf. »Ich brauche die Macht von Kira nicht mehr.« Light atmete schwer ein. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal schwach. »Geh jetzt. Such den Schattenkitsune und bring ihm meine Nachricht.«

»Oh? Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet.« Ryuk lachte und hörte nicht auf, als er durch die Wand nach draußen flog.

Light riss die Tür auf und taumelte in den Gang hinaus. Hätte ihm Ryuk die Armbanduhr vor zwei Wochen gegeben, wäre Sesshōmaru dann noch am Leben?

Ein scharfes Stechen ließ ihn Aufkeuchen. Light hielt sich an der Wand fest, während er zu Boden sackte. Seine Hand krallte sich in seinen Magen, der unerwartet anfing zu krampfen. Schwindel überkam ihn. Light versuchte seinen Kopf ruhig zu halten. Er befürchtete, dass wenn er sich zu stark bewegte, er sich übergeben müsste. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Wand und versuchte gleichmäßig ein- und auszuatmen, dabei massierte er die vor Schmerz pochenden Stellen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dachte er. Light richtete sich langsam auf, seinen Kopf hielt er dabei gerade.

Er vernahm Schritte hinter sich. Sie näherten sich ihm schnell. Light wusste nicht, wer es war, aber Sesshōmaru konnte es nicht sein; sie waren zu leicht dafür. Sein Arm wurde gepackt und man half ihn zurück in sein Zimmer. Light roch ihn mehr, als dass er Gou sah. An dem jungen Dämon haftete immer ein ihm allzu vertrauter Geruch: der Geruch von Tusche. Light wusste nicht, was sein persönlicher Bedienstete machte, wenn er ihn nicht brauchte. Fragen konnte er ihn nicht.

Gou rollte für Light einen Futon aus. Er half Light sich hinzulegen, der seinen Kopf immer noch nicht bewegte.

Light vernahm, wie Gou sich entfernen wollte, vermutlich um jemand zu holen.

»Gou.« Light winkte ihn zurück.

Gou kniete sich neben Light nieder.

»Geh in die Küche und hol mir etwas zu essen. Du gehst direkt dorthin, ohne jemand auf meinen Zustand aufmerksam zu machen. Verstanden?«

Gous Gesicht tauchte vor Light auf. Seine waldgrünen Augen sahen ihn voll Sorge an. Schließlich nickte er, auch wenn Light ihm ansehen konnte, dass er anderer Meinung war.

Der Dämon eilte aus dem Zimmer. Seine Schritte waren bald schon verklungen.

Light massierte sich weiter die schmerzende Stelle. Sein Magen knurrte laut. Er hatte doch wirklich Ryuk seine Armbanduhr zurückgegeben. Light fuhr sich über die Stirn, die warm unter seiner Handfläche war.

Sesshōmaru, dachte Light, Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich mich verändert habe.

Und dann lachte er, ein freudloses, leises Lachen.


	8. Da, wo die Trommeln schlagen

Auf einem kleinen Platz im hinteren Teil des Schlosses, abgeschieden von neugierigen Blicken, keuchte Light schwer. Seine Füße prallten auf gefrorene Erde auf, bewegten sich schnell über die kleine freie Fläche – eine Fläche nicht größer als sechs Meter auf sechs Meter, - doch Light genügte sie. Schräg von hinten über seinen Kopf sauste sein Katana nach unten, zerteilte den Dunst in der Luft.

Light stach zu.

Er wirbelte seinen Körper herum und sein Schwert schlug erneut auf den Gegner ein, den nur er zu sehen schien. Vier Tage waren vergangen, seitdem er wusste, dass seine Armbanduhr mit dem Stück seines Death Notes in dieser Zeitepoche nicht verloren gegangen war wie er es gesacht hatte. Vier Tage, in denen er früh morgens, die Sonne gerade am Aufgehen, Schwertübungen absolvierte, auf diesem verstecktem Platz, zu dem nur Sesshōmaru manchmal fand.

Light blieb solange hier, bis seine Arme sein Schwert nicht mehr hochhalten konnten, bis jeder Atemzug in seinem Brustkorb schmerzte und er sich kaum noch Aufrecht halten konnte. Er powerte sich aus ... und das tat gut.

Light brüllte.

Sein Schwert traf den imaginären Feind, dieser taumelte zurück. Light setzte ihm nach und ein weiterer gezielter Schlag und sein Kopf rollte direkt vor Lights Füße. Keuchend starrte Light den Erdboden an, wo er sich den abgetrennten Kopf vorstellte. Ein Teil in ihm widerte die Vorstellung an, er müsse in einem Schlachtfeld Menschen oder Dämonen niedermetzeln, wobei bei letzterem er es wohl wäre, der in Stücke gerissen würde. Light sah sich nicht als Krieger und es kam ihm zu gute, dass auch niemand im Inuclan ihn als solches betrachtete.

Aber es war wichtig, dass er während eines Angriff, sich zu verteidigen wusste; defensives Kämpfen, das reichte nicht. Der Tod ereilte ihn gewiss, wenn er nicht den Schneid besaß zu töten ... Light lächelte, nur gut, dass er diesen besaß und trotzdem spürte er Abneigung: Einen Namen, in ein Death Note zu schreiben war nicht damit zu vergleichen, mit einem Schwert jemand niederzustrecken. Light war es gewöhnt, einfach und in wenigen Sekunden, nur mit einem Stift in der Hand, aus der Ferne zu töten. Gliedmaßen abzutrennen, von fremden Blut besudelt zu sein; er hatte noch nie auf eine so hässliche Weise gemordet.

Light nahm das Training wieder auf. Er schnellte an einer Mauer vorbei, vor der der Bambus in die Höhe sprießte und die umliegenden Häuser bei weitem überragte; nicht so das Haupthaus. Dieses mit seinen fünf Stockwerken thronte über allen umliegenden Gebäude und stellte sie wortwörtlich in den Schatten. Lights Gemach, die Gemächer von Sesshōmaru sowie Yashimarus Zimmer lagen im ersten Stock. Als Light das erste Mal das hohe Gebäude sah, erinnerte es ihn an die wenig erhaltenden Burgen der Daimyōs in seiner Zeit. Die Dachvorsprünge mit ihren dreieckigen Giebeln waren identisch. Auch nahm die Wohnfläche mit jeder weiteren Etage ab, bis hin zu einem einzigen kleinen Raum im obersten Stockwerk. Sesshōmarus Haupthaus besaß jedoch kein Steinfundament und so konnte man viele Räume vom Garten aus über die Terrasse betreten.

Lights Katana schnitt senkrecht nach unten. Mittlerweile rasselte sein Atem und er schwitzte unter seiner Kleidung. Weiter ging es. Seine Grenze war noch nicht erreicht. Er konnte mehr.

Ein Knacken.

Light fuhr herum. Seine Augen nahmen einen dunklen Glanz an. Ein Dämon mit einem Speer in der Hand stand ihm gegenüber, seine Miene verschlossen.

»Seid Ihr hier, um mir eine Nachricht zu überbringen?« Light ließ den Speer nicht aus dem Auge. Dieser Dämon kam ihm vage bekannt vor; er gehörte zu Yōsuke. Light erinnerte sich, ihn öfters in der Nähe des rothaarigen Dämons gesehen zu haben. Wie war sein Name nochmal?

»Ich habe keine Nachricht für Euch.«

»So, weswegen seid Ihr dann hier? Ich habe kein Publikum eingeladen, ich bevorzuge es, alleine zu trainieren.«

»Kommt schon, Yagami-san!« Yōsuke sprang neben Light und grinste ihn an. Feine Fältchen bildeten sich um seine dunkelroten Augen. »Mein Freund, Tōri-san hier, möchte wissen, wie gut Ihr seid ... und ich ebenfalls«, fügte er hinzu. »Ne, glaubt Ihr, wir müssen Euer Händchen in einem Kampf halten, oder geht's schon ohne?«

Der finstere Ausdruck in Lights Augen übertrug sich auch auf seine Lippen, als er blaffte: »Sake schon am Morgen getrunken, was! Oder weshalb ist Eure Zunge gefährlich lose?«

Yōsuke straffte seine Schultern und für einen Moment sah er genauso dominant aus, wie er wirklich war. »Nein.« Er schaute grimmig drein. »Es ist wichtig für den Clan, Euch zu testen. Wir müssen wissen, wie stark Ihr seid.«

»Sesshōmaru-sama hat Euch also dafür geschickt.« Lights Stimme nahm einen weicheren Ton an.

»Iee.« Yōsuke zog sein Schwert. Der Dämon, namens Tōri, sprang daraufhin neben Yōsuke.

»Keisuke-sama möchte, dass wir Euch hart dran nehmen ... und das werden Tōri-san und ich jetzt gleich machen.« Yōsukes Stirnfalten vertieften sich. »Es ist besser so ... glaubt mir ... es wird Euch unangenehmes ersparen.«

Tōri sah Yōsuke von der Seite an. »Denkst du an Isamus Welpen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Yagami-sama etwas Ähnliches zu befürchten hat.«

Light wusste, wer Isamu war. Er war der Yōkai, dessen Schwert die Barriere erschuf, die das Schloss vor dem Taifun geschützt hatte.

Yōsuke bleckte seine scharfkantigen Zähne. »War ein unschöne Sache. Kennt Ihr die Geschichte, Yagami-san? Wisst Ihr, was Keisuke-sama mit Isamus Welpen gemacht hat?«

»Seid Ihr hier, um mich zu testen oder wollt Ihr mir Geschichten erzählen?«, erwiderte Light schroff.

»Ihr solltet es wissen«, meinte Yōsuke und starrte Light grimmig an.

»Ein anderes Mal. Nicht jetzt. Ihr könnt sie mir erzählen, wenn wir zusammen trinken.«

Die Muskeln an Yōsukes Kinn zuckten. »Light ...«, murmelte er jäh.

Lights Augen schnellten zu Yōsukes und blieben dort haften. Sie tranken Sake zusammen, sie lachten zusammen, doch das Band zwischen ihnen war zart. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass Yōsuke in ihm einen engen Freund sah, wie sonst konnte er es deuten, seinen Vornamen gerade aus Yōsukes Mund gehört zu haben.

»Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Keisuke-sama Euch vor eine Horde Onis wirft, wie er es mit Isamus Welpen gemacht hat. Wenn das Euch passieren sollte, dann müsst Ihr vorbereitet sein.« Yōsuke seufzte. »Ihr werdet es noch viel schwieriger haben, sie zu besiegen, ein fast Unmögliches ...« Er verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte er einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund.

Light runzelte die Stirn. Wie wollte Keisuke damit durchkommen? Light war nicht der Sohn einer Schlosswache, er war der Gefährte des Alphas. Sesshōmaru musste dem zustimmen, immerhin brachte Keisuke ihn damit in Gefahr. Was steckte also dahinter? »Wieso denkt Ihr, dass mich dasselbe Schicksal ereilen könnte? Findet Ihr nicht, dass Eure Worte weit hergeholt sind? Yōsuke-san, Ihr redet, als hätte Keisuke-sama die Macht mich oder selbst Yashimaru-sama in Gefahr zu bringen ... um was? Um uns das Kämpfen beizubringen?« Light schnaubte. »Sind das die Methoden des Generals?«

»Keisuke-sama ...«, meinte Tōri. »... er ist anders ...«

Das habe ich schon bemerkt. Damit sah Light die sattliche Waffensammlung vor seinem inneren Auge.

»Wenn Keisuke-sama meint, es wird Euch helfen, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass er sich die Erlaubnis von Sesshōmaru-sama einholt.« Yōsuke benetzte die Lippen. »Es ist nur eine Möglichkeit ...«

Light verfolgte, wie blanker Zorn sich auf Yōsukes Gesicht breitmachte. Der rothaarige Dämon baute sich vor ihm auf, als wollte er ihn einschüchtern. Light runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

»... aber eine, die besteht! Ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr überrascht werdet. Er wird Euch keine Zeit geben, er wird Euch packen und Euch irgendwelchen Onis zum Fraß vorwerfen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Ihr Euch da rausretten wollt!« Yōsuke mahlte seine Zähne gegeneinander. »Ihr werdet auf Euch selbst gestellt sein. Niemand wird eingreifen, bis Ihr nicht kurz davor seid aufgefressen zu werden.«

Lights ausdruckslose Miene fing an, zu bröckeln. Yōsukes Wut entriss dem Dämon die Kontrolle über sein Yōki, es züngelte schmerzhaft übers Lights Haut, ohne das Yōsuke es zu merken schien.

»Yōsuke«, murmelte Tōri. »Dein Yōki.«

»Light!« Yōsuke legte seine Hände auf Lights Gesicht.

Das Yōki verschwand sofort und mit ihm der Schmerz. Light schnaubte amüsiert, als der Dämon seinem Gesicht nahe kam. »Ihr seid mein Freund, Yōsuke-san, aber könnt Ihr Eure Zuneigung nicht anders ausdrücken ... he?«, meinte er, als sich die Augen von Yōsuke vergrößerten. Light schenkte Yōsuke ein höhnisches Lächeln. »Du becherst zu viel mein Freund. Ich habe dich noch nie so emotional gesehen.«

»Keisuke-sama und er ...«, meinte Tōri, während er sie beide verwundert anstarrte.

»Sei still!«, fauchte Yōsuke und Tōri seufzte und behielt seine Gedanken für sich. »Vielleicht gibt es keinen Grund zu meiner Sorge«, fuhr Yōsuke fort, » vielleicht, selbst wenn er möchte, wird dich Sesshōmaru-sama entscheiden lassen. Aber, wenn es geschehen sollte ... ich weiß noch nicht wie ... ich ...«

Lights Augen verschmälerten zur Sache! Ich gebe dir noch fünf Sekunden: 1 ...

Yōsuke knallte seine Hände auf Lights Schultern und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. »Ich werde Euch trainieren. Ich werde Euch soweit bringen, dass Ihr nicht nur schwache, sondern auch mittelstarke Yōkais besiegen könnt.« Yōsuke legte seine Hand auf Lights, die sein Katana umschlossen hielt. »Das ist keine Waffe gegen Yōkais. Ihr braucht was Besseres. Ich werde Euch Zeit verschaffen, eine neue zu finden.«

Warum bekam Light das Gefühl, dass es hier mehr um Yōsuke und Keisuke ging als um ihn. »Was genau ist mit dem Jungen damals passiert? Ich hab ihn vor ein paar Tagen mit seiner Schwester spielen sehen.«

»Vier Oni haben ihn angegriffen. Zwei konnte er besiegen, bevor er zu geschwächt war«, grummelte Tōri.

Yōsuke warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder Light zu. »Die anderen zwei haben ihn als Spielball benutzt. Haben ihn über die Wiese gekickt, immer wieder, bis er bewusstlos war.« Yōsuke knurrte. »Erst als sie ihn fressen wollten hat Keisuke-sama ihnen die Köpfe abgeschlagen, viel zu spät!«

Light betrachtete Yōsukes Hände, die er zu Fäusten ballte. »Wo war Sesshōmaru-sama während all dem?«

»Den Hanyō Naraku besiegen«, antwortete Tōri.

Light schüttelte den Kopf. Er bedachte Yōsuke scharf. »Zeiten ändern sich, Yōsuke-san.« Light drehte sein Katana vor sich hin und her, betrachtete den glänzenden Stahl. »Danke für Euer Angebot, aber ich habe nicht vor, weder ein Krieger noch ein Dämonenjäger zu werden. Ich möchte mich verteidigen können.« Light stach mit seinem Katana an Keisuke vorbei in die Luft. »Mehr nicht. Ich bin nicht geschaffen, eine Waffe in der Hand zu halten.« Lights Augen funkelte die beiden Dämonen an. »Ich bin geschaffen, um zu herrschen.« Er lächelte. »... An Sesshōmaru-samas Seite als sein Gefährte«, fügte Light hinzu, um nicht den Argwohn, der beiden Dämonen auf sich zu ziehen.

»Und seid wann schließt das eine das andere aus?«, blaffte ihn Yōsuke an.

»Warum mich unnötig auf dem Feld opfern, wenn ich woanders viel mehr Unheil anrichten kann. Aber Spaß beiseite ...« Light hielt das Schwert unter Yōsukes Kinn, »... haltet mich nicht für blöd, Yōsuke-san. Isamu ist eine Schlosswache. Vielleicht hat es Euch einfach nur erzürnt, weil Isamu Euch untersteht. Hättet Ihr dasselbe empfunden für den Welpen eines Kriegers, der Keisuke direkt untersteht? Ja? Nein? Nun?«

Ich werde meine Entscheidungen selbst treffen, wo ich kann. Und Ihr steht nicht über mir. Außerdem habe ich die Worte des Generals nicht vergessen: '»Und falls Ihr denkt, dass es mir Genugtuung bringt, Euch in Schmerzen zu sehen, dann versteht Ihr weit weniger als gedacht.«' Zwar keine Garantie, nicht auf der Hut zu sein, immerhin ist er gefährlich.

»Das ist kein Unterschied für mich und das wisst Ihr, Yagami-san. Ihr wisst, dass der Clan meine, unsere Familie ist. Ich kann mich noch an unser Gespräch in diesem Ningenschuppen erinnern. Wir gehören alle zu einem Rudel.«

Light hatte genug. Er wollte vor Mittag noch alle Bittschriften erledigt haben. Bald schon hätte er keine Zeit mehr dafür. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile am Himmel und das Eis unter seinen Füßen schmelzte. »Hört zu, Yōsuke-san. Lasst uns heute Abend darüber reden ... bei Sake. Dann könnt Ihr mir alles über Keisuke-sama erzählen, was Ihr möchtet. Aber jetzt seid Ihr hier, um meine Fähigkeiten zu testen.« Light nahm eine Kampfhaltung ein und wartete, seine Aufmerksamkeit vollends auf die beiden Dämonen gerichtet. Er bleckte seine stumpfen Zähne und winkte sie zu sich.

Tōri lachte und Yōsuke schnaubte. Dann griffen sie ihn an.

Light parierte die ersten Schläge von Yōsuke. Ihre Schwerter verzahnten sich dabei mehrmals. Mit aller Kraft drückte er gegen Yōsuke, nur das dieser abrupt einen Schritt nach vorne machte und Light das Gleichgewicht verlor; zwei Schritte taumelte er rückwärts, bevor er sich wieder fing.

Tōri stach mit der Speerspitze derweil nach Light. Light bewegte seinen Körper flink aus der Reichweite. Das scharfe Metall verfehlte ihn zwar, doch einen Lidschlag darauf erwischte ihn das Holz. Light schrie auf, denn der Schmerz war nicht ohne. Der Holzstab des Speeres hatte zwei seiner Rippen getroffen; zum Glück waren sie nicht gebrochen.

Yōsuke gab ihm keine Zeit, sich von dem Treffer zu erholen. Die Schläge des Kommandanten der Schlosswache regneten auf ihn nieder, in einer Schnelligkeit, die Light an sein Äußerstes trieb. Er wehrte jeden einzelnen ab, stolperte dabei jedoch nach hinten und spürte bald schon das Knarren von Holz unter seinen Füßen: die Terrasse.

Sie setzen kein Yōki ein. Sie sind stark, aber nicht stärker als zwei Samurais. Wenn das so bleibt, dann kann ich sie weiterhin abwehren, auch wenn sie mir keinen Gegenangriff erlauben.

Light zog sein Schwert geschwind über den Kopf und verhinderte, dass Yōsuke ihm den Kopf spaltete. Doch während er das tat, sprang Tōri an Yōsuke vorbei und knallte ihm den Speer gegen die Beine. Abermals schrie Light auf. Der Schmerz! Er stieß ein Zischen aus, verdammt, wenn das so weiterging verlor er!

Kurzerhand riss Light die nächste Schiebetür auf und rannte oder humpelte mehr in den Raum. Das Zimmer war bewohnt; in der Ecke lag ein zusammengerollten Futon und daneben Kleidung auf einem kleinen Hocker. Light durchquerte es so schnell er mit dem pochenden Schmerz konnte und riss die Tür auf der anderen Seite auf und rannte in den Gang.

Yōsuke und Tōri folgten ihm ... und ließen ihn davonrennen. Als die dumpfen Schritte hinter ihm abebbten, blieb er stehen und rieb sich die Stellen, an denen ihn der Speer getroffen hatte; er konnte mit unschönen blauen Flecken rechnen.

Was Ihr wohl dazu sagt Sesshōmaru, wenn Ihr mich so verprügelt seht?

Light neigte den Kopf und horchte in die Stille hinein ... und Stille antwortete ihm. Argwöhnisch kehrte er um. Er fühlte sich noch nicht geschlagen ... noch nicht. Ein lautes Knurren wehte in seine Richtung, aus dem Gang, aus dem er zuvor noch gekommen war. Light bog ein, bereit sich sofort zu verteidigen.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war ... sonderbar ...

»Gou?«, hauchte Light.

Gou, der die Arme weit von sich streckte. Gou, der Yōsuke und Tōri daran hinderte weiter in den Gang vorzustoßen. Gou, der nur ein Bediensteter war und weit rangniedriger als Yōsuke oder Tōri. Gou, du baka!

Kaum hörte der Junge Light, sprang er neben ihn, packte ihn am Arm wollte ihn fortzerren. Light schüttelte ihn ab. »Was soll das!«, zischte er ihn an.

Gou sah ihn drängend an. Light war über seine Kühnheit überrascht.

Yōsuke steuerte auf sie zu. Gou knurrte und senkte in einer aggressiven Geste den Kopf und seine Schultern verspannten sich. Im nächsten Moment riss er Light das Schwert aus der Hand und drohte Yōsuke damit.

»Du hast Nerven«, raunte Tōri und blieb, wo er war.

War es Instinkt? Oder lebte er zu lange schon unter Dämonen? Lights Hand schnellte zu Gou, legte sich eiskalt in den Nacken und drückte zu. Gou, du Idiot, du bist nur ein Bediensteter! »Das Schwert, Gou«, befahl Light. »Gib es mir.« Zögerlich, nachdem Light den Druck in Gous Nacken verstärkt hatte, gab der Junge es an ihn zurück.

Das Gesicht von Gou blieb dabei stur auf Yōsuke gerichtet.

Light nahm seine Hand zurück.

»Yagami-san, gehört er zu Euch?« Yōsukes Aufmerksamkeit war auf Light gerichtet und nicht mehr auf Gou. Doch dann fletschte er leicht die Zähne, als die Respektlosigkeit des Jungen anhielt und er sich selbst nach einem Knurren sträubte seine Kehle darzubieten.

»Seit etwas mehr als einer Woche.«

»Er scheint, sein schlechtes Benehmen mehr für sich sprechen zu lassen als seine Worte.«

»Er ist stumm.«

Yōsuke hob eine Augenbraue. »Kann er schreiben?«

Light wusste es nicht, doch Gou nickte.

»Gut, Tōri-san, ich brauch dich hier nicht mehr. Berichte Keisuke-sama von unserem Kampf, aber ...«

»Ich weiß ...«, murmelte der Dämon und ging, rief jedoch über seine Schulter: »Bringt ihm schnellstmöglich Benehmen bei, Yagami-sama oder er ist es, der den Onis gegenübersteht.«

»Törichter Junge!«, blaffte Yōsuke Gou an, nachdem Tōri fort war. »Hast du den Wunsch bestraft zu werden! Du gehörst zu, Yagami-sama, er ist für dich verantwortlich. Was denkst du, wie es von den ranghöheren Yōkais aufgenommen wird, wenn du ihnen keinen Respekt zollst und dann auch noch während Yagami-sama neben dir steht. Schau mich an!«

Gou, der den wütenden Blick von Yōsuke nicht standhielt, senkte ihn.

»Deine Aufgabe ist es, Yagami-sama, zu dienen, nicht ihm Ärger zu bereiten«, fuhr Yōsuke fort. Er schnaubte. »Ich werde dir die Möglichkeit geben, dich für dein Verhalten zu erklären. Aber mach dir keine falschen Vorstellungen. Du bekommst sie nur, weil Yagami-sama und ich Freunde sind. Kommt ...«

Yōsuke lief voraus und Light nutzte die Gelegenheit, Gou kurz grob am Oberarm zu packen. Sein stiller Blick ruhte auf den Jungen und Gou verstand seine Warnung und er nickte knapp.

Gut so! Light ließ ihn los und sie folgten gemeinsam Yōsuke, der sie in einen freien unmöblierten Raum führte.

Bedienstete brachten ihnen Kissen, einen niederen Tisch, Reispapier und Kohlestifte.

Light und Yōsuke setzten sich Gou gegenüber, der etwas unsicher dreinschaute.

»Warum hast du uns aufgehalten Yagami-sama zu folgen? Du hast das Training unterbrochen.« Yōsuke blickte grimmig. »Willst du, dass er sich bei einem Angriff nicht verteidigen kann?«, setzte er schonungslos an. »Du bist eine Gefahr für ihn!«

Gou zuckte zusammen, dann schüttelte er hastig den Kopf. Seine Finger griffen nach dem Stück dünner Kohle und schrieben: [Yagami-sama ist krank]

Lights Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Er senkte seinen Kopf leicht, dass Yōsuke das Blitzen in seinen Augen nicht bemerkte. Gou, du kleiner dummer Bär, was denkst du, dass du damit bezweckst?

Light lachte heiter. »Alberner Junge, sorgst du dich immer noch um mich? Gou, hier war hauptsächlich an meiner Seite, als ich krank war. Anscheinend ist er der Meinung, dass ich immer noch nicht gesund bin.«

»Ah.« Nun lachte auch Yōsuke. »So ist das ... du sorgst dich also um Yagami-sama ... hmm ...«

Gou schrieb erneut einen Satz.

»Gou.« Light dämpfte seine Stimme. Sein Tonfall war sanft, doch wie erhofft bewirkte er, dass Gou zu ihm sah, und Light hielt seine waldgrünen Augen gefangen. Wenn du es ausposaunst Gou, dann bist du weg. Ich werde dich aus dem Schloss werfen.

Ein Ruck ging durch Gou, er riss sich von Lights Augen los und schrieb den Satz zu ende.

Yōsuke nahm das Papier in die Hand und las vor: »Ich habe den Kampf beobachtet. Ich wollte, Yagami-sama etwas zum Trinken bringen. Der Kampf war unfair. Ich mochte es nicht. Mein Herr sollte gegen Ningen kämpfen. Er sollte mit ihnen trainieren.« Yōsuke senkte den Arm. »Wer hat dich unterwiesen? Du solltest froh sein, dass du nicht sprechen kannst. Dein vorlautes Mundwerk hätte dir sonst längst dein Leben gekostet ... nun, vielleicht hat es dir die Zunge gekostet.«

»Sei still!«, raunte Light jäh, als er Gous Knurren hörte.

Gou biss sich auf die Lippen und grub seine Finger in seinen Hakama.

Yōsuke versteifte sich mit einem Mal und Light sah den Kommandanten der Schlosswache verwundert an. Dieser kniff nun die Augen zusammen und stand auf.

Gou reckte sein Kinn und sah zu Tür, die auch Yōsuke fixierte.

Während Light die Überraschung in Gous Gesicht sah, verfinsterte sich Yōsukes Miene zunehmend.

»Haltet ihn von Keisuke-sama fern«, war das letzte, was Yōsuke sagte, dann eilte er aus dem Zimmer.

Light wusste nicht, was Yōsuke gehört hatte, damit er das Zimmer fluchtartig verließ und es interessierte ihn momentan auch nicht. Er schloss die Tür, die Yōsuke hatte offen stehen lasssen. Sobald er wieder nah genug vor Gou stand, packte er ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn in eine aufrechte Position. »Ich habe dich nicht als meinen Bediensteten, dass du für mich denkst«, zischte Light Gou an. »Behalte deine Gedanken gefälligst für dich und misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein.« Light knurrte. »Was auch immer du in meiner Anwesenheit siehst, egal was, bleibt versteckt in deinem kleinen Köpfchen. Wenn du das nicht schaffen solltest, dann werde ich mich nach einem Ersatz umschauen. Verstanden!«

Gou nickte hastig. Er warf sich vor Light auf den Boden und presste sein Haupt auf Lights Lederschuhe. So verharrte er ein Weile.

Das Verhalten seine Bediensteten erzürnte Light. Vielleicht handelte er so kühn und dumm wegen seinem Alter, denn er wahrlich jung für einen Dämon, jünger als Inuyasha. Oder Gou besaß eine Sturheit, dich sich nicht ändern ließ, was ihn dann für Light unbrauchbar machte.

Ich werde dir noch eine Chance geben, weil du nicht sprechen kannst.

»Wenn du willst, dass ich dir vertraue, dann gib mir einen Grund dafür.«

Lights Worte schreckten ihn aus seiner starre. Gou lächelte.

Für Light war damit das Gespräch beendet und die Arbeit wartete. Als er jedoch sah, wie Gou anfing, erneut zu schreiben, wartete er einen Moment. Light vermutete, er wollte sich entschuldigen und er nahm ihm das Blatt ab.

[Yōsuke-sama kämpft gegen Inuyasha-sama auf dem Schlosshof. Inuyasha-sama ruft nach Sesshōmaru-sama. Der Hanyō scheint sehr wütend zu sein. Ich kann sein Yōki bis hierher spüren, wenn auch nur schwach.]

Inuyasha! Light drückte Gou die Nachricht in die Hand und verließ das Zimmer. Er rannte nicht, aber schlug ein schnelles Tempo an, das ihn bald schon eine Holztreppe hinauftrieb, auf den schmalen Gang, der entlang der Außenmauer des Schlosses verlief. Es war der schnellste Weg, um zum Schlosshof zu gelangen, aber Light hatte ihn nicht deswegen gewählt. Das Holz ächzte, als er darüber hinweglief. Er hielt sich dicht auf der Seite der Mauer, denn ein Geländer gab es hier nicht. Sollte er stürzen, fiele er vier Meter nach unten; mehrere Knochenbrüche wären ihm gewiss.

Das Haupthaus verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld und der große freie Platz davor tauchte auf. Er entdeckte sofort Inuyashas rote Gestalt, eingekesselt von Dämonen, schlug er mit Tessaiga nach einem, um sich seinen Weg freizukämpfen. Getroffen von Tessaiga, flog der Dämonen, eine Schlosswache, in ein nahe stehendes kleines Haus.

Light machte einen Schritt zur Seite, da ein Stück Holz an seinem Ohr vorbei und über die Schlossmauer pfiff .

Der Dämon stieß einen Balken von seinem Körper und befreite sich aus dem Geröll des halb zusammengefallenen Hauses.

Light war hier, weil er von hier oben den ganzen Schlosshof überschauen konnte. Inuyasha hatte offensichtlich mit seinem Verhalten Yōsuke an die äußersten Grenzen seiner Geduld und seines zivilisierten Verhalten getrieben; nicht einmal Gous respektloses Verhalten von vorhin hatte das vollbracht.

Yōsukes Schwertspitze zeigte auf Inuyasha. »Verschwinde! Geh nach Hause!«

»Ich gehe nirgendswohin, bevor sich Sesshōmaru nicht blicken lässt«, erwiderte Inuyasha schroff. »Sesshōmaru!« Inuyashas Stimme war heißer vom vielen Schreien. »Sesshōmaru!«

Mit jedem unbeantworteten Ruf, verdunkelte Wut Inuyasha Gesichtszüge und seine Kontrolle war am Schwinden. Light bemerkte es daran, wie seine Mundwinkel, die er weit nach hinten gezogen hatte, freie Sicht auf seine Zähne gab, die schärfer und reisender wurden, weil sie in die Länge wuchsen.

Einige der Dämonen der Schlosswache bemerkten die Veränderung in Inuyasha ebenfalls, darunter auch Yōsuke. »Beruhig dich Inuyasha-san, du kannst mit Tessaiga und in deinem Zustand kein Gebäude stürmen. Komm endlich zu dir!«

Das tiefe Knurren aus Inuyasha Magen ließ Yōsuke seufzen. Es schien, als wollte er Inuyasha friedfertiger Stimmen und er steckte langsam sein Schwert weg, dann hob er die Hände. »Ich weiß nicht, was dir passiert ist«, sagte er nach einem kurzen zögern, »... aber du siehst müde aus. Iss etwas, ruh dich aus, währenddessen werde ich jemand zu Sesshōmaru-sama schicken.«

Inuyashas Ponysträhnen verdeckten seine gesenkten Augen. Sein restliches weißes Haar versteckte ein blaues Tuch, das er sich um den Kopf gewickelt hatte. Knurrend machte er einen Schritt auf Yōsuke zu, ohne das dieser seine Hände sinken ließ, und dann spie Inuyasha: »Verarsch mich nicht, Sesshōmaru hat mich schon längst bemerkt. Der Mistkerl ist sich zu gut für mich.«

Sesshōmaru, wollt Ihr Inuyashas Ego einen Dämpfer verpassen? Light lächelte. Oder seid Ihr wahrlich beschäftigt? Wäre Sesshōmaru auswärts gewesen, hätte Keisuke die Pflicht gehabt Inuyasha gegenüber zu treten. Da der Krähenyōkai nicht hier war, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass Sesshōmaru Inuyasha bewusst ignorierte. Light nahm die nächstgelegenen Treppen und trat auf den Hof. »Du siehst aus, als hätten die Wölfe an dir genagt.« Eine Bemerkung, mit der er auf die Löcher in Inuyashas Kariginu anspielte »Was ist dir passiert? Und warum hältst du immer noch Tessaiga in den Händen? Steck es weg und ich bring dich zu Sesshōmaru-sama.«

Light lief auf das Haupthaus zu. Auf gleicher Höhe mit der Schlosswache hielt er an und er wendetet sich Inuyasha zu. »Wirst du dich benehmen können? Niemand wird erfreut sein, wenn du noch mehr zerstörst.«

»Ich ...«

Du gehst mir auf die Nerven, Hanyō.

Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel. Yōsuke stellte sich vor Light und blockierte ihm damit die Sicht auf Inuyasha, den die Schlosswache immer noch einkreiste. »Yagami-san, denkt Ihr, dass wir Euch einfach mit ihm davonspazieren lassen?«

»Inuyasha wird Tessaiga nicht gegen mich erheben.«

»So, wie er sich verhält, ist alles möglich. Das kann ich nicht erlauben.«

»Mir reicht's!« Inuyashas aufbrausendes Temperament, seine ungezügelte Wut, sie ergoss sie über sie, als schlügen meterhohe Wellen auf sie ein. »Lasst ihn durch!«, brüllte Light, denn Inuyasha war dabei, etwas Dummes zu machen.

Inuyasha hob sein Schwert zu einem 'Kaze no Kizu' an. Light konnte es daran sehen, wie er seinen Oberkörper anfing zurückzubeugen. »Ein Befehl!«, schrie Light die Dämonen der Schlosswache an.

Endlich! Sie bewegten sich auseinander, wenn auch nur widerwillig mit grimmig oder verwirrt dreinblickenden Gesichtern.

Inuyashas Muskeln entspannten sich jäh. Seine Haltung lockerte sich und er senkte Tessaiga. »Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir hilfst Yagami«, war alles, was er sagte, bevor er los preschte.

Eine Hand legte sich auf Lights Schulter und Yōsuke tauchte neben ihm auf.

»Warum?« In Yōsukes Frage schwang Wut mit, aber auch Überraschung.

»Ein Kaze no Kizu von Inuyasha und das Gebäude wäre in sich zusammengefallen. Isamu ist nicht hier, außer ihm hätte niemand das Gebäude vor der Attacke schützen können.«

Eine große Menge an Schaulustigen hatte sich um sie versammelt. Bedienstete standen zusammen in kleinen Gruppen von nicht mehr als fünf. Light sah sie zusammenzucken, als ein schriller Schrei über den Hof wehte.

Light riss seinen Kopf herum. Was zur ... Er rannt los.

Sun-mi, Yashimarus Mutter, saß auf den Boden, die Arme verängstigt über ihr Gesicht gehalten.

Als er ankam, drückte er eine der zig Schlosswachen beiseite, die erneut Inuyasha umringten, wenn auch diesmal mit einem größeren Abstand. Gut, sie ließen ihn in den Kreis. Light hielt ebenfalls einen gewissen Abstand vor Inuyasha, der Hanyō reagierte zu impulsiv, als dass er sich wohl dabei fühlte noch näher an ihn heranzutreten.

»Was soll das Inuyasha? Ich habe dir den Weg freigemacht, dass du Sesshōmaru-sama aufsuchen kannst und nicht Sun-mi-sama bedrängst. Wieso wirfst du die Hime auf den Boden?«

»Sun-mi«, flüsterte Inuyasha, während er auf die Dämonin mit den langen weißen Haar, so weiß, wie das von Inuyasha selbst, hinabstarrte.

Die Hime wirkte wie erstarrt. Ihr rundes Gesicht und ihre großen Augen sahen Inuyasha bloß an.

Ihr seid so jung und unerfahren, Light schnaubte innerlich, so verängstigt. Sie hatten bisher nie mehr als ein paar Worte gewechselt. Die Hime sprach japanisch mit einem koreanischen Akzent. Sie drückte sich langsam aus mit weicher Stimme und manchmal entfielen ihr die richtigen japanischen Worte. Sie entschuldigte sich sehr oft für ihr nicht fehlerfreies japanisch. Für Light war die Hime Sun-mi noch ein Kind, die unbeholfen war mit einer schwachen Persönlichkeit. Sesshōmaru hatte sie gewählt, weil sie ein InuYōkai war, da er, Inuyasha und Sesshōmarus Mutter die letzten Inuyōkais in Japan waren, nicht aber so in Korea, wo es noch mehrere gab.

»Wer ist sie?« Inuyasha sah Light ehrlich verwirrt an.

Light wartete ab, ob die Hime sich selbst vorstellen wollte. Ihr Mund blieb jedoch verschlossen. »Hast du sie nicht schon an deinem Neffen gerochen?«

»Aber ...« Tessaiga verwandelte sich zurück und Inuyashas Wut schien zu verpuffen. »Das ist Yashimarus okā-san?« Seine straffen Schultern sackten nach unten. »Wieso habe ich sie noch nie im Schloss gesehen. Es ist gut, dass er eine Mutter hat, ich dachte immer, dass er …, dass Sesshōmaru ...«

Ein schwarzer Schatten schnellte zwischen Inuyasha und der Hime Sun-mi und baute sich vor Inuyasha drohend auf.

»Keisuke-sama ...«, rief Sun-mi erleichtert.

Sofort verwandelte sich Tessaiga in seine gefährliche Form zurück.

»Inuyasha.« Sesshōmaru stand auf dem Dach des Haupthauses und sah von dort aus auf seinen Bruder hinab. Im nächsten Moment stand er direkt vor ihm.

Keisuke kehrte derweil Inuyasha den Rücken und hob die Hime von dem kalten Boden auf. Er lief mit ihr davon, fort vom Schlossplatz und fort vom Haupthaus, nicht verwunderlich, denn die Gemächer der Hime befanden sich in einem Nebengebäude.

Inuyasha machte einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu. »Sesshōmaru, ich fordere dich heraus.«

Sesshōmaru Blick verfinsterte sich. »Hast du deine Herausforderung nicht schon bekommen?«

Inuyasha zog die Schultern nach oben, senkte den Kopf und atmete zornig ein. »Kämpfe gegen mich«, flüsterte er jäh.

Sesshōmaru antwortete nicht und eine gespannte Stille legte sich über den Platz.

Dann schnellte Inuyashas Kopf hoch und mit verzweifelter Stimme brüllte er: »Kämpfe gegen mich!«

Das Drängen in Inuyashas Stimme bewirkte, dass ihn Sesshōmaru verwundert ansah.

Was ist dir passiert Inuyasha? Hast du den Kampf verloren? Light beobachtete Inuyashas Verhalten und Sesshōmarus Reaktion genau.

Sesshōmaru drehte sich ab und lief an Light vorbei über den Hof. Inuyasha biss sich derweil auf die Lippen.

»Inuyasha«, sagte Sesshōmaru, nachdem er ein großes Stück gelaufen war. »Folge mir zur Schlucht.« Damit sprang Sesshōmaru in die Luft und flog davon.

Etwas Rotes blitzte durch Lights Sichtfeld und Inuyasha war verschwunden.

»Yagami-san!« Yōsuke griff nach seiner Hand. Der rothaarige Dämon neigte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, in der Sesshōmaru davongeflogen war. »Beeilt Euch, wir wollen doch den Kampf nicht verpassen.«

Um sie herum eilten die Dämonen umher. Immer mehr verließen das Schloss. Light sah einige Krieger von Keisuke in die Luft steigen oder über die Schlossmauer springen. Auch manch ein Bediensteter wagte es. Die Schlosswache blieb, auch wenn er in den Gesichtern der Dämonen erkennen konnte, wie gerne sie den anderen gefolgt wären.

Light sprintete Yōsuke hinterher, der auf das Tor zu steuerte, durch das sie das Schloss verließen. Weiter unten auf dem Pfad, der sie schon bald durch einen Wald führen sollte, hielt Yōsuke an und wartete, dass Light zu ihm aufschloss.

»Ich habe schon von vielen Kämpfen zwischen Sesshōmaru-sama und Inuyasha-san gehört«, meinte Yōsuke, »aber selbst noch keinen gesehen. Ich bin gespannt, wie sich Inuyasha-san mit Tessaiga gegen das neue Schwert von Sesshōmaru-sama hält. Bakusaiga wird Inuyasha –«

Yōsukes Gestalt verschwamm neben Light und augenblicklich krachte es ohrenbetäubend. Zwei Bäume kippten laut tosend um.

Schwarzes Haar, aus dem Krähenfedern wuchsen, tauchte vor Light auf. Keisuke.


	9. braut sich ein Gewitter zusammen

Yōsuke und Keisuke standen sich gegenüber, gafften sich an, um zu sehen, wer den ersten Zug machte. Der Kommandant der Schlosswache runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, Keisuke niederzustarren, aber er konnte den General nicht dazu zwingen, die Augen als erstes abzuwenden. Schließlich war er es, der zögerlich zu den Bäumen schielte, deren Stamm hässlich gespalten war, und in die Keisuke ihn geschleudert hatte.

»Ihr werdet Eure Pflichten nicht missachten!«, sagte Keisuke.

Yōsukes Wirbelsäule versteifte sich leicht, was Light die Information lieferte, dass ihm die unterschwellige Wut des Generals wütend machte.

»Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich meine Pflichten missachtet hätte. Keiner meiner Wachen hat das Schloss verlassen.« Yōsuke bleckte die Zähne. »Und Ihr wart im Schloss, als ich es zusammen mit Yagami-sama verlassen habe.«

Keisuke hielt seinen Zorn bedeckt – noch. Light sah es dennoch, in den Augen des Generals tobte ein Sturm von zerstörerischer Natur. Wenn auch nur ein Fünkchen davon unkontrolliert davonflöge, käme es zu einem Kampf, der nicht minder sein Interesse erregt hätte, doch nicht heute, nicht jetzt.

»Ihr wisst, dass Ihr meine Erlaubnis benötigt, das Schloss zu verlassen, sollte Sesshōmaru-sama abwesend sein«, raunte Keisuke, sein Gesicht verhärtet.

»Ihr hättet es also zugelassen, dass sich Sesshōmaru-samas Gefährte alleine auf den Weg zur Schlucht macht?« Yōsukes Stimme fiel einen Ton. »Eure Krieger haben alle das Schloss verlassen, meine Wachen sind pflichtbewusst zurückgeblieben und Ihr habt Euch um das Wohl der Hime gekümmert. Yagami-sama ohne Begleitung außerhalb des Schlosses zu lassen ist töricht, es ist dumm und gefährlich.« Zwischen seinen Augen bildeten sich tiefe Falten. »Und deswegen kommt mir nicht damit, dass ich meine Pflichten missachtet hätte!«

Keisuke setzte einen Fuß nach vorne und seine Fingerknöchel knackten.

Für einen kurzen Moment versteifte sich Yōsuke, dann zuckte seine Hand zu seinem Schwert, jedoch entschied er sich um und ließ sie nutzlos herabfallen, stattdessen streckte er sein Rückgrat durch.

Light entschied sich, weiterhin stiller Beobachter der Auseinandersetzung zu bleiben. Ein Teil in ihm war zu neugierig, um das angespannte Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Dämonen zu entkrampfen, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass er später als gewollt bei der Schlucht eintraf.

Keisuke machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Yōsuke zu und diesmal erklang ein tiefes Grollen aus seiner Brust.

Yōsuke erwiderte seinem Blick forsch. Er lachte lustlos auf, bevor er eine derbe Verwünschung ausspie, sein Kinn reckte und Keisuke entgegentrat.

Sie standen sich derartig nah, dass es kein Schwert bräuchte, dem anderen die Kehle aufzuschlitzen, eine kurze Handbewegung – mehr nicht. Stille legte sich auf sie wie die Maske eines Henkers.

Einen Augenblick später schnaufte Yōsuke verächtlich und sah in Lights Richtung. »Sore dewa mata, ne?« [Ich hoffe, ich sehe Euch bald wieder]

»Ich werde Euch vom Kampf berichten«, meinte Light, dessen Stimme, die einzige war, die nicht der Luft die Kälte raubte.

»Das hoffe ich doch«, Yōsuke schnalzte mit der Zunge, »und zwar bei Sake.« Doch trotz der Worte rührte er sich nicht.

Ihr könnt ihm nicht den Rücken kehren, ist das nicht so? Er wird über Euch herfallen, seine Krallen tief in Euch schlagen, Euer Fleisch in Fetzen reißen. Yōsukes Versuch, sich würdevoll aus der gefährlichen Lage herauszuwinden, vernichtete Keisukes Stummheit. Sich selbst zu entlassen, käme einer Kampfansage gleich, und so blieb Yōsuke nichts anderes übrig, als an Ort und Stelle zu verharren. Seine Hände, die schlaff herabhingen, zuckten leicht.

Light empfand ein Körnchen Mitgefühl, etwas, das er für den Kommandanten der Schlosswache noch nie empfunden hatte, denn diese Szene ähnelte jener, die er selbst mit Keisuke erlebt hatte. Keisuke wollte etwas ganz Bestimmtes: Er wartete auf die Unterwürfigkeit von Yōsuke, die ihm der rothaarige Dämon verweigerte.

Light lächelte böse. Und das sollte auch so bleiben. Mit diesen Gedanken mischte er sich ein. Er trat zwischen die beiden, den Rücken zu Yōsuke gewandt und seine Augen auf Keisuke gerichtet. »Führt mich zur Schlucht, Keisuke-sama. Nun, da Ihr hier seid, benötigt es die Anwesenheit von Yōsuke-san nicht mehr.«

Keisukes Miene verzog sich missbilligend. Der General betrachtete Light aus schwarzen Augen, die ihn in einen See aus Pech zogen, ihn dort ertränken wollten.

Light blinzelte und brach den Bann. »Sesshōmaru-sama wird den Kampf bald schon entschieden haben. Ich möchte wenigstens einen Teil davon sehen.« Die nächsten Worte waren provokant und es gab einige Möglichkeiten, wie Keisuke darauf reagieren vermochte, doch Light vertraute sich. »Yōsuke-san, da Ihr hier nicht mehr gebraucht werdet, seid Ihr entlassen. Kehrt zum Schloss zurück. Ich werde Euch später aufsuchen.«

»Ahh …«

Light hörte Yōsukes Unsicherheit glockenhell. Yōsuke machte einen Schritt nach hinten, vorsichtig, als ob er mit einem Befehl von Keisuke rechnete, der ihm seinen Rückzug verweigerte.

Nichts passierte. Genau wie Light mit der größten Wahrscheinlichkeit vorhergesehen hatte.

Yōsuke verbeugte sich schnell, bevor er ihnen den Rücken kehrte.

Keisukes Hand klaute sich.

In wenigen Sätzen sprang Yōsuke zum Schloss und über die weiße Mauer.

Light sah ihm nach, während Keisuke hinter ihm schnaubte … oder lachte er? »Ich wusste, Ihr würdet Ihn gehen lassen«, sagte er und drehte sich ihm zu. »Ein Kampf war nie eine Option für Euch.«

»Heute ist es unangebracht, nicht wenn Sesshōmaru-sama außerhalb des Schlosses ist.«

»Wie ich es vorhergesehen haben«, betonte Light, schmal lächelnd.

»Ihr scheint mich durchschauen zu können.« Keisukes Augen funkelten.

»Hai«, erwiderte Light, obwohl er aus Keisukes Stimme heraushörte, dass der General seinen eigenen Worten nicht glaubte. Lights Mundwinkel zuckten. Oh, wenn das so war, dann musste er es ihm verdeutlichen. »Ich wusste auch, dass Ihr keinen Befehl gegen meinen erheben werdet. Jeder Befehl, der nach meinem Yōsuke-san davon abgehalten hätte, zum Schloss zurückzukehren, wäre auf Eure persönlichen Gründe zurückzuführen und nicht weil er logisch erscheinen würde oder Richtigkeit besäße.« Light legte eine Pause ein, bevor er schonungslos ausholte zum letzten Schlag, der ihm den Kopf abschlagen sollte. »Nun, General, ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Ihr Euch diese Blöße gegeben hättet oder liege ich hier falsch? War es nur ein glücklicher Zufall, dass mein Plan perfekt aufging?«

»Kennt Ihr den Unterschied zwischen dem Klugen und dem Weisen?«, war alles, was Keisuke erwiderte.

Light runzelte die Stirn, er hatte mit einem erzürnten Gesicht gerechnet, mit Hohn und Missgunst, und nicht dem schmalen Lächeln des Generals, der es lieber vorzog, das Thema zu wechseln uns seiner Frage auswich. Aber gut, er würde mitspielen. »Und der Unterschied wäre?«

Keisukes Lächeln wirkte mit einem Mal gefährlich. »Der Kluge plant seine Züge mit großer Sorgfalt«, erklärte er. »Er wiegt Vor -und Nachteile gründlich ab, bevor er den nächsten Schritt unternimmt, immer kalkulierend, immer wachsam, denn eine falsche Entscheidung ist seine größte Furcht.«

Sein Lächeln war nun raubtierhaft, als befände sich sein Mund voll mit Haifischzähnen. »Wisst Ihr, was der Weise macht, Yagami-sama?« Keisuke machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er fortfuhr. »Der Weise liest ein Geschichte, er nimmt ein Bad, er reist durchs Land, er vergnügt sich. Und warum? Weil der Weise weiß, dass es keine direkte Verbindung zwischen all diesen unterschiedlichen Dingen braucht, um an sein Ziel zukommen. Während der Kluge verbissen alles um sich herum versucht zu kontrollieren, vertraut der Weise in sich selbst. Der Weise weiß, dass wenn er den Wunsch verspürt ein Bad zu nehmen, es in diesem Moment der nächste Schritt zu seinem Ziel ist. Er geht also zur heißen Quelle und während er sich dort ausruht, gesellt sich zu seiner Überraschung eine weitere Person zu ihm. Aus ihrem Gespräch erfährt der Weise die Antwort zu einer wichtigen Frage, nach der er schon eine Zeitlang gesucht hat. Die Information erlaubt ihn, sich seinem Ziel mit einem großen Schritt zu nähern.«

Keisuke starrte Light nun direkt in die Augen. »Der Kluge wird nicht zur heißen Quelle gehen, selbst wenn es ihm danach verlangt, ist es für ihn eine Zeitverschwendung, denn wie soll ein Bad ihn an sein Ziel bringen? Er geht nur den Weg, den er sich vorstellen kann.«

Light schnaubte. »Der Weiße vertraut auf Zufälle, die da sein können oder nicht, während der Kluge sich seinem Ziel durch stetiges Handeln nähert.« Light überkreuzte die Arme. »Was wollt Ihr mir diesem Vergleich sagen?«

»Der Kluge besitzt einen festen Plan mit allerlei Schritte, die er umsetzten wird, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Dabei geht er einen geradlinigen Weg, jeder Schritt knüpft an den vorherigen an. Der Weise hingegen läuft rechts, links, mal taucht er zehn Schritte den Weg entlang wieder auf, mal ist er hier, mal ist er da. Er kennt sein Ziel und hingegen zum Klugen, erlaubt er sich seinen Weg überall zu erkennen und nicht nur an bestimmten Orten in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge. Und das erlaubt ihm Schritte auszulassen.« Keisuke trat vor Light. »Er ist unberechenbarer, Yagami-sama und er ist schneller.«

Die Gestalt des Generals verschwand und im nächsten Moment spürte Light Keisuke hinter sich. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und obwohl sie auf Stoff lag, fühlte er die Kälte. Light ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern, selbst dann nicht, als warmer Atem gegen sein Ohr blies und Keisuke sagte: »Ihr verhaltet Euch anders als all die Ningen, die mir bisher begegnet sind. Ihr seid besonders schlau für einen. Ihr seid jedoch jung und unerfahren in den Augen der älteren Yōkais.« Seiner Stimme mischte sich ein amüsierter Unterton bei. »Ich kenne Yōkais, die wie Ihr seid, Yagami-sama. Geht nicht davon aus, dass Ihr mir fremd seid, denn das seid Ihr nicht.«

Selbst wenn meine Persönlichkeit Euch nicht fremd sein sollte, hat sie schon mehrmals gegen Euch gesiegt. Ligth drehte sich um. »Diese Yōkais, General, gibt es sie noch oder nur noch ihre Waffen an Eurer Wand?«

Keisuke lachte belustigt.

Light störte sich daran nicht, er dachte an Keisukes Erklärung von Klug und Weise. Die Idee des Weisens, sie war lächerlich. Wie konnte jemand, der seine Energie, seinen Fokus und seine Zeit überall verstreute schneller sein als jemand, der alles bündelte? Und er würde sich sicherlich nicht auf Zufälle verlassen. Bisher hatte er immer alles erreicht mit Zielstrebigkeit, Logik und Gerissenheit. Selbst L war nicht in der Lage gewesen ihn, in Tokyo zu finden. Die Lebensart des Weisens erlaubte das eigene undisziplinierte Verhalten zu rechtfertigen, sie würde überall hinführen,nur nicht ans Ziel. »Ich vermute, der Weise ist es, den Ihr als erstrebenswert anseht.«

»Iee.«

Die Antwort überraschte Light.

»Das Leben ist mehr als das ich mich einer bestimmten Lebensweise verschreiben würde. Kommt, Yagami-sama. Wir sollten aufbrechen.«

Der Weg zur Schlucht führte auf einen schmalen Pfad in den Wald hinein. Keisuke lief vor Light, ohne dass er sich nach ihm umsah. Lights Geruch verriet dem Dämon, dass er ihm dicht folgte, wenn es nicht schon das Rascheln und Knacken der Zweige und Blätter tat, das mit jedem Schritt ertönte. Der Waldboden taute an vielen Stellen auf und Schneereste sah man nur noch vereinzelt. Ihre Schuhe hinterließen Abdrücke, nicht in dem pulvrigen Weiß, wie noch vor ein paar Wochen, sondern im Matsch. Die schmatzenden Geräusche verklungen erst, als Keisuke vom Pfad abbog, quer in den Wald hinein, wo eine dicke Laubschicht verhinderte, dass sie in die nasse Erde einsanken.

Light nutzte die Gelegenheit der Stille, den General zu beobachten, wenngleich er nur seine Rückseite sah.

»Eure Schritte sind ungleich«, meinte Keisuke plötzlich, wobei er sich nicht die Mühe machte, sich nach Light umzudrehen. Hingegen lief er weiter. »Ihr habt Euch das linke Bein verletzt.«

Solltet Ihr das nicht wissen? Tōri-san hat Euch Bericht erstattet. Warum höre ich dann Verwunderung in Eurer Stimme? »Nun, General, Euer Befehl wurde ausgeführt. Genau, wie Ihr wolltet.«

Keisuke blieb stehen und wandte sich Light zu »Kein solcher Befehl wurde von mir erteilt«, sagte er langsam, als schmeckte er seine eigenen Worte. Er musterte die Stelle an Lights Bein, wo unter Schichten von Stoff, ein großer blauer Fleck die makellose Haut dunkel färbte.

Bei Bewegung pochte die Stelle, doch weniger als Light erwartet hätte. Es schränkte ihn nicht ein. Wie schlimm genau Tōris Speer ihn dort getroffen hatte, vermutete er nur, Zeit zum genaueren untersuchen hatte er bisher noch keine gefunden. »Wirklich? Habt Ihr nicht befohlen, mich im Kampf zu testen.«

»Wer hat Euch dort verletzt?«, fragte Keisuke indessen, sein Gesicht grimmig. Er langte nach Light.

Light wich Keisukes Hand mit einem schnellen Schritt nach hinten aus. »Man könnte meinen, Ihr sehnt Euch nach meiner Nähe.«

»Zeigt es mir.«

Sicherlich nicht! Weswegen ist das wichtig für Euch? Was erhofft Ihr Euch davon, wenn ihr meine geschundene Haut betrachten könnt? Ihr wisst, was sich dort befindet. »Ein Bluterguss ist ein Bluterguss, er wird Euch kein Geheimnis verraten.«

Ein Lufthauch berührte Lights Wange sanft, bevor sein Handgelenk nach oben gerissen wurde. »Keisuke-sama!«, grollte er. Seine freie Hand schnellte zur Waffe und stoppte davor, den Stahl zu ziehen, hingegen, genau wie es Yōsuke zuvor getan hatte , ließ er den Arm herabsinken. Es war Reflex gewesen, der ihn nach seinem Katana greifen ließ und den er jäh unterband. Er wollte Keisuke nicht mit Schwert herausfordern. Noch einmal unterworfen zu werden, schwebte ihm wahrlich nicht im Sinn. Worte sollten genügen.

»Ihr solltet mich loslassen«, knurrte Light den General an. »Man könnte meinen, Ihr wollt ebenfalls einen Bluterguss hinterlassen.«

Keisuke blickte ihn verärgert an, ehe er ihn los ließ. »Ich habe Yōsuke-san den Auftrag gegeben, Euch aufzusuchen während Eurer morgendlichen Schwertübungen. Ihr seid wichtig für den Inuclan, wichtiger als die Hime«, endete er schnaubend. Er trat vor Light, behielt sich aber einen Abstand vor. »Der Befehl lautete, Euch zu testen, herauszufinden, ob Ihr Euch gegen Gefahr verteidigen könnt.«

Keisuke umfasste Lights Kinn sanft, bevor Light reagieren konnte, zu schnell war die Bewegung gewesen. »Ich kann Euch anfassen, wann immer ich möchte.« Dann nahm er den Saum von Lights Haori in die Hand. »Mein Geruch kann an Eurer Kleidung haften.« Er warf Light einen wissenden Blick zu. »Ich kann Euch unterwerfen.«

»Genug.« Light schlug Keisukes Hand fort.

»NEIN! Es ist nicht genug!«

Light beherrschte sich, denn ansonsten hätte sein Gesicht sich zu einer wütenden Fratze gezogen.

»Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, noch habe ich das Verlangen, Euch zu verletzen.« Wütend fügte Keisuke hinzu: »Niemand hat das Recht, Hand an den Gefährten von Sesshōmaru-sama zu legen. Wer von beiden war es?«

»Verhätschelt mich nicht. Man hat mir nicht die Knochen gebrochen.« Damit marschierte Light an ihm vorbei in die Richtung, die der Dämon ursprünglich eingeschlagen hatte.

»Sesshōmaru-sama wird Euch diese Frage ebenfalls stellen, was werdet Ihr antworten?«, rief ihm Keisuke hinterher. »Für einen Yōkai ist es keine Schwierigkeit, seine Waffe davonabzuhalten Euch zu treffen, selbst wenn Ihr in sie hineinlaufen solltet.«

Das Bild ihres Kampfes tauchte jäh auf. Light erinnerte sich nur zu gut, wie er sich dieses Wissen zu Nutze gemacht hatte und Keisuke damit in Bedrängnis brachte, ihn nur deswegen mit der Faust getroffen hatte. »Ich habe nicht verlangt, dass man meinen Körper behandelt, als wäre er so zerbrechlich wie Eure Vase.« Der Vergleich schien Keisuke nicht zu gefallen. Schade.

Tōris Treffer hatten einen kurzen starken Schmerz hinterlassen, der mittlerweile abgeebbt in ein paar Tagen völlig fort sein sollte. Niemand durfte ihn verletzen, selbst nicht in einem Übungskampf? Light hatte nicht vor Tōri zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, und Sesshōmaru sollte sich ebenfalls raushalten. Immerhin besaß er selbst genügend Macht, um solch ein Verhalten zu unterbinden, hätte er es denn gewünscht. Diese Sache betraf nur ihn, niemand anderes hatte das Recht, sich einzumischen, auch kein Daiyōkai.

Keisukes Antlitz verhärtete sich. »Tōri-san hat Euch mit seinem Speer getroffen, nicht Yōsuke-san, der Kommandant würde es nicht wagen.«

Ihr habt es also von Anfang an gewusst. Ah, wie ich sehe, spielt Ihr mit mir, nur mit was, wenn ich Euch den Ball abjage!

»Ich werde Sesshōmaru-sama keinen Bericht erstatten«, meinte Keisuke zu Lights Überraschung. »Ich überlasse es Euch. Auf zwei Dinge möchte ich Euch dennoch hinweisen. Tōri-sans Vergehen ist groß, er besaß keine Erlaubnis, Euch zu verletzen, auch nicht in einen Übungskampf.« Keisuke schloss zu Light auf. »Nun hört genau zu, Yagami-sama. Yōsuke-san wird Tōri-san decken … verhindert das.«

Light neigte den Kopf und sah ihn abschätzend an. »Befiehlt Ihr mir?« Äußerlich zeigte sich Light gelassen, bis auf ein paar wenige Emotionen, die über sein Gesicht huschten, innerlich war er kalkulierend.

»Es ist nicht nötig. Ihr werdet selbst diese Entscheidung treffen.« Ein Wind kam auf, zerrte an Keisukes Kimono und blies ihm sein schwarzes schulterlanges Haar und die versteckten Krähenfedern darin in sein Gesicht. »Yōsuke-san ist Kommandant der Schlosswache. Sein Status im Inuclan wird Sesshōmaru-sama dazu zwingen, ihn zum Kampf herauszufordern. Tōri-sans Zurechtweisung hingegen wird Sesshōmaru-sama mir überlassen.«

»Fahrt fort«, meinte Light kurz angebunden.

»Wenn Yōsuke-san die Verantwortung für Tōri-sans Vergehen übernimmt, wird Sesshōmaru-sama ihn entweder im Kampf töten oder ihn am Leben lassen, was eine Verbannung bedeutet. Tōri-sans Verbleib wird hingegen mir überlassen werden.«

»Werdet Ihr ihn töten?«, fragte Light neugierig. Tōri war für seine Pläne unwichtig. Tot oder lebendig, die Schlosswache besaß keinen Wert für ihn.

Keisuke bedachte ihn grimmig. »Ihr wisst, dass es nur Sesshōmaru-sama obliegt, einem Clanmitglied das Leben zu nehmen.«

Light machte sich nicht die Mühe einer Erwiderung. Sie wussten beide, dass Sesshōmaru seinem Beta genügend vertraute, um ihm die Entscheidung über Tōris Leben zu überlassen. Eine Sache verwunderte ihn dennoch, wieso hatte Tōri entschieden, ihn mit dem Speer zu treffen, wenn es verboten war und weshalb hatte es Yōsuke zugelassen?

Ein markerschütternder Knall rüttelte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. In der Ferne donnerte es, die Luft knisterte und die Erde vibrierte wütend. Light seufzte: Er hatte sich wahrlich verändert. Er kehrte den Kampf den Rücken und marschierte unter dem Dach der Zypressen Richtung Schloss des Westens. Nun kam es ihm zu gute, dass Inuyasha Sesshōmaru in einen Kampf verwickelte. Es gab ihm die benötigte Zeit. »Wieso ist es Euch wichtig, dass ich Yōsuke-san davon abhalte, unüberlegt zu handeln?«

Keisuke lief neben ihm, das Gesicht nach vorne gerichtet. »Es gibt niemand, der geeignet ist seinen Platz einzunehmen. Sein Verlust würde den Inuclan schwächen. Als Beta kann ich das nicht zulassen. Und …«, Keisukes sah ihn an, »… ist er nicht Euer Freund, Yagami-sama, oder ist er doch nur Eure Spielfigur?«

Lights Miene zeigte sich gelassen. Man konnte ihn mit solchen Worten nicht locken.

Keisukes Blick richtete sich wieder nach vorne und eine unangenehme Stille hüllte sie ein.

Freundschaft, murmelte Light in Gedanken. Yōsuke sah in ihm einen Freund. Ihre gemeinsamen Abende bei Sake und auch, dass er ihn schon mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte, ihn sogar Freund nannte, zeigte ihm, wie gerne Yōsuke ihn hatte. Light hingegen empfand nicht dasselbe für ihn. Für ihn war Yōsuke als Allererstes eine Möglichkeit, um an Information zu kommen, für die er sonst Umwege gehen musste. Der rothaarige Dämon ließ sich gerne ausfragen, machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er auch gerne tratschte und nach Lights Geschmack viel zu viele Gerüchte kannte. Keisuke wollte ihn als Kommandanten der Schlosswache beibehalten? Light kümmerte es nicht, wer die Wachen anführte. Betrachtete er aber eine Verbannung oder Yōsukes Tod, schmeckte er plötzlich etwas verfaultes im Mund.

Light lief unter dem Haupttor hindurch und sah sich auf dem verlassenen Schlossplatz suchend nach Yōsuke um. Keisuke schritt an ihm vorbei auf das Haupthaus zu und verschwand darin, nur um kurz darauf, sein gemächlicher Gang nun zügig, die Treppen hinabzueilen und Richtung Schlucht zu fliegen. Light überquerte derweil den großen Platz, stieg die knarrende Holztreppe zur Schlossmauer hoch, wo die Schlosswache wachsam das Schloss und die Umgebung im Auge behielt und fragte einen der Wachen, ein Dämon von mittelgroßer Statur, nach Yōsuke.

Vor einer Schiebetür, die in ein längliches Haus führte, ließ der Dämon ihn allein zurück. Schallendes Gelächter drang durch die dünnen Holzwände nach draußen; Yōsukes Lachen übertönte alle. Light schob die Tür einen Spalt auf, trat ein in das Zimmer und blinzelte jäh.

Auf den Holzdielen auf dem Rücken lag Yōsuke, laut lachend. Zwei Welpen warfen sich kämpferisch auf ihn und zogen an seinem roten kurzen Haar und seinem grauen Haori. Nicht weit entfernt tranken zwei Dämonen Tee: Eine Dämonin, die prächtigen Schmuck im Haar und um Hals trug und Isamu, der Dämon, dessen Schwert, Barrieren erschuf. Lights Erscheinen überrachte sie und sie nickten ihm förmlich zu.

»Yagami-sama«, meinte Isamu sogleich und wollte aufstehen. »Wir haben nicht mit Euren Besuch gerechnet. Verzeiht, wenn wir kein Gedeck für Euch hier haben, ich werde nach einem Bediensteten rufen.«

»Nicht nötig«, erwiderte Light und Isamu ließ sich langsam wieder auf sein Kissen sinken, währenddessen trat Light neben Yōsuke. »Wir müssen reden. Steht auf, es ist wichtig.«

Yōsuke sah ihn neugierig an. Er richtete sich auf in eine sitzende Position und legte eine Hand jeweils auf einen Schopf von schwarzen und braunen Haar. Das spielerische Gemüt der Welpen beruhigte sich und die Welpen starrten Light an.

»Yagami-san, das ist Aiko-chan.« Yōsuke deutete auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen. Aiko trotte zu Light. Doch bevor sie ihn erreichte, fiepte sie jämmerlich, als wäre Light ihr auf ihren buschigen Schwanz getreten und flitzte zu Isamu, hinter dessen Rücken sie sich verkroch. Dort zitterte sie wie Espenlaub. Großes Gelächter erfüllte den Raum.

»Ne, ne, Aiko-chan«, sagte die Dämonin neben Isamu mit sanfter Stimme. »Hast du etwa Angst vor, Yagami-sama?«

»Ich glaube, meine liebe Aiko hat ihren Alpha gerochen«, meinte Isamu belustigt, während er Aiko auf seinen Schoß setzte, wo sie immer noch zitterte.

Yōsuke schwang sich auf die Beine und sagte: »So ein Alpha und Beta Geruch an einer Person gleichzeitig zu riechen, kann für die Kleinen ganz schön beängstigend sein.« Er nahm den zweiten Welpen auf die Arme. »Naohito-kun scheint sich bis jetzt aber wacker zu schlagen. So mutig wie seine Mutter.« Er reichte den Jungen an die Dämonin weiter, wo dieser sofort seine kleinen Hände in ihr langes, braunes Haar vergrub, und sich an ihren mehrlagigen Kimono schmiegte.

»Yagami-sama, können wir nicht doch Euch etwas anbieten?«, wollte Isamu erneut wissen. Er wirkte leicht verlegen.

»Wir würden uns über Eure Gesellschaft freuen«, sagte die Dämonin lächelnd und fügte hinzu: »Yōsuke-kun hat uns erzählt, dass Ihr zur Schlucht aufgebrochen seid, um den Kampf zwischen Sesshōmaru-sama und Inuyasha-san beizuwohnen.«

»Hai, doch eine wichtige Angelegenheit hat mich ins Schloss zurückgeholt.« Lights Blick fiel auf Yōsuke. »Ich muss mit Euch reden.«

Yōsuke schien den Ernst in seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Er nickte Light zu. »Lasst uns gehen.«

Sie betraten noch einmal den spärlich eingerichteten Raum, in dem Gou Yōsuke und ihm heute Morgen gegenüber saß. Der Tisch stand immer noch in der Mitte, die Schreibutensilien hatte man weggeräumt. Light schickte die Bediensteten fort und wartete, bis ihre Schritte auf dem Gang verklungen waren.

»Was wollt Ihr mit mir bereden?« Yōsuke stand nahe dem Fenster.

»Etwas, was Euch nicht gefallen wird.« Light setzte sich an den Tisch, wo er ihm von dem Gespräch mit Keisuke erzählte. Mit jedem Satz, konnte er sehen, wie die Farbe aus Yōsukes Gesicht wich, bis er aussah, als hätte man ihn mit einem Mikobann belegt.

Yōsuke setzte sich nun ebenfalls an den Tisch und starrte die Wand hinter Light an. Eine Weile lang rührte er sich nicht. Schließlich legte er seine Stirn in seine Handfläche und atmete tief ein. »Mein Fehler wird Tōri-san das Leben kosten«, murmelte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. »Meine Emotionen … ich habe mich von ihnen leiten lassen. Ich …« Seine Augen suchten Lights. »Tōri-san trifft keine Schuld, Yagami-san. Er hat nur meinen Befehl befolgt. Ich hätte …« Yōsuke verstummte.

»Wie konntet Ihr das vergessen?« Light betrachtete die erbärmliche Gestalt vor sich.

Yōsuke lachte gequält. »Keisuke-sama hat Euch wohl nicht erzählt, dass es keine niedergeschriebene in den Inuclan tief verwurzelte Regel ist. Sie wurde auch nie öffentlich verkündigt.« Er betrachtete nachdenklich den Tisch vor sich, seine Augenbrauen zur Mitte hin zusammengezogen. »Ich weiß nicht, ob ein Ningen es verstehen wird, immerhin besitzen sie kein Yōki.«

»Ich bin mir sehr sicher, ich werde es verstehen.«

»Das stimmt«, räumte Yōsuke ein, »Ihr seid der einzige Ningen, dem ich das zutrauen würde.« Mit ernsten Gesicht sagte er: »Als Beta ist es Keisuke-sama erlaubt, Clanregeln aufzustellen, die keine Absprache mit Sesshōmaru-sama benötigen.«

»Wie meint Ihr das?«, unterbrach ihn Light. Ihm wäre so eine wichtige Information niemals entgangen. Seit er Keisuke kannte, hatte der Krähendämon kein einziges Mal eine neue Regelung eingeführt.

»Keisuke-sama wird die neue Regel nicht laut aussprechen, er entscheidet sie für sich und übermittelt sie an den Clan durch sein Yōki. Das geschieht, wenn wir in seiner Nähe sind und in Kontakt mit seinem Yōki kommen. Sein Yōki enthält immer viel Information, deswegen kann es passieren, dass etwas übersehen wird.«

Light schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ihm gefiel das überhaupt nicht. »Ihr erzählt mir gerade, dass Keisuke-sama Regeln aufstellt oder ändert und ich nichts davon mitbekommen kann, weil ich ein Ningen bin?« Zum Teufel mit diesen Yōkaifähigkeiten!

»Hai. Es gibt immer etwas, dass sich ändert.«

»Aber Sesshōmaru-sama wird dem nicht immer zustimmen«, harkte Light nach.

»Der Alpha wird den Beta durch sein eigenes Yōki zurechtweisen. Bei großen Entscheidungen wird Keisuke-sama Sesshōmaru-sama als erstes aufsuchen, um zu sehen, wie dieser auf sein Yōki reagiert.«

Lights Finger gruben sich in den dicken Stoff seines Hakamas. »Dann stammt das Verbot, mich zu verletzen von Keisuke-sama.«

»Und es ist meine Schuld, dass ich Tōri-san nicht darauf hingewiesen habe«, erwiderte Yōsuke.

»Tōri-san hat Keisuke-sama Bericht erstattet. Er war ihm nah genug, um sein Yōki zu spüren? Wie kann er es nicht spätestens dann bemerkt haben?« Light warf Yōsuke einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

»Er …«, meinte Yōsuke nüchtern, »er wird es nicht bemerkt haben.«

»Wieso?«, bohrte Light nach.

»Weil er zur Hälfte ein Serauyōkai ist!«, donnerte Yōsukes Stimme in den Raum. Sogleich verpuffte Yōsukes Wutanfall, seine Schultern sackten erschlagen nach unten. »Verzeih mir, mein Freund, ich bin etwas unausgeglichen.« Er stand auf und sah aus einem der Fenster in den Garten hinunter. »Es ist nicht sein Fehler. Serauyōkais sind Einzelgänger, nur durch das Blut seines Vaters kann er sich den Regeln eines Clans fügen. Hn, aber wie Ihr seht, verhindert seine Serau-Seite, dass er Keisuke-samas Yōki richtig deutet. Er muss übersehen haben, dass man Euch in einen Übungskampf nicht verletzen darf.«

Light betrachtete Yōsuke. »Und was ist mit Euch? Ihr habt ihn nach dem ersten Treffer nicht darauf hingewiesen.«

»Und deswegen werde ich die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen.«

Ihr wollt es mir also nicht sagen , dachte Light, doch anstatt weiter nachzubohren, meinte er: »Keisuke-sama hat vorhergesehen, dass Ihr Tōri-san schützen werdet.«

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das hat.«

»Sesshōmaru-sama wird Euch zu einem Kampf herausfordern und ich werde ihn nicht davon abhalten können.«

»Ich erwarte die Entscheidung des Alphas.«

Light faltete die Arme. »Ihr macht es mir wirklich nicht einfach, Yōsuke-san.«

Yōsuke durchquerte den Raum in wenigen Schritten und blieb vor Light stehen. »Ich werde Tōri-san nicht Keisuke-sama überlassen!« Ein tiefes Grollen folgte dem emotionalen Ausbruch.

»Keisuke-sama wird Tōri-san nicht töten.« Nicht nachdem, was Ihr mir gerade über Tōris Dämonenherkunft erzählt habt.

»Ihr kennt Keisuke-sama nicht!«

Light blieb gelassen. »Ihr habt mir die Geschichte von Isamus' Erstgeborenen heute Morgen erzählt. Tōri-san wird von ihm zurechtgewiesen werden, aber weder verbannt noch getötet – das wird Euch zustehen, Yōsuke-san.«

Yōsuke blickte grimmig drein. »Und wie könnt Ihr Euch so sicher sein?«

Wie kommt es, dass Ihr den General weniger versteht als ich? Solltet Ihr ihn nicht besser kennen? »Keisuke-sama weiß, dass Tōri-san zur Hälfte ein Serauyōkai ist. Wie auch immer er ihn bestrafen wird, Tōri-san wird es überstehen.« Light bemerkte, wie gelangweilt seine Stimme klang. Ich mache das für Euch, nicht für Tōri. Ich brauche Euch noch.

»Ich werde mit Keisuke-sama reden.« Yōsuke lief zur Tür, wo er zögerte, als Light ihm hinterherrief.

»Keisuke-sama hat das Schloss verlassen. Lasst mich die Sache regeln.«

»Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren.« Damit verließ er Light.

Baka, Yōsuke! Warum macht Ihr es mir so schwierig! Light stieß einen derben Fluch aus und sprintete ihm nach. Er holte ihn in einen der Gänge ein undpackte ihn am Arm, fest genug, dass Yōsuke ihn nicht einfach abschüttelte. »Hört zu, Yōsuke-san. Ihr werdet nichts zu Tōri-san noch Keisuke-sama sagen und Ihr selbst haltet auch den Mund.«

Yōsukes zeigte sich wenig erfreut.

»Keisuke-sama wird Sesshōmaru-sama von diesem Vorfall nicht berichten. Er überlässt es mir.«

»Das mag ja sein, aber das Ihr Euer Bein falsch belastet, könnt Ihr vor Sesshōmaru-sama nicht verheimlichen.«

»Hmm. Ihr seid wirklich nicht gut darin, dass Verhalten von Personen einzuschätzen. Es gibt eine Lösung. Die Sache wird erledigt sein, ohne dass irgendwer seinen Kopf hinhalten muss.«

Yōsuke starrte ihn bloß an.

»Inuyasha«, meinte Light.

Tiefe Falten bildeten sich auf Yōsukes Stirn.

»Und Sake.«

»Diese Kombination ist lächerlich«, raunte Yōsuke sogleich.

»Vielleicht ist sie das.« Light lächelte schmal. »Aber sie ist äußerst effektiv.« Ihr besitzt zu viel Wert, als dass ich erlauben könnte, dass Sesshōmaru-sama Euch tötet oder verbannt. Ich werde nicht zuschauen, wie Euch Eure Ehre und Loyalität zu Sesshōmaru treibt und ihr Euren Kopf für Tōri hinhaltet. Seid froh, dass Ihr diesen Wert für mich besitzt.

~***~

»Kaze no Kizu!« Inuyasha schwang Tessaiga über den Kopf. Die Attacke barst das Wasser auseinander, blitzte an Sesshōmarus Kopf vorbei und schlug tosend in die Felsformation hinter ihm ein. Das Geröll klatschte in den Fluss und die Wellen umspielten Inuyashas nackte Füße und Kälte kroch ihm in die Beine.

Sesshōmarus Körper verschwamm und tauchte jäh vor Inuyasha auf. Inuyasha hob Tessaiga waagrecht an und parierte Bakusaigas Schlag, knisternd drückte Stahl gegen Stahl. Sesshōmaru schnellte hinter Inuyasha und stach nach seinem Rücken. Inuyasha entging dem Schwert indem er sich duckte und zur Seite rollte, dann sprang er auf eine kleine Insel aus Erde und Steinbrocken, die durch ihren Kampf inmitten des Flusses entstanden war. Das Wasser staute sich an mehreren Stellen, da Geröll den Wasserlauf blockerte und ein See bildete sich hinter Inuyasha.

Sesshōmarus sprang ihm nach, schneller als Inuyasha erwartet hatte. Klatsch! Die Faust schlug ihm ins Gesicht und sein Körper drehte sich mehrmals hilflos wie eine Marionette, bevor er auf das Wasser aufprallte und sofort unterging. Er ließ sich zum Grund sinken und unten angekommen, stieß er sich kräftig ab, durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche und brüllte, als seine Augen Sesshōmaru fanden: »Kongōsōha!«

Sesshōmaru parierte die Diamantgeschosse oder wich ihnen aus, derweil rannte Inuyasha am Ufer entlang.

»Bakusaiga!«

Die grünen Blitze regneten um Inuyasha nieder, berührten ihn fast. Er tanzte um sie herum, sprang ihnen aus dem Weg, bevor sie ihn berührten und seinen Körper auflösten. Er durfte nicht verlieren! Inuyasha tauchte vor Sesshōmaru auf. Ihre Schwerter verzahnten sich und ihre Körper drückten mit aller Kraft den anderen nach hinten. Sesshōmaru schaffte es, ihn langsam rückwärts zu drängen, schon stand Inuyasha im Wasser und kurz darauf berührte es seinen Hosenbund. Und wenn ihm nicht gleich etwas einfiele, fänden seine Füße keinen Halt mehr und Sesshōmaru könnte jeden Moment den Kampf gewinnen.

»Wie lange willst du das noch durchhalten? Dein Körper ist erschöpft.« Sesshōmaru sah ihn herablassend an.

Inuyasha knurrte.

»Hn. Du hättest mich nicht in deinem erbärmlichen Zustand herausfordern sollen.«

»Keh! Ich habe noch genügend Kraft, dich in den Erdboden zu stampfen.«

»Du solltest dein Mundwerk in Zaum halten. Ich werde –«

»Ahh ...! Was fällt Euch ein!«

Sesshōmaru sah in den Himmel.

»Gibt ihn mir sofort zurück. Ich werde Sesshōmaru-sama davon berichten!«

Sesshōmarus kurze Ablenkung reichte Inuyasha, er sprang außer Reichweite. Sesshōmaru folgte ihm nicht. Inuyasha erkannte Jaken auf Ah-Uhns Rücken über den Baumkronen umringt von mehreren Dämonen. Der Kappa fuchtelte wild mit seinem Stab und schrie zornig einen hochgewachsenen Dämon mit schwarzen Haar an. Keh!, dachte Inuyasha, dieser arrogante Krähendämon hielt Yashimaru in den Armen.

»Hey! Warte!«, brüllte Inuyasha, als Sesshōmaru abhob und zum Krähendämon flog. Inuyasha sprang aus der Schlucht die Felsen hinauf. »Teme![Bastard] Wir sind noch nicht fertig! Komm zurück!«

Sesshōmaru beachtete ihn nicht weiter, er flog über den Wald und erreichte bald schon den Krähendämon.

Wütend kickte Inuyasha einen Stein in die Schlucht. Dieser Mistkerl konnte ihn nicht einfach so abfertigen! Er … er konnte hier nicht aufhören, nicht nachdem, was ihm passiert war. Der Gedanke noch einmal schwach und unwürdig zu sein, diesmal in den Augen von Sesshōmaru, benebelte seinen Verstand und Tessaiga sauste gen Boden. »Kaze no Kizu!«, schrie er. Ein kleiner Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, als er Sesshōmaru herumwirbeln sah, die Augen geweitet. »Bakuryūha!« Die beiden Attacken verbanden sich zu einem machtvollen Tornado, der selbst kräftige, alte Bäume ausriss, und sie hundert Meter durch die Luft warf. Inuyasha senkte Tessaiga und wartete, dass Sesshōmaru ihn Angriff, der von Zorn und Hass erfüllt sein sollte. Doch damit käme er mehr klar, als von ihm einfach links liegen gelassen zu werden.

Da! Ein Schatten tauchte neben ihm auf. »Sesshōmaru!« Inuyasha hob Tessaiga und wehrte den Schlag ab. Verdutzt sah er auf, als Tessaiga ruhig in seinen Händen lag und niemand vor ihm stand. Dann begann, seine Haut zu prickeln. Yōki! Der Schlag traf ihn hart am Hinterkopf und warf ihn nach vorne, wo er auf Beine und Hände stürzte. Inuyasha rappelte sich sofort wieder auf, doch reagierte er zu langsam. In den Bauch getroffen, flog er in den Wald hinein und prallte gegen den Stamm einer Zeder. Tessaiga rutschte ihm aus der Hand und fiel ins Laub zu seinen Füßen.

»Sesshōmaru!« Verdammt! Er versteckte sich. Inuyasha spürte jedoch sein Yōki, das wie Gift in der Luft hing, schwer und erdrückend, und das eine Überraschung barg. »Keh!«, schnaubte er schließlich. »So ist das. Sesshōmaru schickt Euch.«

Die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Krähendämons trat hinter einem Baum hervor. Das Schwert an seiner Hüfte rüttelte, wollte gezogen werden, lechzte nach Blut, Inuyashas Blut; der Dämon ignorierte es.

»Ihr solltet Euch verbeugen, bevor Sesshōmaru-sama vor Euch steht.«

Inuyasha lachte trocken auf und wischte sich über den Mund. »Ähh? Und warum sollte ich das machen?«

»Weil es Euch helfen wird, am Leben zu bleiben.« Das Schwert rüttelte immer kräftiger. »Verbeugt Euch«, befahl der Krähendämon.

»Sicherlich werde ich mich nicht vor Euch noch vor Sesshōmaru verbeugen.« Inuyasha schielte an ihm vorbei in den Wald hinein. »Wo ist er? Er sollte hier sein, nicht Ihr. Unser Kampf ist noch nicht beendet.«

War Sesshōmaru bei Yashimaru? Es war nie sein Vorhaben gewesen, Yashimarus Leben mit Tessaiga zu gefährden. Er wusste, Sesshōmaru wäre schnell genug und konnte seinen Neffen in Sicherheit bringen. Inuyasha biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Das hatte doch auch funktioniert, oder? Aber warum stand dann kein wütender Bruder vor ihm, sondern sein General? Inuyasha beäugte den Krähendämon. »Yashimaru geht es doch gut, oder?«

Die Krähe gab ihm keine Antwort. Sein Magen wand sich wie eine Schlange aus Eis. Kälte strömte durch seine Adern und er spürte, wie die Erschöpfung, die er bisher fern hielt, über ihn hereinbrach und seine Hände zitterten. So viele Dummheiten hatte er begannen, seit er von dieser verfluchten Insel runter war. Diese Demütigung, sie zerfraß ihn … sie machte ihn ganz Irre!

Es knirschte, als Sesshōmaru auf Schneeresten landete. Inuyasha sah sofort die roten Äderchen, die sich durch seine Augen zogen. Sein Yōki schlug ihm entgegen und Inuyasha vermeinte, es drücke ihm einen Moment die Kehle zu, wenngleich das unmöglich war.

»Du hast dein eigenes Blut verraten.« Sesshōmarus Stimme klang so frostig, wie der Schneesturm, in dem Inuyasha sich vor ein paar Wochen in den Bergen verloren hatte und wie die Kälte, die er in seinem Körper fühlte.

»Du willst Chichi-hues[Vater] Ehre retten?« Sesshōmarus Augen färbten sie dunkelrot und sein weißes Haar schwebte um ihn. »Wie willst du das machen, wenn du selbst keine besitzt!«

Inuyasha legte die Ohren an.

»Du bist eine Schande!«, fuhr Sesshōmaru schonungslos fort. »Ich habe dir die Türen zu meinem Haus geöffnet und dann …Du greifst meinen Welpen an!«

Inuyasha presste die Zähne zusammen. »Du hast den Kampf einfach abgebrochen!«, verteidigte er sich. »Sesshōmaru, du, du–«

»DABARE!« [Halt den Mund!]

Inuyasha verstummte. Er blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich in den Augenwinkeln sammelten und ihn zornig machten. Wieso war er so schwach? Seit Kagome nicht mehr da war, lief in seinem Leben alles schief.

Sesshōmaru zog Bakusaiga und näherte sich ihm. Dabei schlug Sesshōmarus Yōki unermüdlich auf seines ein und drängte es zurück. Tessaiga lag auf dem Waldboden, griffbereit. Er könnte sich verteidigen, aber wollte er das überhaupt noch? Er wollte nicht sterben, er musste auf Kagome warten. Er hatte nur keine Kraft mehr, er fühlte sich so ausgelaugt.

»Sesshōmaru-sama?« Der Krähendämon schien Sesshōmaru eine wortlose Frage zu stellen. Zügig schritt er an Sesshōmaru vorbei auf Inuyasha zu.

Inuyasha fauchte ihn an und wollte ihm den Arm wegschlagen, doch er war schnell, verdammt schnell! Er zischte, als er die Hand des Dämons in seinem Nacken spürte, nur um im nächsten Moment vor Sesshōmaru zu knien und den Kopf nach unten gedrückt zu bekommen.

»Teme!« Er krallte den Arm, der ihn in diese erniedrigende Haltung drückte. Bald schon roch er den metallischen Geruch von Blut. Geschah diesem Bastard recht! Um ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen, bohrte Inuyasha seine Krallen tiefer in dessen Arm. Verdutzt sah er auf, als Sesshōmaru Bakusaiga wegsteckte und das Rot aus seinen Augen verschwand. Sesshōmaru griff nach dem Tuch, das er sich fest um den Kopf gewickelt hatte, und riss es ihm runter. Eine lange Stille folgte.

Inuyasha biss sich auf die Lippen und betrachtet beschämt den Boden, sah ein paar Waldarmeisen dabei zu, wie sie einen toten Käfer fortschleppten. Er knurrte, denn er spürte die Hand seines Bruders, die durch sein kurzgeschorenes Haar fuhr. Musste er ihn noch mehr demütigen? Und dann zu seinem Entsetzen, rann ihm noch ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinunter und er schüttelte sich leicht, gleichzeitig sah er eine Träne, gefolgt von einer zweiten und dritten, die auf dem feuchten Boden verschwanden. Nun blamierte er sich völlig. Inuyasha blinzelte schnell, um weitere zu verhindern.

»Ist es im Kampf passiert?«, fragte Sesshōmaru, fast schon mit sanfter Stimme. Seine Wut schien vergessen.

Inuyasha schüttelte den Kopf. »Danach.« Er machte eine Pause, sammelte sich, und sagte: »I-ich bin nur am Leben, weil der Yōkai gegen dich kämpfen möchte. E-er denkt, dass wenn du siehst, dass er mein Haar besitzt, du auf die Insel kommen wirst.«

»Hn.«

Der Krähendämon ließ ihn los und Inuyasha sprang sofort auf die Füße.

Sesshōmaru warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Härte lag in seinen Augen. »Wir gehen morgen bei Sonnenaufgang.« Er stieß sich vom Boden ab.

»Sesshōmaru, mate!«

»Was ist noch, Inuyasha?«

Inuyasha rieb sich den Arm. »Yashimaru, geht es ihm gut? Hat ihn Tessaiga …« Er konnte den Satz nicht einmal aussprechen.

Sesshōmaru hob eine Augenbraue. »Sei nicht albern«, war alles, was er sagte, dann tauchte er in die Baumkronen ein und flog davon.

Inuyasha hob Tessaiga auf und steckte es in die Scheide. Das Yōki des Krähendämons leuchtete immer noch hinter ihm. »Was wollt Ihr noch hier?«, brummte er ihn an. Es folgte keine Erwiderung. »Ich kann auf Eure Anwesenheit getrost verzichten. Lasst mich allein!«, spie er.

»Kommt.«

»Und warum sollte ich Euch folgen?« Dieser Bastard hatte ihn dominiert, ihn vor seinem Bruder in eine kniende Position gezwängt, als wäre er ihm oder Sesshōmaru unterwürfig.

»Im Schloss kann jemand Eure Wunden versorgen.«

Inuyasha blaffte: »Als bräuchte ich die Hilfe von Sesshōmarus Heilern!«

»Hai, Ihr braucht sie nicht.« Der Krähendämon musterte ihn.

Inuyasha mochte die Augen des Krähendämons nicht. Seine Iris war fast so schwarz wie die Pupille, sie wirkten dadurch groß, als ob sie alles sahen und ihnen nichts entginge.

»Ihr werdet jedoch mit ausgewaschenen Wunden und mit den richtigen Kräutern schneller heilen. Manche von ihnen sind entzündet, ich kann den Eiter riechen.«

»Und wenn schon. Ich werde keinen Fuß mehr in diese Schloss setzen«, raunte Inuyasha.

Der Krähendämon trat vor ihn. Inuyashas Hand legte sich auf Tessaigas Schwertgriff.

»Ich bin Sesshōmaru-samas General und Beta.«

»Schön für Euch, aber es interessiert mich nicht. Ich gehöre nicht Sesshōmarus Clan an. Ihr seid nicht mein Beta!«

Der Krähendämon lachte kurz amüsiert auf, dann meinte er mit tiefer Stimme: »Sesshōmaru-sama wird nicht auf Euch warten, solltet Ihr wegen Euren Verletzungen zurückfallen. Wenn Ihr gemeinsam gegen den Yōkai kämpfen wollt, dann kommt zum Schloss, damit sich die Heiler Euch ansehen können.«

»Hmpf! Warum erzählt Ihr mir das alles? Es kann Euch doch egal sein.«

Der General betrachtet das Tessaiga. »Ihr seid in dem Besitz einer sehr interessanten Waffe. Ich möchte gegen Euer Tessaiga kämpfen. Aber momentan ist es zu früh. Werdet stärker, dann werde ich Euch herausfordern.«

»Keh!«, war alles, was Inuyasha erwiderte, doch die Krähe hatte ihn überzeugt. Er folgte Sesshōmarus Beta zum Schloss.


	10. Inuyasha und Sake Teil 1

Light wartete geduldig in einem kleinen Zimmer auf Gou, einem kahl eingerichteten Raum, in dem zehn Tische sich einander gegenüberstanden und wo normalerweise die Schlosswache und die Krieger ihre Besprechungen abhielten. Dieser Ort lag abgelegen, weit entfernt vom Haupthaus, und er wusste, Sesshōmaru würde sich nicht hierhin verirren. Vielleicht hätte er auch nicht allzu vorsichtig sein müssen; seit seiner Rückkehr hatte Sesshōmaru sein Arbeitszimmer nicht mehr verlassen und einmal in seiner Arbeit vertieft, war es unüblich der Daiyōkai würde nach ihm rufen lassen oder seine Arbeit bald schon wieder niederlegen.

Tap, tap! Auf dem Gang erklangen Schritte, und er sah einen dunklen Schemen, der sich entlang der weißen Papierwände schob und vor der Tür anhielt, als die sich zaghaft öffnete. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz, und Gou trat langsam in das Zimmer und setzte sich an seinen Tisch, auf dem Papier für ihn bereitlag.

Seine Schultern zu den Ohren gezogen, offensichtlich fühlte er sich unwohl, nahm Gou den feinen Pinsel in die Hand, tunkte ihn in die schwarze Tusche und schrieb: [Sesshōmaru-sama wird mit Inuyasha-sama morgen das Schloss verlassen. Ich weiß nicht, wohin sie aufbrechen. Inuyasha-sama ruht in einem Gästezimmer. Heiler sind bei ihm und säubern seine Wunden. Sesshōmaru-sama ist seit seiner Rückkehr nicht mehr gesehen worden.] Er zögerte einen Augenblick, dann schrieb er weiter: [Aber laut den Worten eines Kriegers hält er sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf.]

Es war ein Bediensteter gewesen, der Light berichtet hatte, wo sich Sesshōmaru aufhielt; der letzte Satz barg für ihn also nichts Neues. »Was ist mit Keisuke-sama?«, fragte er, obwohl er wusste, Keisuke würde seinem Plan nicht in die Quere kommen. Offenbar dachte der General, es wäre unmöglich die Beinverletzung, vor Sesshōmaru-sama Dämonensinnen geheim zu halten, worüber er nur schmunzelte. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass Keisuke stichhaltige Gründe besaß, warum der Verlust von Yōsuke als Kommandant der Schlosswache den Inuclan des Westens schwächen würde. Und auch wenn für ihn Keisukes Gründe belanglos waren, handelte er nun, da Yōsuke einen Nutzen für ihn besaß: Er konnte es nicht erlauben, dass Sesshōmaru wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit eine seiner Informationsquellen verbannte oder sogar tötete.

[Er war bei Inuyasha-sama, ist bei ihm aber nicht mehr. Keisuke-samas Aufenthalt ist mir unbekannt], las er Gous Worte.

Nachdem er sich das Gespräch mit Keisuke im Wald noch einmal in Gedanken gerufen hatte, hatte ihn eine Sache nachdenklich gestimmt: Hätte Keisuke Yōsuke ebenfalls davon abgehalten, die Schuld für Tōri auf sich zu nehmen, wäre er nicht eingeschritten? Vielleicht … aber er wusste auch über das gespannte Verhältnis zwischen Kommandant und General, Yōsuke wäre für Keisukes Worte unempfänglich und deshalb hatte sich der Krähendämon an ihn gewandt.

»Gut. Das reicht. Bring mich zu Inuyasha.«

Hastig sprang Gou auf und eilte Light voraus auf den Gang hinaus und bald schon stiegen sie eine knarrende Holztreppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock des Haupthauses, wo etwas abgelegen von all den anderen Schlafräumen das Gästezimmer lag, in dem Inuyasha ruhte. Mittlerweile musste sie Inuyasha schon wahrgenommen haben und so kündigte Light sich nicht mit Namen an, als sie vor der Tür standen und er sie aufzog.

Inuyasha saß in der Mitte des Zimmers auf einem dick gefütterten Futon im Schneidersitz, mit freien Oberkörper und nach vorn gebeugt, damit der Heiler, ein männlicher Dämon, eine grüne Salbe leichter auf seinen Rücken auftragen konnte. Ein zweiter Heiler, eine ältere Dämonin, wusch ihm das Blut von den Armen.

Der Verband um Inuyashas Bauch endete unterhalb seines Bauchnabels, und Inuyasha kratzte sich darunter, schließlich hob er den Kopf und stierte Light bloß an.

Es brannte Light zunehmend in der Nase je näher er der grünen Salbe kam, die der Heiler großzügig auf Inuyashas Rücken auftrug. Gerade jetzt, als er sich neben Inuyasha auf die Tatamimatte setzte, machte ihn der scharfe und säuerliche Gestank für alle anderen Gerüche im Zimmer taub. Äußerst unangenehm, dachte er.

»Oi, Yagami, was willst du von mir?«, fuhr ihn Inuyasha an.

»Mit dir reden«, sagte er trotz des Gestankes mit einer wohlklingenden, freundlichen Stimme und besah sich Inuyashas kurzgeschorenes weißes Haar, ohne einen Hauch von einer Überraschung in sich zu spüren: denn nichts anderes hätte Inuyasha mit dem blauen Tuch verbergen wollen. »Wie ich sehe, hat dir der Yōkai dein Haar ziemlich kurz geschnitten, fast eine Glatze …«Und Light lächelte in sich hinein, als er Inuyashas bösen Blick bemerkte. Zu Schade, dass es keine Glatze ist. Das wäre interessant gewesen.

Auf Inuyashas grimmige Miene folgte ein allzu bekanntes Brummen und dann tat er etwas, was Light nun doch verwunderte: Inuyasha wich seiner aufmerksamen Musterung für einen Moment aus, ehe seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen ihn abermals aufsuchten und in denen nun Härte und Trotz, ein schrecklich kindlicher Trotz, lagen.

Light hätte zugern geseufzt.

»Sesshōmaru hat es dir also erzählt«, sagte Inuyasha, während er die Heilerin beobachtete, wie sie eine tiefe Schnittwunde an seinem Oberarm von Eiter säuberte. Hatte er Schmerzen dabei, so zeigte er es nicht.

»Niemand hat mir irgendetwas erzählt, aber es war nicht schwierig zu erahnen, was dir passiert ist«, sagte Light. »Das Tuch um deine Kopf, dein zerschlissener Kariginu und dein fahrlässiges Verhalten. Es wäre selbst für den Kappa offensichtlich gewesen, dass du von dem Yōkai besiegt worden bist, der dir dein Haar abgeschnitten hat.«

»Keh!«, war alles, was er erwiderte.

Und diesmal holte Inuyasha zu keiner Rechtfertigung aus, ergoss sich nicht wie sonst in unzähligen Gründen, warum er einen Kampf verloren hatte. Es schien, als habe der Kampf tiefere Wunden hinterlassen, als die, die Light an seinem Körper sah.

Zu ihrer beiden Verwunderung richtete der Heiler sich auf und verließ wortlos das Zimmer, nur um augenblicklich später mit einem Kissen zurückzukommen, das er Light in die Hand drückte.

»Domo«, bedankte Light sich und setzte sich darauf, da durch die geöffnete Balkontür eine kalte Nachtluft in das Zimmer strömte, die den Gestank der Salbe abmilderte, gleichzeitig aber das bloße Sitzen auf den Tatamimatten eisig machte.

Es war eine höfliche Geste des Heilers, auch wenn Light wusste, die Nachricht über seine schwere Erkältung hatte sich unter den Dämonen wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Und obwohl der Dämon schon älter war, einzelne Falten sich um seine Augen und Mund legte, sein Alter mit seiner Erfahrung als Heiler einhergehen musste, waren beide Dämonenheiler Light fremd; und dennoch bezweifelte er nicht, dass beide Heiler über seinen kranken Zustand zumindest informiert gewesen waren. Seine Gedanken an seine Krankheit fanden ein jähes Ende, als Inuyashas Gesicht seinem nahe kam, so nah, dass Light ihn fragend ansah; doch Inuyasha starrte an ihm vorbei auf einen Punkt hinter ihm. Light machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen, hinter ihm war nur Gou, der neben der Tür kniete und auf seine Anweisungen wartete.

»Wer ist das?«, fragte Inuyasha und seine Augen flitzten zwischen Gou und ihm hin und her, bevor sie den Bärendämon durchlöcherten.

»Mein persönlicher Bediensteter«, erwiderte Light schlicht.

»Dein Haussklave also«, sagte Inuyasha. »Und? Schlägst du ihn, wenn er dir nicht gehorcht?«

Bei der Bemerkung zog Light die Brauen in die Höhe, und Gou zuckte zusammen.

Sie hatten beide die Reaktion des Bärendämons bemerkt und so raunte Inuyasha sofort: »Soll das ein Ja sein?«

Gou wich Inuyashas blitzenden Augen aus, senkte den Kopf unterwürfig und betrachtete die Tatamimatte. Offensichtlich wollte er seine Gefühle vor ihnen verbergen, aber Light sah seinen verschreckten Blick.

»Immer noch schlechter Laune, Inuyasha?«, sprach er ihn von oben herab an. »Ist es, weil du gleich zwei Herausforderungen verloren hast?«

»Tz!«

Mittlerweile hatte die Heilerin Inuyashas Arme soweit gesäubert, dass sie nun ebenfalls mit der streng riechenden Salbe seine Schnitte und Kratzer einrieb.

»Ich würde ihm die Freiheit schenken?«, brummte Inuyasha und es entging Light nicht, dass Inuyasha versuchte, seiner schlechten Laune Luft zu machen, indem er sie an ihm ausließ.

»Du denkst, er wird hier festgehalten?«

»Wer sonst würde so wahnsinnig sein, dir oder Sesshōmaru zu dienen.«

Die zwei Heiler sahen Inuyasha entgeistert an.

Light schüttelte den Kopf und deutete ihnen an, in ihrer Tätigkeit fortzufahren. Egal, wie oft Inuyasha sein loses Mundwerk auch einsetzte, es brauchte einiges mehr, um ihn auch nur annähernd aus der Fassung zu bringen. »Und was würde er machen ohne einen Clan? Er kann nicht kämpfen, ohne den Schutz des Clans wird er nicht lange überleben.«

»Dann muss er eben kämpfen lernen!«

»Wie immer machst du es dir zu einfach.«

»Keh! Kann er nicht kämpfen, wird er immer schwach bleiben. Und ich kann sehen, dass seine Schwäche ausgenutzt wird.« Seine Stimme wurde energisch. »Dann wird er immer der Depp der stärkeren Yōkais bleiben. Muss deren Befehle befolgen … dummer Gehorsam nenne ich das!«

»Er muss meinen Anweisungen befolgen und ich bin kein Yōkai«, erwiderte Light besonnen. »Und du scheinst zu vergessen, dass in diesem Clan jeder den Befehlen deines Bruders untergeordnet ist, ganz gleich wie stark er ist. Wie immer sind deine Argumente schwach.«

»Bah! Und genau aus solch einem Grund gehören Tessaiga und ich keinem Clan an. Als würde ich mich von irgendeinem Idioten herumkommandieren lassen!«, blaffte Inuyasha zurück. »Ich - hng!«, zog er jäh die Luft ein, dann warf er der Heilerin einen verärgerten Blick zu; erschreckt hob sie die Hände von der rot umränderten Wunde, die sie gerade noch eingesalbt hatte.

»Würdest du dich freundlicher ausdrücken, Inuyasha, könnten die Heiler deine Wunden schneller versorgen, so aber irritierst du sie mit deinem Mundwerk nur unnötig.« Das süffisante Lächeln trat ihm nur zu einfach über die Lippen und er behielt es bei, selbst als Inuyasha ein knurrendes Schnauben von sich gab und ihn anfunkelte. Und Light konnte sehen, wie es anfing, in dem Hanyō zu rumoren, weshalb Inuyashas nächster Satz so provokant wie all die vorherigen war.

»Du weißt«, sprach Inuyasha Gou an. »Wenn du hier raus willst, weg von Sesshōmaru und diesem Alleswisser«, er zeigte Light seine scharfen weißen Zähne in einem Lächeln, »dann können Tessaiga und ich dir dabei helfen. Wir können dir das Kämpfen beibringen, bis du dich selbst verteidigen kannst.« Das Gesicht auf Light gerichtet, aber die Worte weiterhin an Gou gewandt, fuhr Inuyasha fort. »Ich kann dich hier rausholen, selbst wenn ich uns einen Weg freikämpfen muss.«

Gou schnellte in die Höhe, nur um sich vor Light auf die Knie zu werfen und seinen Kopf gegen die Tatamimatte zu pressen, die Augen fest geschlossen und sein Atem keuchend als hätte er Angst.

Inuyasha grunzte, als der Bärendämon seine Unterwürfigkeit vor Light präsentierte und sein Keh-Laut klang enttäuscht, er wollte die Arme überkreuzen, musste sie jedoch gleich wieder öffnen, da die Heilerin noch nicht mit der Versorgung seiner Wunden fertig war.

Hattest du wirklich gedacht, er würde mit dir gehen? Was für eine lächerliche Vorstellung! Und die noch absurder erschien, da er Inuyasha dabei zusah, wie zwei Heiler sich um seinen geschundenen Körper kümmerten, weil der Hanyō eben nicht jeden Kampf trotz des mächtigen Tessaigas gewann.

»Wie du erkennen kannst, will er an meiner Seite bleiben. Also bitte ich dich, deinen Mund bezüglich meines Bediensteten von nun an im Zaum zu halten.«

»Du scheinst ihn ja abgerichtet zu haben, so wie er an dich gebunden ist.«

»Inuyasha –«

»Schon gut. Schon gut.«

Gut, dass dir mein warnender Ton nicht entgangen ist. Wenigstens einmal zeigst du ein Fünkchen Verstand. »Da wir das ja dann geklärt hätten …«, dehnte Light jedes Wort in die Länge, »möchte ich mehr über diesen Yōkai erfahren, gegen den du gekämpft hast.«

»Da gibt es nicht viel zu berichten. Ist ein durchgeknalltes Weib, dass mit Weisen auf einer Insel wohnt.«

Natürlich gab es noch mehr zu berichten, aber Inuyashas miese Laune schien ihn äußerst wortkarg zu machen, so blieb Light nichts anderes übrig, als ihn auszufragen. »Sie waren also in der Überzahl?«

Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst verweigerte Inuyasha ihm eine Antwort und er wäre weiterhin reglos dagesessen, hätte ihn der Heiler nicht gebeten die Arme anzuheben, so dass man ihm einen weiteren Verband um die Brust anlegen konnte.

Sie an! Du wurdest also allein von diesem Weib besiegt, dachte Light und fragte: »Du brichst morgen bei Sonnenaufgang mit Sesshōmaru-sama auf?« Obwohl ihn Gou das schon berichtet hatte, wollte er es aus Inuyashas eigenen Mund hören, weil er auf eine ausführlichere Erklärung hoffte.

»Hn … morgen, ja.«

Nicht mehr? Offenbar ließ Inuyashas Stimmung immer noch kein vernünftiges Gespräch zu, und ohne sich davon abschrecken zu lassen fuhr Light fort, fragte diesmal aber nach etwas anderem, nach etwas, über das der Hanyō wohl eher bereit war zu reden. »Hast du dem Dorf helfen können, von dem ich dir das Schreiben gezeigt habe?«

Inuyasha zuckte die Schultern. »Dämonenjäger waren schon vor mir dort. Haben alle Tausendfüßleryokais den Garaus gemacht, bis auf einen, den haben sie mitgenommen. Die Dorfbewohner meinten, sie hätten ihn eingefangen und lebendig fortgebracht.«

»Lebendig? Ist das nicht ein merkwürdiges Verhalten der Dämonenjäger so etwas zu tun?« Noch ehe er der Antwort des Hanyōs lauschte, zog etwas Sonderbares seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich; ein neuer Geruch hatte sich dem Gestank beigemischt, einer, der nicht von der Salbe zu kommen schien, sondern von draußen, vom Balkon.

»Was weiß ich, die Sache war erledigt. Ich hab nicht weiter nachgefragt.«

Light schmeckte etwas Würziges in der Luft, das sich dem scharf, säuerlichen Geruch der Heilsalbe beimischte. Es roch nach … nach TABAK! Kaum hatte seine Nase den Geruch erkannt, erhob er sich, trat an die Balkontür, die einen Spalt offenstand, und riss sie vollends auf.

Wie gerne hätte er seine Mundwinkel nach hinten gezogen und ein lautes, wütendes Fauchen ausgestoßen, doch hingegen lächelte er freundlich und sagte mit einer knappen Verbeugung: »Keisuke-sama.«

»Yagami-sama«, erwiderte Keisuke, verbeugte sich ebenfalls knapp, ehe er wieder an seiner langen hölzernen Pfeife paffte; die Lieder gesenkt behielt er Light stets im Auge. Seine linke Hand ruhte auf dem Balkongeländer gegen das er seinen Körper lehnte, doch dann kehrte er ihm den Rücken, nahm weitere tiefe Züge von seiner Pfeife, während er in die mondhelle Nacht hinaussah.

Zig Gedanken schossen Light gleichzeitig durch den Kopf und rasend schnell spulte er das ganze Gespräch mit Inuyasha noch einmal ab. Augenblicklich lockerte sich seine Haltung, als er sich sicher war, sie hatten über nichts geredet, was ihm gegenüber Keisuke zum Nachteil werden könnte. Und dennoch, frage ich mich, was Ihr hier macht, General. Was für ein Interesse hat der Hanyō für Euch? Mit höflichen, wohlüberlegte Worten sagte er: »Hätte ich gewusst, dass Ihr hier draußen seid, dann hätte ich Euch hereingebeten, damit Ihr an unserem Gespräch teilhaben könnt.«

»Ein Ningen hätte es nicht wissen können.« Keisuke wandte sich ihm zu. »Aber seid unbesorgt, ich habe mich hier draußen ebenso amüsiert.«

Bastard! Ihr habt unser Gespräch belauscht, dachte Light, sagte aber: »Falls Ihr mit Inuyasha sprechen wolltet, uns aber nicht gewagt habt zu stören …« Er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Balkontür und das Zimmer dahinter und beendete seinen Satz bewusst nicht.

»Ich werde warten, bis die Heiler die Wunden des Hanyōs versorgt haben«, entgegnete Keisuke, paffte an der Pfeife und blies den Rauch in Lights Richtung, wo die weißen Wölkchen kurz vor Lights Gesicht verschwanden und nur der Tabakgeruch zurückblieb. »Wie Ihr schon erfahren habt«, sagte Keisuke, »hat Sesshōmaru-sama die Herausforderung des Yōkais angenommen und wird zusammen mit Inuyasha-san morgen aufbrechen. Ich frage mich, wie es sich zugetragen hat, dass der Hanyō sein Haar an den Yōkai verloren hat.«

»Ich bezweifle Ihr werdet mehr erfahren, es wird wohl immer das Geheimnis von Inuyasha bleiben«, entgegnete Light. Woher kam nur Keisukes plötzliches Interesse für den Hanyō? Nach seinem Erachten hatte Inuyasha den Krähendämon bisher ignoriert, das einzige Mal, indem es zu einem Gespräch zwischen Inuyasha und Keisuke gekommen war, war als der General mit Inuyasha über die Rottausendfüßleryokais gesprochen hatte.

»Hey! Ihr redet über mich!« Es klirrte, als viele eine Schüssel um, und Inuyasha stürmte auf den Balkon.

Ein kurzer Blick reichte Light und er war sich sicher, Inuyasha hatte gewusst, dass Keisuke auf dem Balkon seine Pfeife paffte. Er zeigte weder Verwunderung noch Verärgerung wegen dem Krähendämon, der immer noch nahe dem Balkongeländer stand.

»Eure Wunden sind noch nicht alle versorgt«, sagte Keisuke und Inuyasha hielt den schwarzen Augen stand, die über die zwei Verbände an Bauch und Brust glitten, doch dann linste er zu einem gelben Papierlampion, der hin- und herwippte, als wären seine Bewegungen im Wind spannend zu beobachten.

»Nicht nötig«, fand Inuyasha seine Stimme wieder. »Ich werde auch so dem Weib zeigen, dass ich mich nicht zweimal besiegen lasse. Auf ihre Tricks falle ich nicht noch einmal herein.«

»Und was für Tricks waren es, die Euch die Haare gekostet haben?« Der Tabak glühte auf, als der General den Rauch einzog. Nachdem er ihn ausgeatmet hatte, meinte er: »Sie mögen weit weniger besonders sein, als dass sie auf dem ersten Blick erscheinen. Ich gebe Euch den Rat, Euch für den kommenden Kampf einen Plan zurechtzulegen. Und es wäre Euer Vorteil, wenn Ihr die Denkweise dieses Yōkais versteht.« Er betrachtete Tessaiga an Inuyashas Hüfte. »Wenn die bloße Kraft einer Waffe nicht ausreicht, einen Kampf zu gewinnen, braucht es etwas Mächtigeres, als jede noch so scharfe Klinge.«

»Keh! Und was soll das sein? Tessaiga ist gut genug, ich brauche nichts anderes. Ich bin –«

»Zählt mir drei Schwächen dieses Yōkais auf«, unterbrach Keisuke Inuyasha. »Und lasst mich nicht warten«, fügte er hinzu, da Inuyasha zögerte. »Nun? Euch ist also während des Kampfes keine Schwäche aufgefallen?«, harkte Keisuke nach, nachdem Inuyasha stumm blieb.

Die Ohren von Inuyasha zuckten nervös, auch wenn Light nicht sofort erkannte, weshalb er mit einem Mal unsicher wirkte; es sei denn, Inuyasha hatte wirklich jede mögliche Schwäche des Yōkais übersehen …

Inuyasha machte einen Schritt zur Seite, unbewusst so wie es schien. »D-die Kinder, sie beschützt sie und … und … KEH!«, spie er plötzlich, fast schon wütend. »Das ist doch unwichtig! Ich werde sie trotzdem besiegen!«

»Wenn Ihr Euch so sicher darin seid, dann beschreibt mir ihre Waffe.«

Das Verhör schien Inuyasha zu verärgern, trotzdem raunte er: »Das Weib kämpft mit einem Naginata.«

»Und besitzt dieses Naginata ein eigenes Yōki?«, bohrte Keisuke weiter, sein Blick wurde hart.

»Was soll dieses ganze Ausgefrage? Glaubt Ihr wirklich, bevor wir gekämpft haben, haben wir uns erst einmal über unsere Waffen unterhalten? Was weiß ich, ob irgendwelche Yōkais in ihre Waffe gebannt wurden.«

Anstatt Inuyashas mangelndes Wissen über seine Herausforderin noch weiter zu offenbaren, meinte Keisuke hingegen: »Ihr wollt diesen Yōkai besiegen?«

»Darauf könnt Ihr Gift nehmen.«

»Nun, dann braucht Ihr meine Hilfe.«

»Sicherlich NICHT!«

Der weiße Rauch aus Keisukes Pfeife umhüllte den Krähendämon für einen Moment und verklärte sein Gesicht, doch Light vermeinte, ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen erkannt zu haben.

»Sesshōmaru-sama wird diese Antworten wissen, sobald er dem Yōkai gegenübersteht, und er wird dieses Wissen benutzen und Bakusaiga dementsprechend einsetzen«, sagte Keisuke. »Also, warum erzählt Ihr mir nicht von dem Kampf gegen diesen Yōkai? Ich bin mir sicher, ich kann Euch einen Vorteil verschaffen.«

Die Unentschlossenheit, die sich in Inuyashas Haltung und Gesicht wiederspiegelte, war für sie beide sichtbar und sie hielt eine Weile an, bevor er knurrend meinte: »Fein! Na gut! Ich werd's Euch erzählen.«

Mitnichten hätte Light irgendeine andere Antwort aus Inuyashas Mund erwartet. Wenn man den Hanyō ködern wollte, dann tat man es mit Sesshōmarus Namen und das wusste auch der Krähendämon und so bekam der General das, was Inuyasha ihm nicht hatte geben wollen: Die Geschehnisse des Kampfes.

Keisuke nickte und für einen Moment blitzten seine dunklen Augen triumphierend, aber nur Light bemerkte es; Inuyahsa übersah wie immer solche Feinheiten der Mimik. Und jetzt General, glaubt nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, dass Ihr Euch davon etwas Bestimmtes erhofft. Eine andere Person hätte vielleicht einen Hinweis bei Inuyashas Verbindung zu Sesshōmaru gesucht, immerhin begleitete der Daiyōkai Inuyasha und er war die Spitze des Clans, jedoch lag bei Sesshōmaru nichts, was Keisuke wollte. Light gestand sich ein, der General war vielfältig in seinem Handeln und barg Überraschungen, niemals hatte er jedoch den Anschein gemacht, er wolle gegen Sesshōmaru intrigieren: Keisuke wollte etwas von Inuyasha und jäh tauchte die Wand voller unzähliger Waffen in Keisukes Gemächern vor Lights inneren Auge auf. Konnte es sein … wollte er Tessaiga? Aber Keisuke konnte es nicht führen, Tessaigas Barriere gegen vollwertige Dämonen würde seine Haut verbrennen. Und obwohl es natürlich an seiner Wand verstauben könnte wie all die anderen Waffen, hatte Light genügend Geschichten über Tessaiga gehört, um zu wissen, wie wichtig das Schwert für Inuyashas dämonisches Blut war. Ohne das Schwert verlor Inuyasha die Kontrolle über seine dämonische Seite, was Keisuke vor Sesshōmaru zu rechtfertigen hätte, sollte er das Schwert nach gewonnen Kampf gegen Inuyasha an sich nehmen. Das bedeutete, er konnte es nur betrachten und zwar am besten in einem Kampf.

So, so, General! Jetzt verstehe ich Euch. Deswegen helft ihr Inuyasha, ihr wollt gegen Tessaiga kämpfen, aber davor wollt Ihr Inuyasha noch formen. Fast hätte er gelacht. Gerne wäre er geblieben, viel zu neugierig machte ihn diese Erkenntnis, aber er wurde woanders gebraucht; Yōsuke wartete auf ihn und er hatte, einen eigenen Plan auszuführen.

Das klirrende Geräusch von vorhin stellte sich als die Schüssel Wasser heraus, in der die Heilerin ihr Tuch mehrmals ausgewunden hatte, als sie Inuyashas Wunden säuberte. Jetzt knieten die Heilerin mit einem trocknen Tuch neben der Schüssel und presste den Stoff auf einen großen Wasserfleck auf der Tatamimatte.

»Tauscht sie aus«, befahl Light den Heilern, nachdem er in das Zimmer getreten war.

»Hai, Yagami-sama«, erwiderten sie im Chorus und machten sich sofort daran Tücher, Binden und Schüsseln von der Tatamimatte zu räumen, dann hoben sie die Tatamimatte zwischen den anderen heraus.

»Wir gehen«, sagt er zu Gou, der sich an die Wand neben der Tür zurückgezogen hatte und dort wartete. Light trat neben den einen Kopf kleineren Bärendämon, da erklang Inuyashas Stimme hinter ihm.

»Mate!«[Warte!]

Er drehte sich noch einmal um.

»Die Verletzung an deinem Bein. Ist sie … ist sie von Sesshōmaru?«

»Und wenn es so wäre, Inuyasha?«, meinte Light bloß. »Würdest du mich dann auch retten wollen?«

»Keh! Ich würde ihm die Luft aus den Lungen treiben, ihn mit meinen Krallen bearbeiten. Wenn er es war, ist Sesshōmaru ein hirnloser Mistkerl, nicht besser als ein würdeloser Ronin! Ein verflohter Hund!«

Lights Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und zu spät viel ihm auf, dass er allen Anwesenden im Zimmer seine Emotionen zeigte. Als er seinen Fehler bemerkte, glättete sich sein Gesicht wieder und er verbannte jegliche Regung daraus. »Dann wird es dich wohl beruhigen, dass es beim Übungskampf passiert ist.«

Nun war es Inuyasha, der verdutzt blinzelte, bevor sich seine Miene aufhellte und er breit grinste. »Dann macht er endlich mal was richtig, wenn er dir das Kämpfen beibringt. Ich erinnere mich noch an letzten Sommer, damals hast du dein Schwert geführt als wäre es ein Besen.«

INUYASHA!, knurrte er in Gedanken. Verdammt soll dein loses Mundwerk sein!

»Also hat er dich bei den Schwertübungen verletzt?«, fragte Inuyasha.

»Es war nicht Sesshōmaru-sama, der mich dort verletzt hat.« Light bedachte die zwei Heiler und schließlich wieder Inuyasha. »Ich werde noch woanders erwartet.« Er verbeugte sich vor Keisuke, der neben der Balkontür im Zimmer stand mit blanker Miene.

»Gou«, rief er den Namen des Bärendämons und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer und schritten über den blank polierten Holzboden in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Auf der schmalen Treppe ins Erdgeschoss blieb Light abrupt stehen, unten hallten die Geräusche der Bediensteten, der Krieger und der gehobeneren Dämonen durch die Gänge und Zimmern des Haupthauses. Er stützte sich an einem provisorisch gezimmerten Geländer ab und drehte sein Gesicht Gou zu, der zwei Stufen weiter oben stehen geblieben war und auf seine Anweisungen wartete.

»Wusstest du, dass Keisuke-sama draußen auf dem Balkon stand?«, fragte er leise, um ihr Gespräch unter vier Augen zu halten, ein weiterer unliebsamer Zuhörer konnte er im Moment nicht gebrauchen.

Die Holztreppe knarrte, als Gou eine Stufe überwand, somit waren sie nun fast auf derselben Augenhöhe; waldgrün traf auf braun und Gous Lider fielen zu und das Nicken war knapp, aber bestimmend.

»Hast du es schon gewusst, bevor wir das Zimmer betreten hatten?«

Gou schüttelte den Kopf.

Light hatte nichts anderes erwartet, es sei denn Gou log ihn an; doch da der Krähendämon ein großes Interesse an Inuyasha zeigte, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er noch einmal den Hanyō aufgesucht hatte. Ein Gutes, dass das Gespräch mit Inuyasha keine Information enthalten hatten, dessen vertraulicher Umgang Wichtigkeit besäße, es hätte aber auch ein Gespräch sein können, das keinesfalls für die Ohren des Generals bestimmt gewesen wäre.

Heute habe ich Euch nicht bemerkt, aber ein zweites Mal werde ich Euch diese Möglichkeit nicht geben, sagte sich Light. Sollte der General oder ein anderer Dämon des Clans bei seinen Unterhaltungen mitlauschen, ohne ihre Anwesenheit vor ihm zu offenbaren, so würde ihre Präsenz nicht länger ihm verborgen bleiben; so einen Vorfall würde er nicht noch einmal geschehen lassen; er betrachtete das besorgte junge Gesicht des Bärendämons, dessen Finger sich verkrampften und der nervös zu seinen Füßen starrte.

»Gou«, sagte er und der Bärendämon zuckte bei seinem Namen zusammen. »Mit meinen Ningensinnen ist es mir nicht möglich, Yōkais zu bemerken, die sich vor meinen Augen und Ohren versteckt halten. Es kann für mich, aber auch für meinen Gesprächspartner, gefährlich sein, wenn mein Gesagtes mitgehört werden sollte ohne mein Wissen. Also wirst du«, er setzte einen Fuß auf den Treppenabsatz, auf dem Gou stand, und senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, »mir von nun an mit einer Geste über solche versteckten, unverschämten Yōkais Bescheid geben.«

Gou nickte.

»Gut«, meinte er. »Dann schau mich an«, und er wies ihm an, ihm in die Augen zu blicken, doch noch bevor er weitersprach, vernahm er plötzlich schwere Schritte, die in ihre Richtung liefen. Eine Tür öffnete sich irgendwo im Erdgeschoss und schloss sich und die Schritte verklangen.

»Nun beobachte genau, was ich mit meinen Augen mache«, sagte Light leise, nachdem er sich sicher sein konnte, sie waren allein. Zweimal blinzelte er, bevor er die Augen senkte und seine dick gefütterten Winterschuhe betrachtete, dann sah er auf zu Gou. »Wenn ein Yōkai sich in der Nähe aufhält, während ich mich unterhalte, aber von mir nicht wahrgenommen werden kann, wirst du das tun, sobald ich einen Blick auf dich werfe. Nun du …«

Gou tat es ihm gleich und wiederholte die Gestik mehrmals.

»Das reicht«, sagte er. »Du weißt nun, was du zu tun hast?«

Gou nickte hastig.

Die Bestätigung genügte Light und sie liefen die Treppe hinunter. »Da du nicht sprechen kannst, möchte ich, dass du von nun an Kohlestifte bei dir trägst und Papier. Falls du es nicht bekommen kannst, werde ich dir ein Schreiben aushändigen.« Light machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er sagte: »Es ist zu überlegen, ob ich dir Gebärdensprache beibringe.«

Hinter ihm hörte er einen kratzigen, kehligen Laut, vielleicht eine Frage, da Gou mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht wusste, was eine Gebärdensprache war. Da er noch keine Entscheidung gefällt hatte, ob es in der Tat notwendig war, Gou darin zu unterrichten, behielt Light eine Erklärung für sich. Sie gingen durch schwach erleuchtete Gänge zu einem Ausgang, der abgelegen vom Haupteingang lag, und dort trennte sich Light von Gou und er lief allein weiter.

Der Hof lag in fast völliger Dunkelheit, hätte nicht jemand vereinzelt die Kerzen in den Lampions angezündet, die zu unzähligen an Seilen von den Dachvorsprüngen der einzelnen Häuser hingen. An der Mauer bewegten sich die in schwärze gehüllten Umrisse der Schlosswache; sie blickte in die Nacht oder standen beisammen in einer Unterhaltung vertieft, von der nur Wortfetzen Light erreichte. Obwohl er selbst im Schatten außerhalb der Lichterkreise der Lampions stand, war seine Gestalt für ihre dämonischen Augen leicht erkennbar; gerade jetzt hatten ihn die Ereignisse erneut aufgezeigt, warum die dämonischen Sinne den menschlichen mitnichten voraus waren. Er gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, selbst im Schatten der Nacht vor dämonischen Augen unsichtbar zu sein, jeder Dämon, der in seine Richtung schaute, sah nicht nur eine Gestalt neben einer Häuserwand, sondern Light Yagami, der Gefährte ihres Alphas.

Das Licht der Lampions erhellte seine weichen Gesichtszüge, während er quer über den Hof auf einen schmalen Durchgang zwischen zwei dicht aneinander stehenden Häusern zulief. Light folgte dem Weg in einen kleinen versteckten Garten, der ruhig und in tiefer Dunkelheit vor ihm lag, und dahinter zeichneten sich die Konturen eines Hauses ab. Als er über flache Steine die verlassene Terrasse betrat und um eine Ecke bog, zeigte sich ihm ein ganz anderes Bild: Rein und Raus huschten die Bedienstete, als wären sie emsige Ameisen. In den Händen führten sie Tabletts mit Schalen voll Reis, Gemüse, Fleisch und Fisch und manch einer trug mehrere Sakeflaschen oder kleine Teeschalen zusammen mit den Zutaten und dem Besteck für eine Teezeremonie. Kaum trat er näher, senkten sie ihre Köpfe und liefen in einer leicht gebückten Haltung an ihm vorbei. Vor dem Eingang blieb er stehen und warf einen Blick den langen Gang hinunter, wo zwei Zimmer weiter unten warmes, helles Licht den Gang ausfüllte, und von dort hörte er ein reges Stimmengewirr.

Es war das erste Mal, dass das Haus, in dem Light sich mit Yōsuke zum Sake trinken traf, von anderen Dämonen zur Unterhaltung benutzt wurde. Hätte er von dieser Feier gewusst, hätte er sich mit Yōsuke an einem stilleren Ort verabredet.

Da selbst Inuyasha seine Verletzung am Bein bemerkt hatte, fiele es gewiss auch anderen Dämonen auf, doch trotz diesem Gedanken betrat er das Haus und folgte dem Gang. Keisukes Verbot, ihn nicht einmal in einem Übungskampf verletzen zu dürfen, würde den Dämonen im Clan nur zwei Schlussfolgerungen erlauben: Sie sahen seine Beinverletzung als sein Eigenverschulden, weil Ningen weniger robust als Dämonen waren und sich schneller verletzten oder sie vermuteten, sie käme von ihrem Alpha. Und sollte einer anders denken, sah Light auch dort keine Gefahr; Sie würden derselben Annahme folgen wie der General: dass Light seine Beinverletzung niemals vor Sesshōmarus Dämonensinnen verheimlichen konnte.

Als er voranschritt, fielen ihm die herausnehmbaren Schiebewände auf, die sich im Gang stapelten und ihn enger machten als er eigentlich war. Offensichtlich waren sie entfernt worden, so dass das rechte Zimmer sich über den Gang hinweg mit dem linken Zimmer verband zu einem einzigen großen Raum.

Das Zimmer, in dem er und Yōsuke den Sake tranken, lag den Gang entlang hinter einer Biegung und war nur über diesen Weg erreichbar. Noch schien es hatten die Dämonen ihn nicht bemerkt, aber es konnte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis sein Menschengeruch von ihren Nasen wahrgenommen wurde und eine Reaktion auf sein Auftauchen erfolgte. Ob Yōsuke unter ihnen war, fragte er sich, oder wartete er wie ausgemacht in dem Zimmer auf ihn?

Vor ihm tauchte die Gestalt einer noch recht jungen Dämonin auf und sie trug ein Tablett mit Sakeflaschen vom rechten Zimmer in das linke. Sie entdeckte ihn im Gang und für einen Augenblick blinzelte sie nur, als ob sie nicht glauben wollte, wer dort stand. Schließlich entglitt ihr das Gesicht und sie keuchte auf und Light bekam den Eindruck, als wüsste sie nicht, wie sie auf ihn reagieren sollte. Sie wollte sich verbeugen, vergaß dabei jedoch den Sake in ihrer Hand.

Unbekümmert wartete er auf das Klirren von Ton, doch eine Hand schoss aus dem linken Zimmer und nahm der Dämonin noch rechtzeitig das Tablett ab, ohne einen Tropfen Sake dabei zu verschütten.

»Es wäre eine Schande, wenn der kostbare Sake vom Boden aufgewischt werden müsste«, sagte eine tiefe, aber freundliche Stimme.

»H-hai, Minoru-san. I-ch bitte um Verzeihung. Ich …«, sie spähte zu Light und senkte augenblicklich beschämend den Kopf. »Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen«, fügte sie kleinmütig hinzu.

»Minoru«, rief ein Dämon und durchschnitt den Lärmpegel der unzähligen Unterhaltungen. »Auf was wartest du? Schenk uns ein!«

»Wenn du so ungeduldig bist, Nishizaki, warum kommst du nicht und holst dir den Sake selbst.« Minoru gab das Tablett an die Bedienstete zurück und er meinte zu ihr keck: »Nishizaki ist heute etwas ungezogen, schenke ihm am als Letzter ein.«

»Minoru. Was soll das!«, beklagte sich der Dämon sofort. »Bis sie bei mir ist, wird nichts mehr übrig sein!«

»Sehr gut, dann wirst du geduldig auf neuen Sake warten müssen. Wird dir nicht schaden.« Das Lachen von Minoru war laut und schalkhaft, während die Bedienstete weiterhin den Kopf gesenkt hielt und das Tablett fest umklammerte. Und dann huschte sie aus Lights Sichtfeld die Dämonen bedienen und in den Gang schritt ein Dämon mit kurzen türkisfarbenen Haar.

»Hat mich meine Nase also nicht getäuscht, auch wenn mich der Geruch von Ningen für einen Moment verwunderte«, sagte Minoru zu ihm und machte eine Verbeugung, die weniger förmlich war als die von Keisuke. Light verbeugte sich nicht.

»Ist Yagami-sama bei dir?«, fragte eine neue Stimme, die von rechts kam.

»Hai! Er ist hier.«

Dass Light auf Minoru traf war selten und noch seltener, dass es bei ihrem Aufeinandertreffen zu einer Unterhaltung kam. Minoru unterstand Keisuke und Light wusste, wie nah er dem General war, aber der Dämon vor ihm betrat als einer der Wenigen auch das Arbeitszimmer von Sesshōmaru, nur um daraufhin Tage und Wochen fort zu sein.

»Einen Augenblick dachte ich an den Jungen, als ich Ningen roch – wie heißt der Yōkai Taijiya[Dämonenjäger] nochmal? – Kohaku?«

Minoru wandte sich dem Sprecher zu, und ein weiterer Dämon trat zu ihnen in den Gang. Er wirkte jünger als Minoru und Light erkannte ihn als Tetsuya, eine Schlosswache, hingegen zu Minoru trug er keinen Hakama, sondern eine schwarze Hose, die an den Knöcheln eng genäht war und der Stoff sich dort nach außen aufplusterte. Die Schultern der beiden Dämonen waren frei von einem Haori und in dem Kimono, der ihren Oberkörper bekleidete und unter ihrer Hose verschwand, hätte es Light gefroren, denn sie trugen einen Sommerkimono. Und wie alle Dämonen im Clan, die zur Schlosswache gehörten oder unter Keisuke als Krieger dienten, waren Minoru und Tetsuya bewaffnet. Minoru führte ein Schwert bei sich und Tetsuya mehrere Messer gleicher Länge, die allesamt ohne Verzierungen waren, schlicht wirkten und den Anschein machten, sie wären von niedriger Schmiedefertigkeit, aber Light bezweifelte nicht, dass ihre Klingen scharf und äußerst tödlich waren.

»Sesshōmaru-sama erlaubt einen Yōkai Taijiya das Schloss zu betreten?«, fragte Minoru.

»Hai«, entgegnete Tetsuya ohne weiter auszuholen, aber anhand der Stimmlage und Mimik bemerkte Light, dass er einiges über Kohakus Besuche im Schloss zu wissen schien. Es könnte sein, Tetsuya hatte die Aufgabe bekommen, sich Kohaku anzunehmen, wenn Sesshōmaru keine Zeit für den Jungen hatte.

»Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass hier ein Fest stattfindet«, äußerte Light sich und schauspielerte er einen offenen, verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck.

»Das wusste wir alle nicht«, kam es von Tetsuya, während er gegen die Wand lehnte, aber dann beiseitetrat, als die Bediensteten Schwierigkeiten hatten, an ihm und Minoru mit ihren Tabletts vorbeizukommen.

»Dieses Fest hat sich spontan aus der ausgelassenen Stimmung einiger Yōkais herausergeben, die den Kampf zwischen Sesshōmaru-sama und Inuyasha mitverfolgt haben«, erklärte Minoru.

Minorus Worte überraschten ihn keinesfalls; seit er hier war, hörte er immer wieder vereinzelte Wortfetzen, die den Kampf zwischen Sesshōmaru und Inuyasha erwähnten und in den Stimmen deren Besitzer Überschwang und Begeisterung mitschwangen.

»Wir stoßen auf unseren Alpha an«, sagte Minoru. »Wenige haben Sesshōmaru-sama in einem Kampf wie heute gesehen. Und Kämpfe gegen seinen Bruder und dessen mächtiges Schwert Tessaiga waren bisher nur dem Kappa vorbehalten.«

»Vielleicht auch Keisuke-sama«, meinte Tetsuya und er betrachtete Minoru aufmerksam.

»Iee, das glaube ich nicht«, entgegnete Minoru sogleich.

Testuya bedachte Minoru für einen weiteren Augenblick, ehe er sich Light zuwandte. »Wollt Ihr mit uns trinken?«, fragte er, doch Light verneinte.

»Yosuke-san erwartet mich.«

»Yōsuke? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er hier ist. Warum hat er sich nicht gezeigt?« Tetsuya klang verärgert.

»Soll ich ihm etwas von Euch ausrichten?«, gab Light sich zuvorkommend und höflich. Seine Worte bewirkten, dass sich Tetsuyas Haltung entspannte, und er schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, offenbar gab es etwas, worüber er mit Yōsuke sprechen wollte.

»Es ist nicht nötig«, sagte er dennoch. »Ich werde es ihm selbst sagen.«

»Yagami-sama«, richtete Minoru das Wort an Light. »Habt Ihr –«

» MINORU-SAN! MINORU-SAN!«

Minoru verstummte jäh und sah in den Gang.

Als Light sich umdrehte, war die Schlosswache schon fast bei ihnen; Bedienstete sprangen ihr aus dem Weg, derart hastig, dass Geschirr zu Bruch ging.

»Hanase, warum schreist du so und schau dir an, was du angerichtet hast«, raunte Tetsuya den männlichen Dämon an, als der vor ihnen Halt machte.

Hanase blickte auf die zwei Bediensteten, die die Scherben zusammenlasen, und kratzte sich schuldbewusst am Hinterkopf »Gomen, gomen …« [Entschuldigung, entschuldigung …], murmelte er, ehe er in Minorus Richtung wirbelte und mit drängender Stimme sagte: »Minoru-san! Gut, dass ich dich gleich antreffe. Es ist, ähm, also deine Tochter, sie kämpft in der Schlucht.«

»NANI!« [Was!] Minorus Augen weiteten sich, dann flackerte Wut in ihnen auf und er stieß ein Knurren aus. »Wer ist es diesmal!«

»Yota ...«

»Wenn es Yota ist, den sie herausgefordert hat, ist dann Isamu-san bei ihnen? Und dann noch in der Schlucht«, fügte er beißend hinzu. »Als wolle sie …« Doch obwohl er nicht zu Ende sprach, war es offensichtlich, was er hatte sagen wollen: Minorus Tochter eiferte Sesshōmaru nach.

Hanase schüttelte den Kopf. »Isamu-san führt heute Nacht die Schlosswache an. Er hat Tōri-san zur Schlucht geschickt mit dem Befehl einzugreifen, wenn der Kampf ihr Leben gefährden sollte«

Light betrachtete den Dämon namens Hanase, der ihm auf der Schlossmauer oft aufgefallen war, weil er sich wegen seinem orangenem Haar von den anderen Dämonen der Schlosswache abhob. Jetzt, da er ihn von nahem in Augenschein nehmen konnte, stach ihm sofort der Kreisel ins Auge, der an seiner Hüfte neben einem Stoffbeutel hing. Und in dem Stoffbeutel mussten sich dann Murmeln, Tannennadeln und kleine Steine zum Verwandeln sammeln. Die einzigen Dämonen, die Kreisel und anderes Spielzeug zum Kämpfen benutzten, waren die Kitsunedämonen und Hanases Haarfarbe ähnelte dem vorlauten Kitsunejungen, der bei Inuyasha im Dorf wohnte; nicht aber so Kuros, dessen Haarfarbe von einem pechschwarz war.

»Vielleicht schafft es Yota, dass sie sich an ihm die Hörner abstößt«, sagte Tetsuya und er lachte auf. »Ob sie die älteren Yōkais nach ihm herausfordern wird? Ich habe sie von der Schlossmauer beobachtet, Minoru, sie hat es schon versucht, aber sie wurde von ihnen nicht ernst genommen und abgewiesen.«

Minorus Gesicht zeigte seine Wut, doch als er sich an Light wendete war seine Stimme ruhig. »Yagami-sama, verzeiht aber ich muss unsere Unterhaltung unterbrechen.« Zügig marschierte er davon, Hanase folgte ihm und die Bediensteten eilten abermals hastig zur Seite, pressten sich eng gegen die Wände und hielten ihre Tabletts außer Reichweite.

»Es scheint, als habe Sesshomaru-samas Kampf gegen Inuyasha die jüngeren Yōkais ebenso beeindruckt«, sagte Light.

»Für Minorus Tochter war es wohl weitaus mehr ...«

Ja, dachte er, sie wollte dort kämpfen, wo Sesshōmaru gekämpft hatte. Was sie wollte, war einen kleinen Teil von dem erhaschen, was Sesshōmaru gefühlt haben musste. Wäre er allein gewesen, hätte er geschmunzelt, aber Light ließ sich die Belustigung nicht anmerken.

»Nun, Tetsuya-san, Yosuke-san erwartet mich« Damit machte er dem Gespräch ein Ende. Eine Verspätung war nicht mehr zu verhindern, dennoch wollte er Yōsuke nicht länger warten lassen; der Plan war weitaus wichtiger als jeder weitere Wortwechsel mit der Schlosswache.

Tetsuya nickte und Light ging weiter den Gang entlang und trat in das Sichtfeld der Feiernden. Es hatten sich mehr versammelt, als er angenommen hatte, um gemeinsam den Abend bei ausgelassenen Stimmung zu verbringen. Unter den vielen Gesichtern, die ihm zum Teil bekannt waren und die hauptsächlich Krieger waren, nur vereinzelt eine Schlosswache hier und dort, saßen auch Dämoninnen in edlen Gewändern mit prachtvollen Frisuren an der Seite ihrer Gefährten. Er erkannte die Dämonin von heute Nachmittag, ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr wie Seide über die Schultern, ihre Hand lag auf der ihres Gefährten und drückte sie, während sie und ihr Gefährte über etwas lachten, was ihr gegenüberliegender Nachbar zu ihnen gesagt hatte.

»Yagami-sama«, rief jemand nach ihm. »Habt Ihr den Kampf von Sesshōmaru-sama gesehen?«

Light wandte sich von dem zärtlichen und heiteren Bild ab und suchte den Besitzer der Stimme in dem anderen Zimmer, worauf der Sprecher ihm zuprostete.

»Iee, es hat sich nicht ergeben«, meinte er kurz angebunden, als er die Stimme und das Gesicht dem Dämon Nishizaki zuordnete.

»Sesshomaru-sama hat alle Angriffe von dem Schwert des Hanyōs mit Leichtigkeit abgewehrt. Euch ist etwas Großes entgangen. Unser Alpha und Euer Gefährte ist der mächtigste Yōkai in ganz Nihon!«, brüllte er und schlug den Sakebecher so hart auf den Tisch auf, dass der Becher unter der Wucht zersprang und es den Sake über den Tisch verschüttete.

Das aufbrausende Verhalten dieses Dämons war ihm in den ersten Wochen nach seiner Ankunft im Inuclan aufgefallen. Er war ein Dämon, der seine Gesprächspartner gerne in hitzige Diskussionen zog, einer, der alle anderen übertönte und ein Dämon, der seine kämpferische Fähigkeit zu oft schon überschätzt hatte, so dass Nishizaki, ursprünglich ein Krieger, nun Yōsuke unterstand. Und Light stellte fest, Nishizaki hätte den Kampf nicht sehen können, da er kein Krieger mehr war.

»Wollt Ihr Euch zu uns setzen?«, fragte der Dämon neben Nishizaki in einer Lautstärke, dass Light ihn verstand, aber ohne sich zu sehr von den anderen Stimmen abzuheben.

Er wollte schon ansetzten und das Angebot ablehnen, wurde aber von einem lieblichen, süßen Gesang davon abgehalten. Die Unterhaltungen verstummten schlagartig in beiden Zimmern und Light nutzte den Moment und stahl sich davon, aber nicht bevor er dem Dämon höflich zugenickt hatte; er lauschte noch lange dem Gesang der Dämonin, während er durch den Gang schritt, nach rechts abbog und weiterlief bis an das Ende, wo er die Holztür mit einem Ruck aufstieß.

»Verzeih mir, Yosuke-san«, entschuldigte er sich sogleich, als er Yōsuke vor einem Gemälde stehen sah mit dem Rücken zu ihm. »Das Fest hat mich aufgehalten.«


	11. Inuyasha und Sake Teil 2

»Das dachte ich mir schon.« Yōsuke sah an Light vorbei, denn die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und zwei Bedienstete betraten das Zimmer und stellten den Sake und das Essen auf die einzigen zwei Tische, die gleichzeitig auch die einzigen Möbelstücke in diesem Raum waren.

Yōsuke beachtete sie nicht weiter, er sah wieder zum Gemälde, als habe er plötzlich darin etwas entdeckt, was ihn die vielen Male, die sie zuvor in diesem Zimmer bei Sake beisammensaßen, noch nicht aufgefallen war.

Das Gemälde stellte eine grausige Szene da: Ein Schlangendämon ragte mit weit geöffneten Maul, mit Reihen von spitzen Zähnen, zwischen stürmischen Wellen heraus und war kurz davor den Ningen, auf seinem in Seenot geratenen Fischerboot zu verschlucken. Sterben stand am unteren rechten Rand des Gemäldes, aber kein Name des Malers. Was für ein simpler, aber passender Name für diese Szene, dachte Light und das nicht zum ersten Mal.

Die Bediensteten verließen sie leise und Light setzte sich an den Tisch, nahm die Essstäbchen in die Hand und aß seine erste richtige Mahlzeit für heute. Er hörte, wie sein Magen knurrte und sich ein schmerzendes Stechen bemerkbar machte, dass nicht eher abklang, bis er mehrere Bisse hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Schließlich ließ sich Yōsuke neben ihm nieder.

»Seid Ihr über Sesshōmaru-samas Absichten informiert?«, fragte Light zwischen zwei Bissen.

»Hai, Sesshōmaru-sama wird in den Osten reisen, Inuyasha-san wird ihn begleiten.«

»Nach Osten? Woher habt Ihr diese Information? Habt Ihr mit Inuyasha gesprochen?«

»Iee! Keinesfalls …«, brummte Yōsuke und presste die Lippen augenblicklich gegeneinander, »Sesshōmaru-sama hat mich zu sich rufen lassen. Euer Gefährte, unser Alpha wird nicht länger als drei Nächte fort sein, ich habe Anweisungen bekommen, dass Ihr in dieser Zeit nicht ohne Keisuke-samas oder meiner Begleitung das Schloss verlassen dürft.« Yōsuke füllte die Becher mit Sake. »Habt Ihr also vor, einen Ausflug zu unternehmen, müsst Ihr Euch zwischen mir oder Keisuke-sama entscheiden. Aber nachdem, was heute passiert ist, werde ich wohl verdonnert bleiben, das Schloss zu bewachen.«

»Nun«, meinte Light, »ich habe nicht vor, das Schloss zu verlassen. Sesshōmaru-samas Abwesenheit bedeutet mehr Arbeit für mich, ich werde einige Schreiben durchlesen müssen. Für einen Spaziergang außerhalb der Schlossmauern, dafür habe ich nun wirklich keine Zeit. Und nachts gefriert es immer noch, bei dieser Kälte bevorzuge ich die Wärme eines Feuers.«

»Yagami-san, meine Worte waren ernst gemeint. Etwas mehr auf den Rippen und die Kälte würde Euch weniger ausmachen.« Yōsuke beäugte ihn misstrauisch. »Ihr habt immer noch nicht Euer altes Gewicht zurück. Eure Wangen sind eingefallen und Euer Gesicht ist zu blass. Ist das Eure erste Mahlzeit?«

»Mein Gewicht ist meine Sache.«

»Ah, ja … und was macht Ihr, wenn der nächste Wind Euch fortbläst?«

»Dann werde ich meinen Weg zurückfinden, das sollte nicht allzu schwierig sein.«

Das Schmunzeln verschwand aus Yōsukes Gesicht und ernst sagte er: »Ich dachte, Inuyasha-san würde mit uns Sake trinken. Ich hätte fast einen dritten Tisch in das Zimmer stellen lassen. Habt Ihr nicht etwas von Inuyasha und Sake gesprochen?« Den Tonbecher in der Hand, roch Yōsuke die scharf riechende Flüssigkeit. »Aber ich sehe hier nur den Sake … Kanpai!«, prostete er Light jäh zu und schüttete den Reiswein in einem Zug hinunter; Light ließ seinen eigenen Becher in den Fingern kreisen, ehe er die Lippen ansetzte und ihn auf die Hälfte leerte.

»Oh, es war nie gedacht, dass Inuyasha mit uns trinkt.« Mit einem warmen Brennen im Hals aß Light weiter. »Inuyasha hat seinen Teil erfüllt«, sagte er einen Augenblick später. Das Essen auf Yōsukes Tisch blieb derweil unberührt, der Dämon schien nur Augen für den Sake zu haben. Light lebte lange genug mit Dämonen zusammen, um zu wissen, wie selten sie Nahrung zu sich nehmen mussten. Es gab Dämonen, die aus eigener Bevorzugung jeden Tag aßen, doch ihre Körper konnten ohne Gefahr viele Tage, bis hin zu mehreren Wochen ohne Nahrung überleben.

»Hmm …« Nachdenklich überkreuzte Yōsuke die Arme und sagte: »Als Ihr vor ein paar Monaten den Grundriss des Schlosses auf Schwachstellen analysiert habt, habe ich mir Eure Vermerke durchgelesen. Sehr beeindruckend, was Ihr zu den verschiedensten Stellen der Schlossmauer, aber auch über die Wohnhäuser und das Haupthaus geschrieben habt. Die erwähnten Schwachstellen an der Schlossmauer sind der Schlosswache bekannt und werden von Sesshōmaru-sama bisher geduldet, weil für eine Ausbesserung zu viele Häuser abgerissen werden müssten. So einfach lässt sich der Verlauf der Schlossmauer auch nicht ändern, aber das hat man Euch bestimmt gesagt.«

Light nickte und fragte sich, warum Yōsuke plötzlich über den Bericht sprach, den er für Keisuke vor einigen Monaten angefertigt hatte.

»Und dann gibt es von Euch Vermerke an Stellen, wo ich die Gefahr noch nicht erkannt habe –«

»Ich weiß. Mir ist es nicht entgangen, dass Ihr die Schlosswache auf der Mauer neu positioniert habt, um diese abzudecken.«

»Was ich Eurer harten Arbeit zu verdanken habe«, sagte Yōsuke.

»Yōsuke-san«, sprach Light ungeduldig, »der Bericht ist vollständig. Habt Ihr weitere Fragen, werdet Ihr nichts Neues erfahren. Und seit wann schmeichelt Ihr mir?«, fügte er belustigt hinzu.

»Nicht schmeicheln«, kam es sogleich vom Kommandanten der Schlosswache, während er Light und sich nachschenkte. »Ihr habt uns Yōkais, Ihr habt mir damit abermals bewiesen, wie schlau Ihr seid. Ich frage mich, ob Euch das diesmal auch helfen wird und Ihr wirklich verhindern könnt, dass irgendwer zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird.«

Der Sake war schnell getrunken, Light hatte sich diesmal ebenso wenig zurückgehalten und der kräftige Nachgeschmack hielt an.

»Ich hatte genügend Zeit über die prekäre Situation nachzudenken, an der ich schuld bin«, sagte Yōsuke und füllte die Becher wieder auf, »und egal, wie ich es drehe oder wende, Eure Beinverletzung wird Sesshōmaru-sama nicht entgehen, auch wenn Ihr all Eure Gerissenheit zusammennehmt.« Er hob die Hand an, als Light zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten wollte und sagte: »Ja, ja etwas Unerwartetes ist geschehen und Sesshōmaru-sama verlässt morgen das Schloss, aber bis dahin ist es noch lange. Und Ihr –« Ein äußerst kalkulierender Blick erschien auf Yōsukes Gesicht.

Noch nie hatte Light diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei Yōsuke gesehen, einem Dämon, der gesellig und aufgeschlossen war und nie den Eindruck erweckt hatte, er teile dieselbe Weitsichtigkeit wie sie Sesshōmaru und Keisuke besaßen.

»Ihr … ich denke, Ihr habt gewusst, dass Sesshōmaru-sama das Schloss verlassen wird? Dass Inuyasha- sans Erscheinen, seine Verletzungen, sein kurz geschnittenes Haar; dass es Sesshōmaru-sama die Entscheidung treffen lassen wird, gegen den Yōkai zu kämpfen.« Yōsuke sah ihn an. »Aber Yagami-san, natürlich ist es ein Vorteil, trotzdem wird Eure Verletzung von Sesshōmaru-sama bemerkt werden. Oder wollt Ihr Euch bis zum nächsten Morgen vor ihm verstecken?« Yōsukes Stimme wurde wütend. »Ich weiß nicht, was mich zurückgehalten hat, als ich vor Sesshōmaru-sama stand, aber ich habe ihm nicht von Eurer Beinverletzung berichtet.« Yōsuke leerte den Becher und mit einem dumpfen Aufprall stellte er ihn auf das Tablett zurück. »Vielleicht war es meine Feigheit, vielleicht habe ich Euren Worten vertraut. Ich … es fällt mir schwer, an den Erfolg Eures Planes zu glauben, und dass obwohl ich ihn noch nicht einmal gehört habe.«

Light schnaubte. »Ihr habt Euch Eure Meinung also schon gemacht, ohne zu wissen, was ich beabsichtige. Und erspart mir Euer Selbstmitleid.«

Bei Lights Worten zog Yōsuke seine Hand vom Sake zurück und legte sie in seinen Schoß. Die Gesichtszüge verhärtet, starrte er in Lights braune Augen.

Währenddessen stützte Light das Kinn auf dem Ellenbogen ab; gelassen und unbekümmert war seine Haltung. »Mein Plan wird funktionieren. Aber gut, solltet Ihr trotz meiner Überzeugung recht behalten und er wird fehlschlagen, dann habt Ihr noch genügend Zeit, die Schuld auf Eure Schultern zu laden. Dann werde ich Euch gewiss nicht davon abhalten für Tōri-san den Kopf hinzuhalten.« Aber mein Plan wird funktionieren.

Für einen Augenblick schloss Yōsuke die Augen und rieb seufzend über die Stirn. »Nun gut, auch wenn ich meine Bedenken habe, ich mir schwertue, Euch in dieser Hinsicht zu vertrauen, bin ich bereit, mir Euren Plan anzuhören ... vielleicht war ich doch zu voreilig mit meinen Worten.«

Gut. Sehr gut, dachte Light und sagte: »Er ist sehr einfach gehalten, und ja, er ist zu einfach, als dass Ihr mir vertrauen werdet. Sesshōmaru-samas Abwesenheit wird mir genügend Zeit geben und meine Beinverletzung wird verheilt sein, ehe er zurückkommt. Jetzt schon ist es nur ein schwacher, kaum merklicher Schmerz. Aber offenbar stark genug, dass mein falscher Gang den Ohren der Yōkais auffällt. Und für mich ist die falsche Gewichtsverlagerung zu fein, als dass ich sie selbst wahrnehmen könnte, ich kann sie nicht korrigieren.«

Nun war es Light, der ihre Becher auffüllte. »Und deswegen Yōsuke-san ist unser Beisammensein bei Sake heute von einer ganz besonderen Bedeutung.«

Der Dämon sah ihn mit fragenden Blick an.

»Sake, Yōsuke-san, wird mir erlauben, Sesshōmaru-sama gegenüber zu treten, ohne dass er bemerken wird, wie ungleich ich auftrete. Wie soll er es bemerken, wenn ich vor Betrunkenheit taumle«, seine Stimme behielt den vollen ernst bei, auch wenn Yōsuke ungläubig die Stirn runzelte und wirkte, als ob er gerne laut losgelacht hätte, ginge es nicht um eine Situation, in der er sich für jemand andern eine Schlinge um den Hals gelegt hatte.

Seit sie zusammen tranken, hatte Light immer darauf geachtet, dass er nicht vom Alkohol berauscht in Sesshōmarus Schlafgemach stolperte; immer trank er in Maßen, auch wenn er wusste, sein Verstand hielt viele Becher des scharfen Gebräus aus. Niemals hatte der Alkohol seine Zunge lose gemacht und heute Nacht sollte es nicht anders sein. Doch an diesem Abend musste er genügend Alkohol im Blut haben, um Wirkungsvoll jede Andeutung seiner Verletzung vor lauter Schwanken und Torkeln vor Sesshōmarus Augen und Ohren verschwinden zu lassen. Wäre Sesshōmaru ein Ningen, hätte Light einen Betrunkenen geschauspielert; er konnte einem Dämon wie Sesshōmaru jedoch nichts vormachen: Er musste wahrlich die Kontrolle über sein Gleichgewicht für den Abend und die Nacht verlieren; der Geruch von Alkohol musste an ihm und seiner Kleidung haften. Er war überzeugt, er konnte selbst einen Daiyōkai wie Sesshōmaru täuschen, zumal Sesshomaru nicht erwartete, dass sein Gefährte etwas vor seinen dämonischen Sinnen versteckte.

»Einen Yōkai wie Sesshōmaru-sama führt man nicht so leicht hinters Licht«, meinte Yosuke. »Er wird es bemerken, egal ob Ihr Euch kaum noch auf den Beinen halten könnt.«

»Glaubt Ihr?«

»Ihr hört Euch zu überzeugt an. Ein Plan, bei dem Ihr betrunken seid …Ihr seid ein sonderbarer Ningen, Yagami-san.« Yōsuke schüttelte den Kopf. »Es wird nicht funktionieren«, wiederholte Yōsuke. »Ihr werdet damit nicht durchkommen, glaubt mir, uns Yōkais täuscht man nicht so leicht.«

Light stemmte die Arme auf den Oberschenkeln ab und sah Yōsuke an. »Falls mein Vorhaben in der Tat scheitern sollte, dürft Ihr Eurer Verbannung, vielleicht auch Euren Tod gerne entgegentreten.«

Ein klägliches Lachen erklang. »Eure Worte beißen wie die Rattenyōkais in den Sumpfgebieten.«

»Und Ihr sprecht hier aus Erfahrung?«

»Ich spreche aus meiner Kindheit.« Yōsuke verzog das Gesicht. »Ein Biss dieser Yōkais ist nichts Schönes. Diese Biester haben einen aggressiven Speichel, die Wunde brennt wie Höllenfeuer, selbst für einen Yōkai verheilt sie sehr langsam, außer man besitzt eine Immunität dagegen. Ningen, Yagami-san, sterben an ihren Bissen.«

»Ihr habt also kein Vertrauen in den Erfolg meines Planes.«

»Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen.«

»Es scheint, Euch ist der Tod oder die Verbannung lieber?«

Yōsuke presste den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie. »Nein.« Seine Stimme hob sich. »Nein, ist es nicht. Aber Keisuke-sama –«

»– wird Tōri-san nicht töten!«, fuhr ihm Light schroff ins Wort.

»Keisuke-sama ist kein Yōkai, der ein Vergehen wie Tōri-sans übersehen wird!«, knurrte Yōsuke zurück.

»Hat er denn jemals jemand aus dem Inuclan hingerichtet?«, bohrte Light nach. »Hat er das Yōsuke-san?«

»Nicht hingerichtet«, räumte der Dämon widerwillig ein, »aber in einem Kampf getötet.«

»Wer war das?«, fragte Light sogleich.

Statt zu antworten, erhob sich Yōsuke von seinem Platz und schritt vor das Gemälde an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Dort meinte er: »Keisuke-sama stach schon als junger Yōkai heraus. Er hob sich schon immer von den anderen Kriegern im Clan ab«. Mit den Rücken zu Light betrachte Yōsuke das Gemälde. »Man konnte schon früh erkennen, dass er sein Schwert führte, als wäre es sein verlängerter Arm, wäre ihm angewachsen. In seinen jungen Jahren streunte Keisuke-sama oft außerhalb der westlichen Ländereien umher, wo er den Kampf mit anderen Yōkais suchte. Und unter Inu no Taishō zog er in den Krieg gegen den Pantherdaiyokai; damals nicht als General, sondern als Krieger.« Yōsuke warf Light einen Blick über die Schulter zu. »Inu no Taishōs Tod rief große Veränderungen im Inuclan hervor. Sesshōmaru-sama nahm den Platz seines Vaters ein, wurde zu unserem Alpha und Anführer und Keisuke-sama wurde Beta und General – Sterben«, murmelte Yōsuke plötzlich den Namen des Gemäldes. »Wie trefflich der Name doch ist. Mein Vater, er starb an dem Tag, an dem Keisuke-sama Beta des Inuclans wurde.«

Yōsuke wandte sich nun vollends Light zu. »Mein Vater war Beta und General unter Inu no Taisho. Um den Platz meines alten Herrn einzunehmen, forderte ihn Keisuke-sama heraus.« Yōsuke trat vom Gemälde fort und kam auf Light zu. »Mein Vater starb durch Keisuke-samas Schwert.«

Und deshalb seid Ihr so verbissen alles dafür zu tun, dass Tōri Keisuke nicht in die Hände fällt, dachte Light. Deswegen versucht Ihr Tōri zu schützen, selbst wenn es Euch weitaus mehr kosten sollte.

Der Dämon setzte sich. »Selbst wenn das Glück auf Eurer Seite ist, Yagami-san, und Sesshōmaru-sama Eure Verletzung nicht bemerkt, wird Keisuke-sama Tōri-san aufsuchen. Ihr dürft nicht glauben, dass er nicht handelt wird, wenn er bemerkt, dass die Sache ungelöst bleibt.«

Light hatte daran gedacht; Keisuke wartete, er wartete ab, welchen Zug er machte, erst dann würde er seine eigenen offenbaren. »Solltet Ihr verbannt oder getötet werden, was glaubt Ihr wird dann geschehen? Denkt Ihr, Keisuke-sama wird nach Sesshōmaru-samas Urteil über Euch, Tōri-san ziehen lassen? Mit Eurem Opfer ist keinem geholfen.«

Yōsuke antwortete darauf nichts.

Oh, es war bemerkenswert, wie der Tod seines Vaters Yōsuke immer noch im Griff hielt, so sehr, dass er sich für einen andern opferte und den Sündenbock spielte. Der Kampf um den Position des Betas war ein legitimer Kampf gewesen, und Keisukes Entscheidung, den Beta unter Inu no Taishō zu töten, zeigte abermals, wie schlau der General war; er hatte sich damit viel Ärger erspart und eine erneute Herausforderung des alten Betas verhindert. Light vermutete, Tōri wusste nicht einmal, was Yōsuke für ihn auf sich nahm. Doch Yōsukes Verhalten erklärte sich nicht nur durch das angespannte Verhältnis zum Krähendämon, Light erkannte auch Parallelen zur Zeitepoche. Die Sengoku Zeit war sehr stark hierarchisch geprägt: Unter den Menschen herrschten die Daimyōs und Geistliche und unter den Dämonen die Daiyōkais und viele andere Rudel- und Clananführer. Und ihre Soldaten, ob Ningen oder Dämon, verehrten ihre Herrscher. Sie waren gewillt für ihren Anführer zu sterben, ohne den Tod in Frage zu stellen. Nicht verwunderlich, dachte Light, hatten sie von klein an nichts anderes gelernt oder gesehen. In der Sengoku Zeit hinterfragte man keinesfalls die Entscheidungen der Anführer, man starb für sie, auch wenn es ein sinnloser Tod war. Light würde niemals für jemand anderen sterben, niemals! So verloren, ja gehirngewaschen, war er nicht.

»Diese Sache kann zwischen Euch, Keisuke-sama und mir entschieden werden. Morgen, nach Sesshōmaru-samas Aufbruch, werdet Ihr mich, zu Keisuke-sama begleiten.« Er ignorierte den fragenden Blick von Yōsuke. »Mein Freund«, Light lächelte, »manchmal ist eine einfache Unterhaltung goldwert.«

»Falls er mit sich reden lässt …«

»Euer Pessimismus heitert mich auf. Wir werden um ein Gespräch bitten, sobald Sesshōmaru-sama mit Inuyasha fort ist.« Der Gedanke an den Hanyō, an den lächerlichen Versuch, Gou die Freiheit zu schenken, bewegte Light zu einer Frage, hinter der reine Neugierde steckte. »Sagt, Yōsuke-san, was würdet Ihr mit Eurem Leben anfangen, verbannt und ohne Clan?«

»Das müsst Ihr mich fragen?«, grunzte Yōsuke verwundert. »Natürlich Sake trinken!«, und wie um es zu beweisen nahm Yōsuke einen großen Schluck. »Ich würde mein Leben mit Sake trinken verbringen, irgendwo in den Bergen, in einer Yōkaiherberge, weit abgeschieden, an einem Ort, wo nur selten Yōkais vorbeikommen, wo es ruhig ist und wo mich niemand kennt.«

»Ohhhh …«, tönte Light spottend.

»Hai, hai … damit wäre ich zufrieden, mehr bräuchte ich nicht.«

Light glaubte ihm nicht, doch er sah, wie die bedrückende, kühle Stimmung durch die Frage auseinanderstob und Yōsuke schmal lächelte.

Eine Stimme von draußen unterbrach sie, eine Bedienstete trat herein und brachte ihnen neuen Sake, gleichzeitig räumte sie Lights Bambustablett ab; die Schale Reis war immer noch fast voll, er hatte lediglich die Suppe vollends getrunken und ein wenig Gemüse gegessen. Yōsuke wies sie an, auch sein Tablett fortzubringen, da er das Essen immer noch nicht angerührt hatte.

Light schenkte ihnen derweil Sake nach und nachdem er drei weitere Becher geleert hatte, fühlte er, wie der Reiswein anfing, seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Yōsuke erzählte währenddessen Geschichten über verschiedene Yōkais, die in den westlichen Ländereien ihr zu Hause hatten, aber nicht zum Inuclan gehörten, dennoch unter dem Schutz des Clans standen.

»Ich habe Euch noch nie betrunken erlebt«, meinte Yōsuke schließlich.

Er musste die Veränderung in seinen Bewegungen bemerkt haben, dachte Light, vermutlich, weil er ihm gerade mit äußerst fahriger Hand den Becher auffüllte. »Es wird eine einmalige Sache bleiben.«

Sie stießen an und nachdem das Wort Kanpai unzählige weitere Male gefallen war, atmete Light schwer auf seinem Platz, den Körper in sich gekrümmt.

»Ihr wollt es also wirklich versuchen?»

»Hai.«

»Dann habe ich eine Frage an Euch, jetzt da ich sehen kann, wie der Alkohol seine Wirkung entfaltet. Wisst Ihr noch, als ich Euch den alten Ningenschuppen gezeigt habe?«, fragte Yōsuke zu Lights Verwunderung. »Damals habe ich Euch gefragt, weshalb Ihr in Eure Zeit zurückkehren wollt. Ihr nanntet Eure Familie als Grund.« Yōsuke lehnte sich in Lights Richtung. »Wollt Ihr immer noch fort von hier?«

Mit einem Blitzen in den Augen, richtete sich Light in eine gerade Sitzposition. »Glaubt nicht, dass nur weil ich betrunken bin, ich Euch solche Fragen beantworten werde. Der Sake hat meine Zunge nicht lose gemacht, mein Verstand ist immer noch klar.«

»Ahhh … jetzt noch, aber ich bin gespannt, wie viel Ihr aushaltet, bevor ich Euch jedes Geheimnis entlocken kann …« Yōsuke grinste schief.

Light trank weiter. Die Hitze schoss ihm schon eine Weile in den Kopf und die Berührungen seiner Finger um den Becher fühlte er nur noch dumpf. Der Raum verschwamm an den Rändern seines Sichtfeldes. Er brauchte zweimal so lange, bis seine Augen fokussierten und er die Umrisse der Gegenstände klar und deutlich erkannte.

»B-bevor ich Euch irgendein Geheimnis erzähle …«, er musste schwer einatmen, bevor er weitersprechen konnte, »werde ich eingenickt sein.«

Das Seufzen von Yōsuke erreichte als langer Ton sein Ohr. »Und ich hatte schon die Hoffnung, vor meinem möglichen Tod oder meiner Verbannung ein großes Geheimnis über Euch zu erfahren. Immerhin seid Ihr aus der Zukunft, aber Ihr sprecht nicht darüber.«

»Ich habe Euch schon erzählt, dass die Ningen in der Zukunft –«, Light schluckte schwer und holte Luft, »in Schulen Schreiben, Rechnen und Lesen lernen.« Sein Körper sackte wieder in sich zusammen, zu anstrengend war es, ihn aufrecht zu halten. Es war Zeit, den letzten Teil des Planes auszuführen, dachte er. Light richtete sich auf oder versuchte es, denn die Schwerkraft zog ihn auf halber Strecke wieder zu Boden. Yōsukes Hand, die ihn stützte, bemerkte er kaum, so taub war seine Haut. Der Dämon half ihn in die Höhe.

»Lasst es mich testen«, sagte Light atemlos und machte einen zittrigen Schritt vor den nächsten, und er wäre am liebsten in die Knie gesackt und hätte seinen Kopf auf dem Boden abgestützt, so schwer fühlte der sich an. Auch wenn er sich bemühte in einer Linie zu laufen, gelang es ihm kaum, die Tür zu erreichen: Er war gegen die Wand getorkelt und hatte auf der Suche nach Halt das Papier eingerissen. Jetzt, nachdem er sich wackelig an der Wand entlanggezogen hatte, schob er die Tür mit großer Mühe auf; alle Kraft schien aus seinen Armen gewichen und sie fühlten sich bleiern an.

»Ihr könnt so nicht zurück zum Haupthaus«, sagte Yōsuke hinter ihm. »Falls Ihr es überhaupt bis dorthin allein schafft und nicht irgendwo im Freien einschlaft, was bei dieser Kälte Euer Tod wäre.«

Plötzlich spürte Light neue Energie im rechten Arm, und er schob die Tür auf, als wäre sie federleicht.

»Und die Feier findet immer noch statt. Ich kann Euch nicht in diese Richtung gehen lassen.«

Als Light aufsah, entdeckte er Yōsukes Hand, die auf der Tür oberhalb seiner lag.

»Ich werde das Fenster nehmen«, sagte Light und taumelte auf den Gang hinaus. »S-sagt mir lieber, ob Ihr die Beinverletzung noch bemerkt.«

Kritisch beäugte Yōsuke ihn, wie er stark schwankend, auf das Fenster zu torkelte. »Ihr seid verrückt, Yagami-san, aber so wie Ihr läuft, sehe ich nur einen Betrunkenen.«

Light schob das Fenster auf und blickte auf einen Haufen von Holzbrettern, die unterhalb des Fensters aufgestapelt waren. Besser konnte es nicht sein, er konnte auf ihnen ins Freie klettern. Light lehnte sich hinaus.

»Mate!«, [Wartet!] rief Yōsuke hinter ihm, doch Light hing schon halber mit dem Oberkörper aus dem Fenster, als er plötzlich schwebte, nur um einen Augenblick später, den Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren.

»Eure Zunge ist vielleicht nicht lose, aber Eure Kühnheit ist beängstigend.« Yosukes Schuhspitze trat gegen einen dicken, verrosteten Nagel, der lang aus dem Holzbrett herausragte. »Diese Bretter sind voll mit Nägeln. Ihr hättet Euch an Ihnen aufgespießt. Yagami-san! Nicht! Ahh … verdammt –«

»Ich bin müde Yōsuke, wo sonst soll ich mich anlehnen.« Die Stirn gegen Yosukes Brust gepresst, hatte Light die Augen geschlossen und lauschte seinem eigenen Atem und dem schnellschlagenden Herzschlag des Kommandanten der Schlosswache.

»Ihr bringt mich in eine schwierige Situation. Jetzt habt Ihr meinen Geruch zu stark an Euch.«

Light hörte Yōsuke erneut Fluchen. »Das heißt, ich muss mich vor Sesshōmaru-sama erklären. Kommt, ich bringe Euch zu ihm und dann werden wir sehen, ob Euer Plan Erfolg hat oder ob es Zeit für mich ist, von ihm gerichtet zu werden.«

»Er wird es nicht bemerken.«

Es kam keine Erwiderung von Yōsuke, hingegen half er Light den dunklen Weg entlang; an Holzbrettern, die rechts und links stapelten, zerbrochenen Steinen und Dachziegel und morschen Holzfässer und Kisten vorbei. Hätte Yōsuke ihn nicht jedes Mal gewarnt, wenn sie sich dem alten Gerümpel näherten, wäre er dagegen gelaufen; hier erhellte kein Lampion den schmalen Weg und das Licht des Mondes wurde von den Dächern der Häuser ausgesperrt.

Der Weg zum Haupthaus führte diesmal durch einige dieser engen Gassen. Obwohl Lights Wahrnehmung schlechter wurde und er Yōsukes Oberarm festhielt, um nicht gegen ein Hindernis zu stoßen, entging ihm nicht, wie Yōsuke Umwege machte und er den Schlossplatz mied. Light roch das alte Holz des Haupthauses zuerst, ehe das vertraute Ächzen der Dielen die Gänge entlang hallte.

»Ich kann allein weiter«, meinte er und ließ Yōsuke stehen.

»Mein Geruch haftet an Eurem ganzen Körper. Ich muss mich erklären«, hörte er die Stimme des Kommandanten, Yōsuke ergriff seinen Arm und zusammen stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf. »Yagami-san, ich sagte doch –«

»Ich habe Euch gehört, aber es ist anstrengend die steilen Treppenstufen hinaufzugehen. Lasst mich für einen Moment verschnaufen.« Wie gerne würde er jetzt schon auf dem Futon liegen; sein schwerer Kopf hing nach vorn und seine Finger bohrten sich in Yōsukes Schulter. Erschöpft lehnte er an dem Dämon und wäre in dieser Haltung fast eingenickt.

»Sesshōmaru-sama wird in seinem Arbeitszimmer sein«, sagte Light nach einer Weile leise.

»Hai, ich weiß. Kommt, Yagami-san, schlaft mir nicht ein.« Yōsuke rüttelte ihn sanft.

Bei der nächsten Treppe legte Yōsuke Lights Arm um die Schulter und mühsam stiegen sie die Stufen hinauf, eine der steileren Treppen im Haupthaus.

»Ich bin froh, hier niemand anzutreffen. Gut, dass sich jeder in seine Räume zurückgezogen hat«, meinte Yōsuke leise.

»Ihr hilft mir. Man wird Euch dafür nicht verurteilen.«

»Iee, aber ich müsste mir einen Sturm von Fragen anhören.«

Vor der Tür zu Sesshōmarus Arbeitszimmer blieben sie stehen und Yōsuke nahm von Light Abstand. »Sesshōmaru-sama, ich bringe Euch Euren Gefährten«, kündigte er sie an.

Sesshōmaru bat sie herein und Light blinzelte, als das warme helle Licht des Arbeitszimmers in den Gang hinausstrahlte und sein Sichtfeld einen kurzen Moment in blendendes Gelb tauchte. Verschwommen sah er, wie Sesshōmaru ein Schriftstück beiseitelegte und Yashimaru vorsichtig von seinem Schoß auf das Sitzkissen schob, wo der Prinz sich kurz streckte und weiterschlief.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht taumelte Light auf Sesshōmaru zu. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Light spannte die Kiefermuskeln an, aber Sesshōmaru zeigte sich weder beeindruckt von Lights Betrunkenheit noch wirkte er misstrauisch. Wortlos verfolgte der Daiyōkai, wie Light ihn verfehlte und unbeholfen vor einer großen Holzkiste zu Boden sank. Das Gesicht gegen das kühle Holz gepresst, schloss Light die Augen und lauschte dem Rasseln seiner Atemzüge.

»Verzeiht mir, Sesshōmaru-sama«, nahm er die tiefe Stimme von Yōsuke war; wie aus weiter Ferne drang sie an sein Ohr.

»Mein Geruch geriet an Euren Gefährten, weil ich ihm geholfen habe, den Weg zu Euch zu finden. Euer Gefährte hat heute Abend sehr viel Sake getrunken.«

»Sollte das noch einmal passieren, ruft nach seinem Bediensteten.«

»G-gewiss, Sesshōmaru-sama. D-das werde ich tun.«

Oh, Yōsuke, was höre ich da in Eurer Stimme. Seid Ihr überrascht, weil Sesshōmaru meine Beinverletzung nicht bemerkt hat? Weil er sie nicht bemerken wird.

Das Geräusch einer schließenden Tür war zu hören, dann spürte Light eine Hand auf dem Oberarm. »Sesshōmaru«, murmelte er und zwang die Augen auf.

Der Daiyōkai lehnte über ihn, sein langes weißes Haar fiel ihm in Strähnen über die Schulter und kitzelte Lights heiße Wangen.

»Helft mir auf. Ich möchte mich umziehen und schlafen gehen«, sagte Light.

Sesshōmarus kühle Fingerspitzen strichen über seine Wangen, sie fühlten sich angenehm gegen die Hitze an, so sehr, dass Light ihnen das Gesicht entgegendrückte.

»Otō-san? Was ist mit Light?« Light vernahm die tapsenden Schritte von Yashimaru, dann streifte ihn Yashimarus Kleidung.

»Du stinkst«, hörte er die kindliche Stimme in einem anklagenden Ton. »Du musst dich waschen. Ich habe mich heute schon gewaschen. Light muss sich jeden Tag waschen. Er ist ein Ningen und Ningen stinken, wenn sie sich nicht waschen. Morgens, mittags, abends –«, zählte er auf.

Light betrachtete Yashimarus runde Gesicht mit den großen goldenen Augen, die ihn gleichermaßen erstaunt und verunsichert ansahen, und der kleinen Stupsnase, die er angewidert rümpfte.

»Ich habe Sake getrunken, Yashimaru. Was du riechst ist der Alkohol«, erklärte Light. »Und wer hat dir erzählt, dass wir Ningen dreimal am Tag waschen müssen, um nicht zu riechen. Dein Vater hat sich bis jetzt noch nicht darüber beklagt, wenn ich nur einmal am Tag ein Bad in der heißen Quelle nehme.«

»Jaken hat das gesagt. Er hat gesagt, Ningen stinken.«

»Ahh … Jaken war das.« Natürlich sprach Yashimaru dann einen solchen Unsinn.

»So wie du riechst, mag ich dich nicht mehr. Du riechst nicht mehr nach Otō-san. Du riechst komisch!«

»Yashimaru, es ist alles in Ordnung«, sagte Light und hoffte, der Junge würde von nun an still sein; in seinen Ohren war seine Stimme schrill und Light spürte einen unermüdlichen Druck und ein Stechen im Hinterkopf.

»Aber wenn es dich so sehr bedrückt, werde ich dir versprechen, dass ich mich morgen waschen werde, aber heute Nacht nicht mehr. Ich bin mir sicher, Sesshōmaru-sama wird meinen Geruch aushalten können, oder?«

»Hn.«

»Wusste ich es doch.«

Sesshōmarus Finger strichen abermals über Lights Wange zu seinem Kinn hinab, das er anhob, dann nahm er die Hand zurück und wendete sich ab. Er trat an den Arbeitstisch und räumte ihn auf; wusch die Pinsel aus, rollte Schriftrollen zusammen oder legte die Schreiben übereinander. Als er fertig war, ging er von Öllampe zu Öllampe und löschte die lodernden Flammen mit den Fingern. Yashimaru sah ihm dabei aufmerksam zu, lief ihm hinterher und beobachtete ganz genau, wie sein Vater das Licht erstickte. Bei der allerletzten Öllampe drückte sich Yashimaru an Sesshōmaru vorbei und wollte ihn nachahmen; Ein Schrei, ein Jaulen, Yashimaru steckte die Finger in den Mund und saugte kräftig an ihnen.

»Feuer ist gefährlich«, rügte ihn Sesshōmaru. »Es ist wichtig, bedacht damit umzugehen.«

»Das macht keinen Spaß!«, jammerte Yashimaru. Die verbrannten Finger steckte er wieder in den Mund, da ergriff Sesshōmaru die kleine Hand und benetzte die geröteten Stellen mit seinem Speichel. Yashimarus Finger heilten, und während er seinen Vater fröhlich anlächelte, machte Sesshōmaru die letzte noch übrig gebliebene Öllampe aus.

Seiner Sicht beraubt, spähte Light in tiefe Dunkelheit, die rundum die Umrisse der Gegenstände verschluckte. Etwas hilflos tastete er sich Richtung Ausgang, er torkelte unbeholfen, zufrieden.

Einen Augenblick später legte sich ein Arm um seinen Rücken und Sesshōmaru presste ihn an sich.

Heißer Atem strich über seinen Hals und Light erzitterte unter dem Lufthauch, der seine Nackenhaare aufstellte. Der Griff verstärkte sich und er konnte die Krallen spüren, wie sie leicht gegen seine Rippen drückten. Aber der Alkohol machte ihn taub für Schmerz und so wusste er nicht einmal genau, ob Sesshōmaru ihn besonders stark festhielt.

»Sess –«, zu mehr war er nicht fähig, denn genau in diesem Moment fühlte er warme Lippen an seinem Hals, an einer Stelle, wo sein Gefährtenmal sich wenige Zentimeter unterhalb von seiner blassen Haut abzeichnete. Dann schob Sesshōmaru Lights Haori und Kimono beiseite –

»Ahhh«, keuchte Light auf, als Sesshōmaru das Gefährtenmal berührte, über das er quälend langsam hinweg strich und es immer wieder liebkoste. Lights Knie erzitterten und er meinte, sie würden unter ihm nachgeben, aber Sesshōmaru hielt ihn aufrecht.

Die Hitze in seinen Wangen schoss nach unten und breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und glühte am meisten dort, wo Sesshōmarus Lippen seine Haut berührten und an ihr saugten, als wäre sie das süßeste, was ihm seit langem untergekommen war.

»Sesshōmaru – Ah! – Sesshōmaru-sama!«

»Otō-san, du tust ihm weh. Bitte tu ihm nicht weh!«

Light seufzte, spürte die Kälte, da Sesshōmaru von ihm abgelassen hatte, und hörte den Daiyōkai Lachen, ein leises, kurzes Lachen. Selten offenbarte der Daiyōkai, wenn ihn etwas amüsierte, so selten, dass nicht umsonst der Eindruck entstand, Sesshōmaru wäre unnahbar, verschlossen und emotionslos.

»Iee, Yashimaru, ich habe ihn nicht verletzt.«

»Das ist gut.« Yashimarus Stimme hob sich. »Jaken hat gesagt, dass Light leicht sterben kann. Dass alle Ningen schnell sterben und ich will nicht, dass Light stirbt.«

Ja, wahrscheinlich hatte der Kappa gehofft, dass ihn die Krankheit umbrachte, dachte Light, und taumelte zur Tür; nicht einmal ein leichter Schimmer Licht trat von draußen durch das Fenster in das Zimmer, es war stockfinster. Doch er erreichte die Wand und fühlte sich an ihr entlang, bis er die Tür ertastete. Hinter ihm kicherte es.

»Light ist so albern.«

Auf den Gang begrüßte ihn ebenfalls tiefste Dunkelheit. Ein Stoß gegen sein Bein ließ ihn zusammenzucken; Yashimaru flitze an ihm vorbei und das Holz ächzte unter seinen unbeherrschten, wilden Sprüngen. Light torkelte ihm nach, mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Auch unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol war sein Plan nicht vergessen und wie es aussah, schaffte er es, Sesshōmarus dämonische Sinne zu täuschen.

»Light«, vernahm er Sesshōmarus Stimme direkt hinter ihm und jäh glättete Light seine Gesichtszüge. Gegen seinen Rücken gedrückt spürte er Sesshōmarus Körper, dann legten sich Arme um seine Kniekehlen und Sesshōmaru hob ihn hoch.

Er sagte nichts, hingegen lehnte er den Kopf gegen Sesshōmarus Brust und zog den allzu vertrauten Geruch in die Nase, der auf ihn eine beruhigende Wirkung hatte. Er vernahm das Knarren der Treppenstufen und dumpfe Schläge, die von Yashimarus kommen mussten.

Dann eine hohe, schrille Stimme. »Sesshōmaru-sama! Wartet auf Euren treuen Diener!« Schnelle, leichte Schritte rannten auf sie zu. »Verzeiht mir, Sesshōmaru-sama«, keuchte sie, »i-ich muss eingeschlafen sein, e-es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.«

»Jaken, bring Yashimaru in sein Zimmer und schicke einen Bediensteten zu ihm.«

»Hai, Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken wird sich um Yashimaru kümmern. Der junge Prinz ist bei mir gut aufgehoben.«

Sesshōmaru ging weiter –

»Ano Sesshōmaru-sama, ich – Ano, ich habe gehört Ihr werdet das Schloss mit Inuyasha verlassen.«

»Du wirst hierbleiben.«

»Ahh! A-aber … aber –«

»Seit still, Jaken.«

»Hai! Sesshōmaru-sama«, entgegnete der Kappa mit fester Stimme. »Ich, als Euer einziger treuer Diener werde Yashimaru in Eurer Abwesenheit vor allem gefährlichen beschützen. Mein Kopfstab und ich – ahhh, Sesshōmaru-sama, ihr, ihr lasst mich einfach stehen!«

Hätte das schrille Gekreische des Kappas Light nicht noch einmal aus dem Schlaf gerissen, wäre er wohl eingeschlafen.

Sesshōmaru beachtete Jaken nicht weiter, deutete Yashimaru an, bei dem Kappa zu bleiben und lief davon, fort von dem Gejammere des Kappas.

In den Gemächern des Daiyōkais setzte Sesshōmaru Light ab und hielt ihn einen Augenblick länger fest, bis Light sein Gleichgewischt gefunden hatte. Erst dann machte Sesshōmaru Licht und Light wusste, es war für seine Menschenaugen, denn Sesshōmaru sah gut genug in der Dunkelheit.

Light torkelte auf eine Truhe zu, die gegen die Wand stand und holte einen frischen Schlafkimono heraus. Stirnrunzelnd sah er sich nach dem Paravent um, der nicht wie sonst an seiner üblichen Stelle stand. Normalerweise zierte er sich nicht, seinen nackten Körper zu zeigen; Sesshōmaru hatte jeden Winkel schon erkundigt. Jedoch wusste er, dass die Stellen, an denen Tōris Speer ihn getroffen hatte, blau und lila verfärbt waren. Sein Plan wäre ruiniert, wenn Sesshōmaru sie zu Gesicht bekäme. Schließlich fand er den Holzparavent zusammengefaltet in einer Ecke und Light spie einen Fluch in Gedanken aus. Welcher Bedienstete hatte ihn dort hingestellt? Sollte er ihn nun aufklappen, würde Sesshōmaru misstrauisch werden. Er wusste, wie selten Light ihn genutzt hatte, seit er von seiner Erkältung genesen war. Und doch war sich Light sicher, Sesshōmaru hätte darüber hinwegsehen, hätte er den Paravent heute benutzt. Aber es war ein Unterschied, ob er sich einen kurzen Augenblick hinter dem Holz Sesshōmarus Blicken entzog oder ob er darauf bestand, man stellte den Paravent wieder auf. Sesshōmaru würde Verdacht schöpfen, wenn Light die extra Anstrengung in seinem betrunkenen Zustand unternahm und das schwere Holz versuchte allein aufzustellen. Und Sesshōmaru konnte er nicht darum bitten, er würde ihn fragen, warum er sich nicht wie all die Nächte zuvor ohne den Paravent umziehen könnte.

Sein Zögern hatte wohl einen falschen Eindruck auf Sesshōmaru gemacht, denn er half ihm aus seinem Haori, wohl in der Annahme, Light wäre in seinem betrunkenen Zustand nicht mehr allein dazu fähig. Er legte das Kleidungsstück auf die Truhe, aus der Light den Schlafkimono genommen hatte, dann griff er nach Lights Obi.

Es musste seine Trunkenheit sein, die sich nun doch negativ auf seinen Verstand auswirkte, denn Light schlug ihm die Hand weg und jäh wusste er, er hatte einen Fehler begangen. Stille. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er, wie sich Sesshōmarus Augen weiteten, bevor sich ein dunkler Schatten auf sie legte und er ihn grimmig anblickte.

Lights Gedanken rasten wild; sein Verstand versuchte noch einmal das Ruder rumzureisen, aber entgeistert stellte Light fest, der Alkohol hatte ihn dumm gemacht. Alles, was ihm in den Sinn kam, würde nicht funktionieren und die heikle Situation verschlechtern.

»Ich möchte einen anderen Schlafkimono aus meinem Zimmer holen. Dieser ist für die Nacht nicht warm genug.« Die Aussage war grenzwertig, wenn auch nicht ganz abwegig; der Schlafkimono war nicht warm genug, dass er ohne zu frieren in der Nacht hätte schlafen können. Aber hier lag auch das Problem: es hatte ihn bisher nie gestört, weil die Hitze von Sesshōmarus Körper ihn die Nacht über immer warmgehalten hatte.

»Lügen«, grollte Sesshōmaru, »machen dich hässlich, Gefährte.«

»Ich …« Light blickte verdrossen. »Es ist kalt in der Nacht, draußen gefriert es immer noch.«

Sesshōmarus Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er knurrte: »Ich dachte, du hättest diese Albernheiten abgelegt.«

Es drang nicht sofort zu Light durch, was er damit meinte und Sesshōmaru bemerkte es.

»Ist es deine Betrunkenheit, die dich dazu veranlasst, mich erneut fortzuweisen?«

»Ich weise Euch nicht fort«, entgegnete Light. »Ich bin müde.«

Sesshōmaru hob den Schlafkimono auf, den Light zum Haori auf die Kiste zurückgelegt hatte, und warf ihn ihm entgegen. »Dann zieh dich um. Du brauchst keinen anderen, mein Körper wird dich warmhalten.«

Light starrte auf den dünnen Stoff. Er konnte vor Sesshōmaru nicht die Kleidung wechseln, aber der Daiyōkai schien genau darauf zu warten. »Ich kann ihn nicht tragen. Wollt Ihr, dass ich mich erneut erkälte?« Mist! Nicht gut! Der Alkohol wirkt sich auf meinen Verstand aus. Meine Ausreden sind erbärmlich, jeder Idiot könnte sie durchschauen!

»Du wirst dich nicht erkälten, nun zieh dich um.«

Abwartend musterte Sesshōmaru ihn, und Lights Finger bohrten sich in den Kimono, aber er machte keine Anstalten, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen – das konnte er nicht. Er würde seinen eigenen Plan ruinieren!

»Sesshōmaru-sama«, sagte Light vorsichtig und versuchte klare Gedanken zu formen, nur erschienen sie zäh und langsam. »Wenn …« Er schloss die Augen, ihm war entfallen, was er sagen wollte. Dann lag ein Funkeln in seinem Blick, als er Sesshōmaru ansah: »Ihr seid verstimmt, es wird besser sein, wenn ich die Nacht nicht bei Euch verbringe.« Und Light hätte sich am liebsten für diesen dummen Satz geohrfeigt, aber es war geschehen, die Worte waren gesagt.

»Ist das das wahre Gesicht meines Gefährten?«, fragte Sesshōmaru mit tiefer, fast schon gefährlicher Stimme.

Nein, NEIN! Sesshōmaru, das ist es nicht! Aber der Plan ist zu weit fortgeschritten. Und Ihr habt es bis jetzt nicht bemerkt. Und trotz Eurer dämonischen Sinne, lasst Ihr Euch von meiner Betrunkenheit täuschen. Der Plan muss Erfolg haben, er wird erfolgreich sein!

»Du hast dich also nicht verändert. Und wieder verweigerst du dich mir.« Ein tiefes verärgertes Knurren erklang. »Aber, wenn mein Gefährte mit lächerlichen Ausreden das Weite sucht, dann soll er das tun! Du kannst gehen. Geh – GEH!«

Mit herannahenden Kopfschmerzen taumelte Light in den Gang hinaus und Sesshōmaru folgte ihm. In der Hand hielt er eine Schriftrolle, die er Light zu warf. Sie traf Light an der Brust, dessen Reflexe zu langsam waren, um sie aufzufangen.

»Doch ich habe dich zu meinem Gefährten genommen. Diese Schriftrolle beinhaltet die Information, nach der du gesucht hast. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du alles, was darin aufgelistet ist gewissenhaft umsetzt.« Mit herablassenden Ton fuhr Sesshōmaru fort: »Ich denke, dass sollte für dich keine Schwierigkeiten darstellen, nicht wahr, Gefährte?«

Stumm hob Light die Schriftrolle vom Boden auf. »Es wird mir ein Leichtes sein«, erwiderte er und erwiderte Sesshōmarus Blick grimmig, dann ließ er ihn stehen und schwankte davon.

Nachdem er sein Zimmer erreichte und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, warf er die Schriftrolle achtlos in die Ecke. Er taumelte zum Futon und sackte darauf nieder.

»Verdammt, verdammt!«, murmelte er, »VERDAMMT!« Mit der Faust schlug er auf die Decke und Felle ein. Light krümmte sich zusammen. Was hatte er getan! War es das wert? War es das! Light drückte sein Gesicht in das Kissen und brüllte, er brüllte bis ihm die Luft ausging und er schwer atmend, atemlos und taub zurückblieb.

Der plötzliche Schwindel kam unerwartet, und er hatte nicht mehr die Zeit zu reagieren; er übergab sich kurzerhand, der Alkohol, sein Abendessen, alles kam aus ihm heraus. Mit einem Stück der Decke wischte er sich den Mund ab und ein Schälchen Wasser löschte den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Der Geruch von Erbrochenen hing schwer in der Luft, aber es störte ihn nicht, dennoch wollte er die Nacht nicht mit seinem Erbrochen verbringen. Er trat vor die Zimmertür und rief nach Gou.

Der Bärendämon musste sich in der Nähe aufgehalten haben, er bog in den Gang ein mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als befürchtete er, Light wäre etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen.

»Richte mir ein neues Bett her«, sagte Light, als Gou in das Zimmer getreten war.

Gou rollte das Erbrochene in die Decke und die Felle ein, die dreckig waren, und ging damit fort.

Light nahm zwei der saubergebliebenen Felle, ein Schaffell und ein Wolfsfell, und bedeckte seinen Körper, während er gegen die Wand lehnte und gerade aus starrte. Manchmal blickte er zu Gou, der einen neuen Futon herrichtete und immer wieder besorgt in seine Richtung schielte.

Light schickte ihn fort, als er fertig war.

»Yagami-san! Yagami-san!« Langsam schlug Light die Augen auf, als man seinen Namen wiederholt rief. Licht durchflutete das Zimmer und Sonnenflecken tanzten auf dem Holzboden und den Tatamimatten. Jeder Knochen tat ihm weh, als er sich aufrichtete, sein Nacken und Rücken protestierte mit einem lauten Knacken. Er umrundete das unbenutzte Bett und öffnete die Tür, vor der Yōsuke stand.

»Keisuke-sama und Tōri-san sind verschwunden.« Yōsuke wirkte wütend. »Und warum seid Ihr so spät wach? Wir hatten eine Abmachung.«

Keisuke hatte also seinen Zug gemacht, dachte Light, sein Plan war aufgegangen, Sesshōmaru hatte seine Beinverletzung nicht bemerkt. Der Gedanke an Sesshōmaru erfüllte ihn mit Kälte, er hatte es getan für den rothaarigen Dämon vor ihm. Es war ihm gleich, was Keisuke nun mit Tōri machte. Light hatte, was er wollte, aber es hatte sich auch ein neuer Graben zwischen Sesshōmaru und ihn aufgetan.

»Verzeihung, Yōsuke-san, ich hatte eine sehr schlechte Nacht.«

»Natürlich hattet Ihr eine schlechte Nacht, Ihr wart betrunken!« Yōsuke kniff den Mund zusammen und schnaubte. »Ich hätte schneller handeln sollen«, meinte er. »Er hat es geschickt gemacht, ich habe es nicht bemerkt, wie er mit Tōri-san das Schloss verlassen hat. Vielleicht ist es schon in der Nacht geschehen, ich hab Tōri-san das letzte Mal gestern gesehen.« Yōsuke ließ seinen Blick an Light auf und abgleiten. »Ich schicke einen Bediensteten mit Essen zu Euch. Ihr seht aus, als würdet Ihr gleich umfallen. Und habt Ihr Euch erbrochen? Nehmt ein Bad, ruht Euch aus, Tōri-san ist nicht mehr Eure Angelegenheit. Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern.«

Yōsuke wartete auf keine Erwiderung von Light. Er ließ Light stehen und stürmte mit zornigen Schritt davon, und Light kehrte unbeeindruckt in sein Zimmer zurück, wo ein schmatzendes Geräusch dicht an sein Ohr drang.

Ryuk schwebte in der Luft, in einer Ecke, und drehte einen Apfelstil zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

»Hyuk, hyuk, weißt du Light, auf dem Weg zum Schloss hab ich diesen Krähendämon eine Zeitlang beim Kämpfen beobachtet. Hat den anderen Dämon ziemlich klein gemacht.« Ryuk wirkte belustigt und mit den spitzen Zähnen lächelte er böse. »Er wollte sogar mich mit seinem Schwert treffen.«

»Schade, dass du immer noch hier bist, Ryuk«, sagte Light, der nur mit halben Ohr zugehört hatte.

»Hyuk, hyuk, Shinigamis kann man nicht töten und das weißt du, Light.«

»Du kannst gebannt werden, Ryuk.«

»Dafür hab ich ja dich Light. Du hast verhindert, dass mich der Krähendämon bannen lässt und Äpfel kann ich immer noch essen.« Er zog eine kleine Schriftrolle unter seinem Gürtel hervor und warf sie in Lights Hände. »Eine Nachricht vom Schattenkitsune.«

Als Light die Nachricht las, regte sich in seinem Körper ein sonderbares Gefühl, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, was er fühlen wollte. Kuro, der Schattenkitsune, hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Er hatte eine Gruppe Mönche gefunden, die behaupteten, sie wüssten, wie Light das Gefährtenmal losbekäme. Ja, vielleicht stimmte es nicht, aber es war sein allererster Anhaltspunkt. Seine Lippen bebten.

»Und was schreibt er?«, fragte Ryuk, während er sich streckte.

»Er will mehr Geld für seine Arbeit«, log Light, dann rollte er das Schriftstück wieder zusammen und packte es weg.


End file.
